Harry Potter e la Conoscenza di Voldemort
by desdeus
Summary: Scritta nel lontano 2005 prima di HPB-DH. Ipotetico sesto anno di Harry Potter. Harry ha nuovi poteri e nuovi nemici oltre a Voldemort ma anche nuovi potenti alleati.
1. Un Nuovo Inizio

Prima di iniziare questa è la mia prima FF, quindi abbiate pietà spero che vogliate aiutarmi a migliorare. Questa FF racconta di un ipotetico sesto anno di Harry Potter, non tiene conto del Prince Mezzo-Sangue ma prenderò qualche piccolo spunto per la storia. Quindi Ci saranno degli **SPOILER del Prince Mezzo-Sangue**

Avviso subito che i personaggi sono OOC e la coppia principale della storia è Harry/Hermione e le altre coppie verranno fuori con il tempo.

Il rating alto è inserito per alcune scene di amore e battaglie che si avranno nel proseguo ed anche per tutelarmi non so cosa potrei scrivere.

Prima di lasciarvi alla storia sempre le solite avvertenze. Questo storia non ha fini di lucro. I personaggi non mi appartengo ma sono di proprietà di JKR e delle varie case editrici e produttrici tranne alcuni personaggi di mia proprietà che vedrete più avanti.

Ed ora si comincia Rock 'n Roll

**Harry Potter **

**e la **

**Conoscenza di Voldemort**

**Di DesDeus**

**Capitolo 01 – Un Nuovo inizio**

Harry si trovava nella sua cameretta in Privet Drive n 4. Aveva appena litigato con suo cugino, e malediceva il giorno in cui aveva conosciuto i Dursley, ma era anche estremamente contento, ormai mancavano poche minuti, e sarebbe andato a via da quella casa, questa volta si diceva, sarebbe stato per sempre. Anche dopo gli avvertimenti dell'ordine, suo cugino ed i suoi zii avevano continuato a tormentarlo, soprattutto dopo un brutto incubo, quando avevano scoperto che Sirius era morto. La morte del Padrino e la profezia avevano cambiato profondamente Harry. Quando era morto Cedric, si era disperato, e gli insulti della gazzetta del Profeta avevano aumentato tale disperazione, se l'era presa con il mondo, ed in particolare con Ron ed Hermione, adesso invece aveva capito, non era importate il giudizio del mondo, ma quello di chi lo conosceva, sapeva chi era, e credeva in lui.

Ora aveva uno scopo, voleva doveva battere Voldemort, lo doveva ai suoi genitori, a Cedric, a Sirius, ma soprattutto a tutti quelli ancora vivi e che gli volevano bene. Inoltre avrebbe seguito il consiglio di Silente, avrebbe continuato a vivere la sua vita, non se la sarebbe fatta rovinare dai mangiamorte. Soffriva ancora per la morte di Sirius, ma non si sarebbe disperato, avana fatto del motto "Carpe Diem - cogli l'attimo" la sua nuova filosofia di vita, sapeva bene cosa l'attendeva, quindi viveva la sua vita intensamente. Infatti appena i suoi zii avevano iniziato a tormentarlo, aveva spedito Edwige da Remus, dicendo che voleva andare via ed i motivi della sua richiesta, così era stato predisposto il suo trasferimento. Non sarebbe andato alla Tana o Grimmuald Place però, erano luoghi troppo esposti e conosciuti, sarebbe andato da Hermione, questo lo rendeva estremamente felice. Aveva capito di provare dei fortissimi sentimenti per la ragazza, l'aveva capito la notte all'ufficio misteri, quando Hermione era stata schiantata. Credendola morta, aveva perso la voglia di vivere, neanche per Sirius aveva provato sentimenti così profondi, e lo considerava un padre. Nei quindici giorni, che aveva passato a Privet Drive, aveva deciso che si sarebbe dichiarato ad Hermione, anche se questo avrebbe messo fine alla loro amicizia, ma non lo credeva possibile, ed il fatto di trascorrere l'estate con lei, gli dava una grandissima opportunità. In quel momento senti una macchina parcheggiare nel vialetto, si affaccio alla finestra e vide scendere due persone, un uomo ed una donna sui 35-40 anni, in particolare la donna gli ricordava qualcuno, slanciata e flessuosa con una massa di capelli ricci che le cadeva sulle spalle, per un attimo, Harry pensò, che Hermione fosse cresciuta improvvisamente, ma poi intuì che era la madre della ragazza, infatti, in quel momento vide scendere, colei che aveva rapito il suo cuore. Bella da morire, con un vestitino leggero nero, che metteva in risalto le sue forme, si vedeva che era una giovane donna e non più una bambina, le gambe lunghe e snelle, la vita sottile, un seno pieno e sodo, il viso bellissimo dove splendeva un sorriso meraviglioso, il nasino delicato e quegli occhi nocciola pieni di vita, il tutto incorniciato da una massa di boccoli setosi e lucenti. Tutto questo Harry lo realizzò in una frazione di secondo, dopo di che si lanciò giù dalle scale, apri la porta di ingresso ignorando la zia che gli urlava dietro, si fiondò su Hermione abbracciandola e sollevandola da terra, facendo giravolte su se stesso ridendo con Hermione, che lanciava urletti eccitati ed aveva sul volto un sorriso radioso. Tutto ciò stupì molto i genitori della ragazza, che da quando era tornata da scuola, era sempre triste. Harry infine la posò di nuovo a terra e la salutò.

-Ciao Hermione, non sai quanto mi sei mancata, anche se sono passati solo 15 giorni.-

e poi squadrandola dalla testa ai piedi

-Sei ancora più bella di quanto ti ricordavo, la divisa di Howgarts non ti rende giustizia, meglio cosi, altrimenti chi studierebbe con un angelo come te in aula-

Hermione arrossì ai complimenti del ragazzo, iniziando anche lei un esame del ragazzo, era molto più alto di lei, con i muscoli tonici e duri quanto l'acciaio, resi tali dagli estenuati allenamenti di quidditch, e messi in risalto dall'abbigliamento del ragazzo, non più i vestiti sformati del cugino, ma un paio di jeans abbastanza aderenti, che mostravano il sedere sodo del ragazzo, ed una semplice t-shirt bianca anch'essa aderente, che mostra i bei pettorali e gli addominali del ragazzo. La cosa che però colpì di più la ragazza. furono i capelli tirati indietro a formare una morbida coda, e l'assenza degli occhiali, che permettevano così, a quegli splendidi occhi di smeraldo, di dominare completamente il volto. Hermione sapeva che era molto più maturo di prima, ma questo cambiamento l'aveva stupita molto, e fatta arrossire ancor di più. Riprendendosi dallo stato catatonico in cui era caduta, la ragazza guardando il suo migliore amico negli occhi

-Anche io sono felice di vederti, mi sei mancato tanto anche tu- una piccola pausa -Ti vedo davvero bene, sei cambiato molto, anche se l'avevo capito quel giorno nella stanza delle necessità- non aggiunse altro, ma Harry sapeva che si riferiva a quando aveva detto a lei e Ron della profezia, poco prima di ripartire.

***** Inizio Flashback *****

Hogwarts, stanza delle necessità, il giorno dopo la spedizione all'ufficio misteri.

Su di una poltrona stava seduto Harry, aspettava Ron ed Hermione, aveva fatto dir loro, da Dobby, di raggiungerlo nella stanza. Voleva raccontare loro della profezia, anche se Silente non era molto d'accordo, ma Harry si era imposto. Dopo l'incontro con il Preside e la distruzione dell'ufficio di quest'ultimo, Harry aveva passato la giornata a vagare tra i corridoi ed i giardini di Hogwarts, trovando tra l'altro il cimitero della scuola dove erano sepolti anche i suoi genitori, e questo gli provocò un altro impeto di rabbia verso Silente, ma ormai aveva capito che non doveva prendersela con il preside, gli taceva le cose per non farlo soffrire. Ma la passeggiata gli aveva permesso di pensare, ed elaborare la perdita di Sirius e l'importanza della profezia, ora sapeva perché era vivo e quale era il suo scopo.

-Toc Toc-

il rumore lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri

-Avanti- disse Harry

La porta si aprì, e vide entrare Ron ed Hermione, appena la vide penso a quanto era bella.

-Harry tutto bene- chiese Hermione con un espressione molto preoccupata, ma che non mostrava traccia di pietà o compassione, cosa che Harry non avrebbe accettato.

-No Hermione non va bene, fa male molto male qui- mettendosi la ma sul cuore -ma passera, il tempo è un amico che guarisce tutte le ferite- le parole di Harry erano si cariche di dolore, ma anche piene di una fermezza e di una forza, che non avevano mai sentito in lui. Hermione capì, in quel preciso istante, che Harry ormai era un uomo e non più un adolescente, ed odio ancor di più Voldemort ed i Mangiamorte per aver distrutto ancora una volta la vita di Harry.

-Ti ringrazio Hermione per averlo chiesto, ed anche per la preoccupazione che vedo nel tuo sguardo, spero che con l'aiuto di voi due possa guarire presto- anche Ron capì che Harry era molto più adulto e se ne rammarico.

-Vi ho chiesto di venire qui perché devo raccontarvi delle cose che nessun altro deve sapere.- detto ciò Harry prese la bacchetta, lanciò un colloportus avanzato sulla porta, ed un incantesimo di imperturbabilità sulla stanza.

-Prima cosa mi voglio scusare per avervi tratto da schifo per tutto l'anno abusando della vostra amicizia e per avervi portato a morire al ministero-

-Scuse accettate, ma mettiti in testa che non sei stato tu a portarci a morire, ma noi che siamo voluti venire con te. È stata una nostra scelta, e non provare a farci cambiare idea, perché io lo rifare un milione di volte- disse Hermione con piglio deciso

-Pienamente d'accordo con Hermione, non farti venire i sensi di colpa- approvò Ron sorridendo all'amico

-Non sono pienamente d'accordo, ma rispetto le vostre parole, anche Silente mi ha detto che Sirius ha scelto di venire, e che non è colpa mia la sua morte, non sono sicuro di questo, ma ho deciso di essere forte perché Sirius lo vorrebbe e per poterlo vendicare- rispose Harry con tono calmo e deciso.

I due amici facevano fatica a riconoscere, nel ragazzo che avevano davanti, il loro amico, quello che conoscevano. Si erano aspettati di tutto, urla, strepiti, disperazione ma non la calma e la fermezza interiore, che il ragazzo stava mostrando.

-Sedetevi- li invitò Harry indicando le due poltrone poste difronte a lui.

Una volta seduti il moretto prosegui.

-La seconda cosa che volevo dirvi riguarda la profezia, Silente la conosceva perché è stata lui a sentirla quindici anni fa, e me l'ha raccontata. La profezia è stata fatta dalla Cooman- e mettendo le mani avanti -Lo so che tutti la riteniamo un impostora, e Silente lo sa, la tiene qui per quell'unica vera profezia che fece- disse Harry anticipando le proteste di Ron ma soprattutto di Hermione.

-La profezia dice cosi – di Harry e poi concentrandosi -^_Ecco giungere il solo col potere di sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore... nato da chi lo ha tre volte sfidato, nato sull'estinguersi del settimo mese... l'Oscuro Signore lo designerà come suo eguale, ma egli avrà un potere a lui sconosciuto... e l'uno dovrà morire per mano dell'altro, perché nessuno dei due può vivere se l'altro sopravvive... il solo col potere di sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore nascerà all'estinguersi del settimo mese..._^-

Le reazioni dei due ragazzi furono totalmente diverse, e stupirono molto Harry. Ron era sbiancato e non era stato in grado di spiccicare una parola. Hermione invece era diventata una furia, prima se l'era presa con Silente, perché non ne aveva parlato ad Harry, poi aveva iniziato ad inveire contro la Cooman, ed infine guardando Harry negli occhi -Tu ucciderai Voldemort capito, non so quale sia questo tuo potere, ma ti aiuterò a scoprirlo, e guai a te se anche solo pensi di non riuscire a batterlo, tu devi vivere perché io lo voglio- disse con una voce forte decisa e carica di rabbia poi calmandosi un attimo -Chi poteva essere l'altro bambino?- come sempre la mente di Hermione era rapidissima, ed aveva analizzato in men che non si dica la profezia.

-Il nostro Neville- disse Harry -anche i suoi genitori, come i mie, sfidarono tre volte Voldemort, e anche lui è nato alla fine di luglio- prosegui il ragazzo -Sono stato scelto da Voldemort, perché figlio di una maga di origine babbane, e lui teme i mezzosangue molto più dei purosangue- Terminò il moretto.

A quel punto anche Ron si riprese -Harry io non sono intelligente come Hermione, e non so come potrò aiutarti, ma conta pure su di me per uccidere Vol... Vol... Voldemort- riuscì a terminare il ragazzo, e anche se con difficoltà, ha pronunciare il nome del loro nemico.

Harry a quel punto si alzò e con gli occhi lucidi abbracciò Hermione e Ron, era la prima volta che i due lo vedevano così, neanche davanti alla morte di Sirius era riuscito a piangere, e questo diede un valore immenso al gesto, che Harry aveva appena fatto.

***** Fine Flashback *****

-Si Hermione sono cambiato, sono un nuovo Harry, che ha deciso di vivere la vita pienamente- confermò il ragazzo

-Me ne sono accorta, nuovo look vedo- disse sempre sorridente la moretta

-Si ho deciso di portare abiti che mi facciano sentire bene, e non ho più intenzione di nascondermi, voglio che tutti sappiano che sono Harry Potter, e che non ho paura di quello che sono- la ragazza intuì, che si riferiva al fatto di mostrare, così apertamente la cicatrice, che prima nascondeva con la frangia -Gli occhiali? messo le lenti a contatto?-chiese la ragazza

il ragazzo sorridendo -No intervento a laser, finanziato dai miei zii- il sorriso si trasformo in un ghigno -sotto minaccia. Sia gli occhiali che le lenti a contatto, potevano limitarmi in battaglia- ancora una conferma per Hermione, di quanto maturo fosse diventato il ragazzo.

Nel frattempo, si erano avvicinati loro, i signori Granger. Hermione fece le presentazioni, guardando verso i genitori con lo sguardo che brillava -Papà Mamma lui è Harry, il mio migliore amico- e poi rivolgendosi ad Harry -Loro sono Robert e Jane, i migliori genitori che una ragazza possa avere-

-Molto piacere signori Granger, vi ringrazio dell'ospitalità e del fatto che siate venuti a prendermi- disse Harry e nel suo sguardo si vedeva la verità di quelle parole.

Fu Robert a rispondere -Siamo felice di poterti ospitare, Hermione ci ha spiegato la tua situazione familiare- guardando male la casa -e poi sono io che devo ringraziarti-

Harry guardo stupito il signor Granger -Hai fatto tornare il sorriso sul volto della mia bambina, e poi chiamaci Robert e Jane non c'è bisogno di essere cosi formali- terminò con un sorriso. Harry guardò Hermione che era arrossita e fu molto felice delle parole di Robert -Sono felice di aver fatto tornare il sorriso sulle labbra di un angelo- con uno sguardo cosi carico di amore che non sfuggì a Jane.

-Perché Herm non aiuti Harry a portare giù le sue cose?- disse la mamma e mentre i ragazzi entravano in casa rivolgendosi al marito

-Quel ragazzo è cotto di Hermione-

-Lo so anche lei è cotta- rispose l'uomo.

Nel frattempo, Harry e Hermione, avevano preso tutto ed erano scesi, prima di uscire il ragazzo si affacciò alla porta della cucina -Grazie per tutto quello che avete fatto, e non fatto per me, in questi anni. Non penso che ci rivedremo. Se mai aveste bisogno di me, potete contattarmi tramite la signora Figg. Addio-

Si girò ed andò via, lasciando stupiti sia i suoi zii sia Hermione.

Harry e Robert caricarono i bauli in auto e poi andarono via da Privet Driver.

Harry non si volto mai indietro, per lui quello era l'inizio di una nuova vita.


	2. Aspetti sconosciuti

Piccola precisazione

-...- discorsi

"..." pensieri

**Capitolo 02 – Aspetti sconosciuti**

Dopo un viaggio di un paio d'ore arrivarono a casa della famiglia Granger.

Era un bella villetta a tre piani, il piano terra era dedicato allo studio dentistico mentre gli altri due piani erano la vera propria abitazione.

Appena entrati Harry capi da dove veniva l'amore per i libri di Hermione infatti oltre l'ingresso si vedeva un ampio salone dove grandi librerie in quercia tappezzavano le pareti su cui erano ordinatamente disposti moltissimi libri.

Un altra cosa che Harry noto era che come alla Tana quella casa già al primo impatto trasudava una sensazione di calore ed amore che non aveva mai avvertito a Privet Drive.

Hermione intanto spiava attentamente le reazioni del ragazzo temeva che ad Harry forse non sarebbe piaciuta ma appena vide un bel sorriso apparire sul volto di quest'ultimo si rilasso. La prima a parlare fu Jane

-Herm perché non fai vedere la casa ad Harry e gli mostri la sua stanza. Intanto io preparo il pranzo- detto questo spari nella casa.

Hermione prendendo per mano Harry gli fece fare il tour dell'abitazione lasciando per ultima la sua stanza e quella che aveva predisposto per il ragazzo. E fu qui che lo accompagno.

-Bene e questa è la tua stanza- disse aprendo la porta.

Era una camera ampia, dove si notava uno scrittoio sotto la finestra un comò ed una armadio sulle altre pareti. La stanza però era dominata da un grande letto matrimoniale a baldacchino.

Harry venne travolto da un turbinio di pensieri il primo fu il fatto che sia Hermione che Jane si erano riferite a quella stanza come la sua e non come la camera degli ospiti, era la prima volta che aveva una bella stanza tutta per se, il secondo era per il letto gli sarebbe molto piaciuto provarlo con Hermione ed a questo pensiero arrossi leggermente ma si riprese rapidamente.

Guardando la ragazza negli occhi

-Grazie Herm è la prima volta che ho una cosi bella stanza tutta per me e ti ringrazio ancor di più per avermi ospitato sono molto contento di essere qui non riesco a parole esprimere quello che provo in questo momento-

Lei gli credette lo leggeva in quegli occhi di smeraldo che l'avevano sempre incantata. Un pensiero colpi Hermione l'aveva chiamata Herm. Solo sua madre la chiamava Herm ed era l'unica a cui lo permetteva, quando la chiamavano cosi gli altri si arrabbiava molto, l'aveva fatto anche con Harry e Ron in passato. Adesso invece voleva che Harry la chiamasse cosi ma non fecce in tempo a dirlo.

Harry infatti la precedete -Scusa non dovevo chiamarti Herm mi è scappato scusa anc...-

lo interruppe poggiando un dito sulle labbra del ragazzo gesto che stupi se stessa oltre che il ragazzo

-no Harry va bene cosi. Chiamami anche tu Herm ma solo quando siamo soli o qui in casa con i miei non mi va che gli altri mi chiamino cosi solo le persone a me più care possono farlo-

-Grazie Herm è un grande onore- termino Harry.

Nella stanza c'era un silenzio carico di tensione entrambi i ragazzi avevano mostrato una parte molto profonda dei propri sentimenti e si sentivano in imbarazzo.

Fu Harry a rompere quel silenzio -Ehi! Non ho ancora visto la tua stanza–

-E' la porta difronte a questa e girandosi attraverso il corridoio ed apri l'altra porta. Harry che si aspettava che la camera della ragazza fosse simile alla biblioteca che tanto amava dovette ricredersi. La stanza era simile alla sua anch'essa dominata da un letto matrimoniale a baldacchino, uno scrittoio dove faceva bella mostra un PC portatile e armadio molto grande ed un comò il cui ripiano era coperto di orsetti di pelusce. Ma la cosa che più colpi Harry furono i colori della stanza tutti sul pastello molto riposanti, lui che pensava di conoscere Hermione si stupi credeva che la stanza fosse molto più severa ma doveva ammettere che era tutto perfettamente ordinato e pulito.

-Ti piace?- domando insicura la ragazza che aveva visto lo sguardo stupito del ragazzo.

-E' molto bella, non credo di conoscerti cosi bene come credevo Herm-

-Perché?-

-Perché mi aspettavo una piccola biblioteca ed un ambiente molto più severo- ammise candidamente Harry.

La ragazza si rattristo ed si arrabbio anche con Harry per quelle parole ma un pensiero la colpi come un fulmine a ciel sereno, sia a scuola sia quando si trovavano a Grimmuald Place o alla tana lei era stata sempre molto rigida. Il risultato di questo comportamento era che neanche il suo migliore amico la conosceva per quello che era davvero, si penti un po dei suoi atteggiamenti non era severa era solo ligia alle regole ed la dovere, ma lei era anche altro.

Decise che lo averebbe mostrato ad Harry perché voleva che lui la conoscesse veramente in tutti i suoi aspetti.

-Scusa è che quando sono via da casa mi comporto cosi è come una difesa che alzo intorno a me per non farmi ferire- fece una piccola pausa -Io non sono sempre una bacchettona rigida che non pensa a divertirsi è che in quelle situazioni non mi ci ritrovo e cosi penso che se studio e rispetto alla lettere le regole nessuno mi potrà rimproverare- mentre diceva questo i suoi occhi si erano inumiditi stava per dire altro ma venne interrotta da Harry

-Scusa Herm io non volevo ferirti e fatti soffrire io ti sono amico e voglio conoscerti per quello che sei quindi ora che sono a casa tua potrai farmi conoscer anche questa Hermione- le disse con un caldo sorriso sulle labbra che poi si trasformo in un sorriso furbo -e poi non è vero che sei sempre ligia alle regole nei hai infrante tante insieme a me- termino il ragazzo scatenando in Hermione una serie di sentimenti contrastanti che neanche lei riusciva ad analizzare capi solo che era felice delle parole di Harry e cosi sorridendo

-Se no chi sa che combinavi se non ti venivo dietro- mettendo fine a quella piccola crisi che si era venuta a creare. Anche Harry intui che era meglio cambiare discorso e quindi si avvicino allo scrittoio e sfioro il portatile senza girarsi verso Hermione

-Lo sai usare Herm?-

-Si i miei mi hanno fatto seguire dei corsi estivi pensano che devo essere in grado di poter vivere anche fra i babani ed l'informatica è importate-

-io l'estate scorso ho fatto un corso di difesa personale e uno di nuoto cosi i miei zii non mi avevano fra i piedi.-

-Allora mi dovrai insegnare difesa personale ed io ti insegnerò ad usare il PC-

-Affare fatto mi cara allieva-

Herm stava per rispondere quando

-E quasi pronto a pranzo scendete- disse Jane dal piano di sotto

-Cambiamoci e scendiamo a pranzo vedrai quanto è brava la mia mamma in cucina- disse Hermione spedendo Harry fuori dalla stanza anche se lui avrebbe preferito vederla cambiarsi.

"Oddio ma che mi succede con Herm ogni attimo che passo vicino a lei è una tortura come si fa a resistere a un tale angelo ho dovuto usare tutto il mio auto-controllo per uscire dalla stanza e non spiarla e prima mi sono spaventato da solo volevo prenderla sbatterla sul letto e coprila di baci spogliarla leccarla lascia perdere Harry che è meglio. Sarei un vero stupido a fare una cosa del genere rovinerebbe solo il mio rapporto con lei, devo fare con calma anche se mi piace da impazzire non devo affrettare i tempi voglio conquistare il suo cuore non solo il suo fantastico corpo. Prima mi è sembrata cosi indifesa e vulnerabile, maledetta boccaccia sono sicuro di averla ferita. Però sono cosi contento di quello che mi ha detto anche il fatto di chiamarla Herm deve essere una cosa importate per lei."

Mentre si diceva queste cose si stava mettendo comodo con un paio di pantaloncini e una T-shirt larga quello che Harry non sapeva era che Hermione invece lo spiava ed era in preda alle palpitazioni

"Dio che fico e che culo che ha quei boxer aderenti lo disegnano perfettamente Hermione calmati adesso ti giri e te ne vai... oddio che pettorali e guarda ma che mi succede è Harry solo Harry oddio quanta roba non resisterò molto cosi mi sento tutto un fuoco dentro oddio viene verso la porta meglio allontanarsi"

e cosi Hermione finse di uscire dalla sua stanza in quel momento indossava un paio di short molto aderenti ed una canottierina che più che coprire evidenzia il seno della ragazza Harry appena la vide ebbe un erezione istantanea e ringrazio merlino per il fatto che la t-shirt lo coprisse.

-Andiamo Herm – cercando di essere il più naturale possibile ma con la voce roca.

Hermione annui solamente non si fidava della sua voce e si incammino verso le scale inconsapevole dello sguardo estasiato che Harry stava rivolgendo al suo fondo schiena.

Il pranzo fu tranquillo ed i due ragazzi risero, scherzarono e parlarono con i genitori di Hermione alla fine del pasto

-Che facciamo oggi pomeriggio?- domando Harry a Hermione

-Prima Hermione deve mettere in ordine la cucina sai noi dobbiamo incontrarci con un rappresentate fra poco e poi aprire lo studio- intervenne Robert

-Non c'è problema ti aiuto Herm cosi finiamo prima-

-No Harry non preoccuparti faccio da sol...-

-No insisto e poi lo faccio sempre io a casa degli zii sono molto pratico forse più di te- la prese in giro il ragazzo che nel frattempo aveva iniziato rapidamente a sparecchiare

-Dai vieni cosi mi mostri dove sono le varie cose in cucina- ed inizio ad incamminare verso la cucina seguito da una Hermione felice lavare i piatti non era una delle sue faccende preferite.

Invece i genitori di Hermione erano veramente sconvolti mentre andavano alla loro camera a preparasi Jane guardando il marito

-La chiama Herm-

-e lei non lo sbrana. Sai che vuol dire?-rispose Robert ancor più sconvolto della moglie

-Si non è solo cotta e proprio persa. E poi hai visto come se lo guarda, quel ragazzo rischia grosso prima o gli salta addosso. Non è più una bambina- fece Jane con sguardo triste

-Neanche lui scherza in fatto di sguardi le ha fatto le radiografie. Anche se lo capisco visto come si è vestita va bene comoda ma era praticamente nuda- fini Robert con lo sguardo piuttosto duro

-Lo so stasera parlerò con lei-

-Ed io voglio parlare con Harry- e anticipando la moglie -lo so Hermione è grande e dobbiamo lasciarla libera di fare le sue esperienze ma non voglio vederla soffrire è questo che dirò al ragazzo di non illuderla- detto questo scesero allo studio.

In cucina Harry stava asciugando le stoviglie che aveva lavato mentre Hermione le metteva al loro posto intanto lo guardava stupita anche a scuola Harry era sempre ordinato ma vederlo fare le faccende domestiche era veramente strano ed inoltre aveva ragione era più in gamba di lei

-hai ragione sei più bravo di me-

-Solo pratica niente altro-

-E quali altro talenti nascondi-

-So rassettare i letti, spolverare, passare la scopa ,lavare i pavimenti, usare levatrice ed asciugatrice, lavare i delicati a mano, stendere la biancheria, stirare, occuparmi del giardino, verniciare gli steccati, riparare gli elettrodomestici ed tante piccole cose che riguardano la casa.-

-Uao! una brava donnina di casa- fece Hermione con sguardo ammirato

-Non sono male neanche come cuoco anche se non eccello. Come in pozioni non ho pazienza-

-Quali altre cose non mi ha mai detto di saper fare escluse le faccende domestiche?-

-Uhm! vediamo che non ti ho mai detto- un po pensieroso -So fare i massaggi mi zia ne aveva bisogno e fece venire a casa una fisioterapiste a farle i massaggi ed io ho imparato un po' osservandola un po' facendomi insegnare dalla ragazza-

-Sarebbe interessante provare queste tue capacità-

-Se hai l'olio per massaggi ti faccio un bel massaggio rilassante tonificante-

-Provvederemo all'acquisto- fece Hermione molto curiosa di vedere Harry in azione

Anche Harry era curioso ma per ben altri motivi e per niente casti infatti "oddio le faro dei massaggi una ottima scusa per accarezzarla e palparla tutta chissà se le sue tette sono sode come sembrano. Harry trattieniti o combinerai un disastro"

-Altro?-Riprese la ragazza

-Mi piace disegnare ero bravo ho anche seguito dei corsi speciali alla scuola babana che frequentavo. Ma i Dursley non mi compravo i materiali adatti e Dudly strappava tutti i mie disegni. Poi ad Howgarts non ho avuto tempo ed un po' mi vergognavo cosi non l'ho più fatto-

-Perché ti vergognavi non era una cosa da maschio?- disse Hermione con tono un po irritato.

-No io facevo ritratti quasi esclusivamente femminili non sarei mai riuscito a chiedere ad una ragazza della scuola di farmi da modella e mi è stato insegnato che ritrarre qualcuno di nascosto non è buona educazione-

-Potevi chiedere a me- disse Hermione arrossendo

"è stupenda quando arrossisce le dona il rosso sulle gote"

-Vuoi farti ritrarre?- chiese stupito

-Si- detto con lo sguardo al suolo

Harry felice come non mai le rispose -Aggiungi anche un album da disegno e dei carboncini all'olio per massaggi-

Hermione lo guardo il rossore e l'imbarazzo sembravano passati

-Adesso so che facciamo oggi pomeriggio ti porto a fare compre e visitiamo la cittadina non è grande ma è tranquilla- disse felice

Anche Harry era felice perché stava approfondendo la sua conoscenza con Hermione e per lui era molto importate -Aggiudicato oggi si va a fare shopping-

-Un guaio per te io amo molto fare shopping passeremo cosi tutto il pomeriggio ti faro macinare chilometri-rispose la moretta

-Altra cosa di te che non conoscevo-

Si Harry era felice stava conoscendo nuovi aspetti di Hermione e al contempo le mostrava aspetti di se rimasti nascosti perché nel contesto scolastico non potevano essere mostrati. Si era proprio felice di essere da Hermione.


	3. Scoperte Sconcertati e Ricordi Dolorosi

-...- discorsi

"..." pensieri

^...^ citazione di una frase

**Capitolo 03 – Scoperte Sconcertati e Ricordi Dolorosi**

Harry e Hermione si erano preparati ed erano usciti. Il ragazzo aveva

indossato di nuovo jeans e maglietta ed anche la ragazza aveva optato per jeans una camicetta e scarpe comode che aveva consigliato anche ad Harry.

E cosi preparati avevano preso l'autobus per andare in centro e qui passarono un bellissimo pomeriggio. Fecero compre provarono vestiti e si divertirono come due normali sedicenni, cosa che entrambi non avevano mai fatto, Harry perché i suoi zii non lo permettevano ed Hermione per la mancanza di veri amici babani.

Mentre si incamminavano verso la fermata dell'autobus passarono davanti un locale sull'altro lato della strada dove c'erano molti ragazzi. Quando si senti una voce chiamare forte

-Hermione ehi Granger Uhhhu!-

Hermione si giro e individuo un biondina che si agitava. Rispose al saluto della ragazza, quando questa le fece segno di avvicinarsi. Hermione si preparò ad attraversare la strada e senza guardare Harry

-Si chiama Susan era mia compagna di banco alle scuole babbane che ho frequentato non siamo amiche ma ci vado abbastanza d'accordo-

Harry non disse nulla ma si preparo ad attraversare la strada.

Il locale era una specie di PUB sala-giochi ritrovo per ragazzi, Susan si fece incontro loro saluto Hermione e poi rivolgendo uno sguardo malizioso ad Harry

-mi presento sono Susan non ti ho mai visto da queste parti-

ad Harry la tizia non piaceva molto gli ricordava i serpeverde come si comportava ma decise di essere gentile

-Ciao mia chiamo Harry sono ospite di Hermione-

la ragazza rivolgendosi ad Hermione -non sapevo che avessi degli ospiti cosi carini sei piena di sorprese-

Harry noto che Hermione era irritata, ma lo nascondeva molto bene, solo lui, Ginny e forse Ron avrebbero potuto capirlo, tanta era mascherata bene -E' un mio amico andiamo a scuola insieme- fece diplomatica Hermione ed Harry capi perché il cappello-parlante la voleva mettere a corvonero, intelligente e diplomatica, ma si disse Harry con un cuore da grifondoro.

-Venite al nostro tavolo vi presento al gruppo, ci sono molte ragazze che voglio conoscerti- fece Susan

Harry vide che Hermione era nera, stava per ribattere, quando Hermione si avvio verso il tavolo indicatole ed Harry le andò dietro con Susan che lo tampinava. Il ragazzo non si esprimeva voleva vedere come si comportava Hermione infondo era lei che viveva li ma immaginava che sarebbe finita male.

Infatti tutte le ragazze gli stavano addosso facendo domandine stupide -da dove vieni- -fai sport a scuola- -sei impegnato stasera- e non cagavano quasi per niente Hermione. Harry era sempre più nervoso, vedeva Hermione molto triste, stava per reagire, quando una ragazza molto aggressivamente gli si pose di fronte

-Ehi bel Moretto ti va di uscire con me stasera ti divertirai molto più che con la monaca- indicando Hermione alle sue spalle.

Quest'ultima trasali fece per ribattere ma Harry la precedette e non nel modo che lei si aspettava. Pensava ad un Harry furioso come quando rispondeva a Malfoy ma quello che vide la spavento molto.

Lo sguardo di Harry era duro come il giacchio, ricordava Lucius Malfoy ed infatti -Se voglio divertirmi, non scelgo una sciaquetta come te, ma una con molta più esperienza, magari quella li- ed indico una bella donna di circa 40 che si trovava dietro il bancone.

-Stai insinuando che io sia brutta- rispose la ragazza piccata

-No solo che non hai tutta questa esperienza che vanti, con te dovrei fare tutta io la fatica, mentre con una **donna **come quellapotrei imparare nuovi giochetti-

-Allora perché vai in giro con la monaca- rispose sempre più altera la ragazza che non ci voleva stare.

-Vuoi mettere andare in giro con una ragazza elegante e raffinata come Hermione e andare in giro con una che si atteggia a Squillo, potrei farmi una brutta fama- rispose Harry con un ghigno bastardo sul volto e gelando il sangue a tutte le ragazze al tavolo -e poi qui non c'è una di voi che valga l'unghia del dito mignolo di Hermione-

la ragazza scappo via piangendo Harry era stato duro molto duro ma quello che faceva più male era stato il modo calmo con cui aveva parlato come a sottolineare una dato di fatto.

Harry si alzo guardando Hermione ed invitandola con lo sguardo a fare altrettanto, fece un segno di saluto e stava per andarsene quando Susan -Hermione non finisce qui ci hai umiliato noi...- ma non pote finire Harry si era girato con uno sguardo fiammeggiante -Prima ci adeschi qui utilizzando Hermione e non ve la filate di pezza ed adesso è anche colpa sua? No mia cara, se vuoi vendicarti, ci sono io rivolgiti a me. Ma che mi potevo aspettare da una vigliacca? Te la prendi con chi pensi sia indifeso, non credere che Hermione sia un osso tanto facile. E tanto per la cronaca dopo la tua sparata spera che non succeda niente ad Hermione o io ve ne faro pentire- da come aveva parlato si capiva che era uno che scherzava.

Harry lascio il locale con Hermione al seguito, si diresse verso un parco cittadino li vicino e si sedette su una panchina prendendosi il volto fra le mani.

Hermione si sedette a fianco e gli cinse le spalle con un braccio

-Grazie Harry per avermi difesa e per le belle parole che hai detto-

-Scusa Herm è che quando ti hanno offeso ho reagito adesso ho rovinato i tuoi rapp...-

-Non hai rovinato proprio un bel niente, dopo quello che ho visto non gli parlerò più, tanto per loro sono e resterò sempre quella strana- lo interruppe Hermione.

Stettero per un po in silenzio quando Hermione

-Harry ma che intendevi con la storia che avresti fatto tu tutta la fatica?-

"Oddio e adesso che le dico, mento e dico che era solo per ferire la ragazza. No non mentirò ad Hermione mai"

-Mentre ero dai Dursley ho avuto una relazione con una signora di circa 40, be diciamo che mi ha insegnato tante cose sul sesso- termino il ragazzo imbarazzato

-Tu quindi adesso stai con questa signora?-

Harry capi che era molto triste dal tono dato che Hermione non lo guardava.

-No Herm è stato solo sesso, ci siamo incontranti tre volte ed abbiamo fatto sesso. Nessun coinvolgimento sentimentale o di altro tipo, non so neanche il cognome di questa donna-

-Perché ?-il tono di Hermione duro ma nascondeva anche un certa delusione "Non mi aspettavo che Harry fosse cosi farfallone andare con una senza neanche conoscerla"

-Ero in un PUB e questa prova a rimorchiarmi, stavo per andare via quando questa mi fa ^Sai mi piacciono molto i tipi timidi ed impacciati come te, se vuoi mi trovi qui anche domani sera^ sono andato via ed ho passato tutta la notte a riflettere a quella frase. Sono giunto alla conclusione che si ero timido ed impacciato con le ragazze, molto probabilmente quando avessi fatto l'amore con la ragazza che amo avrei combinato un macello e rovinato la nostra prima volta. Cosi decisi di imparare, quella tizia sembra pulita ed abbastanza perbene, quindi la sera tornai al PUB e dopo essermi chiarito passai la serata da lei-

"Speriamo bene Herm sembra non averla presa troppo bene"

-Che intendi con chiarito?-il tono era indagatore ma più calmo di prima ed adesso finalmente lo guardava

-Patti chiari amicizia lunga le dissi che per me era solo sesso che volevo imparare come far godere una donna e se lei mi poteva insegnare e poi se non aveva malattie-

-le hai chiesto se non aveva malattie-

-si lei sé fatta una risata mi ha guardato e ^ ti avevo sottovalutato andiamo a casa mia che ti insegno i preliminari e si sono pulita non ho né l'aids ne altre malattie veneree^-

-E ti ha insegnato?-sembrava più curiosa e si era rilassata un pochino, ad Harry ciò faceva piacere.

-Si molto Herm anche se ci siamo incontrati solo tre volte, mi ha fatto capire come trattare una donna e involontariamente mi ha reso anche molto più sicuro di me-

-Come?-

-Ho capito che se sono riuscito a fare quelle che ho fatto, con una persona completamente sconosciuta, allora non sono proprio cosi imbranato con le donne-

-Hai intenzione di rivederla-

-No nessuna, abbiamo ottenuto entrambi ciò che volevamo lei divertirsi con un ingenuo ed io imparare-

-E cosa ti ha insegnato?-

-Vuoi i dettagli?-fece stupito Harry

-No meglio di no- fece Hermione arrossendo -Si invece sono curiosa-

-Mi ha insegnato a baciare, dove si trovano i punti più sensibili le zone erogene e come stimolarli,a masturbare e fare sesso orale ad una donna, mi ha insegnato molte posizioni ed i rispettivi vantaggi, come durare il più a lungo possibile e come avere un rapporto anale senza dolore.- Harry aveva parlato senza guardare la ragazza ma dato che lei non parlava si giro a guardarla Hermione non era rossa qualcosa di più ed aveva una faccia stupefatta.

Rimase entrambi in silenzio per un po' quando Hermione che sembrava essersi ripresa

-Andiamo a casa devono già aver consegnato quello che abbiamo comprato oggi- Harry annui e andarono alla fermata.

Mentre erano sull'autobus i due ragazzi erano molto pensierosi

Harry infatti "Penso di aver fatto bene a dirlo a Hermione, se voglio che tra me e lei funzioni non ci devo essere segreti e poi tutto questo comunque l'avrebbe scoperto quando faremo l'amore. Si è stato meglio giocare d'anticipo. Guarda guarda prima non mi ero accorto di quel Negozio devo chiedere ad Hermione se hanno una buona fama"

Hermione "E cosi Harry ha già fatto l'amore, no sesso lui dice cosi ed io gli credo era sincero. Grande Merlino ma come può aver fatto tutte quelle cose, chissà che esperienza ha adesso. Era meglio se non gli lo chiedevo però, già i sogni erotici che faccio sono spinti, figurati adesso. Comunque quando diceva che l'ha fatto per la persona che ama mi ha stupito, da come mi guarda certe volte spero di essere io. No Hermione non illuderti altrimenti ti farai più male. Comunque prima al locale mi ha spaventato, non è mai stato cosi aggressivo e sicuro di se, quello sguardo di ghiaccio Grande Merlino mi ha spaventato, meglio essere amici di Harry che averlo per nemico"

Nel frattempo erano arrivati a casa e si cambiarono e misero a posto le cose che avevano comprato, Hermione guardava con un po di apprensione gli indumenti di carta, che Harry le aveva fatto prendere per i massaggi

"non potrò mai indossare questo tanga come diavolo ho fatto a farmi convincere a comprarli proprio non lo so"

Nel frattempo Harry stava provando un carboncino quando Jane

-Harry Hermione potete scendere-

Scesero le scale e si trovarono difronte Jane

-Harry potresti andare da Robert gli serve una mano giù allo studio- chiese gentilmente la signora

-Certo Jane- sparendo per le scale

-Che devono fare?- chiosò curiosa Hermione

-Niente volevo allontanare Harry per parlare con te da Donna a Donna- fece Jane con tono duro

-Che ho fatto ?-

-Che intenzioni hai con Harry? Non molto caste da quanto vedo- indicando con un dito i vestiti della ragazza -e poi dove siete stati hai una faccia strana-

-Ci siamo fermati al locale vicino il parco- glissando la parte sulle intenzioni e le allusioni agli short -Susan mi ha intercetta e invitato ad entrare, ma lei e le sue amiche volevano solo rimorchiare Harry, mi hanno offesa- fece con aria triste Hermione

-Non è solo questo se ti offendono tu reagisci. Che è successo?-

-Harry mi ha difeso, ha dato in maniera velata delle puttane a tutte, e minacciato ritorsioni nel caso che mi capiti qual cosa- un piccola pausa -E' proprio cresciuto, non si è comportato nel solito modo, mi ha difeso in un modo molto più adulto- termino Hermione

-Ancora non capisco, lo sai che sono delle oche quelle. Quale è il vero problema?-

-Harry a detto delle frasi strane nel locale e quando ho chiesto chiarimenti mi ha detto che ha avuto un relazione di tipo sessuale con una quarantenne- sbotto la ragazza la madre fece una faccia stupita -Mi ha detto che è conclusa ed io gli credo, è il motivo che l'ha spinto a farlo che mi stupisce e spaventa, ha detto che l'ha fatto per imparare. Vuole rendere speciale la sua prima volta con la ragazza che ama-

-E tu vuoi essere quella ragazza e sei gelosa della signora-

Hermione divento rossa ed abbasso lo sguardo

-No... Si vede così tanto-

-Se ti comporti sempre come oggi a pranzo... SI- una pausa -Io capisco che sia un bel ragazzo, che tu lo ami e poi a alla tua eta si hanno tutti gli ormoni in movimento. Ti chiedo solo di regolarti un pochino. Oggi c'è mancato poco che gli saltassi addosso, e con quell'abbagliamento lo incoraggi a fare altrettanto-

-Pensi che a lui piaccio?- fece insicura Hermione

-Si molto. Tuo padre dice che oggi ti faceva le radiografie. Comunque Herm se hai qualche problema o dubbi viene a parlarne con me Ok cercherò di aiutarti-

detto questo Jane si avvio verso la cucina dicendo -Apparecchi per favore- considerando per il momento chiusa la questione.

Intanto nello studio

-Robert sono qui. Che dobbiamo fare?-

-Due chiacchiere siediti Harry- il tono di Robert era strano non si capiva se era arrabbiato triste o preoccupato-

-Verrò subito al nocciolo della questione. Che intenzioni hai con la mia Bambina?-

-Che intendi Robert- rispose Harry preoccupato

-Ho visto come guardavi oggi Hermione ed ho visto come ti guarda lei sono sicuro che sia Innamorata di te ed anche profondamente- fece una pausa -Solo a sua madre permette di chiamarla Herm neanche io la posso chiamare cosi lo permette solo alle persone d cui si fida ciecamente-

-Io... Io ...- Harry non riusciva a parlare un emozione fortissima l'aveva preso le parole di Robert erano musica per le sue orecchie no non musica era come assistere a un esecuzione di Mozart dal vivo.

-Per questo ti chiedo di non illuderla, se non la ami per favore non ferirla, non reggerebbe un abbandono da parte tua.- Il tono di Robert cosi sincero e preoccupato colpi Harry più delle parole.

-No Robert io la amo profondamente, l'ho capito solo alla fine della scuola. Avevo deciso di dichiarare ad Hermione i miei sentimenti mentre ero qui e le tue parole sono state una gradita sorpresa oltre al fatto di avermi reso un degli uomini più felici al mondo. Mi dichiarerò ma lo faro quando sentirò il momento giusto.-

-Va bene Harry diciamo che hai la mia Benedizione. Ma azzardati a farla soffrire e mago o non mago dovrai affrontare le ire di un padre- Harry gli credette

-Grazie- fece Harry ma non riusci a trattenere una domanda -Perché non puoi chiamarla Herm-

Robert sospirò

-Quando Hermione aveva 5 anni, io ebbi un incedente stradale nel quale mori mia sorella- la sua voce era triste molto triste

-Robert fermati non è necess...-

-No devi sapere per non far soffrire di nuovo Hermione- fece una pausa -Io non la presi bene, mi incolpavo dell'incidente, anche se tutti mi dicevano che non era colpa mia, io non riuscivo ad accettarlo, anche adesso in realtà non ne sono sicuro, comunque inizia a bere, bere pesante le litigate con Jane erano furiose e giornaliere, finché una sera ubriaco fradicio la tradii, lei lo scopri e mi caccio di casa chiedendo la separazione ed una restrizione nei confronti di Hermione fino a quando non avessi smesso di bere. Ci misi un anno per disintossicarmi e riuscire ad accettare la morte di mia sorella. Nel frattempo avevo riallacciato i rapporti con Jane e tornammo insieme, ma Hermione è intelligente, lo è sempre stata, aveva capito tutto, quando tornai ormai non si fidava più di me e non mi permise più di chiamarla Herm.-fece una pausa per riprendere fiato

Harry "Oddio povero Robert, lo capisco meglio di quanto creda. Io sono stato fortunato però ho qualcuno su cui vendicarmi per la morte di Sirius ed in più non penso che Herm o silente mi avrebbero lasciato fare"

Robert riprese -Ma c'erano stati anche altri cambiamenti in lei, non riusciva a fidarsi delle altre persone e cosi è cresciuta senza amici. L'abbiamo portata dagli psicologi ma non sono mai riusci a rompere quel muro che si era costruita intorno. Siamo stati cosi felici ma quando al primo anno abbiamo ricevuto quella lettera dove ci diceva che aveva due amici soprattuto te. Harry tu sei riuscito dove tutti anno fallito, io ti ringrazio, per questo ti chiedo di non tradirla e ferirla perché ho paura che tornerebbe quella di 6 anni fa ed io non voglio.- Robert aveva finito piangendo, Harry si alzo ed andò a consolarlo stingendogli le spalle, adesso capiva molto meglio Hermione e perché riuscivano a comprendersi al volo.

Quella sera a cena i due ragazzi furono molto silenziosi e finita la cena Harry dichiaro di volere andare a letto presto perché era stanco anche Hermione si dichiarò d'accordo. Entrambi però restarono a lungo svegli a metabolizzare tutte le informazioni che avevano scoperto quel giorno.


	4. Dichiarazioned'amore e Decisionidiguerra

-...- discorsi

"..." pensieri

^...^ citazione di una frase o biglietti

**Capitolo 04 – Dichiarazione d'amore e Decisioni di guerra**

Hermione aveva dormito poco, era stata a pensare ad Harry, ha tutte le novità che aveva scoperto e alle parole di sua madre. Harry era cresciuto, faceva le sue scelte e si prendeva le proprie responsabilità, inoltre era molto sicuro di se senza essere arrogante, lo diventava solo quando serviva. Anche il look e le movenze erano state influenzate da questo cambiamento, rendendo Harry ancor più affascinante. Il fatto della relazione però l'aveva turbata all'inizio si era sentita tradita ma riflettendoci a fondo aveva capito le motivazioni di Harry. Si era posta un semplice domanda "Ti importa cosi tanto che Harry abbia fatto sesso con un altra?" si era risposta "No. Non stiamo ancora insieme.".Infine c'erano le parole di sua madre gli aveva detto che lei ad Harry piaceva, allora perché non si faceva avanti, forse Harry voleva procedere con calma, voleva essere sicuro di avere delle opportunità per non rovinare la loro amicizia. Bé gli avrebbe fatto capire di avere delle opportunità, molte opportunità, quindi niente abbigliamento casto "Meglio mettere in mostra la mercanzia" penso ghignando. Solo dopo aver raggiunto le sue conclusioni riusci ad addormentarsi. I suoi sonni furono tranquilli, anche se popolati da sogni erotici, con lei ed Harry come protagonisti e come aveva immaginato sull'autobus erano stati molto più spinti del solito, infatti si sveglio verso le otto eccitata molto eccitata. Corse in bagno, dove si dette piacere, proseguendo sulla riga tracciata dai suoi sogni.

Dopo essersi fatta una doccia ed indossato un paio di short ed una canottiera si avvio a fare colazione la porta di Harry era aperta il letto rifatto e la stanza in perfetto ordine.

"Sara già sceso a fare colazione" si disse scendendo le scale ed andando in cucina.

-Buongiorno tesoro, Mattiniera oggi?- fece Jane

-Giorno Mà Giorno Pà avete visto Harry?-

-Il tuo primo pensiero vero magari l'hai anche sognato?- fece Robert

L'intesso rossore che avvolse Hermione fu una risposta più che sufficiente per i genitori, si l'aveva sognato e non doveva essere sogni molto casti, quindi preferirono glissare per non metterla in ulteriore imbarazzo.

-No non l'ho visto pensavo che dormisse- fece la madre

-No non è in camera sua anzi ha anche rifatto il letto messo in ordine. Tu papà l'hai visto?-

-No-

-Vado a cercarlo- e parti alla ricerca tornò dopo 5 minuti agitata

-Non c'è da nessuna parte, forse l'hanno rapito i mangia-morte, oddio devo contattore l'ordine- e mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra vide Harry correre verso il prato sul retro della casa sembrava tranquillo.

-Quel deficiente che diavolo fa- e come una furia si lancio giù dalle scale.

I genitori di Hermione erano stupiti non conoscevano questi aspetti della loro bambina

-Se è come te non vorrei esser nei panni di Harry in questo memento- fece Robert

-Non è vero! non sono cosi tremenda- fu la risposta un po dubbiosa di Jane confermata da un occhiataccia di Robert

-A quanto pare il mio discorso con Herm non ho avuto molto effetto- continuo Jane

-Perché?

-Le ho chiesto di darsi un regolato con i vestiti ma mi ha ignorata. Aspetta non ti ancora raccontato di ieri- e illustro al marito il discorso che aveva avuto con Hermione. Quando racconto della relazione che aveva avuto Harry Robert se ne usci

-Furbo il ragazzo- beccandosi un occhiataccia omicida dalla moglie che poi termino il racconto. Robert a sua volta racconto il suo incontro con Harry e termino con

-Sono convinto che ami veramente la nostra bambina, dovevi vedere la sua espressione quando gli ho detto che era innamorata di lui, era felice al di la di qualunque descrizione. Comunque è un ragazzo intelligente e sensibile, mentre gli raccontavo di Hermione, aveva l'espressione di chi ha risolto un puzzle e gli fosse tutto più chiaro. Quando mi ha abbracciato per consolarmi ho avuto l'impressione che capisse veramente quello che provavo, come nessun altro aveva fatto finora, neanche gli psicologi.- un pausa -Spero che sopravviva a Hermione mi è simpatico- termino ghignando Robert

-Ho sopravviverà forse lo troveremo incatenato ma sopravviverà- rispose con un ghigno Jane

Nel frattempo in giardino, Harry vide arrivare Hermione a passo di caricare e con un espressione furente. Il primo pensiero fu "O Merlino è bella anche quando è furiosa" il secondo fu "Cerchiamo una via di fuga... Nessuna. Speriamo che quelli dell'ordine intervengano a salvarmi"

-Buongiorno Herm. Che ho fatto di male?- cercando di essere calmo e non irritare maggiormente la ragazza

-Sei sparito, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo, ho pensato che ti avessero rapito. Ecco che hai fatto brutto deficiente e poi mentre sono in ansia ti vedo arrivare correndo beato e tranquillo- Era furiosa decisamente furiosa

-Scusa non ha letto il biglietto sulla porta di camera tua?- fece Harry serafico

-Non c'era nessun biglietto- Ancora furiosa ma con l'incertezza nella voce

-Io l'ho messo! sarà caduto. Comunque scusami, ho preso l'abitudine di andare a correre, cosi mi sono alzato alle sei preferisco correre con il fresco. E non preoccuparti ho i miei angeli custodi.- Alludendo all'ordine della fenice che lo sorvegliava. Poi per togliere un po di tensione -La prima volta che l'ho fatto c'era Tonks, mi ha promesso vendetta, era sfiancata quando siamo tornati dai Dursley.-

-Scusami ti ho aggredito e ...- Hermione era mortificata

-Non preoccuparti sono contento che ci siamo chiariti. Il fatto che tu ti preoccupi cosi tanto per me mi rende felice. Anche se il secondo pensiero che ho avuto dopo averti visto era la fuga- sempre nell'ottica dello sdrammatizziamo

-Non metto mica cosi tanta paura. E poi quale era il primo pensiero?- rispose Hermione cercando di non arrossire per quella dichiarazione di affetto.

-Avevi la stessa espressione della McGranit quando è furiosa, ho semplicemente temuto per la mia incolumità. Il primo pensiero è che sei stupenda anche quando sei furiosa-

Questa volta Hermione arrossi -Anche tu sei molto bello cosi tutto sudato- in effetti Harry era a torso nudo con le gocce di sudore che mettevano ancor più in risalto i muscoli. Hermione se ne era accorta solo quando si era calmata.

Harry le sorrise compiaciuto e stupito dal commento della ragazza

-Adesso devo fare stretching. Ti va di fare la prima lezione di difesa personale penso che all'ombra di questa quercia staremo bene?-

-Si vado a fare colazione e ti raggiungo- disse la ragazza scappando verso casa.

Tornata in casa andò subito in camera sua e sotto la porta c'era effettivamente un post-it scritto nella bella grafia di Harry

^Sono andato a correre tornerò verso le otto. Non preoccuparti ci sono quelli dell'ordine a sorvegliarmi .Tuo Harry^

Hermione si imbarazzo molto doveva essere caduto mentre lei si fiondava in bagno per masturbarsi e poi non l'aveva visto per terra.

Scese in cucina dove c'erano ancora i suoi genitori appena entro

-Dobbiamo chiamare l'ambulanza o il Coroner per Harry- esordi Robert

-Nessuno dei due è stata colpa mia, lui mi ha lasciato un post-it sapendo che mi sarei preoccupata ma era caduto e non l'ho visto.- iniziando a fare colazione con i cereali.

-Poverino se beccato una sfuriata senza motivo. Ma ieri sera non avevamo detto di darci una regolata?- fece Jane indicando i vestiti

-Si però ci ho pensato, non si dichiara perché ha paura che io non ricambi il suo amore, quindi gli farò capire in tutti i modi che lo amo. Vestendomi cosi gli faccio capire che con lui posso essere me stessa. A Howgarts non mi sono e mai mi vestirò cosi- fece Hermione con tono deciso e che non ammetteva repliche.

-Adesso finisco la colazione e lo raggiungo per la prima lezione di difesa personale-

-Lezione di che?- disse Robert

-Harry mi insegna la difesa corpo a corpo, può essere utile, io gli insegno ad usare il PC- cosi termino di fare colazione e raggiunse Harry.

La lezione fu molto interessante. Quello che Harry aveva seguito non era un corso di arti marziali, ma un corso che insegnava come difendersi in caso di aggressione da parte di un ladro, di uno stupratore, o di un pazzo. Ma oltre ad essere interessanti le prese ed i metodi per difendersi, per i due ragazzi fu un occasione per toccarsi e palparsi senza farsi troppi problemi. Harry cosi pote valutare che la ragazza aveva una pella di seta e che le tette ed il culo di erano sodi come immaginava. Ma anche Hermione non si risparmio, toccando i muscoli duri e guizzanti del ragazzo e quel sedere che aveva tanto ammirato il giorno prima. Si allenarono per circa ora e mezza con molto impegno soprattuto perché come sempre Hermione era un ottima allieva.

-Harry andiamo a farci la doccia che poi ti insegno ad usare il PC-

-Veramente io vorrei andare in un posto-

-A dove?- fece Hermione curiosa.

-Ho visto un negozio di tatuaggi e piercing un po più giù volevo andarci. A proposito sai se ha una buona fama, se non è un buon posto posso anche aspettare-

-Ha un ottima fama vengo soprattuto da Londra per farsi tatuare da Zio Joe. È molto conosciuto, prima il negozio era Londra, ma ha subito una rapina e gli hanno sparato ad una gamba azzoppandolo, cosi si è ritirato qui comunque fa moltissimi affari-

-Tuo zio ?-

-Si il fratello minore di mamma. Ma che ti devi fare un tatuaggio o un piercing?-

-I piercing non mi piacciono molto, un orecchino magari si. In realtà voglio un tatuaggio, non so ancora il soggetto le dimensione e dove farlo, ma lo voglio come segno indelebile di questo periodo e di quello che è successo. Allora mi accompagni?-

Hermione rimase colpita ancora una volta dai cambiamenti di Harry.

-Si però prima voglio andare da mamma e convincerla a farmi fare un piercing, lo voglio fare da un parecchio ma mi ha sempre detto che dovevo crescere. Mi aiuti a convincerla? -

-Ti aiuterò a convincere tua madre, ma dove lo vuoi?-fece un po preoccupato Harry

-Ne voglio uno piccolino sul naso. Perché?- Chiese curiosa

-Sul naso va bene, non mi piacciono quelli sulle labbra e sulle sopracciglia, più che altro mi fanno senso, quello sulla lingua che può essere pericolo- fece più tranquillo Harry

-Sulla lingua mio zio non li mette, proprio per quel motivo, troppo delicati se chi lo fa non lo cura possono esserci grossi problemi e rovinargli la fama. Per gli altri concordo con te ed anche se non fosse stato cosi avrei ascoltato il tuo consiglio-

Harry alle parole di Hermione si senti molto felice ed orgoglioso. Per lei i suoi consigli erano importati.

I due ragazzi riuscirono a convincere Jane con un po di moine e rassicurazioni ed una telefonata di quest'ultima al fratello con la minaccia di pesanti ritorsioni e torture se esagerava con la sua bambina.

Cosi i due ragazzi si andarono al negozio "Snake Joe". Appena entrati un Harry stupito capi perché lo chiamavano Serpente,sotto il pavimento della sala d'aspetto era stato creato un terrario, casa di un bellissimo Boa di circa 4m di lunghezza, che svegliatosi guardava pigramente i nuovi venuti e sibilo verso Hermione a mo' di saluto, ed era quello che stava facendo

|Ciao Hermione| disse il serpente

Harry senza girarsi si rivolse ad Hermione -come si chiama-

-Lei è Serpens il boa di mio zio l'ho scelto io il nome-

|Salve Serpens io sono Harry| fece il ragazzo in serpentese

|Uno che parla la nostra lingua non siete in molti. Potresti farmi un piccolo favore diresti a Joe se può trasformare questo posto in uno più simile alla mia foresta qui dentro fa freddo|

|Riferirò il messaggio adesso ti lascio riposare|

|Grazie| fece il serpente tornando a dormire.

-Harry sai vorrei poter parlare anche io con i serpenti, deve essere affascinante e poi ti trovo molto sensuale quando parli in serpentese- fece Hermione fedele alla sua nuova politica.

|Anche tu sei molto sensuale e affascinante Herm| fece Harry ed anche se in serpentese Hermione intui che doveva averle fatto dei complimenti lo leggeva negli occhi del ragazzo. Tornando a parlare normalmente -Ti porto i saluti di Serpens ed una piccola richiesta, ha detto se potete ricreare la sua foresta nel terrario cosi ha freddo-

-Ho non lo sapevo provvederò immediatamente- fece un uomo dalla corporatura snella e scattante con le braccia coperte da tatuaggi vari orecchini alle orecchie ed uno anellino al naso aveva gli occhi marrone e assomigliava moltissimo a Jane.

-Io sono Joe tu devi essere l'ospite di Hermione- disse avvicinandosi zoppicando leggermente ad Harry e porgendogli la mano.

Harry stringendo la mano che gli veniva tesa -Sono Harry Potter piacere di conoscerla -

-Dammi del tu se non mi fai sentire vecchio. Hermione cara ti sei proprio scelto un bel fusto come **migliore amico**- sottolineando pesantemente le ultime due parole

-Zio Joe smettila di imbarazzare Harry- ma non aveva riabbattuto alle insinuazioni sul migliore amico

-Allora dicevi che Serpens non si trova bene, chiamerò il negozio di animali e faro modificare il terrario-. Fu interrotto dallo squillo del telefono e si allontanò un attimo scusandosi

-Che te ne sembra del mio zietto preferito- fece Hermione guardando Harry

-Mi ha fatto gelare il sangue prima, quando mi ha sentito parlare in serpentese, però è molto simpatico, anche se mi guardava con un so che di famelico come fanno certe donne quando vado in giro- un po preoccupato

-Non preoccuparti lui sa di Howgarts e che siamo maghi. E per lo sguardo famelico hai ragione, vedi lui è gay, tu sei un gran bel ragazzo...- lascio la frase a metà Hermione

-Non ho niente contro i gay Herm, ma è meglio spiegargli che a me piacciono solo le donne-

-Un vero peccato ragazzo- rispose Joe che era rientrato -Comunque cosa posso fare per voi, da quello che mi ha detto la mia sorellona Hermione finalmente è riuscita a spuntarla è da quando aveva 10 anni che vuole un piercing.-

-Si io voglio un brillantino al naso piccolo e non troppo vistoso- fece Hermione

-Io invece vorrei fare un tatuaggio ma non so ne quanto grande ne dove.-

-E un orecchino. Penso ti starebbe bene magari a pendente tipo quello di Bill- fece Hermione rivolta ad Harry

-Va bene se tu pensi che staro bene-

-Non c'è problema adesso vi mostro il campionario e decidete. Intanto chiudo Oggi mi occupo solo della mia nipotina- detto ciò Joe abbasso la serranda e fece accomodare i due ragazzi in una stanza tra la sala d'attesa e lo studio vero è proprio. La stanza era munita di divani ed un tavolino, alle di scaffalature dove si trovano cataloghi e degli armadi dove si intuiva fossero conservati i pigmenti ed il materiale per tatuaggi.

-Harry qualche idea per il disegno del tatuaggio tribale, animali, simboli, scritte-

-Qual cosa che si riferisca al mondo della magia- fece sicuro il ragazzo

-Allora inizia a sfogliare questo mentre io vado nel retro e recupero piercing e orecchini- passando ad Harry un catalogo.

Il ragazzo inizio a sfogliare il catalogo con Hermione, discutevano su ogni tatuaggio e li scartarono quasi tutti. Rimasero indecisi su un drago, ma fu sulle ultime due pagine che trovarono ciò che cercavano anche di più. C'erano vari disegni ma due colpirono i ragazzi. Il primo era una fenice molto stilizzata con una predominanza di giallo e rosso che colpi moltissimo Hermione era piccolo tanto da stare su un polso ho una caviglia ma molto bello, anche Harry ne rimase affascinato ma quello che lo colpi fu un immagine sull'ultima pagina, era una bellissima Nemesis rappresentata come una angelo dalle ali spezzate, in una mano teneva la spada e nell'altro una bilancia, era sui toni del blu piuttosto elegante, Harry decise fatto quel tatuaggio anche era piuttosto grande, indicava perfettamente i sentimenti che sentiva in quel momento.

-Ho scelto Herm voglio questo- ed indico il tatuaggio scelto

-Molto bello ed anche appropriato a quello che hai in mente, sai di preciso cosa rappresenta Nemesis nella mitologia greca?-

-La dea della vendetta?-fece dubbioso Harry in fatto di miti e legende non era preparato mentre Hermione era un enciclopedia ed infatti

-Non è esatta questa è la definizione grossolana. Nella mitologia greca Nemesis è la dea della giustizia divina e della vendetta. La sua rabbia è diretta verso le umane trasgressioni dell'ordine naturale delle cose e verso l'arroganza che le causa. Nemesis perseguita gli insolenti ed i malvagi con uno spirito di vendetta inflessibile. Ma simboleggia anche una punizione implacabile ed un nemico pieno di vendetta.-

-È come mi sento in questo momento- fece semplicemente il ragazzo

-E tu ho visto che guardavi quella fenice e molto bella. Perché non c'è la facciamo tutti e due come segno della nostra unione?- e pensando "Sono pazzo, stavo per dire del nostro amore, comunque il concetto è molto simile, speriamo che Hermione lo capisca".

Hermione "Oddio che belle parole, se avesse detto amore invece di unione sarebbe stato meglio, ma penso che sia quello che intende, Comunque mi piace il tatuaggio e la sua idea"

-Si Harry, penso sia una bella cosa quello che hai detto, io direi sull'avambraccio destro tu che dici?- fece Hermione sorridente

-Scelto il tatuaggio?- fece Joe

-Si. Entrambi vogliamo questo, pensavamo sull'avambraccio destro- indicando il tatuaggio della fenice -ed io voglio questa nemesis, ma non so dove, tu cosa mi consigli?- rispose Harry.

-Per la fenice la posizione scelta è ottima, ci vorrà un ora a testa per realizzarlo. Per la nemesis io ti consiglio ho la scapola o il petto. Ma ci vorrà tutto il pomeriggio per realizzarla. Io direi di sceglie l'orecchino ed il piercing e farli subito, i punti che avete scelto sono facili 2 minuti e via. Poi facciamo i tatuaggi della fenice, andiamo a pranzo e dopo sottoponiamo Harry ad una seduta intensiva per la Nemesis- termino Joe

E cosi i due ragazzi scelsero i due gioielli, per Hermione la scelta fu facile un brillante rosso rubino. Harry invece scelse un pendete a forma di spada con un serpente avvolto intorno. Come promesso da Joe, il buco per l'orecchino ed il piercing non prese più di due minuti, compresa con la spiegazione su come pulirlo e disinfettarlo. Poi fece accomodare Hermione sulla poltrona per fare il tatuaggio, fece uscire Harry e lo segui nella Pre-Sala dove prese una velina con il disegno della fenice degli aghi sterili ed i pigmenti stava per entrare nello studio quando Harry lo chiamo un attimo in disparte senza farsi vedere da Hermione.

-Senti è possibile modificare un po il volto della Nemesis- fece Harry

-Certo ma cosi ci vorrà più tempo prima di fare il tatuaggio dovrò modificare la velina per disegnarla sulla pelle-

-E se lo faccio io sono bravo a disegnare-

senza perdere tempo Joe prese una la velina della nemesis, alcune veline bianche ed un matita e le porse ad Harry -Puoi lavorare qui nella pre-sala- ed andò da Hermione dove si appresto a iniziare il tatuaggio.

Harry rimasto solo per prima cosa ricalco tutto il disegno della nemesis, tranne il volto, e poi si mise a lavorare alacremente su quest'ultimo guardando spesso dentro lo studi attraverso al porta lasciata aperta, fini poco prima di Joe e nascose il tutto.

Quando Hermione usci mostro orgogliosa il suo tatuaggio -Sentite io avverto la mamma che non rientriamo a pranzo e poi vado a prepararlo in cucina- e spari nella casa.

-Allora fammi vedere questa Nemesis che hai modificato e che Hermione non deve vedere- fece Joe

Harry recuperò le veline e le diede al tatuatore che rimase molto colpito, il ragazzo era veramente bravo, ora la nemesis mostrava il volto di Hermione e c'erano delle indicazione sui colori per renderli più simili a quelli della ragazza.

Praticamente perfetto quasi fosse una fotografia più che un ritratto.

-Complimenti Harry. Sei veramente molto bravo. Hai apportato le modifiche perfettamente. Deciso dove lo vuoi fare?-

-Si sul petto dalla parte sinistra all'altezza del cuore-

-Va bene adesso occupiamoci della fenice- "Allora ho visto giusto i due non sono solo amici. Comunque non sono fatti miei" fece accomodare Harry e si mise a lavoro. Terminato andarono a pranzo, risero molto soprattutto perché Joe si divertiva a mettere in difficoltà i due ragazzi, comunque Harry pote apprezzare le buone doti culinarie di Hermione.

Dopo pranzo si ritrovarono di nuovo nello studio ed Joe fece un eccezione permettendo ad Hermione di assistere, previa promessa di quest'ultima di non disturbare ed interrompere, non gli andava di lasciarla sola, per quel tatuaggio ce ne sarebbe voluto di tempo.

Inizio il lavoro, appena Hermione vide la velina trasali, non era quella che aveva visto la mattina, era un suo ritratto e capi che Harry l'aveva accontenta in modo plateale, le aveva fatto un ritratto che sarebbe stato permanete. Quando Joe chiese conferma della posizione trasali di nuovo, lo voleva sul cuore e lo disse guardando lei negli occhi ed annuendo quando lei gli indico il suo volto sul tatuaggio. Passarono cosi tutto il pomeriggio, il tatuaggio doveva essere piuttosto doloroso, ma Harry non dava il minimo segno di fastidio, in effetti dopo le Cruciatis di Voldemort e Bellatrix, quel dolore era facilmente sopportabile. Anche qui Joe spiego come dovevano curare i loro tatuaggi e le creme antibatteriche da usare. Prima di andar via chiese due piccoli favori ad Harry.

-Scusa Harry posso farti una foto del tatuaggio, non per vantarmi ma è un piccolo capolavoro, la vorrei appendere in sala insieme con la tua velina firmata.- e fece firmare la velina da Harry come fosse un quadro.

-Altra piccola cosa, dopo che ho fatto modificare il terrario, potresti venire a parlare con Serpens cosi se c'è qualcosa che non va la faccio sistemare- ed Harry non pote non acconsentire, primo perché gli piaceva parlare con il serpente e secondo Joe non si era fatto pagare, voleva sdebitarsi.

Andarono a casa e trovarono Jane con ad attenderli, la cena era quasi in tavola

-Allora fate vedere cosa avete combinato per volerci tutto il giorno-

Hermione mostro il nasino ed Harry l'orecchino

-Non male il tuo piercing Herm e tu Harry stai bene con quel pendente. Ma non avete fatto solo questo vero?-

Harry senza problemi mostro il braccio destro

-Bel tatuaggio ti sta... Bene.-accorgendosi del braccio della ragazza -Herm ti avevo detto di si al piercing non al tatuaggio- non si capiva dal tono se era incavolata o delusa

-Lo so, pero mi piaceva molto, mi ha colpito. Harry ha proposto di farcelo entrambi come segno della nostra amicizia ed io ho accettato, scusa non ho pensato ad avvertirti-

-E quando hai chiamato non potevi chiederlo?- si sentiva un po tradita, Herm di solito le chiedeva sempre un parare prima delle sue scelte, ma capiva che Harry stava prendendo quel posto.

-L'avevo già fatto e pensavo di fartelo vedere -

-Scusa Jane è anche colpa mia, ho visto come lo guardava affascinata, e le ho proposto di farcelo insieme. Scusami- fece Harry mortificato non voleva far litigare Hermione con i suoi genitori

-Va bene ormai è fatto. Ti sta bene Herm è carino e non troppo grande. Ma mi spiegate perché c'avete messo tutto il pomeriggio.- disse in tono tranquillo e sereno Jane, cercando di smorzare i toni. Non voleva fare pesare troppo la cosa, ormai Herm era grande, poteva e doveva iniziare a prendersi le sue responsabilità e fare le sue scelte, lei come madre poteva solo consigliarla e starle vicino.

-E per l'altro tatuaggio di Harry, che c'è voluto tanto tempo- fece Hermione

Harry si tolse la maglietta mostrando la bellissima Nemesis che spiccava ora sul lato sinistro del petto. E questo fu un altro colpo per Jane che rimase molto stupita

-Un po appariscente. Ma molto bella- riusci solo a dire, Quel tatuaggio era una dichiarazione d'amore .

-Lo sai mà che è stato Harry a modificare il tatuaggio con il mio viso, io gli avevo detto che poteva ritrarmi, ma non averi mai immaginato che finissi su un tatuaggio- fece felice Hermione

-Cosi sarai sempre con me Herm- Termino Harry con uno sguardo molto dolce alla sua Hermione

Scuotendo la testa Jane sia allontanò mandando a lavarsi le mani i ragazzi. La stessa scena si ripete con Robert.

Dopo cena Harry chiese ad Hermione se voleva andare in giardino e cosi si sedettero su una panchina vicina ad una pianta di gelsomino che riempiva l'aria notturna con la sua dolce fragranza.

-Sai Herm sono proprio felice di essere qui il posto è bellissimo, i tuoi genitori sono fantastici, anche tuo zio è una forza. Ma il motivo principale è che ci sei tu.-

-Grazie Harry io so...- ma no pote terminare questa volta fu Harry ad interromperla con un dito sulle labbra

-Fammi finire Herm. Io ero molto felice di venire qui appena l'ho saputo. Ho scoperto cose di te che ignoravo e che ti hanno reso ai miei occhi accora più affascinante, tu sei molto più di un amica per me e penso di avertelo fatto capire in questi giorni. Io l'ho capito quella notte all'ufficio misteri Herm.- fece una pausa guardandola intensamente negli occhi -Ho capito che sei la mia unica ragione di vita, quando ti ho visto a terra io non riuscivo più a muovere un muscolo, niente aveva più senso, Bellatrix che lottava con Sirius, la profezia niente mi importava perché tu eri a terra. Mi sono ripreso solo quando Neville ha detto che eri viva. Anche se la morte di Sirius mi ha fatto male, non è stato niente al confronto di quello che ho provato quando ti credevo morta. Ho capito di amarti più della mia stessa vita Herm e che mi sacrificherei in qualsiasi momento per te, no non fare cosi con la testa, lo farei senza pensarci due volte, se tu morissi io ti seguirei poco dopo perché un uomo non può vivere senza cuore e il mio ti appartiene. So di essere una persona marchiata a vita e che starmi vicino è pericoloso ma Hermione Ann Granger vorresti essere la mia donna?-Harry aveva finito prendendo le mani di Hermione e stringendole.

Hermione era felice e commossa, era una dichiarazione d'amore fatta col cuore, lei l'aveva visto in quegli occhi di smeraldo, sapeva che Harry credeva in ogni singola parola di quello che aveva detto Quindi piangendo di felicità butto le braccia al collo del ragazzo e sussurrando all'orecchio del ragazzo

-Si Harry voglio essere la tua donna. Anch'io ti amo.- la voce della ragazza era rotta dalla commozione

Harry stacco da se la ragazza le asciugo le lacrime e poi si avvicino e la bacio fu un bacio tenero dolce quasi casto ma che esprimeva amore.

Quando si staccarono Harry la guardo negli occhi

-Ti Amo Herm-

-Ti Amo Harry-

Harry stava per baciare di nuovo Hermione quando lei lo fermo

-Lasciami parlare. Quello che hai detto è stato bellissimo Harry, ma voglio una promessa da te, non morire facendo l'eroe. Perché se il tuo cuore mi appartiene il mio batte solo per te, e se tu mi lasci io ti seguirò immediatamente. Te lo già detto una volta nella stanza delle necessità ed ora te lo ripeto Tu devi vivere perché io lo voglio. Quindi niente sacrifici e gesti stupidi-

Harry la guardo e pronuncio un semplice

-Si-

e ripresero a baciarsi con la luna loro testimone, ma non unica perché anche altre tre persone avevano visto la scena, i genitori di Hermione dalla finestra della loro camera felici per i due ragazzi, e Remus che oltre a vedere aveva anche sentito la dichiarazione ed adesso piangeva commosso "Harry sei proprio cresciuto. James Lily Sirius mi spiace che non siate qui, ma so che da dove siete vegliate su di lui. Comunque bravo Harry hai fatto una gran bella scelta con Hermione sarai felice" e si allontano discreto lasciando un po di privace ai due ragazzi ma stando sempre all'erta.

Intanto i baci che all'inizio erano casti, si trasformarono ben presto in baci appassionati e focosi, che esprimevano anche gli altri sentimenti che i due provavano, Infatti le mani del ragazzo incominciarono a correre sul corpo della ragazza, in un esplorazione decisa ma gentile, soffermandosi soprattutto sui seni ed aumentando il piacere nel corpo di Hermione, che a sua volta toccava e sfiorava il suo amore in carezze molto audaci. Continuarono cosi molto a lungo. I cuori di entrambi i ragazzi ora battevano carichi di felicità ed amore.

Nel frattempo in ricco maniero, c'era qualcuno si agitava sofferente, tenendosi una mano sul cuore e gridando di dolore. Se un dottore babano lo avesse visto in quel momento, avrebbe ipotizzato che fosse preda di un attacco cardiaco, ed infondo non si sarebbe sbagliato di molto. Ma un dottore babano non sarebbe mai riuscito ad avvicinarsi tanto a Lord Voldemort. Solo molto tardi i dolori acuti cessarono, ma permaneva sempre una certo dolore al petto ed alla testa. Voldemort si alzo e si guardo allo specchio, era pallido e smunto, aveva iniziato a sentire dolore dopo la notte al ministero, ma negli ultimi due giorni era stato molto peggio. Si era impegnato molto per capire da cosa dipendesse, aveva ipotizzato un errore nella pozione che l'aveva resuscitato, una fattura nascosta lanciatogli da Silente la notte dello scontro. Ma dopo l'attacco di stasera aveva capito. Potter! Il ragazzo gli stava dando una dose della sua stessa medicina, per un anno aveva tormentato il ragazzino facendogli percepire il suo odio ed il suo rancore, oltre che mandargli i sogni. Adesso Potter faceva lo stesso, usando il suo amore e la sua felicità come arma, ed era qualcosa di devastante, anche con l'occlumanzia, e lui ne era un maestro, non riusciva a bloccare i sentimenti di Potter. Era sicuro che il ragazzo questa sera si fosse dichiarato, l'aveva intuito e temeva il momento in cui avrebbe consumato questo amore. No era troppo pericoloso non avrebbe retto. Doveva correre ai ripari, l'idea del sangue di Potter per la sua pozione di resurrezione era ottima, aveva annullata la protezione di sangue che Lily Potter aveva donato al figlio, ma aveva dei brutti effetti collaterali. Inoltre il moccioso aveva un carattere più forte del previsto, pensava che con la morte del padrino e i sensi di colpa lo avrebbero distrutto e fatto disperare, ed invece aveva risvegliato furia ed voglia di vendetta. Convoco immediatamente il suo "Domine di Pozioni" Piton tramite il marchio nero. Dopo qualche minuto.

-Toc Toc-

-Entra Severus-

-Mio signore mi hai convocato- fece Piton inginocchiato stupito di essere solo con il lord ma come sempre il suo volto non mostrava niente.

-Alzati Severus devi realizzare al più presto una pozione per me-

-Cosa mia signore?-

-La pozione per spezzare i legami di sangue dovrà essere la più potente io pensavo la versione latina-

-Mio signore la Latina è si la più potente ma è anche la più pericolosa, il mago che l'assume perdere i poteri per circa 9 mesi quanto il periodo di una gestazione ed in più deve essere preparata al momento ed assunta subito-

-Quanto tempo ti serve?-

-Per reperire gli ingredienti circa una settimana con i mie contatti a Nocturne Alley e mi serve il sangue delle due persone che vogliono rompere il legame-

-Il sangue ti serve fresco o va bene anche secco-

-Mi serve sangue fresco della persona che deve prendere la pozione e va bene anche quello secco per l'atro-

-Muoviti a recuperare gli ingredienti, per il mio sangue non c'è problema, lo avrai mentre farai la pozione e per quello di Potter questo va bene- tirando fuori un piccola ampolla da una scatola imbottita.

Piton esamino l'ampolla -Si mio signore è perfetto-

-Ti domandi come ho questo sangue?-

-Si mio signore-

-Non è bene essere curioso, ma ti accontenterò. Quando resuscitai prelevai un campione di sangue al ragazzino, poteva essere sempre utile- riponendo l'ampolla nella scatola imbottita.

-Ora va e sbrigati abbiamo poco tempo-

-Si mio signore- e lascio la stanza smaterializzandosi ad Howgarts.

-Potter Potter sei proprio un spina nel fianco, dovrò rimandare i mie piani di nove mesi, fa niente il mio esercito sarà ancora più potente.-fece Voldemort

Nell'ufficio di Silente

-Salve Severus cosa ti porta qui a questo ora-

-Sono appena stato convocato da Voldemort vuole la Pozione Latina per spezzare i legami di sangue- disse in un fiato il maestro di Pozioni

-Cosa vuole?- fece molto stupito Silente ed era la prima volta che Piton lo vedeva cosi.

-Deve spezzare il legame fra lui e Harry, ha anche un campione di sangue del ragazzo, anche sapendo degli effetti collaterali della pozione, mi ha detto di sbrigarmi. Inoltre ho sentito dire che è sempre molto nervoso dalla notte al ministero e negli ultimi due giorni è molto sofferente, stasera l'hanno sentito urlare di dolore-

Silente dopo qualche attimo inizio a ridere, una risata aperta e felice, sembrava che l'ultima informazione l'avesse aiutato a capire

-Tom sta provando il potere dell'amore e non gli piace molto a quanto sento-

-Cosa significa?-fece dubbioso Piton che non capiva

-Harry due giorni fa è stato trasferito dalla signorina Granger, e stasera nel suo rapporto Lupin ha detto che i due ragazzi si sono dichiarati e stanno insieme. Harry sta fornendo a Tom una dose della sua medicina.-

-Bene finalmente Potter ne fa una giusta-

È maturato Severus, ha accettato la morte di Sirius, vuole vendetta ma sa che deve essere paziente e mentre aspetta si gode la vita. Nei rapporti che ricevo, ne esce fuori un Harry che si diverte e questo fa male a Tom.-

-Deve essere molto felice se riesce a passare l'occlumanzia di Voldemort- fece Piton

-Si L'amore rende potenti, e poi Harry è molto passionale, questo lo rende un pessimo occlumante, ma un ottimo legilmente.-

Sul viso di Piton appari un ghigno, ma non disse niente già aveva fatto un complimento a Potter, due erano troppi per uno come lui.

-Crea una pozione latina perfetta Severus lo dobbiamo al ragazzo. Ed adesso è tardi vado a nanna- saluto Silente

Piton si alzo e se andò nelle sue stanze, erano più di vent'anni che conosceva il Preside ed ancora non lo capiva.

Nel frattempo due ragazzi dormivano con un espressione felice sul volto, sognando la persona amata, inconsapevoli dell'enorme gioco avviato dal loro amore e delle conseguenze che avrebbe avuto sul loro futuro.


	5. Amore e Resurrezioni

-...- discorsi

"..." pensieri

^...^ citazione di una frase o biglietti

|...| Serpentese

**Capitolo 05 – Amore e Resurrezioni**

Harry si sveglio maledicendo la sveglia, aveva interrotto sul più bello un sogno che aveva lui Hermione ed il letto a baldacchino come protagonisti. Si stiracchio e noto la pace che regnava alle 5:30. Risistemo la stanza senza fare il minimo rumore, indosso un paio di pantaloncini e scese a fa colazione con una spremuta d'arancia e varie fette biscottate burro e marmellata. Si mise le scarpe scese in giardino, fece un po di riscaldamento, e quando il suo orologio batte le 6:00 parti per la sua corsa, 10/15 Km a seconda di come si sentiva. Questa cosa era stato il tormento dell'ordine, Harry andava ad ritmo indiavolato, pochi maghi potevano stargli dietro, cosi di servizio al mattino c'erano gli auror del ministero, in particolare quelli del settore "Cattura Animali Oscuri" specializzati nell'inseguire bestie ferite e pericolose, ed anche di questi pochi gli stavano dietro, Harry era soprannominato la Manticore, perché come quest'ultima era dannatamente difficile stargli dietro quando correva. Nessuno sapeva che questo era il sistema che adottava Harry per scaricare la tensione e la frustrazione. Inoltre gli permetteva di pensare liberamente, ed era quello che stava facendo quella mattina, il sorriso che impreziosiva il suo volto faceva capire a chi stesse pensando "Ieri è stata una giornata fantastica, la più felice della mia vita. Oh Merlino le parole di Hermione sono state stupende dovrò impegnarmi con tutto me stesso per battere Voldemort e sopravvivere. A proposito dovrò scrivere alla McGranit devo mantenere la promessa che mi sono fatto il giorno del colloquio orientativo. Cavolo dovremmo dirlo anche a Ron e Ginny, però sono sperduti chissà dove in Romania. Spero che Ron la prenda bene, ne dubito fortemente però, dovrò parlarne con Herm insieme troveremo il modo giusto di dirglielo. " e continuo in questo modo per tutta la corsa.

Nel frattempo casa Granger tornava alla vita Hermione si sveglio alle 7.30 si vesti e scese a far colazione e qui venne raggiunta da sua madre

-Buon giorno mamma- con un sorriso a 32 denti.

-Giorno Herm. Ti vedo felice, Non devi raccontare niente alla tua mamma?- con fare curioso

-Si Harry mi ama, mi ha chiesto di diventare la sua donna ed io ho accettato. È stato cosi dolce e poi mi ha detto delle frasi bellissime- sempre sorridente

-Niente altro?- fece Jane

-Si bacia da Dio- fece Hermione con aria sognante

Jane si limito a sorridere ed a bere il suo caffè.

Harry nel frattempo era tornato a casa, Herm lo aspettava sotto la quercia, appena lo vide gli si lancio tra le braccia e lo bacio appassionatamente.

-Questo si che è un buongiorno amore. Spero che mi accoglierai sempre cosi- fece Harry

-Se siamo soli sarà sempre cosi-

-Spero di stare tanto tempo solo con te- e bacio di nuovo Hermione staccatosi

-Inizia a fare riscaldamento metro io faccio stretching-

fecero un paio d'ore di difesa personale, quando iniziò a fare troppo caldo si misero a riposare sotto la quercia, Harry seduto contro il tronco ed Hermione che tentava di riprendere fiato con la testa poggiata contro il torace del suo ragazzo. Erano entrambi molto rilassati.

-Credo che dovremmo scrivere di noi a Ron- fece Harry affrontando subito il nodo più spinoso.

-Non la prenderà bene, lo sai anche tu-

-Lo so, ha una cotta per te dal Ballo del ceppo, ma bisogna dirglielo, penso che aspettare di vederlo di persona non sia un grande idea-

-No hai ragione, se ci chiede da quanto dura, gli rispondiamo meta luglio si incavolerà ancor di più. È che adesso sto cosi bene non vorrei problemi- fece Hermione

-Anch'io non vorrei problemi. Per stare con sono disposto a tutto, anche a perdere l'amicizia di Ron, ma solo se fosse l'ultimissima spiaggia-

-Ne sono onorata, so quanto tieni ai Weasly e anch'io non voglio perdere l'amicizia di Ron e Ginny- dopo qualche secondo di silenzio -Facciamo cosi gli scriveremo quando arriva Leo, con la scusa che non ti potevi separare da Edwige, per un viaggio lungo fino in Romania, ed intanto penso ad un modo per dirglielo-

-Sono d'accordo- fece Harry ritenendo chiusa la questione.

Sennonche come dicevano i Romani, "Lupus in fabula", ecco arrivare un Leo sfiancato con una lettera di Ron e Ginny.

^ Harry Hermione cosa si dice in Inghilterra. Ieri è arrivata una comunicazione dall'ordine dicendo che ti trovi da Hermione, cosi ho pensato di scrivervi. Qui ci stiamo divertendo, gli amici di Charlie sono fortissimi se solo capissimo quello che dicono. Abbiamo conosciuto anche la ragazza di Charlie è molto bella ma è un maschiaccio peggio di Ginny

_Non sono un maschiaccio_ "nella scrittura di Ginny"

Ginny mi ha rubato la lettera, adesso vi saluto, Hermione non mi far studiare troppo Harry.

Ci vediamo per il 31 aspettiamo notizie.

Vostri Ron e Ginny^

-Ora che si fa?- fece Harry

-Prima ci facciamo una doccia e poi gli rispondiamo- gli rispose Hermione avviandosi vero la casa.

Sulla faccia di Harry si disegno un espressione furba -La facciamo insieme?-

-Certo gli rispondiamo insieme perché volevi due lettere separate?-

-No io dicevo la doccia-

Hermione si fermo e guardo Harry era più rossa di un semaforo

-Io...Io...non...- non riusciva neanche a parlare.

-Non ti preoccupare, ho capito, quando ti sentirai pronta me lo dirai tu- Si avvicino le diede un casto bacio carico di affetto e tenerezza per rassicurarla

-Comunque sei bellissima quando arrossisci-

-Grazie Harry di tutto della comprensione e dei complimenti- lo bacio e rientrano in casa ed andando a farsi la doccia ovviamente separati.

Sotto la doccia Harry si era dato piacere "Spero che Herm si sblocchi presto o qui finisce che mi ammazzo di seghe, ma come diavolo fa ad essere cosi eccitante"

Anche Hermione era sotto la doccia ma stava pensando "Ma che mi è preso non è da me restare senza parole, e poi perché ho rifiutato visto cosa gli faccio in sogno, forse sapere che ci sono mamma e papà giù allo studio mi blocca un po. Comunque adesso pensiamo alla risposta per Ron, credo che la brutale verità sia la cosa migliore."

Si trovarono in camera della ragazza dove quest'ultima prese pergamena piuma e calamio e li poggio sullo scrittoio ed iniziarono a lavorare alla lettera. Dopo 20 minuti di -si- -no- -ma cosi suona meglio- ottennero la lettera per Ron e Ginny.

^ Salve Stranieri, qui e radio Hermione che vi parla, ci fa piacere sapere che state bene e vi state divertendo. Un po di notizie, non posso far studiare Harry perché ho già finito i compiti, _sai dai Dursley non c'era molto da fare_. Ci siamo fatti dei tatuaggi e il piercing. Ed ora non ci svenite anzi è meglio che vi sedete, Io ed Harry stiamo insieme da ieri sera. Non è uno scherzo. Speriamo di sentirvi presto. Ed attendiamo con ansia il 31 Luglio.

Con affetto Harry&Hermione ^

Affidarono la lettera a Leo. Hermione si sdraio sul suo letto, Harry si stava avvicinando quando la ragazza lo fermo

-Metti un po di musica- e gli indico uno Hi-Fi nascosto in un angolo con un ordinata colonna di cd affianco

E qui Harry fece un interessante scoperta -Herm anche a te piace il Metal-

-Si il mio gruppo preferito sono i Dream Theater, a te chi piace -

-Io vado sul classico Iron Maiden, i loro cd sono l'unica cosa di usato di mio cugino che ho apprezzato, dei Dream Theater ho ascoltato solo ^Sacrificed Sons^ in un negozio di cd la trovo stupenda-

-Si molto bella, anche a me piacciono i Maiden quale la tua canzone preferita?-

-Sono due ^Fear of The dark^ e ^Afraid To Shoot Strangers^, che album mi consigli Herm- fece indeciso Harry

-Metti ^Images And Words^- e lo note di ^Pull my Under^ risuonarono nella stanza Harry sia avvicino ad Hermione e l'abbraccio

-È la mia canzone preferita- fece la ragazza accomodandosi nell'abbraccio

Si coccolarono per un po quando

-Mi pare che questa settimana ci sia un concerto dei Dream Theater a Londra- fecce Harry

-Si venerdì all'Hammersmith Apollo, mi sarebbe piaciuto andarci ma da sola non mi sono fidata- fece un po triste

-E con me ti fideresti?-

-I miei non ci manderanno mai da soli- ma si sentiva la voglia di andare

-E se chiedessimo a Joe di accompagnarci?- fece Harry ed il volto di Hermione si illumino

-Forse si può fare, fammi chiedere prima a lui.-

Telefono a Joe che accetto di accompagnarli se Jane dava il benestare

Cosi scesero nello studio ed aspettarono che Jane si liberasse. Mentre aspettavano Elise, una ragazza ventenne che faceva da segretaria allo studio, si mangiava Harry con gli occhi, facendo ingelosire Hermione, che decise di marcare il territorio mollando ad Harry un bacio molto appassionato.

-Grazie, ma per cos'era?- fece Harry che aveva notato l'occhiata di trionfo che Hermione aveva lanciato a Elise

-Niente cosi- ma l'occhiataccia di Harry le fece capire che non le credeva -Elise ti mangiava con gli occhi, le ho fatto sapere che se mio-

-Siamo gelose vedo, ma non devi preoccuparti, per me ci sei solo Tu- e la bacio questa volta un bacio tenero e carico di amore.

Continuarono a chiacchierare fino all'arrivo di Jane a cui spiegarono le loro intenzioni, Hermione si aspettava qualche obiezione ma la madre acconsenti subito.

Tornati in camera di Hermione si misero al PC ed ordinarono i biglietti, poi Herm inizio a spiegare il mondo dell'informatica ad Harry che sembrava molto portato ed imparava in fretta. Passarono cosi il resto della mattina fra spiegazioni e baci fino al pranzo.

Dopo pranzo invece si sdraiarono sul letto di Herm ed iniziarono a baciarsi parlando del più e del meno quando Harry

-Devo scrivere a quelli dell'ordine e chiedere se possono far venire qui la McGranitt-

-Come mai?-

-Voglio dirle che non intendo fare più l'Auror-

-Perché questo cambio di idee?-

-Quando dissi alla McGranitt che volevo fare l'Auror, mi promisi anche che quando avessi avuto un famiglia avrei smesso. Ora con te io voglio creare una famiglia, quindi che senso può avere iniziare il corso l'Auror. E poi non è solo il corso che sono tre anni di addestramento, ci sono anche cinque anni di servizio minimo da fare. -

-Perché lasciare quando hai una famiglia, ci sono auror sposati e con figli?-

si vedeva che era felice ma allo stesso tempo un po spaventata, felice perché per Harry la loro storia era una cosa molto seria, spaventata dal fatto che pensasse già ad una famiglia quando avevano solo sedici anni. Il ragazzo intui tutto ciò e penso di rassicurala

-Lo so che abbiamo sedici anni e c'è tutto il tempo di crearsi una famiglia. È vero ci sono Auror che hanno un famiglia, ma è vero anche che è un mestiere pericoloso, ci sono alte probabilità di morire in missione, ed io non voglio lasciare te sola, o peggio ancora mio figlio senza un padre, so che vuol dire crescere cosi, e non lo voglio per mio figlio-

Hermione annui ma non disse niente aveva gli occhi lucidi quelle parole l'avevano commossa -Tu vuoi un figlio da me?-

Harry ridacchio -Non adesso, ma più in la si- e con uno sguardo perso e sognante -due figli, non troppo distanti l'uno d'altro, cosi possono crescere insieme senza essere gelosi, non mi importa il sesso l'importante e che siano sani.-

-Anche a me piacerebbero, mi ha trasportato avanti nel tempo e mi sono vista a casa con due piccole pesti che mi correvano intorno, si proprio un bel futuro-

Rimasero a coccolarsi per un po'. Poi si scrissero alla McGranitt, stettero un po al PC poi uscirono ed andarono a divertissi. E la vita prosegui cosi per circa un paio di giorni, erano felici e si stavano divertendo, vivendo come due semplici sedicenni.

Voldemort invece soffriva sempre più, tanto che chiamava spesso Piton per sapere i progressi e farsi realizzare della pozione stordente, che gli permetteva di entrare in un coma controllato, escludendo Harry dalla sua mente. Anche Piton era felice aveva quasi tutti gli ingredienti, l'ultimo sarebbe arrivato sabato mattina, quindi nel pomeriggio avrebbe potuto realizzare la pozione, liberandosi dal potere del marchio per nove mesi.

Era giovedì stavano studiando al PC, quando sentirono bussare al vetro era un Gufo di Howgarts una lettera della McGranitt

^ Verro stasera sono curiosa di sapere di cosa si tratta.

Vicepreside Minerva McGranitt^

Poco dopo si senti uno schianto contro la finestra, guardarono era Leo. Portava una lettera di Ginny

^ Ciao Harry, Hermione. Sono felice per voi, ma vi devo dire una cosa, Ron non la presa affatto, bene dice che l'avete tradito, ha dato fuori di matto quando ha visto la lettere; Charlie ha dovuto fermarlo con un Pietrificus Totalis, quando l'ha sbloccato si è fatto raccontare cosa era successo, gli ha fatto una ramanzina pazzesca. Per lo meno ha fatto capire un paio di cose a quel testone di Ron. Vi prego non cercatelo per il momento fatelo sbollire, ha detto che vi scriverà lui quando si sentirà pronto ed avrà accettato la cosa. Penso che non ci risentiremo, ma di sicuro io vi verro a trovare, perché per me siete sempre i miei migliori amici.

Vostra Ginny^

-Cazzo non credevo che l'avrebbe presa cosi male- fece Harry un po triste un po incavolato.

-Forse quello che stiamo facendo è sbagliato. Abbiamo pensato solo a noi ma ci sono altre persone e ...-

-No non stiamo sbagliando proprio niente, se Ron è un immaturo non è né colpa mia né colpa tua. Ha avuto un anno e mezzo per dirti cosa prova per te e non l'ha fatto. Onestamente Herm, cosa avresti fatto se ti avesse chiesto di metterti con lui?- si era un po alterato ed il tono era duro

-Io gli avrei detto di no.- fece la ragazza con un sospiro -anche se tu non ricambiavi i miei sentimenti non mi sarei messa con lui, non sarebbe stato giusto.- con tono triste

-Esatto! Ora non fraintendermi, mi pesa parecchio questa cosa, ma tra te e lui te l'ho già detto io sceglierò sempre te.- fece calmo

-Che facciamo adesso?-

-Niente mandiamo due righe a Ginny di ringraziamento ed aspettiamo. A volte è l'unica cosa da fare.-

Intanto in Romania, su di una collina, ad ammirare il tramonto si trovava un ragazzo dai capelli rosso e dall'espressione triste. Dal sentiero alle sue spalle e si avvicinava una bella ragazza anch'essa dai folti capelli rossi.

-Ron come va- sedendosi affianco al fratello e guardandolo.

-Fa male, ma adesso sono più calmo-

-Mi spiace, pure loro dirtelo cosi brutalmente in una lettera. Io avrei preferito che me lo avessero detto in faccia-

-No hanno fatto bene ,mi conosco meglio di te sorellina- fece una pausa e si giro a guardarla -Sanno che cosi mi calmerò prima di vederli e ragionerò prima di parlare, inoltre se avessi scoperto che stavano insieme da meta Luglio, senza dirmi niente sarebbe stato anche peggio. Quello che non capisco è come ho fatto a non vedere che quei due si piacessero, che Hermione avesse un rapporto particolare che Harry l'avevo capito,ma che fosse cosi forte no. Harry invece è stata una mazzata, non ho mai sospettato niente e non mi ha mai detto niente. Questo è quello che fa più male- e torno a guardare il tramonto con una piccola lacrima che scorreva sulla sua guancia.

-Che ad Hermione piacesse qualcuno lo sapevo, sapevo anche che non eri tu, me l'ha detto lei. Non sapevo pero che fosse Harry.-

-Perché non me l'hai mai detto? e da quando lo sai?- scatto Ron rabbioso

-Lo so da settembre ottobre dell'anno scorso, quando dopo una tua scenata di gelosia, lo chiesi ad Hermione. Non ti ho detto niente, perché quando si parlava di tuoi sentimenti verso Hermione tu negavi tutto, e poi non rivelo le confessione di una amica.-

-Scusa ma sapendo di non piacere ad Hermione, forse non mi avrebbe fatto cosi male-

-Forse ma io non credo. Quando ho scoperto che Harry provava qualcosa per Hermione, mi ha fatto male anche se su Harry ci avevo messo una pietra sopra.-fece triste Ginny con gli occhi lucidi.

-Ne ha parlato con te?- fece Ron che si stava arrabbiando di nuovo

-No l'ho capito guardando come si comportava. È stata la notte al ministero quando hanno schiantato Hermione, Harry è come morto si è bloccato e gli occhi si sono spenti. Si è ripreso solo quando Neville gli ha detto che Hermione era viva, a quel punto che ha assalito con ferocia i mangiamorte. E dopo quella notte, a scuola la guardava sempre senza farsi notare, è maledettamente bravo in questo-

-Perché non me l'ha detto?-

-Forse voleva essere sicuro dei sentimenti di Hermione. Che tu sia d'accordo o no Harry ha sempre tenuto molto alla tua amicizia. Se si è fatto avanti con lei significa che per lui è una cosa maledettamente seria. Ed deve essere convito che anche Hermione faccia sul serio.-

-Hai ragione Ginny. Non rovinerò la mia amicizia con loro, dimenticherò Hermione e mi cercherò anch'io una ragazza.- e scoppio a piangere. Piangeva per un amore mai nato, per la sua vigliaccheria ed infine anche per sua sorella che anche se amava Harry se ne era fatta una ragione. Su quella collina un ragazzo capi cosa voleva dire crescere. E quando fini di piangere tutte le sue lacrime aveva accettato la storia dei suoi amici.

Harry e Hermione erano nel giardino sul retro, seduti sulla panchina e si stavano baciano, quando sentirono un crack, Harry d'istinto prese Hermione e rotolo con lei dietro la panchina, bacchetta alla mano si lancio verso il bordo, mirando al mago che si era appena materializzato. Ma si rilasso subito capendo che era la McGranitt.

-Ottimi riflessi Potter, anche se non ho capito bene cosa stava facendo con la signorina Granger sulla panchina.-

-Ecco io ed Hermione ... stiamo insieme ... e si ... insomma ... ci stavamo baciando- fece Harry un po imbarazzato anche Hermione era arrossita farsi beccare cosi dalla McGranitt.

-Auguri sono felice per voi. Basta che non vi becchi cosi anche a Howgarts. Ora di cosa mi volevi parlare Harry?-

-Venga dentro è meglio che ci sediamo- fece Hermione avviandosi verso la casa.

Andarono in salotto dove i genitori di Hermione salutarono la professoressa e si sedettero al tavolo.

-L'ho chiamata professoressa perché ho deciso che non voglio più il corso Auror-

-Sembravi molto convinto quando facemmo il colloquio-

-È cambiato tutto dopo la notte all'ufficio misteri, ho capito di amare una persona speciale- strinse la mano ad Hermione seduta al suo fianco -Con lei voglio creare una famiglia, non è il rischio di morire che mi preoccupa ma non voglio lasciare sola lei e i miei figli se ne avremo. Lo so che c'è Voldemort che mi vuole morto, che dovrò battere lui e tutti i suoi mangiamorte, il corso auror mi potrebbe essere di aiuto in questo, ma il corso dura tre anni più cinque di servizio minimo non voglio perdere tutto questo tempo.- disse tutto d'un fiato.

La McGranitt non era l'unica persona stupita nella sala anche Jane e Robert erano stupiti di Harry, non era normale per loro che un ragazzo di sedici anni parlasse in quel modo di famiglia, lavoro e soprattutto di sopravvivere. Hermione aveva detto loro che Harry era in pericolo per via di un mago oscuro ma non che lo volesse morto.

-Ti vedo cambiato Harry, ormai sei un uomo, ci siamo tutti preoccupati dopo la morte di Sirius, ma tu hai reagito molto bene. Accetto pienamente la tua decisione perché ponderata, ti dico che qualche problemino l'avresti avuto a pozioni ai preso solo ^Oltre Ogni Previsione^ ma penso che il nuovo professore di pozioni ti ammetterà.-

Harry e Hermione fecero due facce strane -Nuovo professore? E Pinton?-

Piton insegnerà Difesa Contro Le Arti Oscure quest'anno. Che vuoi fare invece del corso Auror?-

La notizia sconvolse un po Harry ma rispose alla McGranitt

-Le sembrerà sciocco ma mi piacerebbe fare il professore. Sa quest'anno durante l'Esercito di Silente eravamo io ed Hermione a insegnare e mi è piaciuto molto-

-Il corso insegnanti si compone di due parti. La prima è un tirocinio di 2 anni presso la scuola di magia che frequentate per imparare a relazionare con gli studenti. La Seconda di tre anni, dove seguirete le materie in cui intendete specializzarvi, più altre opzionali. Al termine di questo periodo vi verra rilasciato un attestato che vi dichiara professori. E un corso molto duro solo i migliori riescono a terminare i tre anni, si fermano quasi tutti a metà del primo. Io Silente e la Sprite abbiamo fatto quel corso. Nessun altro ad Howgarts l'ha fatto. Sei sicuro di volerlo seguire?-

-Si siamo sicuri- rispose Hermione

-Anche lei signorina Granger? Al colloquio era molto indecisa, ma con la sua media non era un problema, può fare qualsiasi cosa-

-Fare l'insegnante è sempre stato il mio sogno, ma con Voldemort la guerra avevo pensato di seguire al corso Auror, per stare vicina ad Harry ma ero molto insicura. Adesso il problema non si pone-

-Bene dovete scegliere due materie in cui specializzarvi, una Principale ed una secondaria, in cui farete da assistenti per questi due anni. Che materie avete in mente?-

Harry rispose per primo -Come primaria Difesa contro le arti oscure e incantesimi come secondaria-

Hermione invece -Trasfigurazione come primaria mentre per la secondaria incantesimi-

-Bene il fatto che avete tutti e due Incantesimi come secondaria è comodo, in quanto da assistenti vi dividerete il lavoro. Vi consiglio di lasciare le altre materie e seguire le tre che avete scelto. Harry devi seguire Trasfigurazione perché e complementare a Difesa, viceversa per Hermione. Oltre a questi vi conviene seguire cura delle creature magiche, servirà ad Harry per conoscere le creature oscure, ad Hermione per conoscere gli animali per le trasfigurazioni. Inoltre dovete seguire antiche rune, moltissimi testi del corso insegnati sono scritti in rune. Harry ti conviene metterti sotto e studiare il corso di due anni di antiche rune in poco più di un mese, ma Hermione ti aiuterà.- fece una pausa -Volete ancora fare il corso insegnati ho vi siete spaventati per la mole di lavoro?-

Harry guardo Hermione negli occhi con sguardo deciso, lei lo ricambio quindi guardando la McGranitt -Si vogliamo farlo-

-Bene predisposero il tutto e prenderò accordi con Piton, Vitus, Galandariel, per creature magiche vi aiuterò io per la teoria e dirò ad Hangrid di procuravi molto animali. Se non c'è altro io rientrerei ad Howgarts-

-Solo un altra cosa, può consigliarmi un libro per diventare un Animagus?- questa uscita stupi la Professoressa ma anche Hermione

-È una pratica molto difficile, dolorosa e pericolosa Harry, perché lo vuoi fare?-

-È la miglior difesa contro Voldemort ed i mangiamorte, Inoltre è un modo per onorare mio padre e Sirius, loro erano degli animagus, lo erano diventati ad Howgarts, ci misero tre anni da soli-

-Si Sirius e James erano grandiosi in trasfigurazione, va bene Harry ti manderò un libro, inizia a leggerlo, quando verrai ad Howgarts ti aiuterò io. Hermione studia con Harry, essere un animagus ti sarà molto utile al corso insegnanti. Ora vi saluto si è fatto tardi buonanotte- e con un crack si smaterializzo.

Harry e Hermione rimasero a parlare con Robert e Jane del loro futuro e diedero qualche chiarimento su Voldemort poi andarono a letto.

Il giorno dopo fu speciale per Hermione, quella sera ci sarebbe stato il concerto dei Dream Theater. Con Joe andarono a Londra piuttosto presto, gli disse che aveva una sorpresa, infatti il capo della sicurezza e meta delle guardie dell'Hammersmith Apollo, erano suoi clienti, quindi riusci a far entrare Harry ed Hermione dietro le quinte, dove conobbero la band, ed anche durante il concerto, si trovavano proprio in prima fila sotto il palco. Il concerto fu eccezionale, tre ore e mezza di suoni luci e colori, cantati e suonati tutti con la stessa intensità del primo minuto. E per finire all'ultima canzone James LaBrie il cantante -Dedico questa canzone alla nostra fan Hermione- una telecamera riprese Hermione, che fini sui Tre maxi-schermi dietro il palco, dopo di che le luci si spensero, e parti un medley fra ^Pull my Under^ e ^Metropolis^ fu un vero tripudio. Hermione era incontenibile, anche se per tre ore e passa non era stata ferma un momento, in macchina per tornare a casa si era messa dietro con Harry, si erano baciati molto appassionatamente per tutto il viaggio.

Il giorno dopo, anche se stanchi e doloranti, specie Hermione, erano molti felici della serata passata. Jane entro in cucina e vide Harry e Hermione stavano finendo di sistemare i piatti, accettava molto volentieri l'aiuto di Harry sia in cucina che per il resto della casa, era molto più in gamba di lei e sua figlia messe insieme.

-Ragazzi io e Robert oggi pomeriggio non ci siamo andiamo dai Fergusson immagino che no vogliate venire.-

-Esatto. Non ho nessuna intenzione di vedere quello scemo di David- fece Hermione

-Dovresti cercare di andarci d'accordo Herm. È un ragazzo simpatico dopo tutto.-

-Che non capisce che non voglio avere nessuna storia con lui. Quando crescerà se ne riparlerà. Digli che mi sono fidanzata, forse cosi si mette l'anima in pace.-

-Chi è David- fece Harry geloso

-Uno stupido che pensa che solo perché i nostri genitori sono amici noi dovremmo stare insieme, un giorno o l'altro lo trasformo in un rospo. Mà quando gli dici che sono fidanzata, cerca di essere crudele, se ci riesci-

-Ho capito. Gli dirò di mettersi l'animo in pace. Fate i bravi-

Dopo poco i genitori uscirono Harry e Hermione erano su un divano a coccolarsi quando

-Sono distrutta mi fa male tutto.-

-Un bel massaggio è passa tutto- fece Harry

-Ti va di farmi il massaggio che mi hai promesso-

-Ci mettiamo in camera tua, preparati io intanto sistemo il tutto-

Quando Hermione torno indossava l'accappatoio, Harry aveva tolto il copriletto e steso un telo di carta molto spesso sul letto, dove la ragazza toltosi l'accappatoio si sdraio sulla pancia, era praticamente nuda, tranne un perizoma di carta del tipo usa e getta, era rossa e molto imbarazzata.

Harry, nel frattempo aveva indossato solo un paio di short, prese l'olio e lo verso sulla corpo di Hermione parti dalle gambe lunghe e tornite, stirando e massaggiando i muscoli dei polpacci della coscia fino ad arrivare quasi alla natica poi passo alla l'altra gamba e rifece tutto, ma questa volta non si fermo continuo sulle natiche massaggiandole e palpandole a fondo, poi prosegui lungo la schiena fino alle spalle ed al collo, ma non era un semplice massaggio, perché ogni tanto Harry si interrompeva per dare baci qui e la. Fece girare Hermione, era ancora rossa ma non di imbarazzo, infatti il suo respiro si era fatto pesante e gli occhi era carichi di passione, Harry dopo un bacio continuo imperterrito o quasi il massaggio, infatti come sulle natiche indugio parecchio sul bel seno di lei, una terza piena e soda, dove risaltavano i capezzoli molto turgidi. Prosegui il suo massaggio lungo la pancia e e le gambe. Solo all'ora si riporto sul viso della ragazza, le diede un bacio appassionato, la guardo negli occhi ed Hermione vide due pozzi di Smeraldo carichi di passione ma anche in attesa di un suo gesto per andare avanti, lei lo ringrazio mentalmente per la premure, ma questa volta non si sarebbe fermata era troppo eccitata, quindi si limito ad annuire. Lui si abbasso, ed inizio a baciarle e leccarle il capezzolo del seno destro, poi lo prese tra le labbra e lo succhio finendo per mordicchiarlo, tra i gemiti sempre più forti di lei, riservo lo stesso trattamento anche al seno sinistro poi risali, leccandola e baciando, lungo la spalla, il collo, per arrivare all'orecchio dove mordicchio il lobo, poi le copri di baci tutta la faccia, gli occhi gli zigomi, le guance, il naso, il mento, finendo per darle un bacio mozzafiato, dove con la lingua le esploro tutta la bocca. Poi ridiscese questa volta ignoro i seni ed si fermo sul pube della ragazza, dove rimase in attesa di un cenno di lei, che anche questa volta arrivo. Le tolse il perizoma , scoprendo il pube della ragazza il monte di Venere leggermente prominente ed sotto di esso la femminilità di Hermione avvolta da serici ciuffi ben curati, Harry la accarezzo dolcemente gustandosi la la pella di seta e notando quando fosse calda e bagnata, a quel gesto la ragazza sussulto, il ragazzo avvicino il suo volto al quel bellissimo sesso, ne aspiro l'odore inebriate -Sai di Buono Herm- disse. Inizio ad esplorare con le dita con la lingua le dolci pieghe, leccava mordicchiava e penetrava con le dita la cedevole carne, la stanza era piena dei gemiti di Hermione, quando Harry la ritenne abbastanza eccitata decise di darle il colpo di grazia si porto sul clitoride, lo espose ed inizio a massaggiarlo prima poi leccarlo ed infine succhiarlo, sentiva la ragazza tremare ed essere sempre più prossima all'orgasmo, quindi porto la mano sinistra su di un seno ed inizio a torture un capezzolo, quando intui che la ragazza era al limite portò l'altra mano all'ingresso della vagina, e contemporaneamente le strizzo il capezzolo la penetro la vagina e le morse il clitoride. Hermione venne travolta da un orgasmo esplosivo, ma l'opera di Harry non era finita, continuo a leccare e raccoglie quei dolci umori, per prolungare il più possibile il piacere della ragazza, quando questa si calmo risali verso la bocca e la bacio. Era la prima volta che Hermione si assaggiava aveva sempre pensato che fosse una cosa schifosa ed invece le piacque molto, Harry fu molto dolce la coccolo fino a che non si fu ripresa.

-Grazie Harry è stato fantastico non ho mai provato sensazioni simili-

-E non ha visto ancora il meglio- si denudo mostrando tutta la sua virilità, quindi si avvicino ma questa volta fu Hermione a stupirlo, comincio ad accarezzarlo e ha baciare tutto il suo copro i pettorali, i capezzoli gli addominali, per avvicinarsi al membro, lo accarezzo palpo i testicoli e poi guardandolo negli occhi gli disse -Guidami- ed imbocco la virilità del ragazzo. Harry era affascinato dall'aggressività di Herm, era scatenata, ma fece come aveva chiesto, la guido dicendole come fare per dargli maggior piacere, finché -Herm.. Od Merlino sto... Ohh per venire- ma lei non si fermo ed ingoio il seme del suo ragazzo, quindi sali e lo bacio, facendo quello che lui aveva fatto prima a lei. Ma Harry ricambio il bacio con passione, comincio a accarezzare Herm, che ricambiava quelle carezze, in breve furono di nuovo eccitati. Questa volta volevano entrambi la stessa cosa. La ragazza si sdraio allargando le gambe , facendo posto al ragazzo, che la guardava fisso negli occhi, lei annui e lui inizio a penetrare dolcemente in lei, si fermo contro l'imene della ragazza ed inizio a baciarla sul collo all'improvviso le morse il lobo un po più forte del solito distraendola e quindi sprofondo il lei deflorandola, Herm in risposta non urlo ma gli morse con forza la spalla, mentre due piccole lacrime scorrevano dai suoi occhi. Harry aspetto che si rilassasse, solo quando la voce di Herm in un sussurro gli disse -Ora va bene- Inizio a muoversi dentro di lei guidato dai gemiti, prolungo il più possibile il piacere della ragazza, aumentando o diminuendo il ritmo, portandola verso nuove soglie di piacere, sempre più in alto, quando anche lui arrivo al limite, impose un ritmo frenetico che porto ben presto entrambi all'orgasmo, quando stava per venire, provo ad uscire dalla ragazza ma lei capendo che voleva fare glie lo impedi, artigliandogli i fianchi con le gambe, venne in lei scatenando un nuovo orgasmo nella ragazza. Rimase ancora per un po in lei dopo di che si sdraio al suo fianco, avevano entrambi l'affanno.

-Herm grazie è stato stupendo-

-Grazie a te non aveva mai provato niente del genere.- poi notando la spalla dove risaltava il morso e la schiena piena di graffi è unghiate -Scusa Harry ti ho fatto male-

-Non è niente Herm. Andiamo a lavarci- si fecero la doccia insieme, si accarezzano, ma erano troppo stanchi per fare altro. Tornarono nudi nella stanza della ragazza tolsero il telo, si coprirono con il lenzuolo e si addormentarono abbracciati.

Nel frattempo in un maniero c'era una grande agitazione. Piton stava lavorando velocemente intorno ad un calderone, su di un letto Voldermort si agitava preda di forti dolori, anche se gli avevano somministrato la pozione stordente, soffriva tantissimo. Nel frattempo Bellatrix molto agitata parlava con Piton -Forza Severus sbrigati non vedi che sta male-

-Bellatrix non mettermi fretta, se sbaglio qualcosa in questa pozione rischia di perdere la vita o tutti i suoi poteri, quindi stai buona ormai il peggio è passato, fortuna che avevo con me quella pozione stordente ultra potente-

-Maledetto Potter- urlo Bellatrix ma si calmo.

Qualche ora dopo i genitori di Herm rientrarono, chiamarono ma non gli rispose nessuno, quindi li andarono a cercare, quando Jane si affaccio alla porta della camera di Hermione, caccio un urlo che fece svegliare i due ragazzi che si lanciarono sulle bacchette, poi si accorsero che era Jane e si rituffarono sotto le lenzuola rossi come due peperoni. Jane si giro -Scusatemi ragazzi è che non me l'aspettavo.- ed andò via.

-Che figura di merda- fece Harry -Non riuscirò più a guardare in faccia tua madre-

-Anch'io l'ho delusa sono sicura di ciò, ma non mi pento è stato bellissimo. Con la guerra è tutto il resto io non voglio aspettare.-

-Hai ragione rimane il fatto che tua madre mi ha visto nudo. Non riuscirò mai a guardarla in faccia- fece Harry sorridendo

-Senti una cosa seria, non abbiamo preso precauzioni ed io ti ho pure impedito di uscire, che si fa se sono incinta?- si vedeva che era preoccupata.

-Io sono con te qualunque decisione tu prenda. Sia se vuoi abortire sia se vuoi tenerlo in quel caso però ti sposo subito.- fece Harry con un sorriso rassicurante

-Ma abbiamo solo sedici anni come facciamo con la scuola e tutto il resto?-

-Chiediamo a Silente e lui troverà la soluzione, per mantenerci non è un problema-

-Non è un problema, ma anche con i soldi dei tuoi quanto possiamo andare avanti?-

-Non ci sono solo quelli stai parlando con uno dei maghi più ricchi del mondo magico, secondo solo ai Malfoy. Dopo che Sirius è stato scagionato sono l'unico erede di tutte le proprietà Black, sia quelle di Sirius sia quelle di Bellatrix confiscate dal ministero. Da quello che mi ha detto Silente, ho proprietà in tutta Europa e talmente tanti soldi alla Gringot che neanche i folletti sanno quanti sono.- fece lui a metà fra lo scherzo e il serio.

-Quindi mi sono accaparrata un mago bello, potente, dannatamente ricco ed un Dio a letto.- fece scherzando

-Si- fece lui ghignando. -Comunque te l'ho detto e te lo ripeto qualunque decisione prenderai io sarò con te. E poi non fasciamoci la testa prima di essercela rotta.-

-Vestiamoci e scendiamo voglio parlare con mamma e capire come l'ha presa- si vestirono e scesero d'abbasso.

Voldemort era stato svegliato Piton aveva terminato la pozione e tutto era pronto. -Mio signore ecco la pozione dopo che l'avrà bevuta sentirà un fortissimo dolore è probabile che sverrà.- Voldemort afferrò il calice e bevve tutto d'un fiato la pozione venne preso da fortissimi brividi poi convulsioni ed infine svenne. Dopo pochi minuti rinvenne stanco e dolorante -Severus verifica se c'è ancora magia in me- Piton fece un incantesimo -Magia Revelo- un fascio di luce bianca usci dalla bacchetta quando colpi Voldemort si tinse di un lieve colore rosato. -Come sempre le tue pozioni sono perfette fra nove mesi avrò di nuovo i mie poteri e non sento più Potter. Potete andare tutti voglio riposare-

Piton si smaterializzo felice a Howgarts, ma lo sarebbe rimasto per poco.

Intanto a casa Granger Harry e Hermione stavano parlando con i genitori di quest'ultima, che l'avevano presa meglio di quanto potessero immaginarsi, si erano raccomandati solo di prendere le dovute precauzioni. Erano tranquilli quando Harry si porto le mani alla cicatrice e lancio un urlo disumano, la cicatrice si spacco e fiotti si sangue scurissimo, quasi nero, uscirono dalla ferita, usci anche uno strano fumo nero che si dissolse nell'aria. Harry cadde al suolo in preda alle convulsioni solo il rapido intervento di Robert e Jane gli impedi di soffocarsi con la lingua o farsi male. Hermione era in preda al panico quando Jane prese in mano la situazione e le mollo un ceffone -Dobbiamo portarlo all'ospedale subito. Non c'è tempo per il panico-

-Un ospedale normale non va bene con la magia che ha Harry rischia di far saltare tutti i macchinari, dobbiamo andare al San Mugno ma come-

si giro verso la finestra

-I guardiani dell'ordine.- si affaccio alla finestra ed inizio ad urlare

-Voi dell'ordine è un emergenza aiuto -

Alle sue spalle si materializzo Dedalux -Cosa c' ...- ma si blocco vedendo Harry al suolo sporco di sangue

-Harry sta male dobbiamo portarlo al San Mugno.-

Il mago dell'ordine si avvicino al camino -Incendio- l'accese da un sacchetto che gli pendeva al fianco prese una manciata di polvere volante e la lancio nel camino passo il sacchetto ad Hermione

-Io ti precedo con Harry tu raggiungici-

-Prese Harry in braccio entro nel camino dalle fiamme smeraldine e -San Mugno.-

Hermione fece lo stesso con i suoi si ritrovarono al San Mugno.

Appena arrivata vide il caos molti medici era intorno ad Harry che veniva portato via con una barella levitante. Un dottore si avvicino ad Hermione ed i suoi genitori -Il signore ci a detto che voi avete visto cosa è successo potete raccontarcelo?-

Fu Hermione a rispondere -Stavamo parlando tranquillamente, quando Harry si è portato le mani alla cicatrice ed ha urlato fortissimo, un urlo di dolore come quando si viene colpiti dalla Cruciatis, la cicatrice si e spaccata ed uscito del sangue ma era nero e non lo so strano. Ha un altra cosa strana è uscito del fumo nero dalla cicatrice come la nebbia dei Patronus ma nera si è dissolta nell'aria. Poi è caduto al suolo in preda alle convulsioni.-

-Io e mio marito siano esperti di primo soccorso gli abbiamo impedito di soffocarsi con la lingua e farsi male colpendo il suolo poi è svenuto e noni siamo venuti qui.- termino Jane.

-Molto strano, venga con me signorina, se il primario avrà bisogno di dettagli li chiedere a lei- e trascino via Hermione che urlò -Avvertite Silente è importante- Herm vide Dedalux sparire nel camino.

In un sala emergenza c'era molti medici intorno a Harry vari incantesimi mostravo il battito cardiaco e altri dati sulla salute di Harry il medico che aveva accompagnato Hermione riferi ad un medico anziano che coordinava gli altri medici quando

-il cuore si è fermato- urlo una dottoressa

-Massaggio- tuono l'anziano-

Per alcuni minuti procedettero con il massaggio cardiaco -Niente-

-Incantesimo- ancora l'anziano MediMagus

-Cuore innerva- attesa

-Niente ancora- ordino sempre l'anziano

-Cuore innerva-

-Niente- disse un altro dottore

-È l'ultimo se non si riprende l'abbiamo perso Cuore innerva- lanciato dall'anziano dottore alcuni secondi di attesa ma il battito non torno

-Fermi è finita- fece triste ma le sue parole vennero coperte dalle urla ed i pianti disperati di Hermione che si era accasciata al suolo

-Ora del Decesso ...-

Ma il corpo di Harry venne scosse da un potentissimo Cuore innerva non si vide ne si senti pronunciare l'incantesimo ma il corpo si comporto come se l'avesse ricevuto sul monitor cardiaco un pulsazione poi silenzio

-Su le bacchette chi è stato- tutti guardarono Hermione che si era fermata di urlare ma ancora piangeva -Non sono stata io non neanche la bacchetta con me- con la voce rotta dalle lacrime

Altro spasmo dal corpo di Harry ancora più violento del primo alcuni battiti dal monitor poi niente. Nessuno ci stava capendo niente, altro sussulto ed il monitor riprese a mostre il battito regolare del cuore. Poi il corpo di Harry venne avvolto da un luce dorata, un incantesimo di cura, uno dei più semplici tra l'altro, ma lanciato con una potenza inaudita. Quando l'incantesimo termino si vide la mano di Harry muoversi in direzione di Hermione che corse a stringerla.

-Harry sei vivo- continuava a ripetere questo Hermione

-Si Herm ... ero sopra il mio corpo ... vedevo i miei genitori e Sirius avvolti dalla luce ... mi aspettavano ... stavo andando ... ti ho sentita piangere ... non potevo lasciarti ... sono tornato da te amore.- con una mano l'accarezzo e poi svenne.

L'anziano dottore allontano Hermione -Controllate il cuore- incantesimo di un dottore -Non ci sono tacce del Cuore innerva, Grande Merlino con sei Cuore innerva di quel tipo il cuore doveva essere ridotto ad una poltiglia.- tutti erano stupiti fu il dottore che aveva accompagnato Hermione a far notare un altro particolare -Dottor Green guardi la fronte- dove prima c'era la cicatrice adesso c'era soltanto pelle liscia ad ricordare la presenza della cicatrice c'era il contorno del sangue. Altri incantesimi di controllo e poi

-Il ragazzo è fuori pericolo pulitelo e lo portiamo in camera.-

Harry era vivo anzi era risorto come un fenice ed era un nuovo Harry ma ancora nessuno lo sapeva.


	6. Scoperte Legami e Battaglie

Ho corretto alcuni errori ed un inesattezza (ho scritto Aveda invece di Avada) segnalatomi da **Brynden** Grazie Mille.

-...- discorsi

"..." pensieri

^...^ citazione di una frase o biglietti

|...| Serpentese

**Capitolo 06 – Scoperte Legami e Battaglie.**

Mentre si preparavano per spostare Harry, arrivò Silente con Piton, andarono a parlare con il dottor Green e con Hermione.

-Cosa è successo? Come sta Harry?- Silente era molto preoccupato.

-Adesso sta bene. Cosa è successo? È morto ed è resuscitato e non so sicuro di come.- fece il dottore Green -È arrivato qui con la cicatrice che perdeva sangue e con le funzioni vitali totalmente sballate. Abbiamo cercato di stabilizzarlo quando è andato in arresto cardiaco, il massaggio non ha dato esito, abbiamo provato con il cuore innerva ne abbiamo dati 3 è il massimo, un quarto distrugge il cuore. Era morto ormai stavo dichiarando il decesso quando il corpo sussulta, come colpito da un nuovo Cuore Innerva, comunque ne riceve un altro ed un altro ancora, erano potentissimi mai visti di cosi potenti, uno solo di quelli può distruggere un cuore. Al terzo il cuore riprende a battere, poi il ragazzo subisce un -Curo- molto potente, a quel punto si è svegliato pochi secondi, ha parlato con la ragazza ed è svenuto di nuovo, ma sta bene.- Termino il Medimago

-Chi è intervenuto per curarlo?- fece Silente pensieroso

-Io ho dei sospetti- fece il dottor Green e vista l'espressione di Silente Piton ed Hermione continuo -Sapete che si usano le pozioni invece che gli incantesimi per curare, perché un copro reagisce male ad una magia diversa della sua. Un Cuore Innerva lanciato su stesso, in teoria non dovrebbe lasciare traumi ma questa è teoria. Io credo che sia stato il ragazzo, ad auto curarsi quando ha visto che noi ci siamo arresi.-

-Harry ha detto che era sopra il proprio corpo, ha visto un luce c'erano Sirius ed i suoi genitori ad aspettarlo, stava andando da loro, quando mi ha sentito piangere. Ha detto che è tornato da me per non lasciarmi.- fece Hermione.

-Ora vi lascio che ho altri pazienti- fece il dottor Green

-Ho fatto trasferire Harry alla sezione VIP, li stara tranquillo si è sparsa la voce che Harry Potter è qui e non voglio problemi, vi daranno dei tesserini all'ingresso.-

-Quando posso vederlo- fece Hermione

-Una mezzora quaranta minuti e potrà accedere alla stanza.- e se ne andò

-Hermione ci racconti cosa è successo- chiese dolcemente Silente

Hermione racconto nuovamente l'accaduto e poi chiese a Silente

-Cos'era il fumo nero e si tratta di un attacco di Voldemort?-

-Il fumo nero è strano Hermione. Ma non si tratta di un attacco vero e proprio, posso farti una domanda molto personale Hermione cosa avete fatto oggi pomeriggio tu ed Harry?-

-Ecco noi ...- fece imbarazzata Hermione ma poi pensando che forse poteva essere importante -Abbiamo fatto l'amore- termino col viso rosso fuoco.

-Ecco perché Voldemort stava cosi male, con tutto che gli ho dato un pozione per stordire le Manticore- fece felice Piton

-Cosa Vuol dire?- fece Hermione

-Devi saper che la felicità che provava Harry faceva male molto male a Voldemort, che ha fatto preparare una pozione per spezzare il legame con Harry. Pero è successo qualcosa di imprevisto.- fece Silente

-Voldemort non può più entrare nella testa di Harry. Ma è fantastico! Aspettate quindi Voldemort sapeva quello che faceva Harry?-

-No perché gli faceva troppo male, si chiudeva con l'occlumanzia, ma la felicità e l'amore di Harry erano talmente forti da colpirlo comunque. Se ci pensi Hermione per amore tuo è tornato indietro dalla morte, facendo magia come spettro. Questa è una cosa incredibile solo un Magus potrebbe farlo. Un Magus ecco questo spiegherebbe tante cose. Ci devo riflettere.-

-Cosa è un Magus?-

-Non ora Hermione, andiamo ho visto i tuoi genitori in sala d'aspetto ma tu sei coperta di sangue- fece Silente e con la bacchetta -Gratta&netta- Hermione si ritrovo pulita.

Tornarono all'ingresso dove rassicurarono i signori Granger che vennero riaccompagnarti a casa, Hermione resto li dicendo che voleva stare con il suo Harry, Jane promise di mandarle abiti puliti per lei ed Harry e le bacchette che erano rimaste a casa.

Hermione andò al banco accettazioni dove le diedero il pass per la zona VIP, ma le dissero che poteva accedere solo dopo 30 minuti. Silente era andato a Howgarts dicendo che doveva controllare una cosa, Piton era andato ad accompagnare i suoi genitori e Dedalux era di guardia ad Harry ovunque egli fosse. Non sapeva cosa fare quando vide un cartello ^Consultorio^ con sotto i vari ambulatori tra cui Ginecologia. Decise di andare li voleva sapere se era incinta.

Busso alla porta ed una voce di donna -Avanti-

Hermione entro e si trovo di fronte una donna sulla cinquantina che le sorrideva gentilmente -Io sono la dottoressa Louise Come posso aiutarti cara-

-Mi chiamo Hermione può vedere se sono incinta?-

-Vieni ti faccio una visita e poi parliamo un po non ti preoccupare è gratuito-

Visito Hermione è poi le fece un incantesimo -Fecondatio Revelo-

Hermione era un po agitata.

-Sei in perfetta salute non hai nessun problema e non sei incinta- al sollievo di Hermione -Avevi paura-

-Si oggi ho fatto l'amore con il mio ragazzo, ma non abbiamo preso precauzioni. Non voglio diventare mamma a sedici anni-

-Allora accertiamoci che non avvenga- e le fece bere una pozione

-Ora cara questo è per te- era un sacchettino di velluto dentro c'erano due ampolle di pozione ed una pergamena

-La prima pozione è quella contraccettiva, la devi prendere il primo giorno dopo il ciclo ho successivamente e dura fino al ciclo successivo. La seconda è quella che hai appena bevuto e serve per evitare una gravidanza non voluta, la devi prendere al massimo entro un giorno dal rapporto. Sulla pergamene c'è scritto come utilizzare e come realizzarle sono semplici, puoi trovare gli ingredienti anche nelle erboristerie babane. Sulla pergamene ci sono anche gli incantesimi per sapere se sei incinta e quelli da usare per non rimanerlo se non hai la pozione, ma sono per le emergenze non devi abusarne o rischi di non poter più avere bambini-

Hermione si alzo per andare via solo allora la dottoressa vide il pass della zona VIP aveva visto gli occhi tristi e rossi di pianto della ragazza ma pensava fossero dovuti alla paura di essere incinta.

-Come mai il pass- fece la dottoressa

-Il mio ragazzo è ricoverato lì-

-Vuoi dire Harry Potter?-

Hermione si limito a sorridere ed andò via nell'atrio, vide arrivare Piton con il cambio per lei ed Harry e le Bacchette. Prese il tutto ed andò alla sezione VIP.

Trovo la camera di Harry era una doppia ma il secondo letto era libero. Si cambio in bagno, poi si sedette a fianco ad Harry a tenergli la mano. Rimase cosi per un decina di minuti quando Harry si sveglio.

-Ciao amore- Hermione bacio con foga il ragazzo in quel bacio percepi paura, disperazione, sollievo e molto altro.

-Ero cosi preoccupata. Dicevano che eri morto, ed io mi sono sentita morire dentro, stavo pensando di prendere un bisturi e tagliarmi le vene. Dio spero di no dover vivere mai più una cosa simile.- Mentre diceva questo piangeva

Harry l'abbraccio e la bacio con dolcezza in quel momento entro il dottor Green seguito da Silente e Piton

-Vedo che il nostro paziente si è svegliato. Io sono. Il dottor -

-Green ho visto quello che ha fatto ed i suoi tentavi per salvarmi grazie.-

-Come ti senti ragazzo e puoi raccontarci quello che hai visto.-

-Sto bene, anche se ho la testa pesante come se avessi seguito una sezione di studio intensiva. Cosa ho visto, tutto da quando sono svenuto fino a quando ho fatto gli incantesimi. E come se qualcosa mi avesse tirato fuori dal mio corpo, potevo vedere e sentire, ho visto i genitori di Herm aiutarmi, Dedalux, lei ed i suoi dottori. Poi quando il cuore si è fermato sono stato avvolto dalla luce, in lontananza vedevo Sirius Mamma e Papà, c'era qualcosa che mi attirava a loro. Stavo andando quando ho sentito Hermione piangere. Ho capito quello che stava succedendo, ed ho deciso che non volevo andare, la luce si è iniziata ad affievolire, avevo paura di diventare un fantasma, quindi ho usato lo stesso incantesimo dei dottori, non so come ho fatto senza bacchetta, l'ho fatto e basta poi ho pensato che sicuramente ero ferito, quindi ho lanciato un incantesimo di automedicazione che mi ha insegnato madame Chips, a quel punto mi sono sentito risucchiare dal mio corpo mi sentivo strano ricordo di aver parlato con Herm e poi il buio fino ad ora.-

-Forse il ragazzo ha subito un Animae evanesca incompleto o è stato vittima di un ladro di corpi- ipotizzo il Dottor Green

-Non penso un ladro di corpi non c'era nessuno nella stanza e con un animae evanesca non sarei restato ancorato al mio corpo anche se ...- Harry sbianco

-Harry !- urlo Hermione ma Harry si riprese e la tranquillizzo -È solo un po di stanchezza-

-Infatti adesso ti diamo un pozione soporifera cosi riposi mando un infermiera ci vediamo domani mattina Harry- Silente gli disse qualcosa all'orecchio il vecchio Medimagus sorrise ed usci.

-Professore prima non era stanchezza è che mi sono accorto di qualcosa di strano ma non volevo dirlo davanti ad un estraneo- fece rivolto a Silente

-Cosa Harry?-

-Mi può chiedere qualcosa di magia oscura qualcosa che solo un mangiamorte esperto può sapere e che io neanche in tutti i libri della sezione proibita potrei trovare?- Silente guardo intensamente Harry e stava per replicare quando Piton -Variante di Lockard-

-Una variante della Cruciatis sviluppata da Andy Lockard nel XVII secolo al contrario della Cruciatis classica che porta sempre alla follia se utilizzato per troppo tempo o ripetutamente questa variante non ha tale inconveniente si utilizza negli interrogatori dove non si può rischiare il soggetto e si è nell'impossibilita del Veritaserum, come quando il soggetto assume la pozione di fedeltà. Ora come diavolo so tutte queste magie oscure?- fece Harry molto spaventato.

-La Conoscenza di Voldemort- fece Silente pensieroso

-Come professore?-

-Harry ci devo pensare a fondo ci hai dato molte informazioni in pochi minuti lasciami riflettere domani ti dirò quello che penso-

-Mi dirà tutto questa volta vero?-

-Si Harry. Alcune notizie te la darà già adesso Hermione. Ora io e Severus dobbiamo andare. Fuori di guardia c'è Emily Vance.-

Uscirono ed Hermione racconto quello che le aveva detto Silente.

-Interessante forse se Voldemort ha fatto quello, ci devo pensare ma ora ho mal di testa.- fece Harry

-Harry c'è una piccola sorpresa aspetta- andò in bagno ma quando usci vide entrare un infermiera era identica a Madame Chips solo molto più giovane.

Infatti entrambi dissero -madame Chips?-

-Conoscete la nonna, io mi chiamo Eleonore, Ora dovete prendere entrambi questa pozione soporifera-

-Perché io- fece Hermione

-Perché Silente dice che ne hai bisogno anche tu, puoi dormire su quel letto eccoti un pigiama- e le passo un pigiama.

-Va bene do lo specchio ad Harry e mi cambio- si avvicino ad Harry e gli diede lo specchio -Guardati la cicatrice- Harry fece come chiesto e lancio un urlo di gioa pura nel momento in cui non trovo più la cicatrice. -Non c'è più- si lancio su Hermione e la bacio appassionatamente. -Madame Chips ha provato a toglierla e mi ha detto che non si poteva.-

-Ehm Ehm.-li interruppe Eleonore -Tu devi stare fermo sei appena risuscitato da quello che so quindi buono- fece rivolta a Harry e guardando Hermione-Tu fila ha metterti il pigiama- e cosi li mise a nanna tutti e due.

Il mattino dopo Harry si sveglio molto presto il mal di testa era passato e stava riflettendo su quello che gli era capitato quando fra le conoscenze di Voldemort salto fuori un ricordo, e per Harry fu un brutto ricordo la morte dei suoi genitori vista dal loro assassino. Si mise a piangere e svegliando Hermione che visto lo stato disperato di Harry si alzo gli si sdraio a fianco e lo abbraccio -Harry che hai stai male- Herm ho visto come sono morti i miei genitori era nei ricordi di Voldemort, con i dissenatori erano solo le loro voci adesso ho tutti i dettagli-

-Piangi Harry butta fuori tutte le lacrime, a volte fa bene-

Dopo molto tempo e molte coccole di Hermione Harry si riprese.

-Sai so perché come sono sopravvissuto e so perché Voldemort non è morto ma voglio parlarne quando arriva Silente.-

In quel momento entro Eleonore -Ma sempre appiccicati state, vi ho portato la colazione e qui fuori c'è una visita per Harry-

Apri la porta e fece entrare Remus -Hei Harry ma che mi combini-

parlarono nel più e del meno mentre facevano colazione. Poi Arrivo il dottore e Remus ed Hermione uscirono dalla stanza il medico visito Harry ma era tutto a posto.

-Harry fra un po ti dimettiamo ho parlato con Silente, vorrei scrivere un saggio medico su quello che è successo, abbiamo le registrazioni di tutto. Lui mi ha detto di chiedere a te. Non sappiamo cosa ha scatenato tutto ciò ma quello che hai fatto valida molte teoria sarebbe utile alla MediMagia.-

-Va bene scriva pure questo saggio se può essere utile.-

Il medico usci e rientro Hermione con Silente,Piton e Remus. Appena chiusa la porta Silente effettuo un incantesimo di imperturbabilità alla stanza ed un colloportus.

-Harry il dottore ha detto che stai bene e che per pranzo ti dimetteranno. Ora parliamo di quello che mi hai detto ieri io ho pensato molto e ci sono molte cause e ...- ma Harry l'interruppe

-Io so quello che ho fatto e quello che ha detto ieri a Hermione me l'ha confermato so quello che Voldemort non aveva capito e quello che ha fatto per sopravvivere.- si fermo e fece un respiro profondo -Andiamo per ordine. Come ho respinto l'avada di Voldemort, da quello che ho fatto allora e ieri sono sicuro che la sua conclusione sia giusta sono un Magus come lei e Voldemort.-

-Cos'è un Magus?- fece Hermione ma si vedeva che anche Remus e Piton erano curiosi.

-Sono chiamati Magus quei maghi che in determinati circostanze riescono ad accedere alla magia in un forma più pura e primitiva. Per esempio riportare in vita una persona, oppure padroneggiare incanti difficili in poco tempo, o quello che li rende più famosi la capacità in duello di respingere le maledizioni senza perdono o di usare la magia senza bacchetta.- fece Silente

-Tutte cose che io fatto, padroneggiare il Patronus a 13 anni, rianimarmi usando la magia che c'era nella sala, e afferrare al volo l'avada e rilanciarla a Voldemort e questo quello che ho fatto, l'ho visto in alcuni ricordi di Voldemort.-

-Ma come può averlo fatto ad un anno?- chiese Piton

-Remus come giocava con me papà, me l'ha raccontato Sirius?-

-Con un boccino modificato te lo lanciava e tu l'afferravi al volo e gli lo ritiravi, lo prendevi sempre se era alla tua portata.- fece il licantropo

-Ho fatto lo stesso con l'avada ma quando l'ho rilanciata si era caricata della magia rilasciata dalla morte dei miei genitori.- fece un pausa -E qui viene fuori come ha fatto Voldemort ha sopravvivere e quello che mi è successo ieri. Voldemort ha scoperto che per sopravvivere all'avada doveva creare dividere la sua anima in sette parti creando degli Horcrux, quando mi ha attaccato gli mancava l'ultimo, sono stato io, mentre afferravo la maledizione, lui ha capito che stavo per rilanciarla e mi ha lanciato l'horcrux addosso creando la cicatrice, il problema e che creandolo al volo era un pochino imperfetto parte dei suoi poteri sono entrati in me ma ha anche perso i suoi ultimi ricordi mentre quelli della sua vita mancano completamente. Questo gioca a mio vantaggio non sa come ho fatto a rilanciargli indietro la maledizione che sono un Magus e che io sono uno dei suoi Horcrux. -

-Cos'è un Horcrux?- sempre Hermione questa volto solo Remus non sapeva cos'era Piton si ed era sbiancato, ma rispose comunque

-Lo scopo degli Horcrux nascondere in essi una copia della conoscenza e dei ricordi di una persona oltre essere un pezzo dell'anima. In modo da poterli riprendere se necessari- disse l'ex mangiamorte

-Quando ieri si è spezzato il legame in qualche modo l'horcrux si è rotto riversando nella mia anima le conoscenze di Voldemort, era il fumo nero che visto Hermione, un pezzo d'anima che moriva e che quasi mi uccideva perché quando è uscita si è portata dietro la mia di anima.-

-Ma come si è potuto rompere da solo?- fece Piton Silente era silenzio ma valutava attentamente tutto quello diceva Harry

-Perché era imperfetto e perché fatto su un persona. Quando si è spezzato il legame quel pezzo d'anima a tentato di andare verso il suo padrone.-

-Credo che sia tutto corretto io sapevo degli Horcrux. L'ho scoperto quattro anni fa, Harry proprio grazie a te, che mi portasti il primo Horcrux distrutto. Poi quest'anno ne ho distrutto uno l'anello di Orvoloson Gaunt il nonno materno di Voldemort. E ieri abbiamo distrutto quello che era in te e che dubito l'avremmo mai trovato.-

-Quale Horcrux avrei distrutto?-

-Il Diario- fece Hermione sempre attenta -È tutto più chiaro, un semplice diario di ricordi non aveva la possibilità di agire e pensare in modo autonomo, né tanto meno il potere di succhiare la vita a qualcuno, era l'anima di Voldemort a farlo. Molto probabilmente non è mai stato un Diario era solo un libro bianco per l'anima nera di Voldemort. Giusto professore-

-Come sempre Perfetta signorina Granger 100 punti a Grifondoro- fece scherzando Silente. Prosegui -Dopo il diario ho iniziato a cercare gli Horcrux ed ho impiegato quattro anni a trovarne uno ne abbiamo distrutti tre ne mancano quattro-

-Tre ed uno so dove è- lo corresse Harry

-Come Harry?-

-Ha creato sei Horcrux. La settima parte dell'anima e nel suo corpo, lo spettro sopravvissuto che ho ho affrontato al primo anno. Ed uno degli Horcrux è Nagini il suo serpente lo so perché era fra i ricordi che mi ha passato-

-Il problema è che dobbiamo trovare i due mancanti senza farci scoprire altrimenti ne creerà di nuovi.-

All'improvviso apparve un Patronus a forma di lince si avvicino a Silente lo sfioro poi scomparve.

-Devo andare i mangiamorte hanno attaccato Azkaban e liberato tutti i prigionieri i dissennatori erano con loro. Remus con Me Piton ad Howgarts. Harry qui fuori c'è un auror del ministero e Dedalux, hanno una passa-porta fatta dal ministero, vi riporterà a casa di Hermione è predisposta per le 12:00 quindi hai un oretta per prepararti. Penso che ci rivedremo voglio parlare con te di questi poteri che hai acquisito.- Si alzo annullo gli incantesimi e se ne andarono tutti.

Harry si vesti con i panni che gli aveva mandato Jane quando vide il sacchettino di Hermione

-Herm quello cos'è?-

-Ho pozioni contraccettive e del giorno dopo ci sono le istruzioni per preparale gli incantesimi di emergenza per evitare gravidanze indesiderate.-

-Sei andata da un ginecologo?-

-Si mentre aspettavo che ti portavano in camera. Mi ha visitata sono sana in perfetta salute e non sono incinta.-

-Sono contento ma un pochino mi dispiace mi immaginavo una bella bimba identica a te da viziare e coccolare-

-Un po mi preoccupi sai. Pero hai ragione sarebbe un bambina bellissima con i capelli del tuo colore e con i tuoi occhi verdi smeraldo. Finita la scuola Harry dopo il corso insegnati facciamo un figlio-

-Va bene Herm ora andiamo che è tardi.-

Uscirono e incontrarono Dedalux e l'auror.

-Io vi precedo Smaterializzandomi se ci sono problemi torno ad avvisarvi altrimenti vi aspetto li- fece Dedalux sparendo

Dopo qualche minuto non vedendo nessuno l'auror consegno ad Harry una specie di moneta con lo stemma del ministero -Ecco a voi io non verrò dopo che sarete andati tornerò al ministero. Signor Potter un favore, la mattina faccia un po più piano, neanche una manticora fila come lei, ci fa spompare.- sorrise ma in quel momento la passa-porta si attivo ma non arrivarono a casa Granger.

Si ritrovarono in un radura in un bosco circondati di mangiamorte senza perdere neanche un istante Harry affero Hermione e si smaterializzo ma non andarono lontani una barriera li blocco Harry lancio al volo un strano incantesimo -inimicum oculi invisibilium- una stana barriera li avvolse

-Per mezzora non ci troveranno poi dovrò aspettare un ora per rilanciarla.- fece Harry

-Qualcuno al ministero ci ha traditi. Oppure hanno sostituito la passa-porta che facciamo Harry-

Harry stava recitando piccoli incantesimi quando terminò

-La barriera che hanno eretto è furba impedisce di smaterializzarsi e di inviare i messaggeri anche le passa-porte sono solo in ingresso. Abbiamo mezzora che possiamo fare. Se fossi solo li attaccherei a viso aperto, con questi poteri ed il fattore sorpresa li sbaraglierei, ma devo anche proteggere te-

-Mi posso difendere da sola- fece Hermione risentita

-Come al ministero Herm. No sono 65 persone troppi in più, adesso ci cercheranno loro, ma quando non ci troveranno chiameranno i dissenatori per cercarci.-

-Se solo fossi più forte- fece Hermione sconsolata

-Si può fare Herm ci sono tre incantesimi che possiamo fare e che ti renderanno abbastanza potente da affrontare chiunque la fuori.-

-Quali sono Harry-

-Il primo è il -capit animae magus- fatta con l'anima delle bacchette ti permette di fare la magia con le mani però ti trasforma in una creatura magica ci saranno problemi con il ministero è vietata perché rende il mago non rintracciabile e monitorizzabile. Il secondo è una evocazione di un angelo decaduto da usare come guardiano solo un anima dedita al bene li può invocare ti serviranno per la vita in modo da scontare le loro pene. Ed il terzo e l'unione delle anime tu avrai le mie conoscenze e i miei poteri ed io avrò i tuoi, è chiamato anche il matrimonio dei maghi. Se lo facciamo saremo legati vita natural durante Herm avremo un contatto telepatico permanente.- disse tutto di un fiato Harry

-O questo o morire insieme. Io voglio vivere Harry facciamo tutto quello che hai detto-

Harry annui, prese la sua bacchetta e la spezzo estrasse la piuma di fenice se la poggio sul lato destro petto e poi grido

-capit animae magus-

ci fu una luce abbagliante quando sfumo la piuma era svanita e sul petto c'era un piccolo segno rosso dove era poggiato la piuma. Guardo un sasso allungo la mano dicendo -Wingardium leviosà- ed il sasso si sollevo.

-Adesso tocca a te- prese la bacchetta di Hermione e la spezzo estrasse le fibre di cuore di drago, le mise nella mano della ragazza che guido fra l'incavo dei seni dopo averli liberati dal reggiseno.

-Dobbiamo farlo insieme tu non hai abbastanza potere per riuscire al mio tre-

Herm annui

- 1 2 3-

-capit animae magus- uralrono insieme

altro lampo abbagliante fibre sparite e piccolo segno rosso dove erano poggiate. Altro Wingardium leviosà con esito positivo.

-Ora l'evocazione- il solito sasso venne trasfigurato in un pugnale rituale con cui Harry si incise il polso sinistro lo stesso fece con Hermione poi unendo le mani ferite tracciarono al suolo una stella a 5 punte fece cadere su ogni punta un po di sangue su cui si traccio delle rune, si curarono le ferite, quindi Harry inizio a recitare una strana litania che termino con la mano puntata sul pentacolo urlando

-demonae Alastor voco demonae Kyra voco-

Due esseri di forma umana uno maschio e una femmina con gli occhi senza pupilla e completamente neri e grandi ali coperte di piume nere apparvero dal pentacolo. -Chi ci invoca ?- chiesero con voce tonante e non completamente di umano

-Noi Harry James Potter e Hermione Ann Granger, vi abbiamo invocati. Vogliamo che siate i nostri guardiani secondi i patti di Giacobbe. Voi ci proteggerete per la vita ed in cambio avrete un accesso al purgatorio-

-Bene il vostro sangue e sul sigillo ecco il nostro- i due demoni fecero cadere il loro sangue nero sul pentacolo che si distrusse.

I due Angeli Decaduti si trasformarono in un fumo nero, Alastor entrò in Harry, Kyra in Hermione. Come marchio del patto con il demone, apparve sul dorso della mano dei ragazzi, una specie di tatuaggio di due ali nere incatenate.

-Ora manca l'incantesimo di legame, chiama il tuo guardiano io chiamo il mio Alastor-

-Kyra-

I due angeli decaduti apparvero

-Dobbiamo effettuare un legame delle anime potete aiutarci a renderlo perfetto-

-Si. Voi eseguite non vi sosteniamo con il nostro potere-

-Dammi le mani Herm- Harry trasfiguro il pugnale in un nastro di seta rosso e lego le sue mani con quelle di Hermione

-Quando ti faccio segno con la testa devi dire Animae Uxorio io faro lo stesso.- Poi inizio a recitare una litania in quello che Hermione credeva essere celtico man mano che procedeva intorno a loro si stava creando una spirale di luce la ragazza vide i due angeli allungare le braccia e stendere le Ali. All'improvviso la stretta di Harry si fece più forte lei lo guardo, lui annui insieme gridarono -Animae Uxorio-

dai lori corpi si stacco un sfera di luce, si incontrarono sopra le loro teste in una danza, e poi una andò nel corpo dell'altro. Nel frattempo tutto venne avvolto da una luce rosso sangue fortissima che proveniva dagli angeli. Hermione si sentiva strana come se il suo corpo fosse diverso, riapri gli occhi ed attraverso la forte luce rossa vide il suo volto, si trovava in Harry ma era come se parte di lui finisse nel suo animo e capi cosa era quell'incantesimo, rimasero cosi per molti minuti quando all'improvviso venne violentemente tirata fuori dal corpo di Harry e trono nel suo poi svenne.

Rinvenne al tocco delicato di Harry -Come stai?- le chiese ma lei percepi la profonda preoccupazione del ragazzo in un modo mai provato.

-Non preoccuparti adesso sto bene- vide la barriera eretta da Harry pulsare leggermente e seppe che stava cedendo, Questa cosa la stupi per un attimo inizio a vagare fra i ricordi vedendo incantesimi di cui non aveva mai immaginato l'esistenza, in quel momento percepi in lei anche una grande forza e un voglia di combattere e primeggiare. Capi quanto potente fosse l'incantesimo che avevano eseguito, e l'importanza del dono che Harry le aveva fatto, non erano solo le grandi conoscenze di Voldemort, che si era un mago malvagio ma era comunque un grande mago, che le aveva donato le aveva dato un enorme potere, che le avrebbe permesso sicuramente di sopravvivere.

-Grazie Harry grazie per il dono che mi ha fatto- Gli diede un lungo bacio.

-Ti senti pronta a combattere?-

-Si- Harry le tese una mano e l'aiuto ad alzarsi.

-Questi vestiti non vanno bene Harry-

Schiocco le dita ed i loro abiti vennero trasfigurati, una sinfonia di nero Pantaloni e maglia aderenti mantello senza maniche stivali a punta e a completare il tutto guanti alle mani.

-Ora possiamo andare- fece con un sorriso che quando incontro quello di Harry si trasformo in un ghigno da mettere i brividi, i cacciatori erano diventate prede.

-Alastor, Kyra nascondetevi ma state pronti a difenderci in caso di necessità- fece Harry sicuro di se i due angeli si trasformarono in fumo nero ed si nascosero nei lo padroni. Harry con un gesto dissolse la barriera e con Hermione al fianco si incammino verso la radura dove c'erano la maggior parte dei mangiamorte.

Quando li videro avanzare cosi i mangiamorte iniziarono a festeggiare, pensavano che si stessero consegnando, Harry e Hermione continuarono ad avanzare tranquilli fino a portarsi al centro dello schieramento avversario quindi Hermione

-Arrendetevi e sarete ricondotti ad Azkaban, opponetevi e morirete-

Una risata scosse le fila dei mangiamorte

-Ehi mezzosangue ai problemi di vista, qui quelli che morirete sarete voi, ma solo dopo atroci torture, me la dovete dopo quello che ho passato.- a parlare era stato Lucius Malfoy ridotto ad un larva rispetto all'uomo che era dopo solo un mese nella prigione dei maghi.

-Noi vi abbiamo avvertito consegnate le bacchette o morite- rincaro Harry

Malfoy in risposta -Crucio-

ma Hermione furono più rapida -Proteggo-

tutti stupiti per la magia senza bacchetta di Hermione non si accorsero di Harry che puntata la mano contro Malfoy urlo

-Pelle Evanesca-

ma qualcuno se ne accorse e spinse via Malfoy dalla traiettoria, il colpo prese in pieno Goyle padre che si trasformo un mostro sanguinante ed urlante. Harry sempre con gesto non curante gli punto la mano e

-Avada Kedrava- morto

-Lucius tu non sarai cosi fortunato ti lascerò soffrire un po prima di ucciderti.- Adesso i mangiamorte erano un po più seri, i buoni non usano l'avada ne tanto meno il pelle evanesca, quella è un tortura da mangiamorte, ma a quel punto Harry ed Hermione si scatenarono e fu una danza di morte. Si smaterializzavano colpendo i mangiamorte con maledizioni e torture per primi vennero puniti i membri del cerchio interno non ci fu perdono, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Donovan, morirono graziati dall'avada solo dopo aver subito varie torture. Uno dei più sfortunato fu McNair, aveva piazzato un incantesimo trappola dove cadde Hermione, stava per colpirla quando Kyra si materializzò e lo squarto lanciando a destra e manca pezzi di braccia gambe ed interiora. A quel punto Harry lascio libero Alastor e con Hermione si avvio verso la foresta sentiva un odio profondo nel suo cuore ed anche in quello di Hermione e non voleva fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito -Alastor, Kira li lascio a voi uccidete chi non si arrende non fate scappare Nessuno-. Poi lasciarono la radura. Ma le urla li raggiunsero comunque, fu una carneficina Alastor e Kira volavano fra i mangiamorte, li squartavano, si cibavano dei corpi, strappavano polverizzavano, una bomba non avrebbe fatto tanti danni, dei 65 mangiamorte non era sopravvissuto nessuno, chiunque avesse in mano una bacchetta per i due angeli era un nemico a cui non veniva dato quartiere. La morte più brutta fu di Malfoy, Alastor e Kyra avevano percepito l'odio profondo di Harry ed Hermione per lui quindi si divertirono, lo lasciarono per ultimo facendolo assistere alla morte dei suoi compagni, poi con calma gli strapparono gamba e braccia cauterizzando i monconi, gli aprirono lo stomaco e tirarono fuori tutto lasciandolo a morire cosi. Fu l'unico che non venne graziato da un morte rapida come aveva detto all'inizio della battaglia Harry. A quelle urla disperate e cariche di dolore qualcosa in Harry ed Hermione si ruppe, tornarono sul campo di battaglia li dove giaceva Malfoy che era morto fra atroci sofferenze. Alla fine anche se avevano odiato profondamente i mangiamorte furono disgustati da quello spettacolo. Sul quel corpo martoriato piansero, piansero per tutto l'orrore che avevano scatenato, richiamarono gli angeli oscuri. I due angeli non avevano previsto questo, erano stati loro a riempire i cuori di Harry ed Hermione d'odio durante il legame, ma l'anima dei due ragazzi erano pure forgiate dalla sofferenza della guerra e quel orrore, aveva permesso ai due ragazzi di esorcizzare tutto l'odio che covava dentro di loro e permettendogli di dominare gli angeli.

Ancora piangendo i due ragazzi si allontanarono dalla radura tornarono dove Harry aveva creato la barriera si abbracciarono e piansero.

Fu cosi che li trovarono Silente Remus e Piton quando arrivarono, erano soli perché non avevano rilevato nessun mago vicino ai ragazzi, e non volevano attirare l'attenzione, ai loro occhi si apri uno spettacolo atroce in una radura si trovano corpi mutilati e smembrati . Il terreno era pregno di sangue che macchiava anche gli alberi fino alle cime. Piton con tutto che era stato un mangiamorte si giro e vomito seguito da Remus. Poi sentirono il suono di un singhiozzo, si inoltrarono nella foresta e trovarono Harry che piangeva abbastanza silenziosamente fra le sue braccia addormentata Hermione.

-Non volevamo quello, li abbiamo lasciati liberi di agire dicendo che dovevano uccidere chi non si arrendeva, non volevamo quel macello.-

-Harry cosa è successo?-

-Noi... noi...- e si rimise a piangere anche Hermione si era svegliata e piangeva

-Andiamo a Grimmuald Place cosi parliamo tranquillamente chi trasporta Harry e Hermione- fece Silente

-Facciamo da soli- disse Hermione alzandosi e smaterializzandosi Harry la segui.

-Ma che diavolo hanno fatto quei due? Ma soprattutto chi diavolo hanno liberato?- chiese Remus

-Andiamo a farcelo dire- fece Silente era invecchiato di colpo non per lo spettacolo orrendo della radura ma alla vista di quei due ragazzi che per colpa della guerra erano diventati assassini.

Prima di andare a Grimmuald Place Silente andò ad avvertire il ministero della radura non disse chi fosse stato disse solo che un informatore aveva detto di un attacco ad una raduna. Quando finalmente arrivarono in quella che era la casa di Sirius non trovarono Harry ed Hermione ad aspettarli, si stavano preoccupando quando sentirono il rumore di una doccia.

I due ragazzi appena arrivati si erano fiondati nella doccia volevano lavarsi come a cancellare quello che avevano fatto.

-Herm che ti ho fatto, io ti ho dato i miei poteri, i poteri di un mostro-

-No Harry io sapevo che erano i poteri di Voldemort. È vero ci hanno cambiato abbiamo ucciso e li per li non abbiamo provato rimorso. Adesso sappiamo che può succedere e dovremo imparare a gestire questo potere. Silente spero ci aiuterà-

-Ma ...-

-Non c'era altra soluzione, o questo o morire insieme ricordi, ed io tengo alla vita.-

Dopo poco i due ragazzi scesero in cucina trovarono ad attenderli Silente Piton e Remus. Con del whisky incendiario davanti, Piton ne servi ai ragazzi che lo guardarono un po straniti -Bevete vi farà bene-

Harry butto giù in un sorso neanche senti il whisky scendere, la cosa che gli faceva più male era quella di aver portato Hermione con se in questo guaio, non tanto il massacro dei mangiamorte.

-Ragazzi mi raccontate adesso che è successo?-

-Abbiamo preso la passa-porta e ci siamo ritrovati in quella radura, quando ho visto tutti quei mangiamorte, mi sono smaterializzato con Hermione, c'era una barriera ci siamo finiti contro, cosi ho lanciato, inimicum oculi invisibilium- bevve un secondo bicchiere di whisky

-Non avevamo scampo nessuna possibilità di fuga, 65 mangiamorte non potevo affrontarli e difendere Hermione contemporaneamente. Ho cercato tra le mie nuove conoscenze ed ho trovato tre incantesimi che facevano al caso nostro-

-Quali sono questi tre incanti Harry?-

Harry prese un respiro profondo e

- capit animae magus , un evocazione demoniaca e l'unione delle anime.- fece una pausa

-Perché questi Harry- fu Remus a chiedere dolcemente, vedeva i due ragazzi sconvolti e dopo la radura sapeva che lo era anche lui, ma una vita da mannaro in questo aiuta.

-il capit per non preoccuparci degli expelliarmus o stare attenti alle bacchette, L'evocazione per due guardiani che ci guardassero le spalle. L'unione per dare ad Hermione il potere per sopravvivere-

-Dimezzando cosi il tuo potere Potter pessima scelta.- fece Piton sarcastico

-Non ho dimezzato il mio potere, i guardiani servivano a rendere stabile l'unione e darci magia sufficiente a equiparare i nostri poteri senza dimezzarli, ma purtroppo hanno fatto anche altro- fece amareggiato Harry

-Come può un demone fare questo? Potter che cazzo hai evocato?- Piton era incazzato ma anche preoccupato da quello che avevano fatto, fu in quel momento che notò la mano sinistra di Hermione, che reggeva ancora il bicchiere, e vide il marchio.

-Oddio Potter non avrai evocato uno di loro, neanche Voldemort l'ha fatto, basta un soffio d'odio in chi lo invoca per fargli scatenare l'inferno in terra, solo un animo puro e forte può richiamarli dopo che si sono scatenati-

-A richiamarli ci siamo riusciti ma solo dopo che hanno torturato Malfoy. Le sue urla erano cosi forti che hanno rotto l'incanto d'odio. Siamo riusciti a richiamarli ma il prezzo è stato alto come avete visto- fece Hermione anch'essa amareggiata

-Richiamarli? Loro ma di chi parlate- fece Remus confuso quanto Silente che data la posizione non potevano vedere i marchi .

-Parlano di questi- fece mostrando la mano con il Marchio Silente trasali

-Ho evocato per me ed Hermione due Angeli Decaduti Alastor e Kyra. Secondo il patto di Giacobbe.-

-Sei andato sul sicuro è Potter i più potenti fra i decaduti. È un miracolo che li abbiate richiamati-

-Per fare l'animae uxorio come volevo io, avevo bisogno di due entità superiori, non di puro male, a noi asservite. Le scelte si riducevano agli Angeli Oscuri o ai guardiani elementali, non avevo materiale sufficiente per evocare due elementali. E Poi io sono un Magus non sapevo quanto potere ci voleva cosi ho richiamati i più forti. Ero sicuro che nel mio animo non ci fosse odio a sufficienza per loro. E non avevo tutti i torti, se non avessimo fatto il legame non saremmo stati contaminati dall'odio dei Due Angeli-

-È stato Kyra, cioè il mio guardiano, a scatenarsi appena ne ha avuto l'opportunità nutrendosi del mio odio sia per McNair che per Malfoy.-

-Di che colore erano i loro occhi quando li avete evocati?- chiese Silente era la prima volta che parlava dall'inizio del racconto

-Completamente Neri.- rispose Hermione sicura.

-Potreste richiamarli, li voglio vedere adesso, se sono ancora neri non li avete richiamati voi, sono rientrati loro, se hanno un aspetto umano siete voi ad averli domanti e non potranno più fare quello che hanno fatto.-

-Se non li dominiamo voi siete morti lo sapete vero?- fece Hermione

-Non vi preoccupare ho fiducia in voi- fece Silente

-Alastor- -Kyra- I due Angeli apparvero Silente si alzo andando verso di loro e li guardo negli occhi, erano azzurri ed umani anche le ali non era scure come prima ma grigio scuro notarono Harry ed Hermione.

-Siete stati domati vedo, il grande Alastor piegato da un umano-

-Non c'è più odio in loro, sapendo cosa possono scatenare, hanno imparato a dominarlo e con esso dominano noi. Sono i primi umani che riescono a richiamarci e a sopravvivere. Meritano rispetto e sono la nostra migliore possibilità per un nuovo futuro.-

-Bene Harry Hermione potete richiamarli- Silente era felice i suoi ragazzi avevano sbagliato, ma avevano anche imparato.

Un gesto dei ragazzi ed i due Angeli sparirono.

-Harry Hermione adesso tornerete con me a casa Granger, starete li per un po, non so una settimana circa, cercate di stare tranquilli, dopo di che andrete in un altro posto dove cercheremo di insegnarvi a controllare a dovere i vostri poteri. Un altra cosa cercate di accettare quello che è successo è vero avete ucciso senza pietà, eravate soggiogati dal vostro potere e dagli Angeli Oscuri ma siete comunque riusciti a dominarli. Grandi Poteri portano Grandi Responsabilità, mentre uno impara acquista potere e responsabilità voi l'avete avuto in maniera istantanea, una caduta vi è concessa. Quindi adesso un sorriso ed andiamo a casa.-

-Professore dove andiamo dopo ?- fece Hermione

-Non ne sono sicuro, spero che un amico mi faccia un favore, credo che faro venire con voi anche Ron e Ginny se vogliono-

-Gli lo chieda prima non siamo in buoni rapporti con Ron, non ha preso bene il fatto che io è Hermione stiamo insieme, inoltre potrebbe non voler venire dopo che gli avremmo raccontato ciò che è successo- fece Harry.

Si smaterializzarono tutti a Casa Granger, Silente spiego che c'era stato un inconveniente. E scappo via subito. Harry ed Hermione riuscirono ad ingannare i genitori di lei ricorrendo all'occlumanzia e seppellendo i ricordi della giornata. Questa volta le conoscenza di Voldemort torno utile. Quella sera dopo che tutti furono a letto Hermione andò nella stanza di Harry si avvicino a letto e

-Neanche tu dormi -

-Sapevo che eri sveglia, devono essere gli effetti del legame- nel frattempo Hermione si era accoccolata su Harry

-Non riesco a togliermi quell'immagini dalla mente sai. Anche se con delle attenuanti comunque siamo stati noi.-

-Lo so, però ho pensato alle tue parole, o noi o loro, anche se è stato un massacro io voglio vivere con te, ricordi corso insegnati e poi un figlio. A proposito hai preso la pozione- cercando di cambiare argomento

-Si- e lo baciò, il bacio si fece sempre più appassionato quasi rabbioso. Harry si tolse la maglia e fece lo stesso ad Hermione che sotto rimase con un paio di slip. Harry le strizzo un capezzolo e lei gemette a quel punto Harry si immobilizzo un attimo. Chiuse e sprango la porta con la telepatia e poi lancio un incantesimo imperturbabile sulla stanza non voleva svegliare tutto il quartiere.

Dopo di che si concentro su Hermione che intanto gli aveva tolto anche i boxe lui fece altrettanto e si ritrovarono nudi sul letto. I baci si fecero sempre più focosi finché Hermione non si avvicino alla virilità di Harry sta per prenderlo in bocca quando Harry la prese e la piazzo sopra di se in classico 69 ed inizio a leccarla Hermione ricambio , ma il ragazzo era lanciato no si accontentava di leccare e mordicchiare si era portato sul clitoride e lo torturava mentre con un mano andava a stimolare la ragazza dietro era molto dolce ma Hermione reagi in maniera esplosiva avendo un orgasmo, e questo non era dovuto solo alle stimolazione fisiche ma anche al legame che li univa. Harry lecco tutti gli umori rilasciati dalla ragazza continuandola a stimolare nel frattempo si era lanciato un incantesimo lubrificante sulle dita ed inizio ad entrare con un dito dietro piano e con dolcezza, la ragazza era rilassata e non senti molto dolore. Inizio ad esplorarla con un movimento circolare del dito, mentre faceva questo continua a succhiarle e mordicchiarle il clitoride, ormai Hermione era partita aveva lasciato perdere tutto e si concentrava solo sul piacere che riceveva. Harry tolse il dito e nei inseri due e continuo ad esplorarla. Con l'altra mano entro dentro l'intimità della ragazza e sfioro le dita dell'altra mano, Hermione si agitava sempre di più era partita completamente e non si oppose quando Harry la mise a pecorina sul letto e si porto dietro di lei si lubrifico il membro ed inizio a spingere delicatamente finché non fu tutto in lei. La ragazza era completamente andata diceva frase i senza senso gemeva urlava il piacere la possedeva completamente anche Harry era eccitatissimo ma si controllava voleva far godere al massimo Hermione, finché non si trattene e si scarico in lei, si accasciarono distrutti sul letto. Harry usci piano da dietro di lei per non farle male e poi l'accarezzo finché non ripresero a respirare normalmente.

-Harry è stato fantastico percepivo i tuoi sentimenti quello che provavi perché lo facevi è stato fantastico, ma non so da dove venisse tutta questa lussuria.-

-Scusami colpa mia, ho usato Kira l'angelo della lussuria, ma era il più forte Angelo donna che potessi richiamare.-

-Non importa è stato fantastico Ti amo Harry-

-Ti Amo Herm-

Si baciarono per un po quando si staccarono Herm

-Ho Bisogno di una doccia-

-Anch'io la facciamo insieme-

-Uhm buona idea-

Tolsero gli incantesimi ed andarono in bagno, qui Hermione rimise gli incantesimi e sia avvio alla doccia seguita da Harry. Si infilarono nel getto tiepido e si iniziarono ad insaponarsi a vicenda, ben presto le carezze furono sempre più audaci, Herm si riempi le mani di Bagnoschiuma ed andò a lavare l'intimità del ragazzo più che divento subito duro e il sapone spari lasciando la ragazza libera di fare eccitanti giochini con la lingua e con le mani che portarono Harry in uno stato di eccitazione molto alto, finché lei non lo penetro con un dito dietro, premendo sulla prostata, l'orgasmo di Harry fu violento ed immediato ma la ragazza non ne perse una goccia, continuo la su opera per mantenere il ragazzo eccitato e ci riusci, al quel punto si sollevo gli mise le braccia al collo e gli salto imbraccio guidandolo dentro di se, ormai il ragazzo non capiva più niente la spinse contro il muro, mentre prima era stato molto attento ora era preda dell'istinto e penetro in le con foga anche Herm era oltre la ragione, continuano cosi finché non ebbero entrambi un nuovo violentissimo orgasmo. Quando si ripresero si guardarono senza dirsi niente, anche se il bacio dolce ed amorevole fece capire ad entrambi che anche se violento aggressivo istintivo il rapporto era stato fatto con amore.

Si lavarono veramente, si asciugarono con un incantesimo, e tornarono in camera di Harry, dove dopo un gratta&netta alle lenzuola si misero a letto. Erano stanchi, appagati e felici, si addormentarono abbracciati consapevoli che quel rapporto cosi rabbioso intenso e disperato era servito ad esorcizzare il male e l'odio della giornata perché al mondo non c'è niente che possa resiste ad un atto di amore.


	7. Risse, Demoni e Festeggiamenti

-...- discorsi

"..." pensieri

^...^ citazione di una frase o biglietti

|...| Serpentese

*...* Telepatia

**Capitolo 07 – Risse, Demoni e Festeggiamenti**

Il mattino dopo si svegliarono insieme molto tardi, erano quasi le 10:00. Scesero a far colazione, poi si misero sul divano, cercando di riportare alla mente quanti più incantesimi potevano, ben presto si accorsero che il modo migliore per ricordarli, era di trovarsi nelle condizioni di doverli usare, quindi lasciarono stare. Harry aveva avuto una gran fortuna, tramite il legame aveva appreso le conoscenze di Hermione, e quindi antiche rune anche se erano presenti anche nella conoscenza di Voldemort. A pranzo ridettero e scherzarono con i genitori di Hermione che saputo dell'avvicinarsi del compleanno di Harry proposero di fare una festa ed invitare un po' di amici.

Il mattino dopo però qualcosa turbò la quiete e la gioia di casa Granger. Quando Herm si alzò, non trovò al suo fianco Harry, non si preoccupò era andato a correre, ma c'era qualcosa di strano nell'aria, una sensazione di tristezza e sofferenza le attanagliava l'animo, e non riusciva a capire cosa fosse. Lo capì appena vide Harry, era triste molto triste, non riusciva a comprendere, come facesse Harry, ad andare avanti con quel dolore, che gli attanagliava l'animo. Si avvicinò al suo ragazzo e lo baciò cercando di consolarlo

-Cosa c'è Harry. Perché se triste?-

-Non è niente Herm passerà- ma lo sguardo duro di Hermione lo fece rettificare -Oggi è passato un mese dalla notte all'ufficio misteri.-

Herm si senti morire dentro, come aveva potuto dimenticarlo, doveva rimediare lo baciò poi -Fatti una doccia ti aspetto in camera mia-

Appena entrò in camera Hermione lo prese e lo baciò.

-Scusami se ho scordato questo giorno per te così importante, voglio dirti che non sarai solo, io non ti lascerò mai. Tu mi hai dato la forza per farlo Harry. Se vuoi parlare io sono qui per te. Ti amo.- e lo baciò di nuovo.

Aveva parlato in fretta e tutto d'un fiato, ma Harry capì cosa voleva comunicargli. La strinse forte

-Rimaniamo cosi insieme senza parlare-

Si sdraiarono sul letto, Hermione prese un telecomando e la musica risuonò nella stanza.

_Scorre lento il mio tempo_

_Che scivola sul velo della mia pelle nuda_

_Se oltrepassassi il confine che mi hai dato_

_Forse io non sarei qui_

_Da adesso ormai che senso ha_

_Cercare di abbracciare un passato più puro_

_Guardando avanti rischierò_

_Ma riesco a rispondere ai miei perché_

_Tutto ciò che sarai_

_Era già stato scritto_

_Se davvero esiste_

_Questo dio ha fallito_

_Ogni parola pronunciata_

_Sarà lo specchio del tuo dolore_

_Riflette la colpa_

_Alimenta l'odio_

_Madre_

_Il mio destino scelgo_

_Se riesco a resistere_

_Sono ancora in piedi in questo istante di pura follia_

_Non so più se desiderare il bene o il male_

_Anche se il peccato forse più mi dà_

_Da adesso ormai che senso ha_

_Opporre resistenza a un destino segnato_

_Non resterò a guardare senza_

_Riuscire a resisterti_

_Risvegliarmi_

_Madre_

_Il mio destino scelgo_

_Se riesco a resistere_

_Risvegliami_

_Non c'è scelta senza me_

_Non c'è vita senza me_

_[Lacuna Coil Senza Fine]_

-Herm è bellissima questa canzone, in alcuni punti esprime quello che sento in questo momento. Come s'intitola e di chi è?- fece Harry

-È Senza Fine dei Lacuna Coil un gruppo italiano.-

-Grazie di avermela fatta sentire- e baciò la ragazza

Stettero abbracciati sul letto, ma dopo un po' Harry iniziò a piangere, fatto che non accadeva molto spesso, finalmente buttò fuori tutte le lacrime ed il dolore per la morte del suo Padrino e lo fece con accanto la persona che amava.

Passarono tre giorni ed i cambiamenti in Harry ed Herm si fecero sempre più evidenti, sia a livello fisico, i lori corpi divennero molto più tonici e scattanti, grazie alla forza magica delle loro bacchette e degli angeli, sia nella personalità e qui i cambiamenti furono anche maggiori, influirono sui loro caratteri sia il forte legame che ora li univa, ma anche la presenza degli angeli oscuri, li avevano domati quindi il loro potere era sotto controllo, ma ne avevano assunto delle caratteristiche, Harry era più cinico, mentre Hermione era molto più sensuale, inoltre erano diventati molto sicuri di se, senza essere eccessivamente arroganti. Tutto ciò aveva cambiato il loro modo di rapportarsi con gli altri. Quella sera uscirono con i genitori di Herm, alcuni amici di questi ultimi festeggiavano un anniversario di matrimonio, i due ragazzi stavano seguendo il consiglio di Silente e cercavano di divertirsi e stare tranquilli.

Herm indossava un vestito nero che aveva modificato con la magia rendendolo molto audace, scarpe con il tacco alto ed era truccata magnificamente, Harry invece andava sul classico Jeans e maglietta aderenti neri.

Si stavano divertendo e parlando quando

-Hermione sei stupenda. Io ti amo- un bel ragazzo si era rivolto cosi ad Hermione prendendole le mani ed ammirandola piuttosto sfacciatamente. Harry s'inizio ad adirare, e lo fu ancor di più quando vide la ragazza alzare gli occhi al cielo e sbuffare.

-David lasciami immediatamente.- lasciandogli le mani con uno scrollone -Se mia madre non te lo ha detto io adesso sono impegnata e lo sarò per molto molto tempo, tutta la vita.-

Poi si girò -Ti presento Harry il mio ragazzo -indicando il ragazzo -Harry questo scemo è David-

Quest'ultimo rivolgendosi a Harry -Ti conviene che lasci stare la mia Hermione altrimenti i miei amici ti spezzeranno le ossa- indicando un gruppo di ragazzi molto ben messi in fatto di muscoli.

-Cosi tu saresti il rospo importunatone. Chiariamo alcuni punti 1)Hermione non è tua, anzi non è di nessuno è una persona, non una schiava che ha un proprietario. 2) Sta con me per sua scelta. 3) Minacciami ancora e farò male a te ed hai tuoi amici-

Harry lo disse con il sorriso sulle labbra, ma gli occhi erano di ghiaccio. Herm gli mise una mano sul braccio per comunicargli di stare buono, non si fidava degli angeli, non voleva dargli qualche opportunità di agire senza la sicurezza di dominarli completamente.

Quest'ultimo sentendosi toccare si girò verso la ragazza, quando David caricò un pugno e tentò di colpirlo alle spalle.

Fu allora che Harry sentì *Alle tue spalle lato destro all'altezza dell'orecchio*. Con queste informazioni reagì d'istinto utilizzando le tecniche di difesa personale, scartò a sinistra ruotando su se stesso, afferrò il pugno in arrivo bloccando il polso dell'avversario in un morsa d'acciaio, poi piegò il braccio provocando la distorsione del gomito, si girò su se stesso, sempre con il braccio bloccato se lo passò sulla spalla, avvicinò il ragazzo alle sue spalle per usarle come perno e con un movimento violento provocò la lussazione della spalla all'avversario. Tutto questo aveva richiesto meno di cinque secondi. Lasciò il braccio David, che si accasciò al suolo, urlando di dolore

-Ti avevo avvertito. Ora sai che io non parlo a vuoto.- poi girandosi verso Herm, che era sorridente e tranquilla -David mi fai schifo. Solo i vigliacchi attaccano alle spalle. Harry andiamo. Ho voglia di un aperitivo all'ananas.-

Gli amici di David lo aiutarono ad alzarsi ed a raggiungere l'uscita, in molti avevano vistò la breve lotta, anche Jane e Robert, che consideravano eccessivo il comportamento di Harry, ma il sorriso di Hermione li tranquillizzò, se stava bene a lei, stava bene anche a loro.

-Herm mi hai avvertito tu di David?- chiese Harry.

-No non l'ho visto finché tu non sei scattato perché?-.

-Mentre si preparava a colpirmi ho sentito nella testa una voce che mi avvertiva del pericolo e della posizione dell'avversario. Pensavo fossi tu per via del Legame, ma se non sei stata tu, allora chi mi ha avvertito?-.

-Semplice amore, colui che ti guarda le spalle. Perché non gli lo chiedi?

-Come faccio? Non posso evocarlo?-

-Ti concentri e lo chiami mentalmente.-

-Sei un genio.-

-Con gente come te vicino- fece ironica la ragazza e lo trascinò in un angolo riparato. -Prova dai-

*Alastor sei stato tu ad avvertirmi*

*Sì mio signore ogni qual volta sarà necessario io ti avviserò o interverrò a difenderti*.

*Grazie Alastor e chiamami Harry*

*Si Harry*

-Funziona Herm. E' stato Alastor ad avvertirmi-

-Poi a casa provo con Kyra-

-Ti va di ballare-

-Va bene, ma con quell'orchestra non so. Io sono andata qualche volta in discoteca e al ballo del ceppo quindi non è che abbia tutta quest'esperienza.-.

-Divertiamoci e basta ok-

Scesero sulla pista proprio, quando l'orchestra stava intonando un Valzer non era difficile e loro lo sapevano ballare, finito il valzer iniziò un tango argentino e qualcosa scattò in entrambi, non sapevano da dove venisse loro la conoscenza di quel ballo e non importava, fu un ballo sensuale e passionale, ballavano per loro, occhi negli occhi non si mollavano un secondo in essi leggeva amore e passione. Si erano fermati tutti. La pista era stata lasciata libera perché i due potessero volteggiare e lo stavano facendo. E mentre l'orchestra suonava le ultime note, Harry terminò con un caschè e un bacio mozzafiato. Andarono al tavolo delle bevande. Mentre stavano bevendo due aperitivi analcolici Harry vide Herm irrigidirsi.

*Grazia mia signora per il ballo era da tanto che non ballo più con Alastor*.

*Kyra sei tu?*

*Si*

*Non ti preoccupare ma chiamami Herm e non signora.*.

*Va bene Herm*

-Herm tutto bene?- fece Harry preoccupato

-Si tutto bene era Kyra che mi ringraziava per il ballo-.

-Ecco da dove venivano quelle conoscenze? Però mi è piaciuto molto-

In quel momento arrivarono Robert e Jane -Bravi ma a scuola v'insegnano anche a ballare?-.

-No sono stati degli amici.- fece Harry

-Ma cosa è successo con David?-

-Stavo parlando con Harry e quello sgorbio si presenta e si comporta come se fossi la sua ragazza, Ha insultato e minacciato Harry dicendogli che gli avrebbe fatto spaccare le ossa dai suoi amici se non mi lasciava.-.

-L'ho rimesso in riga, ma quando mi sono girato ha provato a colpirmi a tradimento alle spalle ho solo reagito d'istinto. Non gli ho fatto troppo male distorsione del gomito e lussazione della spalla.-.

-Che scemo in ogni caso, parlerò con suo padre.- fece Robert.

-Dite a David se lo vedete di non incrociare la mia strada, quello che gli ha fatto Harry è zucchero.- fece Hermione con tranquillità poi prosegui -Sentite io sono mi sto annoiando e vado a casa. Harry vieni con me?- anche se posta come una domanda era in realtà un ordine.

-Certo amore-

-Ma sono quasi tre chilometri se volete vi accompagno.-.

-Non preoccuparti Robert per me sono una passeggiata e poi se Hermione si stanca la porto in braccio-.

-Uh che bella idea. Non papà grazie ma voglio fare una passeggiata romantica.-.

Cosi si incamminarono fuori dal locale, non avevano fatto un centinaio di metri che gli si parò davanti un gruppo di ragazzi fra cui David con un braccio fasciato

-Mi hai fracassato il braccio e adesso te la facciamo pagare sotto ragazzi-.

Il primo si lanciò contro Harry ma non lo poté colpire, un calcio sotto il mento di Hermione gli aveva spaccato tutti i denti.

-David richiama i tuoi, oppure te li spezziamo uno ad uno.-.

Tutto si erano aspettati tranne che Hermione attaccasse, era una ragazza e per loro non poteva combattere, mentre stavano fermi a fissarsi

*Dietro di te lato sinistro ha una spranga * fece Alastor e poi invio a Harry una chiara immagine dell'avversario

Harry senza neanche girarsi, colpì con un calcio la spranga facendola volare via dalle mani dell'avversario, quindi con una rotazione piantò un calcio allo stomaco del ragazzo stendendolo.

-Avanti un altro. Nessuno allora noi ce ne andiamo- fece Harry e riprese a camminare ma due bestioni lo caricarono. Harry colpì il primo al volto con un pugno, mirò sotto la mascella dal lato sinistro, come gli aveva insegnato il suo istruttore il ragazzo andò al tappeto, il secondo subì uno sgambetto da Hermione che poi lo fermo definitivamente con un calcio alla nuca. I due Ragazzi si guardarono negli occhi e si capirono all'istante, non serviva il legame o la telepatia, cinque anni d'avventure alle spalle gli permetteva di capirsi con un solo sguardo. E cosi caricano i loro avversari, non si limitarono a batterli infierirono su di loro colpendo nervi e causando lesioni, niente di grave ma tutte molte dolorose, in questo Alastor e Kyra furono d'aiuto, in pratica amplificavano i cinque sensi dei ragazzi e gli fornivo immagini i tempo reale del scontro permettendogli di anticipare gli avversari. Era rimasto solo David.

Herm lo guardo e il ragazzo iniziò a tremare quella non era la ragazza che conosceva -Ti ho detto e ripetuto che fra noi non ci potrà mai esserci niente, e non l'hai capito, mi sono fidanzata e te l'ho fatto dire, anche cosi non l'hai capito, Adesso attacchi il mio uomo pensando di batterlo dopo che le hai prese. Ci penserò io a farti capire che non hai speranze-.

-No Hermione guarda io ...-

Hermione lo ignorò ed attaccò, nella sua mente percepiva come Kyra avrebbe attaccato, sarebbe stati tutti colpi mortali, milza, plesso solare ed altri punti dell'anatomia umano da colpire si presentarono alla sua mente, ma preferì evitarli, non voleva uccidere solo ferire, soprattutto l'orgoglio, oltre che il fisico. Quindi si limitò ad un montante che sfruttava le sue caratteristiche, velocità e precisione, non aveva certo la forza di Harry. Colpì la giunzione tra mascella e mandibola e la fece saltare. David si accascio al suolo urlante, Herm si avvicino.

-Importunaci ancora e non te la caverai con la mandibola rotta.- e gli sferrò un calcio in pieno volto atterrandolo. In meno di un minuto avevano atterrato quindici persone. Ripreso la passeggiata tenendosi per mano e parlando dell'attacco appena sferrato.

-Ehi Harry siamo forti quando lavoriamo in squadra.-

-Si molto. L'aiuto di Alastor è stato fondamentale, usarli cosi non è male-.

-Si però tenerli a bada è complicato ogni volta mi ritrovavo a mirare a punti vitali.-.

-Anch'io l'istinto di uccidere è molto forte. Però lo si può dominare.-

-Ci sarà bisogno di molto allenamento.-

Si fermarono in un parco cittadino, ed iniziarono a baciarsi al chiarore della Luna, poi ripresero il cammino discutendo del più e del meno, si trovavano in tratto isolato privo di abitazioni, quando all'improvviso i lampioni si spensero anche la luna non spendeva più. Harry ed Hermione erano avvolti da una fitta cappa di oscurità non vedevano più nulla.

Alastor e Kyra si manifestarono

-Alastor Kyra che succede? Perché vi siete manifestati? - fece Hermione allarmata e al buio

-Un pericolo forte ma non riesco a capire, non sono mangiamorte o Voldemort è qualcosa di più... Antico- disse Harry con voce incerta.

-Demoni soldato, quando ci hai invocato hai aperto loro la via faranno di tutto per non darci la possibilità di accedere al purgatorio- fece Alastor.

-Il metodo migliore è uccidere voi- continuo Kyra.

-Il problema principale è che si possono nascondere ai nostri sensi.- prosegui Alastor.

-E bloccarci con potenti rituali.- termino Kyra schierandosi di fronte a Hermione.

Harry e Herm rimasero un attimo atterriti, ma poi il ragazzo sfoderò quella che era la sua qualità migliore, quel "non mollare mai" che gli impediva di arrendersi di fronte alle avversità.

-Vediamo di fare luce.- stese il braccio destro verso l'alto e -Fiat Lux Maximum-.

Una potentissima luce squarcio le tenebre mostrando una trentina di esseri deformi con ali di pipistrello e lunghe braccia artigliate composti di carne putrefatta. Hermione trasali alla vista di quegli esseri ma reagì subito quando il primo demone caricò, era concentrato su Kyra, non la degnava di uno sguardo, quindi non era minimamente preparato al potentissimo cruccio che lo prese in pieno lanciato dalla ragazza e mentre si contorceva nel dolore Kyra potette fare scempio delle sue putride carni.

Harry non fu da meno dopo aver lanciato la sferra illuminante si mise al fianco di Alastor pronto ad aiutare il suo guardiano. Due soldati attaccarono con una manovra a tenaglia, anche loro furono puniti per aver sottovalutato Harry, uno si becco un Avada ed esplose l'altro un cruccio e fu finito rapidamente da Alastor.

Adesso i demoni li guardavano con timore, ma non si dettero per vinti attaccarono tutti insieme.

Fu una lotta dura, Harry e Hermione sfruttarono tutta la conoscenza di Voldemort in fatto di incantesimi oscuri. A parte l'avada ed il cruccio, i due incantesimi che aveva più effetto su quei dannati demoni ,erano il sectusempra e il gladius cioè due incantesimi lama. Specie il secondo che avvolgeva il braccio di che lo lancia in una Lama di energia, infatti, permetteva a Harry ed Hermione di difendersi dagli attacchi fisici sferrati dai Demoni, questi ultimi oltre alla forza bruta lanciavano anche strane sfere di energia, il proteggo che Harry vi aveva opposto non aveva avuto quasi effetto, aveva solo rallentato leggermente il colpo e solo i riflessi di cercatore del ragazzo gli avevano premesso di schivarlo. E cosi continuarono la lotta, fino a quando Hermione si accorse che i demoni diventavano sempre più forti, al diminuire della luce dell'incantesimo illuminante. Decise di provare un esperimento, punto il volto di un demone e -Lumus- il volto del demone si ustiono pesantemente, ma in quell'attimo di distrazione mentre esultava per la brillante scoperta, fu colpita da un demone, era una brutta ferita molto dolorosa. Harry percepì Hermione ferita e divenne una furia, sia fece largo fra i demoni per arrivare dalla ragazza, le sue Avada adesso distruggevano due o tre demoni alla volta. La raggiunse e si mise a difenderla anche se erano rimasti tre demoni di cui si occuparono Kyra e Alastor. Si stavano rilassando quando all'improvviso l'aria si riempi del fruscio di molte ali.

-Cazzo che si fa adesso?- fece Harry rivolto ai due guardiani.

*Una luce forte li uccide* era la voce di Herm che Harry percepì insieme con tutto il suo dolore.

-Una luce forte è, vediamo se questa gli piace. Questo strano incantesimo anti-vampiro dovrebbe fare al caso nostro.- fece Harry con tono irritato ed un ghigno sadico stampato sul volto.

Stese le braccia verso l'alto è -Invoco le tenebre più oscure per dare forza alla mia luce. Perché anche nella notte più buia il faro risplende e mostra la via. Sol signore del sole guida la mia mano.- fece con voce sonate il ragazzo e termino urlando -MILLE SOLI- dalle sue mani si sprigiono un enorme sfera di luce che si sollevo verso l'alto, rilasciando potentissimi fasci luminosi che distruggevano i demoni che incontravano, e dissolvevano la barriera delle tenebre. Quando la forte luce si dissolse, non c'era più niente ed i lampioni erano tornati a illuminare la via.

Harry si inginocchiò vicino a Hermione era ferita molto gravemente le pose la mano sul fianco ferito e -Non basta un normale incantesimo di guarigione- quindi si concentro

-Invoco Gaia spirito della terra, dammi la tua forza per curare colei che giace di fronte a me. CURO-.

Un fortissima luce dorata avvolse sia Hermione sia Harry e quando si dissolse non avevano la benché minima ferita.

-Ti senti bene Herm?-

-Si molto bene nessun dolore. Grazie Harry- il ragazzo si avvicino e la baciò, un bacio molto appassionato, che trasmise alla ragazza, grazie al loro legame, tutti i sentimenti che provava il ragazzo: paura, disperazione all'idea di lei ferita, rabbia, no non era rabbia, ma qualcosa di molto più pericoloso ira gelida ira che impediva di provare compassione o altri sentimenti, Herm ebbe paura di quel sentimento, prego che non le accadesse nulla di male perché se Harry reagiva in quel modo avrebbe potuto cancellare un intera città e forse il mondo, Voldemort al confronto sarebbe stato solo un piccolo vandalo.

Anche Harry percepì i sentimenti della ragazza, la paura di morire, la felicità quando lui era intervenuto ed anche un po' di timore per quello che aveva fatto e quello che poteva scatenare.

-Nulla avrebbe più senso se tu non fossi con Herm- cercando di spiegare a parole quei sentimenti cosi profondi e complessi.

-Anche per me è così, tu sei il mio ^Múirn beatha dàn^* la mia anima gemella, l'unica a me destinata.- fece con voce molto dolce la ragazza.

-Molto bello puoi ripeterlo-

-^Múirn beatha dàn^- fece sempre con voce dolce.

-Tu sei la mia ^Múirn beatha dàn^. Siamo le due metà della mela di Giove. Aieeshiteru* Herm-

Furono interrotti dalla materializzazione, a bacchette spianate, di Lupin, Piton Silente, McGranitt, ed altri membri dell'ordine. Che subirono un bello spavento, infatti, furono caricati da Kyra e Alastor, che vegliavano sui due ragazzi. Solo la voce di Harry li salvò da una brutta fine -Alastor Kyra Fermi sono amici- in maniera istantanea i due angeli decaduti interruppero il loro attacco, ripiegarono le loro grandi ali e tornarono dai due ragazzi, senza però perdere di vista il gruppo di maghi, la McGranitt,Tonks ed altri erano ammutoliti alla vista delle due possenti creature e le guardavano con timore.

-Harry Hermione cosa è successo siete feriti?- chiese Silente vedendo i vestiti strappati ed insanguinati dei due ragazzi

-Adesso stiamo bene ci siamo curati con la magia- fece Harry intanto si era rialzato ed aveva aiutato Hermione a fare altrettanto.

-Andiamo a casa mia che è meglio che non stare per strada- detto ciò si smaterializzò seguita da Harry, i due angeli ed i membri dell'ordine. Si ritrovarono tutti nel giardino sul retro di casa Granger

-Meglio darci una sistemata- fece la ragazza accorgendosi dello stato pietoso dei suoi vestiti e di quelli di Harry ed in sequenza -reparo gratta&netta performa- i ragazzi tornarono come ad inizio serata.

-Ragazzi ci spiegate cosa è successo?- fece il preside in parte rincuorato dal fatto che i ragazzi stessero bene, ma preoccupato per quello che era successo, dallo stato dei vestiti dovevano aver affrontato un dura lotta.

-Ci hanno attaccato dei demoni soldato. Li abbiamo combattuti e battuti ma è stata una dura lotta. Solo grazie ad una geniale intuizione di Hermione abbiamo vinto. Voi come avete fatto a sapere?-

-È arrivata Emily Vance dicendoci che eravate stati avvolti da una cupola nera che non riusciva a penetrare, il resto puoi immaginarlo- fece Silente al quel punto però intervenne la McGranitt -Mi spiegate cosa sono i Demoni Soldato- dalla faccia molti membri dell'ordine volevano saperlo gli unici che sembravano saperlo erano Silente, Piton e Malocchio. Erano tutti in attesa di una riposta che non arrivò dai ragazzi ma bensì da Alastor.

-I demoni soldato sono la classe più bassa ed infima dei demoni, fatti con cadaveri di uomini, assumono la forma demonica in base ad un possente incanto utilizzato dal loro master, sono schiavi, carne da macello, utilizzati per la bassa manovalanza.-.

-E voi chi siete, ma soprattutto cosa siete?- fece la McGranitt

-Loro sono ... -stava dicendo Hermione quando fu fermata da Kyra.

-Noi siamo due Angeli Decaduti Io sono Kyra Duchessa della Lussuria e della Seduzione mentre- continuo l'altro -Io sono Alastor Principe delle Vendette-.

-E perché siete qui?-

-Sono qui perché sono i nostri guardiani, li ho invocati io per difendere me ed Hermione dai, mangiamorte ma ci siamo attirati un nuovo guaio-.

-I Demoni attaccheranno loro due per ucciderli, in modo di impedirci l'accesso al purgatorio ,oggi hanno mandato i demoni soldato, hanno perso ma hanno anche acquisito informazioni sui nostri protetti ,adesso ad attaccarli saranno prima i mezzosangue, in parte umani in parte demoni vivono sulla terra, se questi falliranno saranno i demoni a scendere in campo. Potreste provare a chiedere aiuto ai mezzosangue angelic,i ma non so se vi aiuteranno.- termino Alastor.

-Potter sempre casini devi combinare mai che ne fai una giusta- fece Piton con tono sarcastico.

-No è colpa loro, nessuno umano ha mai lasciato scritto qualcosa di questo, perché nessuno umano e riuscito a controllarci è dalla notte dei tempi che veniamo invocati e sono i primi a dominarci.-.

-Alastor Kyra c'è ancora pericolo?- fece Hermione

-No per un po' non attaccheranno noi rientriamo- detto questo Kyra diventò fumo nero e rientrò in Hermione, Alastor fece lo stesso con Harry.

-Harry Hermione prendete le vostre cose andremo a Grimmuald Place per domani prima di portarvi nell'altro posto- fece Silente.

-No faremmo come stabilito, senza passare per Grimmuald. Non mi va di rivedere quel posto.- fece Harry

-E poi abbiamo organizzato una festa per il compleanno di Harry.- termino Hermione.

-Siete in pericolo e ... -

-No professore, voglio passare il mio compleanno qui, tranquillo. Quindi facciamo come già deciso, tanto non cambierà molto.- fece Harry con tono deciso ed una tale sicurezza che spiazzo tutti, quei due ragazzi non era quelli che conoscevano, erano forti decisi e non lì si poteva più comandare.

-Va bene Harry, verremo a prendervi la sera del 31. Parla con Ron e Ginny e facci sapere se vogliono venire con voi, potrebbero imparare molto anche loro. Adesso vi lasciamo comunque qui c'è sempre qualcuno dell'ordine a sorvegliarvi. Ciao ragazzi e state attenti- detto questo si smaterializzo seguito da tutti gli altri membri dell'ordine.

Quartiere Generale dell'Ordine della fenice qualche minuto dopo.

-In riunione subito!- esclamo Silente il suo tono era preoccupato.

-Prima cosa, nessuno e dico nessuno, deve sapere quello che è successo stasera, se si scoprisse sarebbero in pericolo Harry e Hermione quindi silenzio assoluto. So che siete curiosi e che vi dobbiamo delle informazioni.

Harry ed Hermione sono gli artefici del massacro di blackwood. Per salvarsi Harry ed Hermione hanno invocato quei due angeli decaduti e sono stati loro a compiere il massacro, ma i due ragazzi sono riuscì a controllarli. Ora è già stato organizzato un ritrovo dove saranno aiutati a gestire questo loro nuovo immenso potere. Avete domande?-

Fu la McGranitt a parlare -Albus cosa sono quei... quei... cosi di preciso?-.

-Gli angeli decaduti sono angeli che hanno seguito volontariamente Lucifero quando fu scacciato dal paradiso, a differenza dei demoni o del loro stesso signore, essi non hanno mai rinunciato completamente alla loro natura angelica, quindi posso essere invocati come guardiani, dovranno proteggere chi li invoca per tutta la vita, se ci riusciranno otterranno l'accesso al purgatorio. Ecco cosa sono gli Angeli Decaduti o Oscuri.-.

-Ma come ha fatto Potter ad invocarli, e soprattutto come possono fare magie senza bacchette?- questa volta era stato malocchio a parlare.

-Sapete che Harry è finito all'ospedale, è successo perché Voldemort ha spezzato il legame che li legava, riversando nel ragazzo tutta la sua conoscenza. Quando sono andati via dall'ospedale sono caduti nella trappola blackwood. Harry per salvare se ed Hermione è ricorso al Capit Animae Magus ai guardiani ed al Legame delle anime-.

-Non è possibile, hanno fatto ricorso al matrimonio dei maghi ,Harry a perso metà del suo potere, sapevamo che aveva molto potenziale, ma dando parte dei suoi poteri alla Granger non potrà mai battere Voldemort- fece Malocchio sconvolto dalla notizia -No Potter ha usato i guardiani per potenziare l'incanto, e ottenere cosi per entrambi un potere pari alla somma dei singoli poteri. Per questo hanno compiuto quel massacro, erano carichi di potere nero, rabbia ed odio provenienti dagli angeli. Solo alla fine hanno ripreso il controllo. Mi duole ammetterlo ma Potter ha fatto la scelta migliore per preservare i suoi poteri e proteggere al contempo la Granger. Però non sapere della caccia dei demoni potrebbe rendere una situazione già di suo complicata in difficile - fece Piton.

-E adesso che si fa?- fece la McGranitt

-È già stato tutto organizzato, Harry Hermione e Ron e Ginny se vorranno, andranno ad imparare a controllare le loro nuove capacità, ci penseranno Severus e Demon Tenebres a addestrarli, il luogo è segreto nessuno lo saprà. Comunque quei due ragazzi sono molto cambiati, sono sicuri di se da mettere paura e credo che dovremmo ammetterli nell'ordine al più presto, soprattutto se non vogliamo perdere Harry-.

-Che vuoi dire?- fece Lupin

-Abbiamo quasi perso Harry a Giugno, dopo che gli avevo nascosto della profezia, se dovesse scoprire che gli nascondiamo qualcos'altro non si fiderebbe più di noi.-.

-Adesso non ci resta che attendere. La riunione e sciolta. Se ci sono novità ve le comunicherò.-

Nel frattempo a casa Granger Harry ed Hermione erano rientrati si trovavano nell'atrio e si stavano baciando molto appassionatamente.

-Andiamo a letto?- fece Harry con uno sguardo carico di passione.

-Tu inizia ad andare io ti raggiungo.-

Harry si ritirò nella sua stanza, che era stata eletta a loro nido d'amore, dato che dormivano, si fa per dire, insieme da quando erano rientrati dalla trappola di Blackwood. Quando arrivò in camera il ragazzo si denudò e piegò i suoi abiti sdraiandosi, sul letto ad attendere la sua anima gemella. Harry vide Hermione andare nella propria stanza. Tornò dopo un po' ma prima di entrare -Harry per favore chiudi gli occhi e non aprirli finché non te lo dico io.-.

-Va bene.-

Harry senti Hermione chiudere la porte e tirare le tende della finestra, quindi fare diverse magie, oltre i soliti incantesimi di imperturbabilità, colloportus fece varie trasfigurazioni che non riuscì a cogliere di preciso. Percepì nella stanza un forte luce, ma tenne sempre gli occhi chiusi come richiesto. Dopo ancora qualche minuto una musica risuono nell'ambiente, era una musica molto sensuale.

-Harry adesso puoi aprire gli occhi-

Quello che vide lo stupì, Herm aveva trasformato meta della stanza in una pista da lapdance con tanto di palo, e sulle note della musica iniziò un strip molto sensuale, era vestita in maniera molto formale con un talier, che anche se severo non nascondeva la sua femminilità. Inizio a lanciare pezzi di abbigliamento mentre volteggiava sulla pista, o ruotava intorno al palo, più che un ballo era una sequenze di movimenti sensuali e lussuriosi. Sotto il vestito indossava un completino intimo, vedo non vedo di pizzo nero, che risaltava sulla pelle candida della ragazza. Anche qui si esibì in uno strip con un gesto della mano, la musica divenne quella di 9 settimane e Mezzo ed iniziò ad imitare Kim Basigner, sgancio le calze dal reggicalze e le lanciò ad Harry, seguito dal reggicalze stesso dal reggiseno ed infine dal perizoma, e cosi come mamma l'ha fatta si avvicinò al letto, saltò sul bordo e iniziò a muoversi a gattoni, in modo molto sensuale, a vederle ricordava un grosso felino, si una pantera, forte, potente ma anche estremamente flessuosa ed aggraziata. Si porto sul ragazzo che la baciò con passione ed ardore, le lingue avevano intrapreso una danza frenetica e lasciva. Si stavano esplorando a fondo si fermarono solo per la mancanza di ossigeno.

La ragazza dopo avere ripreso fiato, si chino sull'inguine del ragazzo prese il membro molto eccitato, e lo inizio a baciare e leccare tutto toccava i punti giusti, lungo l'asta sotto il glande, baciava le palle provocando forti gemiti al ragazzo, dopo un po' di questo tortura lo prese in bocca ed iniziò a succhiarlo forte, facendo sempre giochetti con la lingua e carezze andaci con le mani, che in breve portarono all'orgasmo Harry, che le venne in bocca continuò finché non finì e poi lo ripulì.

-Grazie Herm sei fantastica-

-Il merito è anche tuo che mi ispiri- detto questo Harry gli dette un bacio da paura. Poi ricambio il favore alla sua compagna, iniziò a leccarle il collo a mordicchiarle il lobo, a baciarla con passione, poi scese sui seni che inizio a torturare, a mordere anche con forza, ma senza causare lesioni. Poi scese ancora più in basso stava per leccarla, quando si fermo e si limito a guardarla in quel momento Herm l'avrebbe ucciso -Harry ti prego continua non ti fermare.- la voce era roca.

-No no, ho avuto una bellissima idea- le rivolse un sorriso malizioso e furbesco, dopo di che annullo gli incantesimi ed usci lasciando sola Hermione, appena fuori la porta.

-Herm per favore non toccarti aspettami cosi- dopo di che spari in direzione del bagno, lasciando la ragazza perplessa e anche un po' furiosa, ma rispettò la richiesta. Dopo qualche minuto il ragazzo tornò in camera, portava una bacinella ed altri oggetti che Hermione non riusciva a vedere, il ragazzo con una calma esasperante, richiuse la porta ripristinò gli incanti. Dopo di che si avvicinò alla ragazza, poggiò sul pavimento vicino al bordo del letto tutti gli oggetti, il tutto con calma, sapeva benissimo di irritare Herm ma così la sorpresa e sperava il piacere sarebbero stati maggiori. -Harry io mi stò ...- non poté terminare, Harry con un balzo ferino, le aveva agguantato le gambe trascinata al bordo del letto, dove le divaricò le gambe -Harry che vuoi fare?- lo sguardo di Harry non prometteva niente di buono. -Fidati di me e rilassati Herm- si chinò e raccolse dalla bacinella un po' d'acqua ed iniziò a bagnare il sesso della ragazza, era calda al punto giusto, continuò cosi per quasi un minuto, dopo di che prese una ciotola che sembrava contenere panna, Herm si rilasso leggermente, pensando a qualche giochetto con il cibo, ma non era panna, infatti, dalla ciotola Harry estrasse un pennello da barbiere, con cui inizio ad insaponare il sesso della ragazza, terminato di spalmare la schiuma si chinò e prese un rasoio a mano libera, era un giochino pericoloso quello che stava facendo il ragazzo, poteva tagliarla e molto con quel tipo di rasoio, lo sapeva lui e lo sapeva lei, quello che le stava chiedendo era una fiducia totale in lui, e lei gli la concesse. Iniziò a rasarla con un tocco delicato passava dolcemente, evitando di irritare troppo la pelle delicata, terminò l'opera risciacquandola ma erano rimasti alcuni peli, quindi dolcemente insapono e riprese la sua opera, durante tuo questo Hermione si era eccitata tantissimo, non era solo una questione fisica con tutti quei maneggiamenti, ma anche il gesto che stava facendo Harry. Il ragazzo prese della crema idratante e massaggio la parte rasata per evitare arrossamenti. Dopo di che inizio a baciare e leccare la femminilità di Hermione, divaricate le grandi labbra iniziò a mordicchiarle le ninfee ed il clitoride, ormai esposto ed ingrossato continuò in questo modo per molti minuti, quando prese la mano di Hermione e fece continuare lei a divaricare le grandi labbra, quindi penetro con due dita nell'intimità della ragazza e piegandole verso l'alto andò alla ricerca del punto G, continuando nel contempo a stimolare il Clitoride e con l'altra mano andò a stingerle il capezzolo, alla fine trovo il dorso rugoso che è il punto G e lo sfrego con forza la ragazza reagì con uno sconvolgente orgasmo, che la fece urlare forte e spruzzare fuori i suoi umori, continuo a godere per qualche minuto, mentre Harry continuava a leccarla e stimolarla. Solo quando la parte violenta dell'orgasmo fu passata, il ragazzo salì vicino al volto della ragazza e la bacio con dolcezza ed iniziò ad accarezzarla e coccolarla rilassandola e facendole, gustare appieno il languido piacere datole dal violentissimo orgasmo. Dopo molti minuti in cui i due ragazzi si erano coccolati e baciati teneramente, Hermione guardò il suo uomo e con uno sguardo furbo -Adesso ti rendo pan per focaccia- detto questo scese da letto riscaldo l'acqua nel catino e inizio a bagnare il sesso di Harry che capite le intenzioni cercò di rilassarsi anche se era difficile farlo mentre una bellissima ragazza ti maneggiava il membro. Iniziò a spalmare la schiuma da barba e quindia rasarlo compiendo gesti simili a quelli fatti dal ragazzo poco prima, una volta terminata la rasatura iniziò a leccarlo e stimolarlo portandolo in breve tempo all'orgasmo. La ragazza si stese affianco al suo lui e l'abbraccio, si addormentarono così quasi subito stanchi dalle battaglie affrontate, prima contro i demoni e poi nel letto.

La mattina dopo Harry si svegliò presto come al solito si alzo facendo piano ma Hermione si svegliò. Cosi si avvicino alla ragazza e la bacio con passione.

-Devo andare ci vediamo verso le otto.-

Detto questo si allontano.

Herm "Adesso mi rimetto a dormire ma perché è cosi appiccicoso il letto. Oddio ieri sera non abbiamo ripulito meglio farlo prima che si alzino i miei.". Rimise apposto la stanza e la ripulì per fare questo perse un po' di tempo quindi decise di lasciare il letto ed andare a farsi un bagno al posto della solita doccia.

Harry stava andando nel giardino sul retro quando percepì il potere di una passa-porta e quindi si tenne pronto ad attaccare. Ma vide apparire Lupin, Tonks, Luna Ginny e Ron. Harry si avvicinò di gran carriera ai suoi amici con un sorriso da un orecchio all'altro

-Buongiorno a tutti, sono cosi felice di vedervi, ma non vi aspettavamo prima delle 10.- Fece sorridente

Lupin e Tonks ricambiarono il sorriso, mentre i tre ragazzi avevano delle facce molto stupite quello che vedevano non era Harry Potter, non quello che loro conoscevano.

-Buongiorno a te Harry. Cambio di programma siamo passati prima, scusaci è stato una cosa imprevista- fece Lupin con tono gentile.

-Giorno Harry hai fatto spompare un altro povero diavolo stamani- fece sarcastica Tonks.

-Io mi limito a correre Tonks, non faccio altro, se gli auror sono vecchi non è colpa mia.- Ghigno Harry.

-Brutto mascalzone che non sei altro come osi darmi della vecchia- che si era infervorata ma anche felice di vedere il ragazzo tranquillo.

-Harry Auguri- fece Remus

-Auguri anche da parte mia Harry – fece Tonks.

-Grazie. Ehi non salutate neanche adesso?- fece Harry rivolto ai suoi amici.

-Harry ma sei proprio tu?- fece una Luna. Lupin li aveva avvertirti che Harry era cambiato ma non pensavano così tanto.

-Tu sei... sei un altro ... non ti avrei riconosciuto se ti avessi incontrato, sei così così ...- ma Ginny fu interrotta da una voce femminile

-Maschio-

-Si è proprio quello che volevo dire Hermione.- ma appena resasi conto di ciò che aveva detto arrossi - Scusa non volevo è che ... HERMIONE!-.

La ragazza aveva sentito la passa-porta ed aveva visto i suoi amici, quindi li aveva raggiunti giusto in quel momento, l'espressione di stupore era dovuto all'abbigliamento della ragazza. Indossava un vestitino semplice che terminava con una gonnellina a ruota molto corta e con una scollatura generosa, che faceva capire perfettamente che la ragazza non indossava il reggiseno, inoltre indossava due sandali alla schiava con talco a spillo da 10 cm. Era truccata, ma molto finemente ,non sì quasi notava solo un leggero tocco di fard mascara e lucida-labbra. Una altra dose di facce stupite ,anche se questa volta anche Lupin e Tonks rimasero colpiti, avevano visto Hermione diventare seducente ma pensavano fosse solo per Harry.

-Anche con me hanno fatto così ed ora sì ci mettono anche Remus e la vecchia Tonks-.

-A chi ha dato della vecchia sbarbatello guarda che ho solo 23 anni io- fece Tonks risentita.

-In effetti Tonks sei da ospizio- fece Lupin dando manforte ad Harry

Tonks si volto verso Lupin mentre i suoi capelli diventavano rosso fuoco

-Stai attento a certe insinuazioni ti possono costare caro. Quindi zitto se no vuoi essere punito-

-Che scoop a Tonks piace il sadomaso, un dominatrice a quanto vedo. Ma tu e il professor Lupin state insieme?- fece Herm e vedendo arrossire ferocemente sia la ragazza che il licantropo

-Mi sa proprio di averci preso- ora l'attenzione di tutti era sui due adulti.

Harry con un sogghigno ed un occhiata alla sua donna riprese a parlare

-Tonks non ti facevo una Mistress.- si avvicinò con un sorrisetto al suo vecchio prof, ricordando a quest'ultimo James quando aveva una cattivissima idea -Lunastorta dimmi È brava?-

-Harry Potter se adesso non la smetti dovrai fuggire da me e non da tu-sai-chi- fece la mutaforma molto adirata.

-Scusa era solo per sapere, sai un innocente sedicenne, che chiede delucidazione al suo padrino sul sesso, per sfatare dubbi o incertezze- fece Harry facendo la faccia da innocente e continuo con

-Allora Lunastorta racconta?- Remus non rispose, ma era rimasto colpito da Harry, lo considerava il suo padrino

-Ehi io a letto faccio l'amore normalmente, non sono assolutamente una ... una di quelli lì. Non posso dire altrettanto di te oh innocente creatura, tutte le sere lanci incantesimi di imperturbabilità potentissimi che devi nascondere ?- fece Tonks vendicativa.

Harry era stupito, lui metteva l'incantesimo per i genitori di Herm, ma ora che ci pensava. Hermione era leggermente arrossita stava per interrompere la discussione quando Harry la precedette

-E che ne sai che è potentissimo, l'hai provato a forzare, pure Voyeur – altra piccola doccia gelata per Tonks.

-Io volevo solo accertarmi che stavate bene non era per violare la vostra privacy- Tonks si era pentita di essere arrivata fino a quel punto, ma non voleva scusarsi. Fu salvata da Lupin

-Su non fate i bambini e smettetela-

Harry stava per riabbattere ma fu fermato da un occhiataccia di Herm e quindi si limito a cambiare bersaglio

-Remus solo una domanda?-

-Spara-

-Allora state insieme si o no?

Lupin arrossi di nuovo ma a rispondere fu Tonks

-Si stiamo insieme è circa un mese- aveva paura della reazione di Harry, sapeva quanto fosse importante per il suo uomo il parere del ragazzo.

Il viso di Harry si allargo in un grande sorriso e

-Sono molto contento per voi-

Si avvicinò all'auror l'abbraccio, e le disse all'orecchio senza farsi vedere e sentire da nessun altro

-Rendilo felice. Lui come me ha avuto una vita infelice, ha perso tutte le persone che amava. Amalo e ti renderà felice come solo pochi sanno fare, perché ha tanto amore da dare-

La donna lo guardò stupita quello non era il discorso di un adolescente e si limitò ad annuire. Il ragazzo andò ad abbracciare Remus e si limitò a sorridergli.

Remus si riprese - Ora noi andiamo. Vi verremmo a prendere questa sera Harry, mandami Edwige per sapere se vogliono venire con voi, in modo di occuparci dei bagagli e delle stanze. Un ultima cosa il mio regalo arriverà via gufo. Ciao-

-Ciao Ciao- Saluto Tonks e si smaterializzarono entrambi.

Harry ed Hermione si girarono verso i loro amici e -È un mese che non ci vediamo e voi non dite niente- fece Harry.

La prima a muoversi fu Luna si avvicinò a Harry gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e -Auguri Harry. Grazie per avermi invitato.-

-Grazie di essere venuta questa giornata la volevo passare con i mie amici-.

E quello fu la cosa più bella che potesse dire a Luna, una persona che non aveva quasi amici.

-E voi due siete ancora li- Ginny e Ron si avvicinarono, la ragazza guardo Hermione come in una conferma e quando quest'ultima annui, si avvicinò a Harry e lo bacio sulla guancia -Tanti Auguri Harry-.

Ron si limito ad abbracciarlo forte e -Auguri Fratello- ed all'orecchio -Scusa se sono stato scemo in quest'ultimi giorni-.

-Perdonato ma devi scusarmi anche tu- gli rispose in sussurro Harry

Poi staccandosi dal ragazzo -Scusate io mi vado a fare una doccia sono tutto sudato vi raggiungo fra poco- e si allontanò verso la casa.

-Venite vi offro qualcosa- fece Herm nel suo ruolo di Padrona di casa.

fece strada verso la casa. Si accomodarono in salotto e presentò i suoi genitori che si defilarono quasi subito nello studio.

-Allora cosa vi posso offrire?- fece Hermione

-Ma niente Herm non ti preoccupare- fece Ginny per tutti, ma Hermione fu più furba -Aspettate vi voglio far provare una bibita babana-.

Andò in cucina e torno con una bottiglia di Coca-Cola, bicchieri di carta ed un pacco gigante di patatine. Iniziò a riempire i bicchieri e li passò ai suoi amici che rimasero molto stupiti dalla strana bevanda e dalle patatine preconfezionate.

Chiacchierarono di frivolezze, come se fossero semplici adolescenti finché Luna non rovesciò la coca-cola.

-Che sbadata scusate-

-Non preoccuparti- fece Hermione stese la mano verso la macchia e -Gratta&Netta- la macchia sparì ma apparvero tre facce molto stupite.

-Hermione ma come hai fatto- fece Ginny

-Magia senza bacchetta. Eccezionale- fece Luna

Ron non parlò, era rimasto a bocca aperta letteralmente.

-Si è una delle novità di cui vi dobbiamo parlare, ma vorrei aspettare Harry-.

Che entrò in quel momento, si stava legando i capelli e portava un paio di Jeans e una maglietta aderente.

-Per cosa Hermione-

-Per raccontare loro quanto è successo nell'ultima settimana-

-Si è meglio togliersi subito il pensiero- e scagliò un incantesimo d'imperturbabilità prese un bicchiere di Coca-cola e raccontò con l'aiuto di Hermione tutto quello che era successo: Le conoscenze di Voldemort, gli Horcrux, la trappola a Blackwood, i Demoni che li inseguivano, non tralasciarono nulla.

Fu Luna a parlare per prima -Mi potreste mostrare gli angeli?- come suo solito il viso era una maschera imperscrutabile

-Alastor- -Kyra-

I due angeli si materializzarono, si guardarono intorno, stiracchiarono le loro grandi ali nere e poi si distolsero, avendo compiuto quello che i padroni volevano.

-Allora gli angeli esistono. Avevo ragione. Grazie- e si mise a piangere

Tutti erano stupiti da Luna fu Ginny ad avvicinarsi e -Cosa hai Luna?-

-Quando è morta la mia mamma, io ho visto un essere con grandi ali bianche, l'ho detto ma mi hanno preso tutti per matta, e con il tempo ho pensato che fosse un allucinazione, ma ora so che è vero ho visto una angelo- e continuò a piangere per un po' poi si calmo riprese il suo solito aspetto o quasi adesso nel suo sguardo c'era una nuova luce nel suo sguardo,era più decisa e determinata.

-Allora un'ultima cosa- fece Harry- Poi ci andiamo a divertire. Io ed Hermione dobbiamo andare ad allenarci, per imparare a controllare tutti questi nuovi poteri. Silente ha detto che se volete, potreste venire con noi, avrete la possibilità di imparare molte cose nuove che in nessun altro posto, neanche al Corso Auror. vi sarebbero insegnate. Personalmente mi farebbe molto piacere passare del tempo con voi. Se accettate stasera invece di andare a casa verrete con noi in questo posto, ma non so assolutamente dove sia, ne chi sia l'insegnate-

-Io ci sto chissà se vedrò un demone, per il mio papà come lo avverto- fece Luna.

-Se ne occupa Silente, devo dire solo chi accetta, al resto penseranno loro, a meno che non vuoi andare di persona Luna, in tal caso penso che si potrà organizzare anche questo.- rispose Hermione

-No non è un problema. Un elfo mi preparerà il bagaglio.-.

-E voi due?-

-A noi non devi neanche chiederlo Harry- fece Ron e Ginny annui.

-Ok ed ora festeggiamo- passarono la mattinata a ridere e scherzare ci fu un piccolo momento di panico quando Luna

-Harry ma cosa hai sul Braccio?-

Harry con tranquillità rispondeva -Un tatuaggio- mostrando il tatuaggio della fenice

-I tatuaggi me n'ero dimenticata anche tu Hermione ne hai uno fa vedere- fece Ginny cosi i due ragazzi mostrarono la fenice

-Harry tu non ne hai una altro?- chiese Ron.

-Si- rispose il moretto iniziandosi a togliere la maglia mentre Hermione arrossì di botto, poi il ragazzo mostrò il tatuaggio della nemesi.

-Cribbio ma quella è Hermione- fece Ron che per primo aveva visto il petto del ragazzo.

-Davvero molto bello Harry- fece Luna che continuò -Complimenti anche per il fisico.-

Il modo in cui Luna e Ginny guardavano il ragazzo, fece ingelosire leggermente Hermione che guadando le due ragazze

-Harry è proprietà privata. Chiaro!- lo sguardo non prometteva nulla di buono

Le due ragazze annuirono -Cristallino- chiosò Luna

Facendo scoppiare a ridere Harry che si avvicinò e baciò con fare rassicurante la sua donna.

Mentre Harry si rivestiva notò lo sguardo triste di Ron cosi gli si avvicinò e gli disse -Posso parlarti da solo-

Al cenno di Ron

-Voglio far vedere una cosa in camera a Ron torniamo subito-

Lo sguardo che lanciò a Hermione, le fece capire che andavano a parlare. E lei decise di sondare Ginny.

In Camera di Harry.

-Ron io ti devo delle scuse per come mi sono comportato, non volevo nasconderti di Hermione, ma prima volevo essere sicuro dei suoi sentimenti.-

-Lascia stare lei ha scelto te, e il fatto che mi piacesse non cambia lo stato delle cose. Solo una domanda. Da quanto tempo sei innamorato di Hermione?-

-Non lo so, ti posso dire che l'ho capito la notte all'ufficio misteri, quando ho creduto che fosse morta, io mi sono sentito morire dentro. Solo per lei ho provato quella sensazione né per te, né Ginny, né per Sirius. Solo per lei.-

-Grazie dell'onesta- fece Ron ed abbracciò il suo migliore amico.

In quel momento una serie di gufi arrivarono a casa Granger.

Intanto in salotto -Ginny gli è passata a Ron?- fece Herm

-Si c'è voluto un po' di tempo, ma poi l'ha capita, ha detto di averci messo una pietra sopra, però gli ha fatto male e molto.-.

-E tu? Come stai?- fece Luna

-Io l'ho messa da tempo una pietra sopra a Harry, e poi sapevo che a Harry interessava Hermione, l'ho visto la notte al ministero-.

-Be sono un po' risollevata dal sentire questo, io ed Harry non vogliamo far soffrire nessuno.-

-Ma da quanto ti vesti cosi?- fece Luna rivolta ad Hermione

-Diciamo da, quando è arrivato Harry. In più Kyra è la duchessa della Lussuria e della Seduzione e un po' influisce-.

-Sei molto sexy. Ron sbavava, quando ti ha vista- fece sempre la biondina intanto la rossa guardava con attenzione la sua amica lei era sempre stata molto diretta con Hermione, quindi decise di fargli una domanda che le ronzava in mente da, quando l'aveva vista -Senti Hermione tu ed Harry avete fatto l'amore Giusto?-

Herm che stava bevendo, quasi si strozzò, dopo che si fu ripresa guardò storto Ginny -Si l'abbiamo fatto, e da quasi una settimana che dormiamo insieme-.

-E come la prima volta doloroso e le altre?- fece Luna molto interessata per una volta

-Un pochino si, ma niente di troppo e poi Harry è stato molto dolce e delicato ha rispettato i miei tempi-.

-E come è?- fece Ginny

-Sono sensazioni che non si possono descrivere è un qualcosa d'unico Ginny, e poi Harry è un amante eccezionale, si dedica molto al mio piacere mi porta sempre all'orgasmo almeno una volta se non di più e poi s'inventa sempre giochi nuovi ed eccitanti.-

Al quel punto si sentirono chiamare dal piano di sopra.

Raggiunsero Harry e Ron che erano di fronte ad un serie di pacchi e pacchetti.

In più Harry aveva in mano le buste di Howgarts, che distribui alle tre ragazze Ron aveva la sua.

-I risultati scolastici, Ginny e Luna prima voi- fece eccitata Hermione

Le due ragazze aprirono le buste da cui uscirono due spille con la P erano entrambe prefetti si misero a saltellare per la stanza, felici come non mai.

-Complimenti ragazze ora tocca a noi chi apre per primo?- fece Harry.

Fu Herm la prima ad aprire, scorse rapidamente la pagella e lanciò un urlo di gioia

-Si! Ho preso 10 Eccezionale e Oltre ogni previsione a Difesa Si!.- poi guardò Ron che era preoccupato.

Quest'ultimo apri lentamente la sua busta, lesse e mano mano s'illuminava solo alla fine si rabbuio un po' -7 G.U.F.O Bocciato in storia della magia e divinazione. Dai manchi solo tu-.

Harry apri la sua busta e lesse

RISULTATI DEL GIUDIZIO UNICO FATUCCHIERE ORDINARIO.

Voti positivi: Eccellente (E) Voti negativi: Scadente (S)

Oltre Ogni Previsione (O) Desolante (D)

Accettabile (A) Troll (T)

HARRY JAMES POTTER HA OTTENUTO

Astronomia A

Cura delle Creature Magiche O

Incantesimi O

Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure E

Divinazione S

Erbologia O

Storia della Magia D

Pozioni O

Trasfigurazione O^

Prese il secondo foglio che era nella sua busta, anche Herm ne aveva uno

^Egregio Sig Harry James Potter come da sua richiesta è stato inscritto al Corso Insegnati ed assegnato come Assistente unico alla cattedra di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure ed in collaborazione con la signorina Hermione Ann Granger alla cattedra di Incantesimi.

La prego di compilare il modulo per indicare le materie che s'intende seguire per quest'anno scolastico.

Vice Preside

Minerva McGranitt^

-Ho preso 8 gufi Bocciato a Storia della magia e Divinazione ma già lo sapevo ho preso Eccezionale a Difesa e Oltre Ogni Previsione a pozioni-

Ron si acciglio un po' -Anch'io ho preso solo Oltre ogni previsione in Pozioni niente Corso Auror- fece un po' deluso.

-Non preoccuparti la McGranitt ha detto che il nuovo prof di Pozioni prende anche quelli con Oltre ogni Previsione- fece Harry per rassicurarlo.

Tre facce stupite guardarono Harry "Allora oggi è giornata" pensò il ragazzo

-E cosa insegna Piton?- chiese Ron, ma sembrava non volerlo sapere.

-Difesa-

Ron si sedette sconsolato sul letto poi guardando Harry

-Siamo rovinati comunque-

-Non ti preoccupare l'assistente di Piton, tenterà di darti una mano-.

-E chi è?- fece Luna

-Avete davanti a voi l'assistente di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure ed Incantesimi-.

-E qui c'è la vostra assistente in Trasfigurazione ed Incantesimi-

-Che volete dire con assistente e poi perché?- Ron era confuso

- Io e Harry non facciamo il corso Auror, abbiamo parlato con la professoressa McGranitt e ci siamo iscritti al Corso insegnanti, che prevede per gli ultimi due anni di corso, la qualifica di assistenti alle materie in cui ci specializziamo- fece Herm

-Uhm un corso difficile. Ma sono felice di avervi come assistenti. Siete dei buon insegnati- fece Luna

-Dai Harry scarta i regali- fece Ginny tutta eccitata

Harry inizio ad aprire i pacchetti tra cui una scatola completa di scherzi dei gemelli, un libro sugli animali oscuri da Luna, una nuova attrezzatura di protezione per il Quidditch da Ginny e Ron e i Genitori di quest'ultimi, Herm gli aveva regalato un nuovo orecchino identico al precedente ma d'oro bianco e con due smeraldini come occhi del serpente, Lupin con Tonks gli avevano mandato un libro sul corso insegnati, Hangrid un pacco di caramelle Tuttigusti+1 ed un bellissimo giustacuore di pelle di drago. Infine c'era un ultimo pacco da Silente e la McGranitt, un libro su come diventare animagus.

-Uau cose bellissime ed utili- Harry era felicissimo avrebbe accettato qualsiasi dono perché sapeva fatto con il cuore, ma quelli erano stupendi.

-Ehi Harry vuoi diventare animagus?- fece Ron

-Si la professoressa McGranitt ci aiuterà a scuola volete farlo anche voi?-.

-Un coro di -Si- riempi la stanza.

Continuarono cosi la giornata a pranzo scherzarono con Robert e Jane poi Harry spense le candeline. Passarono una giornata serena e divertente, alla sera mentre Harry ed Herm finivano di preparare i loro bagagli, sentirono varie materializzazione in giardino. Scesero e trovarono ad attenderli Remus Tonks ed il Sig. Weasly si avvicinarono salutarono.

Poi mentre Hermione salutava i suoi genitori Harry, si allontano un attimo con il Sig. Weasly

-Sig. Weasly mi potrebbe incantare questo in modo che funzioni anche a Howgarts senza dover sta sempre a cambiare batterie- e gli diede un IPOD che aveva acquistato qualche giorno prima.

-Certo prima che torni a scuola lo avrai-

Tornarono dal gruppo fu il Sig. Weasly

-Bene adesso utilizzerete questa passa-porta e vi recherete dove dovete andare, io non verrò con voi e non so dove andrete. Remus, Tonks, vi accompagneranno e rimarranno con voi. Ad attendervi troverete Silente.-.

Afferrarono la passa-porta e con un forte strappo all'ombelico si ritrovarono in una villa molto lussuosa. Ad attenderli c'erano Silente un uomo sconosciuto e Piton.

Fu quest'ultimo a prendere la parola -Benvenuti a Piton Manor-.

Note*

Múirn beatha dàn – Gaelico significa "Anima a me destinata"

Aieeshiteru – Giapponese significa "Ti Amo"


	8. Una Strana Giornata

-...- discorsi

"..." pensieri

^...^ citazione di una frase o biglietti

|...| Serpentese

*...* Telepatia

**Capitolo 08 – Una Strana Giornata.**

Afferrarono la passa-porta e con un forte strappo all'ombelico si ritrovarono in una villa molto lussuosa. Ad attenderli c'erano Silente un uomo sconosciuto e Piton.

Fu quest'ultimo a prendere la parola

-Benvenuti a Piton Manor-.

Il sangue nelle vene dei ragazzi si gelò. Harry anche se rimase impassibile, stava ipotizzando quale metodo di tortura era meglio usare su Silente, era indeciso fra la ruota e la Vergine di Norimberga. Anche Ron aveva questi pensieri, ma erano rivolti all'amico. Hermione sembrava tranquilla così come Luna, Ginny invece era leggermente a disaggio.

-Buonasera ragazzi, sono felice di vedervi qui. Dovete ringraziare Severus per aver offerto la sua dimora, è protetta con molti incantesimi, nessuno del ministero saprà che farete incantesimi oscuri e magie, e nessun mangiamorte può entrare, senza prima farsi annunciare. Io ho degli impegni scolastici quindi non sarò presente, ma verrò a trovarvi per vedere l'andamento delle Lezioni. Il vostro insegnate è il Sig. Demon Tenebres il più grande esperto di Demoni e affini di tutta europea e forse del Mondo.-.

-Mi fa molto piacere conoscervi, non e cosa di tutti giorni incontrare Harry Potter. Non so niente di quello che vi è successo, questo perché preferisco apprenderlo direttamente da voi piuttosto che da terze parti. Ci sono di mezzo degli angeli oscuri e questo per il momento mi basta-.

Tutti erano affascinati dal suo modo di esprimersi, tranne Harry e Hermione, che avevano percepito una specie d'incantesimo.

*È un Dampyr un mezzo vampiro* fece Alastor.

*Contro di voi lo charme che emana è inutile, come l'ipnosi, ma può tentare di violare le vostre menti.* comunicò Kyra.

Harry e Herm rimasero stupiti, era la prima volta che sentivano i due guardiani comunicare contemporaneamente con loro.

-Per favore può evitare lo charme, è fastidioso- fece Hermione.

-La sua fama è meritata miss Granger-

-Trovo molto interessante la sua scelta come insegnante, essendo una creatura dell'oscurità potrà aiutarci- fece Harry.

-Creatura Oscura?- con lo sguardo sorpreso ma compiaciuto.

-Si lei è un Dampyr, un vampiro diurno-.

-Siete maghi potenti e molto. In quattrocento anni siete i primi che mi riconosco in soli 2 minuti-.

-Non è tutta farina del nostro sacco. Qualcuno con molto più esperienza di noi ci ha aiutato. Non è il professor Silente- intercettando l'occhiata di Demon.

-Bene domani faremo conoscenza, preferisco evitare di parlare di demoni e altro di notte, non so ancora con cosa ho a che fare-.

Sia Silente che Piton erano molto stupiti, sapevano di Demon, era una legenda nel mondo dei maghi oscuri, eppure quando l'avevano davanti non notavano di niente di diverso, Harry ed Hermione erano una vera forza.

-Io devo rientrare a Howgarts. Tonks Lupin venite con me. Ho altri compiti per voi. Vi auguro una Buona Notte ed un felice studio. Harry, Hermione domani sulla gazzetta si parlerà di Blackwood. Ho preferito avvertirvi.-.

-Si fanno i nostri nomi?-.

-Si e No. S'ipotizza l'intervento del Bambino sopravvissuto, ma in realtà non sanno niente, solo congetture del tutto errate, se chiedono nega sempre.-.

-Va bene Preside- Silente si avviò al camino prese un po' di polvere volante la lanciò nel camino poi girandosi

-Arrivederci a tutti. Buon Compleanno Harry. Poi dai a Severus la bella notizia.- Salutò con la mano mentre insieme a Tonks e Lupin scompariva nelle fiamme smeraldine gridando -Howgarts Ufficio del Preside.-.

-Venite vi mostro le vostre stanze.- fece Piton.

-Io raggiungo le mie. Buona Notte ragazzi e Auguri Sig. Potter-.

-Buona Notte Sig. Tenebres- salutarono i ragazzi.

Il dampyr si allontanò silenzioso come uno spettro.

I ragazzi seguirono il professor Piton nell'ala est del maniero, qui c'erano molte stanze a cui furono assegnati i ragazzi, erano rimasti solo Harry e Hermione.

-La stanza a destra al signor Potter quella a sinistra alla signorina Granger- fece Piton stava per andare via, quando Hermione lo richiamò.

-Preferiremmo dividere la stessa stanza-.

-No è una cosa molto conveniente signorina Granger- fece Piton con un sopracciglio sollevato si aspettava da Potter una simile richiesta.

-Non m'importa, iniziata la scuola dovremmo dormire separati, quindi vorrei poter passare questi ultimi giorni con la persona che amo.-.

-Bene manderò un elfo a spostare le sue cose, al tal proposito se avete bisogno schioccate le dita ed apparirà un elfo per aiutarvi, ed ora se volete scusarmi-.

-Professore un attimo prego, le devo comunicare una cosa?-.

-La bella notizia di cui parlava Silente?-.

-Si proprio quella. Le comunico che sono il suo assistente per la cattedra di Difesa- fece Harry.

Piton divenne più pallido di quello che era di solito -Alla fine l'ha fatto- mormoro sottovoce -Bene Potter, io ero contrario a questa cosa, ma il preside ha approvato la sua richiesta. Ben venuto a bordo, prima di tornare a Howgarts ci organizzeremo al meglio. Credo che saranno due anni molto duri per entrambi Potter. Buona Notte-

-Lo credo anch'io professore ma credo che riusciremo ad andare d'accordo. Buona notte- fece Harry.

-Buona notte- fece Hermione, mentre il Professore si allontanava.

-Credi che sia stata troppo sfacciata?- chiese Hermione entrando nella stanza con Harry.

-Secondo me no, non mi va di dover sgattaiolare di nascosto da una stanza all'altra-.

-Su questo hai ragione dobbiamo studiare e prepararci un avvenire, però siamo anche due adolescenti, un po' di divertimento non guasta-.

-Quest'anno sarà pesante Herm, visto la faccia di Piton, quando gli ho detto di essere il suo assistente?-.

-Si. Devi trovare un modo di stabilire un contatto con lui, un modo per fartelo amico-.

-Uhm amico, è una parola grossa-

-Dovresti fare qualcosa a cui tiene molto, un gesto che gli possa far capire che sei diverso da tuo padre, cosa può desiderare uno come Piton?-.

-Uhm la cattedra di difesa ma l'ha avuta altro?-.

-Lasciare i mangiamorte?- fece dubbiosa

Harry corrugo la fronte, sembrava piuttosto concentrato, quando all'improvviso salto su schioccando un bacio mozzafiato alla ragazza si vedeva che era felice

-Herm sei un Genio!-

-Cosa ti è venuto in mente?-

-Il marchio nero io so come toglierlo-

-Ora che mi ci fai pensare lo so anch'io-

Harry schioccò le dita ed apparve un elfo, era pulito indossava una tunica e non uno straccio.

-I signori hanno chiamato?- domando dopo un lieve inchinò di saluto.

-Si dovrei parlare urgentemente con il Professor Piton, se è ancora sveglio può chiedere se è disposto a riceverci in privato?-.

-Sarà fatto signore-

-Grazie-

L'elfo sparì e tornò dopo una trentina di secondi. -Vi devo accompagnare allo studio, ha detto di riferirle che spera sia una cosa veramente urgente-.

-Si lo è-

Cosi furono accompagnati allo studio del professore, un'immensa libreria con una vastissima scelta di libri, su un lato una scrivania ed infondo un camino con alcuni divani e poltrone vicino. Su una di queste c'era Piton e non sembrava felice dell'interruzione

-Potter cosa c'era di cosi urgente da non poter attendere domani?-.

-Se le dicessi che posso rimuovere il marchio nero, senza danni e quasi senza dolore, cosa farebbe?-.

-Stai scherzando?- la sua faccia era perplessa, quasi temesse fosse vero.

-No, pensavo a com'è vivere con il marchio nero, e mi sono ricordato i cinque incantesimi del marchio.-.

-Cinque?- fece dubbioso Piton, lui ne conosceva due, quello con cui era impresso e quello con cui era tolto ai traditori, e non era una cosa piacevole.

-Come imprimerlo, Come nasconderlo alla vista, Come riporto alla luce, Come strapparlo e come annullarlo-.

-Può farlo anche lei Potter?-

-Qualsiasi persona che conosca l'incantesimo ed il serpentese può farlo. Vuole che le tolga il marchio nero?-

Piton rimase per un po' in silenzio, quando parlò disse solo -Si Potter.-.

Harry gli fece scoprire il braccio, dopo di che avvicinò i palmi al marchio, Hermione si era portata alle spalle del professor Piton e gli bloccava il braccio, in una presa ferrea. Il ragazzo iniziò a parlare in serpentese

|Io che parlo la lingua di colui che per primo fu tentatore, Io che ho i poteri dei grandi maghi, io t'invoco o Mefistofele, gran demone dei patti, libera quest'anima dal legame che vi unisce. Liberate Animae Inferi|

Il marchio iniziò a sfrigolare e si levò un fumo acre e nero, mentre Piton stringeva i denti per il dolore, ma il braccio non sfuggì mai dalla presa di Hermione, continuò cosi per alcuni minuti fino alla completa distruzione del marchio.

Piton si guardò il braccio sinistro ed iniziò a piangere. In quel momento qualcuno entrò dalla porta, era Demon si avvicinò e sembro annusare l'aria.

Poi rivolgendosi loro

-Io dico che non è saggio parlare di demoni di notte e voi ne invocate uno. Proprio dei bravi studenti, mi meraviglio di te Severus. Posso almeno sapere quale demone avete invocato e perché?-.

-Credo di aver invocato Mefistofele era menzionato nell'incantesimo- fece Harry.

-Notevole, addirittura un gran demone, che patto doveva creare o recidere?-.

-Il mio marchio nero- fece Piton che continuò -Sono sedici anni che maledico il mio braccio e la mia stupidità. Grazie signor Potter, scusami Demon e che quando mi ha detto di poter togliere il marchio nero, senza perdere il braccio ho subito accettato-.

-Bene ne riparleremo signor Potter. Io mi ritiro Buona Notte-

-È meglio che vi ritiriate anche voi. Grazie per quello che hai fatto mi ha ridato la libertà.- schioccò le dita e apparve l'elfo di prima -Zoe vi riporterà ai vostri alloggi-.

I due ragazzi seguirono l'elfo e dopo poco erano nella loro stanza, si baciarono teneramente.

-Con Piton hai sfondato -

-Vedremo domani, vieni adesso che ho voglia di amarti-.

-Si amore-

Si spogliarono ed inaugurarono perfettamente il nuovo letto.

La mattina dopo furono svegliati da Zoe alle 7.00.

-La colazione sarà servita alle otto in sala grande, tornerò alle 7.55 per accompagnarvi.- detto questo sparì.

I due ragazzi si prepararono per la colazione, avevano indossato entrambi jeans maglietta e scarpe comode, erano entrambi molto sexy, senza essere volgari o appariscenti. Uscirono dalla camera ed incotrarono Ron, Ginny e Luna.

-Ehi ma dormite insieme- fece Ron.

-Altro che dormire- fece sarcastica Ginny con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra.

Il ragazzo fece una faccia strana, mentre Harry e Hermione anche se erano leggermente arrossiti ridacchiavano. Apparve Zoe e li accompagno nella sala est per la colazione.

Trovarono ad attenderli Demon e Piton che sprizzava felicità da tutti i pori.

-Buongiorno - fece allegro Piton.

-Buongiorno - fece più calmo Demon.

-Buongiorno - salutarono i ragazzi.

Si sedettero a tavola ed iniziarono a fare colazione, c'era di tutto dalle uova e pancetta ai cereali passando per fette biscottate burro e marmellata, spremute d'arancio, tè, caffé ed altro ancora.

-Non sapevo cosa fosse di vostro gradimento ed ho fatto preparare un po' di tutto.- fece Piton sorridente.

Ron si avvicinò a Harry per prendere dell'altra pancetta ed all'orecchio

-Cosa ha Piton, mai visto così felice-

Harry si limitò a sorridere. Stavano finendo la colazione parlando del più e del meno. Arrivò un gufo con la Gazzetta del Profeta.

Sulla prima pagina spiccava un titolo enorme scritto con l'inchiostro cangiante.

^ Massacro di mangiamorte nella Foresta di Blackwood

Molti Purosangue fra i morti ^

Piton iniziò a leggere l'articolo, erano riportati molti nomi conosciuti Zabini, Parkinson, Nota, McNair, Malfoy. In sostanza a parte i Lestranege, tutto il cerchio interno era stato sterminato.

All'interno c'era una doppia pagina completamente Nera solo una scritta in alto spiegava.

^ Foto scattate dal ministero. Le persone impressionabili evitino di guardarle. Per vederle toccare con la bacchetta e pronunciare MOSTRA per nascondere NASCONDI ^.

Demon stava per farlo, quando Harry -Aspetti un secondo-.

Poi rivolgendosi a Ron Luna e Ginny che erano intorno al giornale

-Non è un bello spettacolo, preparatevi psicologicamente a vedere un orrore-

I tre ragazzi annuirono, ma fu Ginny a parlare

-Harry se tu non vuoi che noi vediamo faremo così-.

-Non volevo impedirvi di sapere, volevo solo mettervi in guardia.-.

-Bene allora procedo- disse Demon e senza usare la bacchetta -MOSTRA-

Si palesarono le foto a colori della radura, il sangue che impregnava il terreno e ricopriva gli alberi, le foto dei cadaveri squartati, ed infine una foto grande formato di Malfoy com'era stato trovato, senza braccia e gambe l'addome squarciato e le interiora tirate fuori e appoggiate davanti a lui, immerso in un lago rosso formato dal suo stesso sangue.

Luna Ron e Ginny scapparono nel bagno adiacente alla sala e vomitarono. Piton si limitò a rabbuiarsi, Demon rimase quasi impassibile solo un lieve sorriso apparve sulle sue labbra e nei suoi occhi. Poco dopo i tre ragazzi tornarono si sedettero e preso della spremuta per levarsi il sapore dalla bocca. -Harry avevi detto che era stata una cosa orrenda, ma non credevo fino a questo punto.-.

-Lo so, posso solo dire che eravamo soggiogati dall'odio e dalla rabbia-.

Demon si alzo -Proseguiamo nell'aula cosi Potter mi potrà raccontare ciò che ha fatto- ed invitò i ragazzi a seguirlo.

Scesero nei sotterranei, dove un'enorme sala era stata attrezza per permettere gli allenamenti e le lezioni, in un angolo erano presenti delle poltrone ed una lavagna ed è lì che si diresse Demon. Si accomodo su una poltrona ed invitò gli altri a fare altrettanto.

-Allora Potter mi racconti tutto, e non tralasci niente, dal marchio sulla mano sinistra e le foto del massacro, credo che abbia richiamato due angeli oscuri d'alto livello-.

Harry narrò a Demon tutti i fatti, a volte intervennero Piton e Hermione a colmare delle lacune, in meno di un'ora tutta la storia era stata raccontata. Demon non interruppe mai ed ascoltò con la massima concentrazione.

-Silente ha ragione avete bisogno di un addestramento, questo mese studieremo i concetti più difficili e proseguiremo anche a Howgarts.- poi osservando Ginny Ron e Luna -Per voi sarà più leggera cercate di stare il più attenti possibile, ma in questo momento mi devo dedicare solo ai vostri amici, ma vedrete imparerete in ogni caso moltissimo. Harry Hermione potete mostrami i vostri guardiani-.

-Alastor- -Kyra-

I due angeli si palesarono fu Kyra a parlare guardando il dampyr -Tu circa due secoli fa hai ucciso il mio protetto, un vampiro se ben ricordo era in quella città che chiamate Parigi -.

-Ha buona memoria mia Signora-

-Stupidi i vampiri, solo perché assumevo le loro sembianze non dovevano credere di potermi dominare più semplicemente-.

-Adesso tutti lo sanno, se non era per me avreste distrutto Parigi.

-È quello che faccio, quando non vengo dominata.- detto ciò sparì seguita da Alastor che aveva seguito lo scambio con un ghigno sulle labbra.

-Ve li siete scelti bene, i più potenti fra i decaduti- fece Demon guardando Harry e Hermione.

-Bene iniziamo, prima cosa datemi chiamatemi solo Demon e datemi del tu, io faro lo stesso con voi. Seconda cosa Harry Hermione dovete coprivi la mano sinistra quel marchio è come un faro per i demoni, procuratevi dei guanti e poi v'insegno l'incanto per proteggervi.-

Harry e Hermione si guardarono un attimo poi quest'ultima prese un foglio di pergamena, lo strappo in due e lo trasfigurò in un paio di guanti di cotone bianco. Harry intervenne togliendo le dita ai guanti

-Herm puoi aggiungere una cinghia per stringerli ai polsi-

Hermione lo fece rendendoli più aggressivi con una cinghietta per bloccarli ai polsi e li aumento leggermente le dimensioni per una coppia.

-Che ne dici?- Harry si limito a cambiare in nero il colore della coppia più grande.

-Adesso è perfetto-

Puntarono la mano sulla loro coppia e gridarono -Ab Aeterno-

Un fascio di luce avvolse i guanti per alcuni secondi, quando sparì Harry ed Hermione ansimavano leggermente. Un applauso, era Piton

-Notevole rendere una trasfigurazione definitiva e molto complesso e richiede una grand'energia, Ottima trasfigurazione Hermione credo che Minerva ha fatto un ottimo affare a prenderti come assistente.-.

-Si sono potenti oltre ogni dire- fece Demon -Ora guardate bene ed imparate quest'incanto si servirà spesso.-.

Punto un calamaio fece un gesto con la mano e -Demonae Singo Invisibilium-.

Il calamaio fu avvolto da una luce rossastra per circa cinque secondi poi tornò normale. -Provate sui fogli di pergamena prima-.

Harry ed Hermione ripeterono l'incanto sui fogli perfettamente, poi lo fecero sui guanti quindi l'indossarono.

-Severus devo inviare un gufo fra due giorni andremo a rimediare armi e armature per i ragazzi, chiedi a Silente quei fondi di cui parlava, dei permessi ed una passa-porta per l'Italia in particolare Roma, San Pietro in Vincoli se ci riesce.- Fece Demon.

Prese uno dei fogli di pergamena ed iniziò a scrivere un messaggio, recitò un paio d'incanti quindi schiocco le dita ed apparve Zoe

-Portala ad un gufo ed invialo a Publio Varro Roma. Grazie-.

L'elfo sparì con la missiva.

-Perché ci servono armi ed armature?- chiese Hermione lievemente accigliata.

-Contro i mezzi-demoni, gli incantesimi che conoscete, sono quasi inefficaci, contro i demoni veri e propri sono completamente inutili. V'insegnerò ad utilizzare la forza dei vostri angeli ed i vostri poteri, siete dei Magus dovreste riuscire a dominare in fretta gli incanti Evocativi ed Elementali. Rimane il problema che basta un colpo di un demone e siete finiti. Le armature vi proteggeranno. Le armi vi permetteranno di offendere e potenzieranno i vostri incanti.- Demon fece una pausa e si sistemò meglio sulla poltrona.

-Avete utilizzato degli incantesimi evocativi oltre ad ieri sera?- chiese rivolto a Harry ed Hermione

-Io nessuno- fece la ragazza

-Io altri due, Il mille-soli per ammazzare i demoni soldato ed uno curativo-.

-Bene iniziamo a parlare di quelli- e iniziò la lezione pratica.

Quella mattina utilizzarono moltissimi incantesimi evocativi, all'ora di pranzo Harry e Hermione erano piuttosto affamati, non stanchi perché la prima cosa che Demon gli aveva insegnato era come utilizzare la magia presente nell'aria, invece che la loro energia spirituale, ma avevano in ogni caso consumato molte energie.

Avevano fatto onore alla tavola e rilassati discutevano allegramente d'incantesimi, Demon gli stava parlando dell'Agesis l'incantesimo scudo che avvolgeva il braccio del mago con uno scudo d'energia, l'incantesimo faceva il paio con il gladius, Harry ed Hermione decisero di provarlo. Lo stavano facendo in un angolo, quando nella sala si sentì una voce conosciuta chiamare

-Severus Sei qui?- e dalla porta entrarono Draco Malfoy seguito da Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini.

Rimasero a bocca aperta nel veder duellare Harry e Hermione nella sala da pranzo di Piton Manor.

I duellanti erano gli unici a non essersi accorti di niente, concentrati com'erano, finì Harry che con uno sgambetto atterrò Hermione puntandole la lama alla Gola

-Ho vinto io- quindi dissolse spada e scudo ed aiuto la ragazza a rialzarsi dandole un tenero bacio per chiederle scusa. Solo in quel momento si accorsero dei tre che erano rimasti a bocca aperta ed anche loro rimasero sorpresi.

Demon sbloccò la situazione -Harry Hermione dovete migliorare, eravate talmente concentrati nel duello, da dimenticare il mondo esterno. Non va bene, dovete sempre essere attenti a ciò che vi circonda. Un nemico vi può colpire alle spalle in qualsiasi momento.-.

-Si Demon- risposero in coro Harry ed Hermione.

-Severus cosa ci fanno loro qui?- chiese Draco

-Draco ti avevo chiesto di non venire per questo mese. Perché siete qui?- poi vide la Gazzetta in mano Zabini e capì.

-Siete qui per l'articolo vero.-

-È vero sono morti davvero?- chiese Pansy

-Si io ho visto i corpi-

I due ragazzi sorrisero -Anche loro erano ridotti così- fece Blaise.

-No non sono stati dilaniati.-

-Peccato dopo quello che ci hanno fatto passare sarebbe stato giusto-.

-Sai chi è stato?- domando Draco che sembrava ancora stranito dalla presenza dei grifondoro.

-Cerchi vendetta?- fu Ginny a domandare, ma lo fece con un tono ed un'espressione gentile che colpirono Draco.

-Non volevo ringraziarlo e offrigli da bere. Ora più nessuno potrà obbligarmi a prendere il marchio nero o sposare chi non amo.- mentre Draco era distratto da Ginny, Severus lanciò un'occhiata a Harry, per capire lo stato d'animo del ragazzo, ma questo non sfuggì all'attento Zabini. Harry lo notò, quindi decise di mettere subito in chiaro, al massimo obliavano la memoria dei tre.

-Siamo stati io e Hermione ad uccidere i vostri genitori. Ci hanno teso un'imboscata e noi ci siamo difesi-.

-Difesi? Eravate soli?- fece Zabini incredulo

-Si più o meno gli abbiamo offerto la resa, hanno rifiutato e sono morti-.

-Non potete aver fatto quel massacro- affermò Pansy -non è possibile con alcuna magia.-.

*Alastor mostrati e pavoneggiati. Credo che ti toccherà farlo spesso*

*Nessun problema*

*Herm mi manifesto anch'io* fece Kyra

Un fumo nero avvolse Harry e Hermione quindi si stacco e si raccolse alle loro spalle. I due angeli apparvero con le ali spiegate ed un ghigno sadico sul volto. -Ti basta Parkison. In ogni caso i vostri genitori li abbiamo uccisi personalmente, non ti preoccupare Zabini hanno sofferto e come i vostri genitori, di tuo padre me ne sono occupato io gli ho lanciato un sangue infernale, prima di finirlo con l'avada- fece Harry non mostrava alcun sentimento né gioia né sadismo né rimorso.

-Tuo padre a ricevuto un ossa evanesca, devo dire che una cosa disgustosa, l'ho finito quasi subito mi faceva pena.- fece Hermione con lo stesso tono di Harry.

-Gli altri li hanno uccisi loro.-

I tre serpeverde erano rimasti colpiti, essendo figli di mangiamorte sapevano che quelle maledizioni erano tremende. Anche Ron Ginny e Luna erano stupiti, gli avevano detto che avevano ucciso ma non in quel modo.

-Potter io ti ringrazio. Posso domandarti perché quel trattamento a mio padre.-.

-L'ho odiato come odio poche persone, e poi all'inizio della battaglia lui ci ha provocati, ed io gli ho promesso che l'avrei fatto soffrire, loro hanno fatto quello che io gli ho promesso.-.

-Ha sofferto?-

-Moltissimo è stato l'ultimo a morire dopo aver assistito al massacro-.

-Sono contento, vale per tutte le volte che mi ha torturato. Non pentirti per quello che hai fatto, dal carcere mi ha mandato a dire che mi dovevo unire ai mangiamorte per provare la sua fedeltà. Mi hai salvato dal marchio nero. Ora mi spiegate che ci fate qui, tu e Severus siete come cane e gatto-.

-Mi insegna, insieme con il prof Tenebres a controllare gli angeli- che nel frattempo erano rientrati. Pansy e Blaise non avevano più aperto bocca dopo la vista degli angeli.

-Draco eravate venuti solo per questo o c'era altro?-.

-Si Nott ed altri serpeverde, vogliono prendere subito il marchio, per vendicare i genitori. Hanno chiesto anche a noi, ma ci siamo rifiutati. Volevo sapere se potevamo stare qui per un po'-.

-Devo parlare con una persona, aspettate qui, Harry Hermione Demon venite nello studio.-

Si avviò -Draco se avete fame chiedete a Zoe, ed evitate di scannarvi con i Weasly. Questo vale anche per voi- disse guardando Ron e Ginny. Dopo di che si allontanò seguito dagli altri.

Nello studio si sedette su una poltrona, fece accomodare anche gli altri mancava una poltrona, ma invece di trasfigurala Hermione si sedete in braccio a Harry.

-Demon se hai altri tre studenti per te è un problema?-.

-Nessuno vale il discorso degli altri tre possono guardare, domandare, imparare, ma non posso seguirli troppo da vicino.-.

-Harry Hermione io lì vorrei far rimanere, so che in questi cinque anni sono stati odiosi e cattivi con voi, ma si dovevano comportare cosi, non sapete Draco quante volte è stato punito perché veniva battuto a quidditch, o non era il migliore a scuola. Se il padre avesse saputo che non v'insultava, sarebbe stato torturato pesantemente. Dategli una possibilità. Gli parlerò io e vedremo come va.-

-Se si schierano contro Voldemort e lo fanno sotto veritaserum non ci sono problemi. Farai tu le domande, io ed Hermione staremo in silenzio, se vogliamo qualche chiarimento chiederemo a te.-.

-Va bene- si avvicinò ad una credenza e tirò fuori tre bicchieri e due ampolle. -Vado a chiamare i ragazzi. -

-Vengo con te è una cosa per cui non ho interesse- fece Demon ed uscirono dalla stanza.

Intanto nella sala da pranzo i due gruppetti si squadravano con un po' di diffidenza. Il primo a parlare fu Zabini che si rivolse a Luna

-Scusa ti ho visto qualche volta a Howgarts, ma non ci hanno mai presentati. Io sono Blaise Zabini. E Tu?-

-Sono Luna Lovegood Sesto anno Corvonero. Piacere-

Draco si preparò a parlare non gli piaceva quello che stava per dire, ma sapeva che era necessario

-Io mi devo scusare con tutti voi per quello che vi ho detto in tutti questi anni, all'inizio lo facevo perché cosi mi dicevano di fare, poi perché avevo paura di essere punito da mio padre. Lo so che è stato un comportamento da vigliacchi e un po' me ne pento, ma ho fatto la mia scelta. Spero che potrete capire.- Dopo di che rimase in silenzio.

-Non è facile Malfoy dopo quello che ci avete fatto passare, ma si può provare ad avere almeno una convivenza pacifica.- era stata Ginny a parlare Ron la guardo un po' storto, ma non replicò.

In quel momento entrò Piton che convocò nel suo studio i serpeverde Demon si accomodò su una poltrona e prima che potessero chiedere

-Harry e Hermione prima di accettare qui la presenza di quei tre, hanno chiesto la prova del veritaserum. Se sono mangiamorte o potrebbero tradire in futuro saranno obliati e rispediti a casa.-.

Nello studio Piton guardò i tre ragazzi

-Se volete rimanere dovete prendere il veritaserum e rispondere alle domande che io vi farò altrimenti tornate a casa.-.

-Non ti fidi Potter.-

-Non abbastanza da rischiare.-

-Onesta la tua risposta.-

Disse Draco poi prese il bicchiere con la pozione lo stesso fecero Blaise e Pansy.

-Siete mangiamorte o fate a parte o dell'esercito di Voldemort?-.

-No- -No- -No-

-Siete qui per ordine di qualcuno?-

-No- -No- -No-

-Volete entrare a far parte dei mangiamorte o dell'esercito di Voldemort?-.

-No- -No- -No-

-Giurate di mantenere il segreto su tutto quello che vedrete qui?-.

-Si- -Si- -Si-

-Credo che sì tutto. Prendete questa- e passò altri tre bicchieri ai ragazzi.

-Per me possono restare- fece Harry dopo che i ragazzi si furono ripresi.

-Bene adesso torniamo in sala, se si arrabbia Demon sono problemi.-.

Harry e Hermione sorrisero. Arrivarono in sala e si diressero nei sotterranei ma poi la ragazza curiosa come sempre

-Demon ma quanti anni hai di preciso?-

-Sono nato il 27 Dicembre del 854 D.C. -

-Hai più di mille anni uau te li porti bene- fece Harry.

-Si però come i vampiri mi devo nutrire di sangue umano.-.

-E dove te lo procuri?- fece Hermione leggermente preoccupata

-Di solito una visitina ogni quindici giorni alle prigioni risolve il problema. Inoltre per nutrirsi non è necessario di uccidere, e con un piccolo curo ed un oblivium si nasconde il tutto.-.

Draco che seguiva il discorso si avvicinò a Ginny e le sussurrò

-Ma chi e cosa è quello?-

-Si chiama Demon Tenebres è un dampyr-

-Cribbio è famoso fra i mangiamorte. Voldemort lo voleva fra i suoi seguaci, il primo messaggero che ha mandato è tornato indietro spaventato a morte, con il suo rifiuto e l'ordine di non scocciarlo più. Del secondo e terzo gruppo inviati è tornata solo la testa.-.

Ginny rabbrividì e guardò preoccupata Demon.

Entrarono nell'aula.

-Bene con gli evocativi andate bene ora prima di passare alle evocazioni elementari, vi devo insegnare il controllo empatico. Da quello che ho capito Harry l'hai già usato contro i demoni soldato.-.

-Quando?- fece Harry che non sapeva quando l'avesse usato.

-Mi avete detto che quando Hermione è stata ferita, ti sei scaglia contro i demoni senza rabbia, ma con ira, le parole di Hermione sono state ^ freddo e spietato senza alcun sentimento ^ questo è il controllo empatico sopprime qualsiasi sentimento essere sempre freddi e determinati e non farsi cogliere dalle emozioni che portano a commettere errori.-.

Demon iniziò a spiegare come fare -Prima cosa, il controllo empatico non è un incantesimo, ma una tecnica come l'occlumanzia. Lì svuotate la mente dai ricordi, qui la svuotate dei vostri sentimenti ed emozioni. Immaginateli come un fuoco che arde, voi prendete le fiamme e li chiudete in un blocco di ghiaccio magico, esse continueranno a bruciare, ma all'esterno non giunge nessun calore. Ora dato che il controllo empatico vi può privare della vostra umanità, è bene che pensiate a qualcuno che possa rompere tale barriera di ghiaccio, sulla barriera scrivete quel nome. A questo punto il processo è fatto ed avrete il controllo empatico. Ora per farlo in sostanza dovete trovare tutte le vostre emozioni, chiudete gli occhi rilassatevi, liberate la mente e concentratevi sul battito del vostro cuore. Una volta in questo stato, individuate le emozioni e pensate di creare loro intorno una barriera di ghiaccio, scrivete il nome. A questo punto aprite gli occhi e se avete fatto tutto bene in loro non si vedranno più emozioni.- i ragazzi provarono per tutto il pomeriggio. Contro tutte le aspettative, il più avvantaggiato in questa lezione fu proprio Harry, che era un tipo fortemente emotivo, quindi le sue emozioni erano forti e facilmente identificabili. Fu l'unico poco prima di cena riuscì ad ottenere il controllo empatico. Quando ciò avvenne spavento tutti. Harry si era posto al centro dell'aula, aveva chiuso gli occhi e respirava regolarmente, quando si sentì pronto, congelo i suoi sentimenti e scrisse Hermione sulla barriera, aprì gli occhi ed essi erano glaciali, ma in un modo veramente terribile, era uno sguardo privo d'emozioni e vita. Per saggiare l'efficacia e le caratteristiche del controllo, Demon attaccò Harry, la risposta fu fredda e determinata, Harry era un mago in gamba di suo, ma con questa tecnica era inarrestabile, non sbagliava un colpo ed erano tutti della giusta potenza ed efficacia, senza ferire l'avversario. Tutto ciò finché Demon non giocò sporco, per verificare il controllo, decise di utilizzare Hermione come scudo, pensava di far saltare il controllo, e pensò di esserci riuscito, infatti, qualcosa in Harry cambiò, per un solo attimo un'emozione attraverso gli occhi del ragazzo, poi per Demon fu l'inferno. Harry smaterializzo Hermione e caricò nel contempo il suo avversario, utilizzando il wingardium leviosà ed un incantesimo di spinta per muoversi ad altissima velocità, colpì Demon in pieno con il gladius all'altezza dello stomaco, lo prese e lanciò contro una parete con la telepatia, l'impatto fu violentissimo, tanto che la parete si crepò. Prima che potesse cadere Harry sempre in volo gli piombò con le ginocchia contro la cassa toracica e la frantumò. Trasfiguro l'aria per creare quattro chiodi d'argento con cui crocifisse Demon al muro, mentre era appeso trasfigurò l'aria in una spada d'argento, con cui si preparò ad infliggere il colpo di grazia, il tutto era stato fatto senza che la minima emozione attraversasse il viso del ragazzo, fece partire il colpo, ma Kyra lo intercettò.

-Harry fermati, non mi voleva fare veramente male, ti prego non farlo- fece Hermione in lacrime.

Il ragazzo la guardò un secondo con quello sguardo inespressivo, poi chiuse gli occhi, quando lì riapri era tornato quello di sempre, lasciò cadere la spada e si allontanò un pochino. Si guardò intorno leggermente stralunato, poi corse ad abbracciare Hermione.

-Stai bene? Sei ferita?-

-Io sto bene. Perché quella violenza, Demon non mi avrebbe fatto male- fece Hermione che si stava leggermente riprendendo.

-Eri in pericolo. Ho reagito d'istinto. Stai bene?-

-Si-

-Allora è meglio curare Demon-

Harry si alzo si avvicinò a Demon, che si era appena ripreso, con la telepatia tolse i chiodi. Lo prese al volo, adagiandolo al suolo, quindi trasformo un chiodo in un athame, con cui s'incise il polso destro. Lo poggio sulle labbra del dampyr e gli disse – Bevi - cosa che il vampiro fece subito.

Il volto di Harry si contrasse per il dolore ed inizio da impallidire. Dopo qualche minuto staccò il polso da Demon, e con un incantesimo richiuse l'incisione. Si poggio stanco alla parete, al suo fianco corse Hermione che gli prese una mano, il ragazzo guardò Piton -Severus non avresti una pozione rimpolpa sangue, Demon ne ha bevuto parecchio.-

Severus usci di corsa dalla stanza, i ragazzi erano rimasti ammutoliti, che Harry era forte lo sapevano ma come aveva combattuto, metteva paura, forse ora capivano cosa avevano affrontato i mangiamorte. Intanto nel dampyr le ferite stavano sparendo, quella all'addome era completamente scomparsa, anche la cassa toracica era tornata normale, solo le ferite dei chiodi impiegavano più tempo a guarire, alla fine anche queste scomparvero. Rientrò Piton con due ampolle, passo la prima a Potter che la buttò giù tutto d'un fiato, con una chiara espressione di disgusto sul volto, mentre un po' di colore tornava sulle sue guance.

Piton passò l'altra a Demon che la rifiutò scuotendo la testa, si alzo si tasto un po' tutto quindi fece -Gratta&netta Reparo Performa- si avvicinò ad una poltrona e si lasciò cadere sopra, guardando pensieroso Harry, quest'ultimo sempre poggiato alla parete, ad occhi chiusi si gustava le carezze di Hermione. Nessuno diceva niente, erano tutti troppo scossi da quello che avevano visto. Solo dopo alcuni minuti Harry si riprese, apri gli occhi diede un bacio a Hermione, si alzò mise una mano sulla parete danneggiata e -Reparo Gratta&Netta- dalla parete sparirono il sangue e le crepe.

-Harry in più di mille anni non ho mai visto uno come te, sei più forte e veloce di qualsiasi altro esser umano, hai usato incantesimi multipli, la telepatia con una forza incredibile, trasfigurato l'aria, certo quelle spade e quei chiodi non erano perfetti, ma la loro sporca funzione l'hanno fatta, ma la cosa che mi ha fatto più paura, però è stata la smaterializzazione di Hermione, che io sappia è impossibile smaterializzare un'altra persona senza contatto fisico diretto.- fece un sospiro -Volevo saggiare la forza del tuo controllo empatico, ne ho avuto una prova più che lampante, quasi perfetto hai ceduto una frazione di secondo, poi ti sei ripreso e il tuo cuore è diventato un iceberg, sai, quando mi hai colpito crocifisso ero sicuro di essere morto, fortuna che ti sei fermato.-

-Non mi sono fermato, Kyra ha fermato la lama e Hermione mi ha sbloccato-.

-Ho violato la tua regole di controllo vero. Pensavo che avresti usato Hermione per questo l'ho fatto, se avessi ucciso Hermione che sarebbe successo.-.

-Non lo so. E spera che non accada mai.-

-Lo spero veramente.-

-Perché Harry ha perso il controllo?- chiese Ron il più turbato da quello che aveva visto.

-Harry non ha propriamente perso il controllo. Anche se i sentimenti sono rinchiusi, possono ancora condizionarci se qualcosa scatena quelli più forti. Quando ho visto il tuo sguardo cambiare, ho pensato di aver rotto la barriera, invece è diventata ancora più potente, la paura che potessi ferire Hermione ha spinto Harry a fare l'unica cosa logica, eliminare la minaccia.-.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po' ad assimilare le nuove informazioni.

Fu Demon a rompere il silenzio -Adesso andiamo a cena. Severus per me carne al sangue. E poi stasera mi toccherà fare una capatina in carcere.-.

-Prima di cena vorrei farmi una doccia, posso o è tardi- chiese Harry

-La cena sarà servita tra mezz'ora. Draco Pansy Blaise ho dato disposizione a Zoe per le vostre stanza chiedete a lei.- disse Piton.

Raggiunsero l'ala est ognuno andò nella propria stanza Draco si stupì, quando vide Harry ed Hermione entrare nella stessa stanza.

Nella loro stanza Harry ed Hermione si spogliarono ed entrarono nella doccia insieme iniziando a baciarsi molto appassionatamente, lei si stacco un attimo

-Ho avuto paura prima, ti sentivo freddo come non mai, sapevo che l'avresti ucciso-

-Lo so, spero di riuscire a controllarlo meglio, ma se sei in pericolo credo che reagirò sempre come oggi, tu per me sei troppo importate.-.

Ripresero a baciarsi in modo sempre più appassionato Hermione si portò sul collo del ragazzo ed iniziò a succhiarlo con forza, Harry l'afferrò per le cosce sollevandole e poggiandole sui fianchi e poi penetrando in lei con forza. Fu un rapporto furioso da parte di entrambi, con Hermione che quando raggiunse l'orgasmo piantò le unghie nella schiena di Harry, mentre lui le mordeva con forza la spalla. Poi si accasciarono entrambi al suolo, con l'acqua che scorreva su di loro lavando le tracce dell'amplesso. Si baciarono dolcemente senza dire nulla.

Si alzarono si finirono di lavarsi indossarono jeans maglietta un guanti. Ed uscirono dalla stanza dove incontrarono anche gli altri. Ron si avvicinò a Hermione e sussurrò

-La prossima volta evita di fare i succhiotti-

Lei s'inalberò -Ron non ti permetto certe insinuazioni-.

Il ragazzo sempre sorridente -Ed il collo di Harry? Quando siamo saliti non c'era-

Hermione guardò Harry e sbiancò leggermente, il ragazzo stava parlando con Ginny, ma sentendosi chiamare in causa guardò verso i suoi amici,

-Cosa c'è?-

-Niente- cerco di minimizzare Hermione. Ma la risata divertita di Ron le fece capire di aver fallito.

-Parlavamo del tuo collo amico- fece continuando a ridere, Harry si avvicinò ad uno specchio e vide il succhiotto. Si girò verso Hermione come per chiederle che facciamo lei alzò le spalle, al che un piccolo sorriso diabolico apparve sulle labbra di Harry.

-Solo per questo Ron, dovresti vedere come mi ha ridotto la schiena.-.

Hermione guardò in cagnesco il suo ragazzo. Mentre Ron si strozzava.

-Anche tu non scherzi ho ancora il segno del morso- rispose a tono Hermione anche le con un ghigno diabolico.

Ginny -Fa vedere-

Herm allargo un po' il collo della T-shirt mostrando il segno dei denti di Harry.

-Ehi ma che giochetti fate voi. Non vi preoccupate di quello che possono dire gli altri?- chiese Ginny.

-Dopo quello che è successo a casa di Hermione. Non mi preoccupo più di niente.-

-E che è successo?- fece Ron.

-Un altra volta Ron. Adesso Ho fame- ed iniziò ad incamminarsi verso la sala da pranzo.

Draco Pansy e Blaise aveva assistito alla scenetta. -Potter e la Granger ci vanno giù pesante. Con quell'aria da santi ed invece sono più peccatori di noi.- chiosò la ragazza.

-Si proprio cosi.- Fece Blaise. Seguendo gli altri in sala da pranzo.

Cenarono abbondantemente. Fu anche piacevole e cercarono di dimenticare i fatti spiacevoli.

Finita la cena presero un caffé in un salotto.

-Io esco ci vediamo domani- fece Demon sparendo nel camino

-Io mi ritirò nel mio studio- Fece Piton -Severus Domani mattina posso farmi una corsetta nel parco-.

-Non c'è problema- ed uscì dal salotto

-Ti dispiace se vengo anch'io- fecero Ron e Draco quasi in contemporanea.

-Nessun problema-

Ma la risatina di Hermione si propagò nella stanza.

-Hermione perché ridi -

-Me lo direte domani dopo la corsetta.- rispose la moretta andandosi a sedere in braccio al suo ragazzo e baciandolo.

-Noi dobbiamo studiare lo sai?-

-Cosa Herm quello che abbiamo fatto oggi non basta?-.

-Sei tu che vuoi diventare animagus?-

-Vero- -ACCIO Libro animagus- fece il ragazzo ed un libro si portò fra le sue mano.

Con Hermione iniziò a studiare, gli altri ragazzi si erano sparpagliati Ron e Ginny stavano scrivendo alla madre. Draco discuteva con Pansy e Blaise e Luna parlavano fitto fitto in un angolo.

-Ron aggiungi i nostri saluti a tua madre- fece Harry.

-Fatto- fece il Rosso si alzò -Vado a spedire questa lettera-

-Rispetta la procedura-

-Si si speriamo che i gufi di Piton siano abituati, se no finisce come Leo che ancora non l'ha capita- e si allontanò sconsolato.

Fu Pansy a parlare -Che procedura?-

-Non ci possiamo scrivere direttamente, c'è il rischio che intercettino la posta, quindi utilizziamo una catena d'intermediari, per farlo capire ad un gufo, però è un problema- Fece Ginny che si era avvicinata ai due serpeverde.

-Posso chiederti un cosa Weasly?-

-Si ma chiamami Ginny se dobbiamo passare un mese insieme è più pratico-.

-Tu chiamami Pansy. Ma da quando stanno insieme quei due?- indicando con lo sguardo Harry e Hermione.

-Circa quindi giorni. Ma già ne hanno passate di tutti i colori.-.

-Io pensavo che Hermione e tuo fratello stessero insieme-.

-Da una parte c'era l'attrazione, ma come vedi l'altra aveva interessi diversi.-.

-Senti ma che hanno combinato, Angeli, magie senza bacchette, Potter che quasi ammazzava il professore?-

-Per questo devi chiedere a loro non posso dirtelo io- poi rivolgendosi a Draco.

-Stamattina hai detto che nessuno t'imporrà chi sposare, che volevi dire?-.

-Che mio padre voleva che sposassi Pansy. Io adoro Pansy, ma lei per me è come una sorella. Io voglio sposare la donna di cui m'innamorerò- fece deciso Draco.

-Concordo- dichiarò Pansy.

-Non l'avete ancora trovata?-

-No- Risposero i due serpeverde

-Spero anch'io di trovare la persona speciale destinata a me.- lanciò un sguardo a Harry.

-Se lo ami devi riconquistarlo. Quello che si vuole lo si ottiene- fece Draco vedendo lo sguardo di Ginny.

- Non ho più possibilità, Harry e Hermione sono uniti per la vita adesso.-.

fece un po' triste –In ogni caso quello che dici è vero se hai una forza di volontà maggiore della tua preda Malfoy. Con Harry non funzionerebbe, è la persona con più forza di volontà che io conosca.- Terminò Ginny.

-Quindi hai rinunciato.-

-Si mi sono messa l'animo in pace. Si vede che lui non era nel mio destino-

In quel momento rientrò Ron. Harry appena lo vide gli disse

-Ron stavo leggendo per diventare animagus, il controllo empatico ci sarà molto utile vedi di impararlo anche tu. Ti risparmierà una marea di problemi alla prima trasformazione-.

-Va bene mi metterò d'impegno.-

Ma Blaise dal suo angolo -Potter sono a numero chiuso le lezione su come diventare animagus o può partecipare pure un viscido serpeverde-.

-Certo che puoi. Può partecipare chi vuole- fece Harry.

-Basta che lo vogliate seriamente. Diventare animagus è complesso pericoloso e soprattutto doloroso.- disse Hermione.

-Sei è cosi pericoloso perché lo fate ?- chiese Draco.

-È un arte molte utile. Mi può portare grandi vantaggi in battaglia. E poi sia mio padre che il mio padrino erano un animagus voglio esserlo anch'io-.

-A me l'ha consigliato la McGranitt come completamento al corso insegnanti.-.

-Fai parte del corso insegnati? Che materie?- chiese Blaise stupito

-Trasfigurazione come primaria ed Incantesimi come secondaria- fece Hermione.

-Anche io faccio il corso insegnati Difesa ed incantesimi- disse Harry

- Cos'è il corso insegnati?- chiese Parkinson.

-È un corso difficilissimo che prepara lo studente all'insegnamento, dura tre anni, ma gli ultimi due anni scolastici si deve essere assistenti per le materia che si portano. Io lo volevo fare per antiche Rune, ma è molto difficile ed ho rinunciato.- fece Blaise che con Hermione era uno dei migliori studenti di Howgarts.

-Cosi insegni tu Potter? Speriamo che non finisce come oggi- fece ghignando Malfoy.

-E si chissà che non possa togliere punti a Serpeverde- con espressione serafica Harry.

-Un colpo basso sfregiato-

-Non più Malfoy non vedi è sparita-

-Hai ragione Potter-

-Comunque domani parlerò con Demon, chi vuole partecipare alle lezioni d'animagia-.

Tutti alzarono la mano

-Cavolo va bene allora.- fece Hermione

-Io me ne vado a letto ci vediamo domani mattina alle 6.00. Buona Notte- fece Harry.

- Notte- chiosò Hermione.

-Ehi non fate troppo baccano stanotte- ghigno Draco.

-Il mio incantesimo d'imperturbabilità è prefetto non sentirai niente- ribatte Harry che si becco uno scappellotto da Hermione. Ed andarono a letto.

Era stata una giornata strana. Demon che si era rivelato un tipo in gamba, ma anche un po' pazzo. Harry aveva varcato i propri limiti, e si era scoperto molto più letale di quello che tutti credevano. E poi i Serpeverde, quelli che ritenevano nemici alla fine si erano rivelati alleati, e forse potevano essere qualcosa di più.

Sì proprio una strana giornata.


	9. Lord Elementali a Hogwarts

-...- discorsi

"..." pensieri

^...^ citazione di una frase o biglietti

|...| Serpentese

*...* Telepatia

**Capitolo 09 – Lord Elementali a Hogwarts**

Ingresso di Piton Manor 6.05 del mattino. Harry era appoggiato contro la porta ed aspettava l'arrivo di Draco e Ron. Quando li vide scendere dalle scale sbadigliando. -Buongiorno. Siete in ritardo.-.

-Buongiorno.- fece Draco.

-Giorno.- fece Ron ancora mezzo addormentato.

Uscirono dal portone ed iniziarono a correre. Fu Harry ad impostare il ritmo, prima una corsa leggera, senza forzare per scaldare i muscoli, ma quando si senti pronto inizio a spingere, spingere molto, Ron e Draco tentarono di stargli dietro ma dopo il quinto giro intorno al parco della villa, rallentarono e si fermarono sotto un albero a riprendere fiato, Harry continuò spedito, fece 15 giri in totale, aveva calcolato che fossero un po' più di 15 km. Si avvicinò ad Draco e Ron che sembravano distrutti.

-Come va?-.

-Potter ma come cazzo fai a reggere quel ritmo?-.

-Ora capisco perché Hermione ridacchiava ieri sera, la bastarda lo sapeva-.

Harry si mise a fare stretching

-Allenamento solo Allenamento e chiamami Harry- fece rivolto a Draco.

Poi guardando Ron -Certo che Hermione lo sapeva, ed anche tu l'avresti saputo, se l'altro giorno fossi stato attento alle parole di Tonks, invece che sbavare sulla scollatura di Hermione. E non chiamarla bastarda- le ultime parole erano state dette seriamente, con un sguardo che non ammetteva repliche.

-Senti Pot... Harry mi puoi raccontare degli angeli e di tutto il resto?-,

-Si- e molto rapidamente, mentre si incamminavo verso il maniero gli raccontò i dettagli della storia, andarono nelle loro stanze, dove si fecero una doccia veloce e raggiunsero gli altri a colazione.

Trovarono un Hermione sorridente -Come è andata la corsetta?-.

-Mi hanno mollato dopo cinque chilometri Tonks a resisto più di loro-.

-Hermione ti odio- fece Ron. La risata squillante di Hermione risuonò nella sala.

Si misero a tavola e fecero colazione, parlarono del più e del meno e cercarono di conoscersi meglio.

Scesero nell'aula e tornarono allo studio del controllo empatico, che quella mattina anche Hermione riuscì ad utilizzare, anche lei fu sfidata da Demon, ma quando provò a colpire Harry il controllo non resse, e lei si scatenò come una furia, solo l'intervento di Harry riuscì a calmarla.

-Hermione ci siamo quasi devi solo rendere le tue barriere più solide- e continuarono ad esercitarsi per tutta la mattina.

Mentre risalivano per andare a pranzo Ron e Draco erano in fondo. Ginny si girò li vide un po' in difficoltà e si avvicinò -Che avete, Vi sentite male?- domandò.

-Grande Merlino mi fanno male tutti i muscoli come se avessi fatto una giornata intera di quidditch- fece Ron.

-Neanche dopo le lezioni d'equitazione ero così dolorante- fece Draco.

-La corsetta è andata male?- fece furbetta la rossa.

-Non è andata male. Solo che Harry corre come se avesse tutti i diavoli dell'inferno alle calcagna, abbiamo forzato per stargli dietro ed adesso siamo indolenziti.- fece Ron.

Pranzarono e nel pomeriggio mentre gli altri si esercitavano con Piton sul controllo empatico, Harry e Hermione iniziarono ad imparare come sfruttare le loro nuove caratteristiche, a partire dal legame che li univa.

-Harry Hermione avete utilizzato la telepatia?-.

-Solo una volta quando ero ferita, ma siamo sempre legati, io percepisco le sensazioni di Harry so, quando è arrabbiato agitato triste felice-.

-Oppure so, quando è sveglia e quando dorme-.

-Bene siete già ad un ottimo livello. Ora v'insegnerò come utilizzare la telepatia per parlarvi, ma anche per passarvi informazioni ed immagini-.

-Come ha fatto Alastor durante la rissa-.

-Si, Harry concentrati, chiudi gli occhi, pensa a Hermione intensamente, ora immagina di lanciarle contro un ricordo, qualcosa che lei può riconoscere.-

Harry penso intensamente a loro due sulla panchina di casa Granger, poi immaginò di appallottolare il ricordo e lanciarlo a Hermione.

Hermione sussultò, vide il suo volto, mentre baciava Harry.

-Vedo che qualcosa è arrivato. Cosa hai visto?-.

-Il nostro primo bacio visto da Harry però-.

-Ottimo come hai fatto Harry?-.

-Ho immaginato di prendere il ricordo appallottolarlo e lanciarlo a Hermione.-.

-Prova a fare lo stesso anche tu- rivolto alla ragazza.

Hermione fece lo stesso, lanciando un'immagine di Harry che la massaggiava.

Harry non sussultò, ma sia apri in un sorriso malizioso. -Una richiesta?-.

-Non mi dispiacerebbe-.

-Vedo che ti ha trasmesso qualcosa- fece Demon.

-Si ma è molto personale- chiuse la questione Harry.

-Ora passiamo alle sensazioni, già lo fate, ma ad un livello leggero, si può andare molto più a fondo, per esempio potrete rintracciarvi se non sapete dove vi trovate. Questa volta iniziamo con Hermione, per leggere le sensazioni e le emozioni di Harry, devi pensare di voler entrare in lui. Trova un modo come hai visto il sistema funziona per immaginazione, cioè devi immaginare una determinata azione, che scatena il tutto.-.

Hermione prese la mano di Harry, immaginò di tuffarsi negli occhi di Harry come se fosse un mare verde. Si senti invadere da una miriade di sensazione, sentiva come a Harry piaceva la sua pelle, il tocco della sua mano, poi lui la guardò e lei fu sopraffatta, era come quando avevano fatto l'animae uxorio, i sentimenti di Harry erano come la camera magmatica di un Vulcano, caldi incandescenti pronti ad esplodere, c'erano emozioni d'ogni tipo: rabbia, dolore, sofferenza, gioia, ma soprattutto l'amore per lei, era qualcosa d'indescrivibile, come una calda coperta che l'avvolse. E poi la passione, la voglia di stringerla, di fare l'amore con lei. Si staccò ansimante ed anche un po' turbata da quei sentimenti cosi forti e possenti.

-Hermione calma ti sei sganciata-.

Ma lei sapeva che non era vero, se prima la percezione dei sentimenti era come un lieve rumore di fondo, adesso era diventato il suono di un ruscello, lento costante e sempre presente.

-Come va ti senti bene?- chiese Harry.

La ragazza annuì, quando parlò la voce le tremava.

-È stata un'esperienza entusiasmante. Ho immaginato di tuffarmi negli occhi di Harry, ho sentito le sue sensazioni, i suoi sentimenti sono qualcosa di ... di ... primordiale, si è la parola più giusta per indicarli-.

-Harry prova tu-.

Harry si concentrò e pensò di tuffarsi in Hermione, ma non funzionava quindi immaginò di bussare sul di lei petto, che si aprì e lo fece sprofondare nei sentimenti della ragazza. Anche Harry si trovò avvolto dai sentimenti e le sensazioni di Hermione, fu una bellissima scoperta, credeva Hermione molto più fredda e logica di quello che in realtà era, le sue emozioni erano forti, ma sottoposte al ferreo controllo della sua mente, c'erano, però emozioni cosi forti da sfuggire a questo controllo, ed erano quelle che provava per lui amore passione ed anche un pochino di timore.

Si staccò da Hermione, si avvicinò e la baciò dolcemente, dicendole all'orecchio -Ti Amo-.

Poi si accorse di quello che già aveva notato Hermione, quello che prima era solo un qualcosa di inconscio e lontano, adesso era un qualcosa di presente e profondo, aveva sentito Hermione vicino come non mai quando l'aveva baciata, la passione a stento trattenuta, la voglia di approfondire il bacio ed anche un pochino di vergogna, per il bacio cosi sfrontato.

-Demon credo di essere ancora collegato con Hermione. Sento i sui sentimenti, in maniera più forte di prima-.

-È un effetto collaterale del legame che vi unisce, giro di qualche ora e vi abituerete. Ora manca l'ultima parte la più difficile la comunicazione dei pensieri o quella che comunemente è chiamata telepatia. Harry concentrati e fai come hai fatto per i ricordi immagina di lanciare un pensiero a Hermione-.

Harry si concentrò e pensò di lanciare un pensiero alla ragazza, ma non funzionava, allora immaginò di telefonarle, come se fosse un babbano. E funzionò

*Hermione ti amo*.

*Anch'io Harry*.

*Ehi non è così difficile come dice Demon*.

*Forse per via del legame per noi è più facile*.

*Si hai ragione. Infondo l'abbiamo già fatto*.

-Vedo che state comunicando, cercate di controllare le vostre espressioni e sarete perfetti.-

Continuarono fino alle quattro, quando i due professori sospesero le lezioni.

Mentre risalivano le scale, Harry e Hermione erano molto silenziosi, anche se in realtà stavano parlando telepaticamente.

-Hermione ma che hai perché stai in silenzio?-.

-Scusa stavo parlando con Harry-.

-Come dici?-.

-Telepatia Ginny è molto utile, anche se qualcuno dovrebbe evitare certi apprezzamenti, se vuole le sue parti tutte intere-.

Uno sguardo preoccupato, apparve sul volto di Harry.

-scusa, ma devi ammettere che Tu Ginny e Luna avete un gran bel sedere visto da qui- disse Harry che era quattro o cinque scalini più in basso.

-Harry!- esclamarono in contemporanea Ginny e Luna mentre Hermione gli lanciava un'occhiata omicida.

-Ho capito per il mio bene è meglio tacere-.

-Sentite c'è un lago all'interno del parco, perché non andiamo a farci un bagno- propose Draco.

La proposta fu approvata da tutti, andarono ad indossare il costume e recarono al lago. Era un posto bellissimo, il lago era formato da un'ansa di un fiume, che scorreva all'interno della tenuta, la riva era sabbiosa ed era circondata da alberi, i ragazzi stesero i loro teli e si tolsero i vestiti, si vedevano che erano giovani e soprattutto sportivi. Draco, Ron e Blaise indossavano dei calzoncini da mare dai colori sgargianti, quelli dei serpeverde erano a tinta unita verde smeraldo, mentre quello di Ron con una fantasia Hawaiana bianca su rosso.

Ginny e Pansy indossavano dei bikini molto simili come modello e molto sexy, nero e argento per la serpeverde, e nero e azzurro per Ginny, Luna indossava un costume intero Blu scuro abbastanza sgambato e con una bella scollatura, ma quelli che stupirono furono Harry e Hermione, il ragazzo indossava quelli che sembravano i pantaloncini neri di una muta, si fermavano a mezza coscia ed erano aderentissimi, una seconda pelle praticamente. Hermione portava un bikini ridottissimo, composto di un tanga molto sgambato ed un reggiseno a triangolo microscopico, era nero.

-Ron se non la smetti di sbavare ti trasfiguro in un rospo- fece Harry all'amico che era rimasto a bocca aperta alla vista di Hermione.

-Vale anche per voi due- fece Hermione rivolta a Pansy e Ginny che non staccavano gli occhi dal culo di Harry.

Tutti notarono il tatuaggio di Harry.

Draco indicò il petto del ragazzo.

-Gran Bel tatuaggio. Devi tenere molto a lei-.

-Si è tutta la mia vita-.

Hermione si limitò a mollare a Harry un bacio con lo schiocco. Poi corsero in acqua iniziando a giocare, a schizzarsi, a farsi gli scherzi, ad un certo punto Hermione salì sulle spalle di Harry che la lanciò verso l'alto per farle fare un tuffo.

-Ehi facciamo una gara di tuffi, i ragazzi fanno i trampolini- disse Ginny felice si stava divertendo, era da tempo che non succedeva.

-Io vado con Blaise- chiosò Luna, avvicinandosi al moro serpeverde.

-Ron mi ricordo l'ultima volta, quindi dimenticatelo. Draco ti va bene se faccio coppia con te?- chiese Ginny.

-Ok-.

-Ginny mi devo preoccupare con tuo fratello?- chiese Pansy, che essendo l'unica rimasta doveva fare coppia con Ron.

-No non ti affogherà-.

-A quanto pare mi tocca fare coppia con te- disse Hermione con voce seducente a Harry.

-Sarà un onore my Lady-.

Si stavano divertendo, per una volta sembravano solo degli adolescenti, senza problemi. Tornarono a riva dove si poggiarono sui teli per asciugarsi.

Dopo qualche minuto, mentre si stavano godendo gli ultimi raggi del sole Ginny si sollevò e si guardo intorno.

-Ehi ma Luna e Blaise dove sono?-.

-Davvero dove sono?- fece Pansy, anche lei si era accorta dell'assenza.

-Saranno dietro a qualche cespuglio- disse Harry malizioso, e si becco uno scappellotto da Hermione.

-Ma è mai possibile che pensi solo a quello?-.

-Guarda che quella che pensa male sei tu, io ho detto solo dietro ad un cespuglio, sei tu che poi hai interpretato il resto-.

-Harry James Potter, io so che tu stavi pensando male!-.

-E va bene lo ammetto, però sono felice per loro, sono molto più simile di quanto si pensi quei due-.

-Si hai ragione anch'io sono felice per loro- fece Hermione.

-Come fate a dire che sono simili, Blaise non lo conosco, ma mi ha sempre dato l'aria di una persona fredda, distaccata ed un po' menefreghista. Mentre Luna, si può definire particolare- fece Ron.

-Sono solo maschere Ron, un modo per porsi con gli altri, tutti e due hanno paura di venire feriti dal prossimo e si sono protetti, Luna con la sua stramberia e Blaise credo con la sua indifferenza-.

-Blaise si comporta così solo con chi non conosce. Per lui è difficilissimo fare amicizia. In effetti, ha legato subito con Luna- chiarì Draco.

Mentre i ragazzi parlavano, poco lontano stavano Luna e Blaise, questo ultimo mentre uscivano dall'acqua, aveva afferrato la ragazza per un polso e l'aveva trascinata con se in una caletta, riparata da alcuni massi e alberi, qui si era girato ed aveva baciato Luna con passione.

-Di solito non sono così impulsivo, ma quando ti ho visto a tavola l'altro giorno mi hai colpito molto. Sei bella intelligente riservata-.

-lunatica- fece Luna per smorzare un po' i toni, ma era rimasta molto colpita dal ragazzo.

-Ed anche se fosse, ti distingui da tutte le altre ragazze. Io sono una persona molto asociale, gli unici amici che ho sono Draco e Pansy. Però con te voglio rischiare, mi piaci Luna, mi sento molto attratto da te, sei una splendida ragazza, non solo a livello fisico, mi piace soprattutto la tua testa, il modo con cui ragioni e anche quella tua aria un po'svagata. Vorrei stare insieme con te se tu lo vuoi.-.

-Si anche tu mi piaci Blaise, non credo che tu sia così asociale, e poi hai questa aria da bel tenebroso che mi stuzzica- si alzo sulle punte e lo baciò, anche questo bacio fu ben presto carico di passione, il ragazzo la sdraiò sulla spiaggia il bacio si faceva sempre più famelico, Blaise con decisione scostò il costume di Luna dal seno, si portò su questo baciandolo e succhiandolo. Luna gemeva di piacere, quando all'improvviso si sentì bagnare. Poggiò le mani sulla testa di Blaise e l'allontanò.

-Blaise non mi sento ancora pronta per questo-.

-Aspetterò che tu sia pronta-.

Lei si risistemò il costume e poi baciò il ragazzo.

-Grazie. Torniamo dagli altri-.

Blaise e Luna tornarono dagli altri, che li guardarono ammiccanti e maliziosi facendo arrossire i due ragazzi.

Fu Ginny a parlare -Dove eravate finiti?-.

-Io e Blaise stiamo insieme- disse Luna con le gote rosse e lo sguardo basso.

-Sono felice per voi- disse Harry.

Anche gli altri si complimentarono con i due. Si erano sparpagliati sulla spiaggia, con le due coppiette, che alla luce del tramonto sul lago, si scambiavano baci e tenerezze. Harry e Herm erano molto più sciolti, di Blaise e Luna.

Da lontano, Ginny guardava con uno sguardo strano Luna e Blaise. Draco lo notò e si avvicinò sedendole accanto

-Non sei contenta della scelta di Luna. Guarda che Blaise è un bravo ragazzo-.

-Non sono felice per Luna e che mi sono scoperta invidiosa-.

-Invidiosa?-.

-Si della felicità di Luna e Hermione, del fatto che abbia una persona accanto. So che è sbagliato, ma mi sento così sola, è da, quando sono a Hogwarts che mi sento sola, vorrei tanto qualcuno da amare e che mi amasse-.

-Harry è stato uno stupido, aveva una ragazza meravigliosa come te, che gli moriva dietro ed ha scelto Hermione-.

-Proprio per questo ha scelto Hermione, l'unica che ha amato Harry e non il bambino sopravvissuto. Io mi sono presa una cotta per lui appena l'ho visto, ma era della favola di colui che aveva battuto Voldemort che mi ero innamorata, e lui ha sempre odiata chi si fermava a vedere solo quel aspetto. Nonostante ciò è venuto a combattere contro il basilisco per salvarmi rischiando la sua vita-.

-Quando?-.

-Al vostro secondo anno, tuo padre mise il diario di Voldemort nel mio calderone, io mi sentivo così sola, il diario prese il controllo di me, facendomi aprire la camera dei segreti. Verso la fine mi stava risucchiando la vita per risorgere, ma Harry è venuto a salvarmi. È stato ferito da una zanna del basilisco, se non fosse stato per Fanny la fenice di Silente sarebbe morto-.

-Mio padre lo odio ancor di più, ora capisco quello che diceva Potter l'altro giorno-.

-Sai sei l'unico a parte Harry Hermione e la mia famiglia a saperlo. Non so perché ma mi trovo bene a parlare con te, mi ispiri un senso di protezione, forse pesche anche tu sei come me una persona sola.-.

-Si sono una persona sola, ma tu no Ginevra, hai una famiglia che ti ama e ti vuole bene, perché dici che sei sola-.

-Perché anche se mi danno affetto e amore non capiscono mai le mie esigenze, ora non pensare che io sia una mocciosa viziata, ma io non ho possibilità di parola, per i miei genitori sono piccola, con i miei fratelli non mi prendo, cioè con Bill e Charlie ci riuscivo, ma loro lavorano lontano e non li vedo mai, per questo non ho avuto più dialogo con loro. Ron l'unico con cui prima parlavo ha la mania di proteggermi ed è diventato impossibile parlargli, Luna è mia amica, ma sui problemi personali è così fredda che non sono mai riuscita a parlare con lei. Harry è un caso particolare prima non gli raccontavo i miei problemi perché ero cotta di lui e quando forse avrei potuto farlo lui si è ritrovato in guai ben più gravi. Anche Hermione, lei è così controllata mi ha sempre messo un po' in soggezione, certo ho chiesto i suoi consigli ma quando si tratta di sentimenti, pure lei ha problemi a relazionarsi con gli altri, e quindi si chiude a riccio. Se ci vai infondo ha legato solo con Harry e Ron. Io in realtà non ho nessuno.- iniziò a piangere.

Draco si sentiva inerme non sapeva che dire o fare, ma non voleva vederla piangere.

Cosi la prese dolcemente tra le braccia, le sollevò il mento spingendola a guardarlo ed in quegli occhi scuri bagnati dalle lacrime si perse, avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle della ragazza e la baciò teneramente

-Insieme forse non saremo più soli.- disse Draco.

Ginny sorrise lievemente e lo baciò in quei giorni si era scoperta attratta da Draco sotto, quella maschera di freddo, cinico, sbruffone, arrogante si nascondeva una persona sola, che aveva sofferto tanto. Alla fine le parole di Harry erano giustissime, ognuno indossa una maschera per non farsi ferire, ma se riesci a vedere oltre forse puoi trovare qualcosa di buono.

-Si insieme forse riusciremo a dimenticare la solitudine- e si baciarono ancora.

Quando si staccarono -Voglio fare tutto alla luce del sole stasera lo dirò a Ron-.

-Vuoi che sia presente-.

-No chiederò l'intervento di Harry e Hermione. Lo sanno trattare meglio di me-.

-Va bene-.

Ormai il tramonto era passato ed i ragazzi tornarono al maniero per farsi una doccia. Mentre si incamminavano Harry si unì a Blaise.

*Herm allontanati con Luna voglio scambiare due parole con Blaise*.

*Ok* e si allontanò con Luna.

-Blaise posso parlarti un attimo?-.

-Non vuoi che stia con Luna?- chiese il serpeverde, pronto a lottare per la sua donna.

-No non è quello, io non posso imporre niente a nessuno. Io volevo solo dirti di stare un po' attento ed andare con calma, Luna è una ragazza fantastica, ma molto sensibile se ha abbassato la sua corazza per te significa che le piaci molto, non voglio vederla soffrire.-.

-Recapito il messaggio, non preoccuparti non voglio farla soffrire, sono contento che abbia delle persone come voi vicino-.

-Bene-.

Nel frattempo poco più avanti -Hermione Ginny poi potete venire nella mia stanza vi devo parlare- chiese Luna.

Si andarono a lavare, Hermione lo fece rapidamente e andò nella stanza di Luna, sulla porta c'era anche Ginny. Entrarono nella stanza e trovarono la ragazza stesa sul letto assorta nei suoi pensieri.

-Luna cosa c'è ti vedo felice e un po' preoccupata al tempo stesso.- chiese Hermione.

-Prima quando Blaise si è dichiarato mi ha baciato- Luna parlava, ma allo stesso tempo arrossiva -Mi ha steso sulla spiaggia e mi baciava sempre con più passione, alla fine mi ha baciato sul... sul ... sul seno ed io mi sono sentita strana, mi sentivo tutta calda e ... e ...-.

-Bagnata? Eccitata? Vogliosa?- fece Hermione.

-Si era la prima volta, ho avuto paura e cosi sono fermata dicendogli che non ero pronta. Io non ho esperienza, mi sono sentita così strana- si mise a piangere.

-Luna ma tu non ti sei mai ... toccata?- chiese Hermione titubante.

-No non è mai sentito il bisogno. Hermione tu che hai esperienza come mi devo comportare?-.

-Devi parlarne con lui, io e Harry siamo arrivati subito a fare l'amore, ma ci conoscevamo da sei anni fra noi la chimica già c'era, inoltre Harry è abbastanza esperto mi ha guidato lui. L'unico consiglio che posso darti, è affidai al tuo lui e non farti moralismi, vivi il sesso apertamente, fai tutto quello che ti senti e segui l'istinto, io ho fatto cose che ritenevo inammissibili e degradanti per una donna, ma con Harry le ho fatte senza alcuna forzatura-.

-Che genere di cose?- chiese Luna che aveva smesso di piangere.

-Il sesso orale, la ritenevo una prassi degradante per una donna, in realtà sono stata io ha volerlo fare, per ricambiare Harry che l'aveva fatto a me-.

-Ma ti è venuto oh insomma aiutatemi- fece Luna molto imbarazzata.

-Si mi è venuto in bocca. E no non mi ha fatto schifo. Ho seguito solo l'istinto. E poi ... abbiamo fatto cose ben più ... particolari-.

-Che vuoi dire con particolari?- chiese Ginny.

-Abbiamo avuto anche un rapporto anale-.

-Vuoi dire che te l'ha messo ... Grande Merlino- fece Ginny che era arrossita di brutto.

-Harry è stato dolcissimo-.

-La prima volta hai detto che non fa male, ma come mi devo comportare?-.

-Io e Harry ci siamo ritrovare a fare l'amore dopo che lui mi stava facendo un massaggio, io ero già venuta, lui è entrato in me è stato una spinta, e via ha atteso che il dolore passasse e abbiamo continuato-.

-Quindi non fa così male come dicevano Lavanda e Calì- domando Ginny.

-Per me non lo è stato, mi ha fatto più male ieri sera, quando mi ha sbattuto contro il muro della doccia, che non la prima volta-.

-Ma ti piace anche il sesso violento?-.

-Può anche esserlo, è capitato che ci lanciassimo in un rapporto violento e rabbioso per cancellare la paura, ma io so sempre che Harry mi ama-.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po' ha riflettere sulle parole di Hermione, era una buona lezione anche per Ginny.

-Ragazze vi devo dire una cosa?- disse Ginny.

-Che c'è?-.

-Io e Draco stiamo insieme-.

-Allora Harry ci aveva preso. Sono felice per te Ginny-.

-Anch'io Ginny sono felice per te. Che buffo ci siamo fidanzate lo stesso giorno-.

-Si però lo devo dire a Ron e non so come fare. Hermione puoi aiutarmi?-.

Hermione riflette un attimo, poi un sorriso sadico si dipinse sulle sue labbra, Luna e Ginny rabbrividirono.

-Non è una bella cosa, ma se tu lo vuoi un metodo c'è-.

-Quale?-.

-Harry lavorerà pesantemente hai fianchi Ron. Lo dovrà ingannare e portargli ad ammettere che Draco non è male-.

-Dici che Harry lo farà-.

-Sono sicura di sì e poi lui se ne era accorto al lago-.

-Ma come?-.

-È estremamente empatico ed intuitivo. Il contrario di me che sonno razionale e logica-.

-Va bene, io voglio stare con Draco-.

*Harry possiamo parlare?*.

*Vai tranquilla sono solo, Ron è andato a prendere la scacchiera*.

*Avevi ragione su Draco e Ginny. Ti puoi lavorare un po' ai fianchi Ron per loro, devi fargli solo ammettere che Draco non è male*.

*Come lei desidera my Lady*.

*Sciocco. Baci*.

-Harry si lavorerà Ron prima di cena-.

-Come hai fatto?- chiese Luna

-Telepatia-.

E continuarono a parlare di cose da donne.

Intanto in una sala da basso Ron e Harry erano di fronte ad una scacchiera.

-Cavallo in F9- fece Ron

-Pedone in E4-

-Cavallo in E4. Mangiato-

-Alfiere in E4 mangiato-

-Alfiere in E4 mangiato ed adesso che sacrifichi l'altro cavallo o la torre-

-Io non capisco perché gioco ancora con te. Comunque hai visto i serpeverde, non sono cosi male come credevo-.

-Si hai ragione e poi Blaise non credevo che potesse provarci con Luna, spero che non la faccia soffrire.-.

-Si anch'io la penso come te. A me quello che ha colpito di più è Draco, infondo non è affatto male-.

-Si, in effetti, è molto diverso da quello di Giugno-.

-E poi ha legato molto con Ginny-.

-Sai qualcosa che io non so?- fece Ron.

-No solo quello che ho visto. Ron ma se Ginny si mettesse con Malfoy. Che faresti?-

-Le farei una ramanzina e gli ordinerei di lasciarlo-.

-Conoscendo Ginny, significa che ti farai odiare e lei per ripicca si ostinerà a fare quello che tu non vuoi-.

-Tu sai qualcosa-.

-No però stasera li ho visti molto vicini. Non in senso fisico- fece mettendo le mani avanti -ma come amici-.

-Quindi mi devo aspettare qualche evento-.

-Si credo di si-.

-È stato il padre di Malfoy a metterle il Diario nel calderone. Io la dovrei proteggere ed invece tu mi consigli di non intromettermi-.

-Hai detto bene il padre. È grande abbastanza da prendere le sue decisioni e poi con tutta la tua protezione la stai soffocando, rischi di farti odiare. Sì presente quanto ha veramente bisogno di te-.

-Ti prometto che non reagirò di impulso se accadrà qualcosa del genere e che rifletterò sulle tue parole-.

-Saggia Decisione. Torre in F9-.

*Herm tutto OK, Ginny può andare tranquilla*.

-Reggina in A3 scacco matto-.

-Ma non è possibile-

Ron rideva di gusto -Sarai anche diventato forte come Merlino ma a scacchi sei sempre una schiappa-.

In quel momento entrò Pansy, diede uno sguardo alla scacchiera e poi guardando Harry.

-Sei proprio una schiappa, ti avrà battuto in sei sette mosse-.

-Sei esatto. Come te la cavi?- fece Ron.

-Sono la regina degli scacchi di serpeverde-.

-Ron e il Re degli Scacchi di noi grifondoro, perché non vi sfidate-.

-Non ora- fece Ron -È quasi ora di cena. Con te una partita si può anche fare, tanto sei una schiappa, ma se lei è brava quanto dice sarà una partita avvincente-.

-Concordo in pieno Ron- disse la mora, se era vero quanto detto da Harry e pensava di sì visto quello che era successo al primo anno, finalmente si sarebbe divertita.

In quel momento entrarono Ginny, Hermione, Draco e mano nella mano Luna e Blaise.

Scambiarono due chiacchiere poi furono chiamati da Zoe per la cena.

-Ho sentito Silente, domani viene qua con una scorta dell'ordine, ed andremo a Roma- disse Piton al termine della Cena.

-Rimarremo due giorni- disse Demon -A Roma acquisteremo, armature e armi che saranno adattate al vostro fisico. Inoltre è probabile una visitina alla città eterna, culla della magia come voi la praticate-.

-Che bello ho sempre sognato di visitare Roma- fece Hermione con espressione felice.

-Se la visita è troppo corta la prossima estate ti ci porto in vacanza- fece Harry ricevendo un bacio come premio.

In quel momento un gufo entrò dalla finestra ed andò verso Ron tendendo la zampetta dove era legata una lettera e un pacco. Ron prese il tutto e lasciò libero il gufo, la lettera era della madre poi guardo il pacco e riconobbe la calligrafia del padre, ma era indirizzato a Harry.

-Ehi Harry questo è per te da mio padre e gli allungo il pacco-.

Mentre Harry cercava di aprire il pacco che era sigillato quasi ermeticamente Ron lesse la lettera.

^Cari Ron Ginny Harry e Hermione. Qui procede tutto come sempre un paio di novità, Bill si è fidanzato ufficialmente con Fleur, inoltre è tornato in Inghilterra, anche Charlie tornerà, ma non mi ha detto perché, dice che vuole essere sicuro prima. Non su cosa vostro padre abbia spedito a Harry, so solo che ci ha lavorato tutta domenica notte ed anche ieri sera. State attenti e non mettetevi nei guai.

Ciao Mamma^

-E cosi è definitivo Bill e Fleur stanno insieme ufficialmente- fece Ron.

-Complimenti bella scelta ha fatto Bill- fece Harry, mentre armeggiava ancora con il pacco diventando sempre più nervoso.

-Mamma la odia e un po' anch'io- disse Ginny con calma.

-Fleur può sembrare un po' frivola e tutto il resto ma comunque è una strega in gamba- disse Hermione.

-Uhm io non c'è lo vedo Bill con lei- fece Ginny un po' stranita.

-Io lo capisco, Bill fa lo spezza-incantesimi come lavoro, gli piace la vita avventurosa ed il rischio è logico che una preda difficile come Fleur lo attiri- disse Harry sempre più incavolato con il pacco.

-Sarà- fece dubbiosa Ginny.

-Ho già sentito questa Fleur, ma non riesco a ricordare dove- fece Draco.

-Ha partecipato hai tre maghi era il campione di Beauxbatons- fece Hermione.

-A sì la Mezza-Veela. Tuo fratello ha dei gran bei gusti in fatto di donne- ammiccò Draco alla direzione di Ron, ma si becco un'occhiataccia da Ginny.

-Harry ma che cavolo c'è in quel ... -.

-Diffindo!- grido Harry esasperato, il pacco si apri rivelando un secondo pacco ed una lettera che il ragazzo lesse rapidamente

^ Harry ho modificato questo apparato in modo che non si possa rompere in ambienti magici e funzioni sempre senza doverlo ricaricare. Mi sono divertito molto, da quello che ho capito è una specie di piccolo computer, se hai bisogno di altro mandamelo.

Arthur ^

Apri il secondo pacco tirando fuori un I-POD. Solo Hermione l'aveva riconosciuto, lo mise sulla base con gli altoparlanti premette play e le note di una canzone risuonarono nell'antico maniero.

_Fear Of The Dark _

_I am a man who walks alone_

_And when I'm walking a dark road_

_At night or strolling through the park_

_When the light begins to change_

_I sometimes feel a little strange_

_A little anxious when it's dark_

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

_I have constant fear that something's always near_

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

_I have a phobia that someone's always there_

_Have you run your fingers down the wall_

_And have you felt your neck skin crawl_

_When you're searching for the light?_

_Sometimes when you're scared to take a look_

_At the corner of the room_

_You've sensed that something's watching you _

_Have you ever been alone at night_

_Thought you heard footsteps behind_

_And turned around and no one's there?_

_And as you quicken up your pace_

_You find it hard to look again_

_Because you're sure there's someone there _

_Watching horror films the night before_

_Debating witches and folklores_

_The unknown troubles on your mind_

_Maybe your mind is playing tricks_

_You sense, and suddenly eyes fix_

_On dancing shadows from behind _

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

_I have constant fear that something's always near_

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

_I have a phobia that someone's always there _

_When I'm walking a dark road_

_I am a man who walks alone_

_Paura Del Buio _

_Sono uno che cammina da solo_

_E quando sono su una strada buia_

_Di notte o a passeggio nel parco_

_Quando la luce inizia a cambiare_

_A volte ho strane sensazioni_

_Sono un po' ansioso quando è scuro_

_Paura del buio, paura del buio_

_Ho costantemente paura che ci sia qualcosa nel buio_

_Paura del buio, paura del buio_

_Ho una fobia che ci sia qualcuno_

_Hai passato le mani sulla parete_

_Hai sentito la pelle del tuo collo irrigidirsi_

_Quando cerchi la luce?_

_A volte quando hai paura di guardare_

_Negli angoli della stanza_

_Hai la sensazione che qualcosa ti guardi_

_Sei mai stato solo di notte_

_Convinto che qualcuno ti camminasse alle spalle_

_Ti sei voltato e non c'era nessuno?_

_E se allunghi il passo_

_È difficile voltarsi di nuovo_

_Perché sei sicuro che ci sia davvero qualcuno_

_Hai guardato film dell'orrore la notte prima_

_Discusso di streghe e folclore_

_L'ignoto ti turba_

_Forse stai vaneggiando_

_Senti qualcosa e di colpo gli occhi vedono_

_Delle ombre che danzano dietro di te_

_Paura del buio, paura del buio_

_Ho costantemente paura che ci sia qualcosa nel buio_

_Paura del buio, paura del buio_

_Ho una fobia che ci sia qualcuno _

_Quando sono su una strada buia_

_Sono uno che cammina da solo_

[Iron Maiden - Fear Of The Dark]

-Cosa è quel coso?- domandò Piton.

-È un I-POD i babbani lo usano per sentire musica, mentre sono fuori casa, il Sig. Weasley l'ha sistemato per farlo funzionare anche a Hogwarts- fece Harry tutto felice.

-Uau- fece Luna -Sapevo che esistevano, ma non è mai visto uno che buffo-.

-Bella questa canzone- disse Draco.

-Si è una delle mie predilette- fece Harry.

-Ed è quello che prova la gente in questo momento con l'oscuro signore di nuovo libero- disse Blaise.

-Io mi ritiro nelle mie stanze. Buona Notte- fece Demon.

-Io sono nel mio studio, se volete sentire quel coso, mettetevi nella sala della musica che è insonorizzata.- fece Piton andando via -Buona notte-.

I ragazzi si spostarono guidati da Blaise verso la sala della musica, Ginny che era vicino a Draco e gli sussurrò -Aspettami qui fuori-.

Quindi si avvicinò al fratello e lo afferrò per il braccio trattenendolo. Draco usci per ultimo e chiuse la porta.

-Cosa c'è- fece Ron, anche se aveva visto il rapido scambio di battute fra la sorella ed il biondo serpeverde.

-Ron ti devo dire una cosa, so che non la prederai bene, ti prego solo di farmi finire di parlare- fece un respiro profondo -Io è Draco stiamo insieme, mi sento attratta da lui, non so se sarà l'amore della mia vita, ed al momento mi interessa che stiamo bene oggi e domani si vedrà, so che Malfoy ci ha sempre maltrattato e che non lo sopporti, io non ti chiedo di essere suo amico solo di non interferire fra me e lui.- buttò fuori tutto d'un fiato per paura che Ron la interrompesse.

Ron la guardò un po' in tralice.

-Quando è successo-.

-Stasera in riva al Lago-.

-Chi lo sa?-.

-Luna e Hermione gli ho chiesto consiglio su come dirtelo-.

-Anche Harry?-.

-No ma Hermione mi ha detto che lui già lo sospettava- mentì Ginny, una piccola bugia per non inguaiare un amico sincero.

Ron rimase in silenzio per un po', stava pensando al discorso di Harry ed era giunto alla conclusione che forse l'amico aveva ragione, anche se non gli piaceva.

-Ron?- fece Ginny preoccupata, stava lì in silenzio con la faccia strana.

-Voglio parlare con Draco. Da SOLO.- fece deciso guardandola.

Lei si avvicinò alla porta ed uscì era mogia e Draco si preoccupò.

-Vuole parlare con te da solo. È strano stai attento-.

Quando entro Draco vide Ron puntare bacchetta verso l'alto e lanciare un incantesimo di imperturbabilità.

-A Ginny piaci mi ha detto che state insieme. Tutto mi dice che dovrei oppormi a ciò ed allontanarti da lei, ma un amico mi ha detto che in questo modo perderò anche Ginny ed io gli credo. Ti darò una possibilità, ma sappi che se farai soffrire Ginny, io e tutti i miei fratelli ti daremo la caccia e te la faremo pagare. Ora io non pretendo di essere tuo amico, ma per il bene di Ginny sono disposto a non essere ostile nei tuoi confronti, quindi vedi di comportati di conseguenza-.

-Io posso solo ringraziarti, e dirti che mi impegnerò con tutto me stesso per renderla felice- disse Draco ed era sincero.

-Va bene andiamo, conoscendo Ginny sarà preoccupata- fece Ron annullando l'incantesimo.

Uscirono dalla stanza trovando una Ginny molto preoccupata.

-È tutto intero. Abbiamo fatto una chiacchierata e chiarito un paio di cose. Spero che tu sia felice.- disse Ron abbracciando la sorella.

La ragazza rimase scossa, ma sorrise felice al fratello, poi si lanciò sul suo ragazzo baciandolo.

Ron si allontanò lasciandoli soli, fece una decina di passi, quando si accorse di non sapere dove fosse la sala della musica. Si trovo di fronte Pansy con una scacchiera sotto braccio.

-Sono andata a prendere la mia scacchiera. Mi devi una partita- Poi vide Draco e Ginny che si baciavano. -Ah! Questa era una cosa che non mi aspettavo- lo guardò -Non fai niente?-.

-Diciamo che hanno la mia benedizione, ma vederli baciarsi non rientra nei miei piani. Vogliamo raggiungere gli altri nella sala della musica?-.

-Vieni ti faccio strada- si incamminarono lungo i corridoi della dimora.

-Ma ti rendi conto siamo circondati da coppiette, ci lasciano a reggere il moccolo- fece la ragazza dopo un po'.

-Era quello che stavo pensando in questo momento-.

Ancora silenzio e poi

-Senti e se ci mettiamo insieme anche noi.- fece la ragazza.

-E su cosa baseremmo questo rapporto? Non siamo neanche amici-.

-Basiamolo sul sesso una semplice relazione sessuale. Quando troveremo una persona che ci piace veramente ci lasciamo- fece la serpeverde serafica.

Ron prima arrossi poi iniziò a riflettere sulla cosa.

-Sai che a me piaceva Hermione, se mi metto con te sarebbe solo per dimenticarla. Sei sicura di volere questo?-.

-Io non voglio essere sola, so benissimo che non mi ami non ti sto chiedendo questo, ti chiedo di stare con me ed alleviare piacevolmente la reciproca solitudine-.

Ron ci penso un po' su e poi decise di essere grifondoro fino in fondo.

-Io ci sto vediamo come va? E poi la possibilità di fare l'amore con una bella ragazza non mi dispiace- fece con una certa sicurezza, durante l'estate in Romania aveva avuto le sue prime esperienze ed era molto meno timido di un tempo.

La serpeverde ammiccò al complimento e guardandolo negli occhi -Dimostramelo-.

Ron si avvicinò, mostrando più sicurezza di quanta ne provasse realmente, e la baciò. Il bacio all'inizio fu casto e titubanti, entrambi i ragazzi erano molto meno sicuri di quanto volevano dimostrare, ma ben presto il bacio diventò appassionato e lascivo, si separarono solo per la carenza di ossigeno, il ragazzo stava per avvicinarsi di nuovo, quando lei lo fermò spingendolo in una stanza lì vicino. Appena chiusa la porta ripresero a baciarsi, la ragazza spinse il rosso su un divano che si trovava nella stanza, e gli sedette sopra a cavalcioni e sentì l'erezione di lui attraverso i vestiti, si sentì lusingata, i baci divennero sempre più passionali, Ron la accarezzava sempre di più finché con una mano si infilò sotto la gonna della mora, andando a sfiorare il sesso coperto dalle mutandine e facendola sussultare e gemere al contempo. Fu lei ha staccarsi e ha bloccarlo mettendogli le mani sul petto. -È meglio fermarci adesso, altrimenti dopo mi sarà impossibile- poi vedendo lo sguardo deluso del ragazzo -però questa notte ti aspetto nella mia stanza-.

-Va bene raggiungiamo gli altri ti devo una partita.- felicissimo.

-Aspetta- la serpeverde prese un fazzoletto e ripulì le labbra del grifondoro.

-Immagina il pandemonio che succederebbe-.

-Non gli lo vuoi dire?-.

-Si ma tra un po', per adesso voglio che sia solo una cosa mia e tua-.

-Fallirai, appena entreremo in quella stanza, sia Harry che Hermione lo capiranno, gli basterà guardarmi per saperlo mi conoscono meglio di mia madre-.

-Va bene se lo chiederanno gli lo diremo-.

Andarono nella sala della musica, dove le note degli Iron Maiden si diffondevano nell'aria, appena entrati furono sotto l'attenzione di tutti, dato che c'erano anche Ginny e Draco seduti abbracciati su un divano.

-Ehi ma dove siete finiti?-.

-Siamo andati a prendere gli scacchi-.

Piazzarono la scacchiera su un tavolo, disposero i pezzi e diedero inizio ad una splendida ed avvincente partita, si vedeva che erano due mastri del nobile gioco. Sfruttavano ogni tattica, tecnica e trucco atto a contrastarsi. Le varie coppiette dopo aver fatto il tifo per un po' si erano appartate nei vari angoli della sala e si baciavano. La partita durò tutta la serata e termino con la vittoria di Ron ma per un soffio. I ragazzi un po' stanchi si ritirano nelle proprie stanze.

Ron indossò i pantaloni del suo pigiama e poi raggiunse la stanza di Pansy dove bussò lievemente. La porta si aprì, e alla vista del grifondoro, si presentò la serpeverde con indosso un baby-doll in tulle nero trasparentissimo sopra un perizoma microscopico. Si era struccata, Ron si accorse che anche senza trucco era molto bella, non era più la ragazzina arcigna degli anni addietro. Entrò nella stanza e chiuse la porta si avvicinò e la bacio, ed in quel momento ringraziò Ramona e Natasha due ragazze rumene molto disinibite e disponibili, che l'avevano consolato dopo la scoperta della storia tra Harry e Hermione. Continuarono a baciarsi avvicinandosi sempre più velocemente al letto della ragazza, le levò il baby-doll e si chino a baciarle il seno facendola gemere, in quel momento si ricordò delle parole di Harry la sera prima, quindi prese la bacchetta e lanciò un incantesimo imperturbabile sulla stanza quasi senza staccarsi dal seno della serpeverde. Continuò per alcuni minuti poi scivolò più in basso dove tolse il minuscolo perizoma e si dedicò all'intimità della ragazza, trovò le grandi labbra già schiuse dal piacere si intravedeva il clitoride, che andò subito a martoriare, facendo aumentare i gemiti della sua compagna, quando la ritenne abbastanza calda si staccò un attimo togliendosi il pigiama e rimanendo nudo facendosi ammirare, si avvicinò fra le gambe di Pansy e penetrò in lei la trovò calda e cedevole, iniziò a spingere prima dolcemente poi sempre più velocemente portando entrambi all'orgasmo rapidamente. Si stesero uno affianco all'altro abbracciandosi teneramente, e cosi si addormentarono.

Ma non erano i soli a bearsi dei piaceri del sesso, a qualche stanza di distanza Luna sola nel suo letto ripensava alle parole di Hermione, ma ben presto l'immagine fu sostituita da Blaise iniziò ad immaginare la prima volta con lui si eccito, la mano scivolo istintivamente negli slip e iniziò a stimolare il clitoride in poco tempo si trovò squassata dal suo primo orgasmo solitario.

Anche Harry e Hermione si erano ritirati nella loro stanza il ragazzo aveva lanciato un incantesimo di imperturbabilità e si era avvicinato alla sua donna e l'aveva baciata dolcemente.

-Vorrei fare una cosa un po' particolare Herm-.

-Cosa mio cavaliere-.

-Vorrei fare l'amore con te, mentre siamo immersi uno nelle sensazioni dell'altro-.

-Lo sai che percepiamo molto con il legame che ci unisce-.

-Si però io vorrei farlo, mentre sono immerso in te e sentire cosa provi.-.

La ragazza lo guardò un po' pensierosa quindi annuì.

-Allora immergiamoci- ed i due si immersero l'uno nell'altro, iniziarono a spogliarsi vicendevolmente e molto lentamente, in modo da poter assaporare meglio le sensazioni che provarono, come a Harry piaceva accarezzare la pelle vellutata di Hermione ed il suo copro tonico e flessuoso o la sensazione di forza che provava la ragazza, mentre sfiorava i muscoli guizzanti del ragazzo o come il profumo del suo ragazzo la inebriasse. Continuarono poi con baci e cocolle portandosi sul letto dove le carezze divennero sempre più passionale e dove le emozioni presero il sopravvento sulle sensazioni Hermione sentiva Harry bruciare letteralmente di passione, mentre il ragazzo si era accorto della totale perdita di controllo della ragazza e soprattutto della totale fiducia che riponeva in lui. Si amarono in un modo lento e dolce, arrivarono a sviscerare le più profonde sensazioni della propria metà fino ad arrivare a fondersi e pendersi l'uno nell'altro al momento dell'orgasmo. Rimasero legati a quel modo per un lunghissimo periodo poi si addormentarono felici. La mattina dopo Harry non andò a correre, si alzò con Hermione all'alba ed andarono al lago a vedere sorgere l'aurora ed assaporare quel momento di pace e serenità. Tornarono al maniero e beccarono Ron che si allontanava in pigiama dalla stanza di Pansy. Quando lì vide trasalì.

-Guarda che ti combina il Signor Weasley- fece canzonatorio Harry.

-Sssshhhhi Fai piano vuoi svegliare tutti-.

-Noi andiamo a farci una doccia ci vediamo- fece Hermione trascinando Harry nella loro stanza andarono a farsi la doccia.

Finita la doccia Harry si vestì al volo e andò alla stanza di Ron. Bussò e la voce del rosso lo invitò ad entrare.

Appena vide Harry arrossì lievemente.

-Aspettavo una tua visita. Che figura di merda farsi beccare così-.

-Non è niente Ron. Non lamentarti almeno tu eri vestito-.

-Che vuoi dire?-.

-La prima volta che l'abbiamo fatto, io e Hermione ci siamo addormentati insieme. Quando è rientrata la madre, ci ha trovato così ed ha urlato, io ho reagito d'istinto mi sono lanciato sulla bacchetta pronto a difendermi, solo che ero nudo come un verme. Immagina la situazione-.

Ron si mise a ridere di gusto seguito ben presto da Harry, era da prima della fine della scuola che non lo veda felice.

-Vedo che Pansy ti fa bene-.

-Non è come pensi non stiamo insieme in quel senso è solo sesso, io non la amo e lei non ama me-.

-Non ancora- fece Harry con un sorrisetto furbo.

-Che vuoi dire?-

-Che ti conosco abbastanza da sapere che non è solo sesso, sicuramente è qualcosa di più, non amore, ma neanche una botta e via. Te lo leggo negli occhi sei felice-.

-Ieri sera ti avrei detto di no. Stamattina però mi sono svegliato con lei tra le mie braccia, e non riesco a spiegarlo a parole, mi sono sentito bene è l'unica cosa che posso dirti.- Harry sorrise all'amico, capiva benissimo cosa voleva dire svegliarsi avendo tra la le braccia la donna che ami.

-Cercate di approfondire la reciproca conoscenza, già fate sesso per arrivare a fare l'amore dovete solo conoscervi e capirvi, inoltre parti avvantaggiato, non ti devi preoccupare di essere considerato uno che la vuole solo portare a letto lo fai già-.

-Grazie Harry, è la seconda volta in meno di dodici ore che mi aiuti a chiarire cosa provo e ha fare la scelta giusta-.

-Gli amici sono qui per questo, e poi devo farmi perdonare-.

-Non ti devi far perdonare niente, lei ha scelto te. Inoltre mi ha fatto bene sono cresciuto-.

-Dai raggiungiamo gli altri io ed Hermione terremmo la bocca chiusa-.

-Grazie-.

Harry usci e raggiunse Hermione baciandola. Poco dopo arrivarono anche tutti gli altri. Blaise e Draco notarono che Pansy era strana felice come non lo era da molto tempo la portarono in un angolo.

-Ehi Pansy che hai?-.

-Sono felice per voi-.

-Sarà ma tu non me la racconti giusta- fece Draco.

Andarono a fare colazione, le varie coppie si misero sedute affianco cosa che non sfuggi a Piton.

-Vedo che grifondoro e serpeverde vanno d'amore e d'accordo?-.

-Soprattutto d'amore- ghigno Harry.

-Allora non mi ero sbagliato- fece Piton sorridendo del profondo rossore che aveva colpito i ragazzi ed inspiegabilmente Ron e Pansy.

Scesero nell'aula fu Demon a parlare.

-Per prima cosa vorrei chiedere a Harry e Hermione se voglio fare un piccolo favore ai loro amici, Vorrei che eseguiste il capit su di loro-.

-Perché?- chiese Hermione.

-Con le armatura che indosserete sarà difficile maneggiare la bacchetta.-

-Per me non c'è problema. Se loro sono d'accordo-.

Tutti acconsentirono, quindi Harry procedette al capit animae magus con Ron Draco e Blaise, mentre Hermione lo fece a Ginny Luna e Pansy.

I ragazzi iniziarono a lanciare incantesimi a tutti gli angoli felici come non mai.

-Comodo, molto comodo, anche se mi manca la sensazione della bacchetta tra le mani- fece Draco.

-Molto bene, ora preferisco mettermi un passo avanti per oggi pomeriggio e aiutare cosi Varro. Venite qui ragazzi- fece Demon invitando i ragazzi ad accomodarsi sulle poltrone.

Sul tavolo al centro delle poltrone c'era una cassetta, che aperta, da Demon, rivelò una serie di anelli colorati.

-Questi sono anelli elementali. All'interno e rinchiuso un elementale. Mi permetteranno di verificare quali elementi siete in grado di dominare, ogni persona è in grado di dominare, di solito, due elementi definiti primario e secondario. Con il primario potrete fare ogni genere di magia, il secondario interviene solo durante un incantesimo del primario. Mi spiego meglio, se hai il primario del fuoco ed il secondario dell'aria puoi creare un vortice di fiamme. Di solito l'aria e quasi sempre un elemento secondario. Ora io vi passo un anello e voi l'indossate, e vediamo come reagisce. Una luminescenza tenue è un secondario forte è primario. Gli anelli che vedete sono per la classificazione estesa degli elementi. Ci sono gli elementi dell'Aria che si dividono in controllo dell'Aria ed dei Fulmini. Quelli della Terra che si dividono nel controllo della Terra e delle Piante. Quelli dell'Acqua che si dividono nel controllo dell'Acqua e del Gelo. Ed infine quelli del Fuoco che si dividono nel controllo delle Fiamme e nel Calore-.

Ogni volta aveva indicato una coppia di anelli bianchi per l'Aria, Azzurri per l'acqua, Verdi per la Terra e Rossi per il fuoco.

-E quei due più in alto legati con quei nastrini?- chiese Herm.

-Luce e Tenebre, ma ben poche persone li posso indossare, a differenza degli altri quelli sono pericolosi, lì utilizzerò solo se non trovo nessun primario-.

I ragazzi rimasero pensierosi. Demon passò il primo anello a Harry era l'anello dell'aria che si illuminò tenuemente.

-Un secondario- disse Demon facendo un simbolo vicino al nome di Harry su un pergamena che aveva affianco a lui.

-Come vi ho detto l'aria e un secondario eccellente-

Anche per tutti gli altri si illuminò tenuemente tranne con Pansy e Ron dove non ebbe reazioni e con Luna dove brillò di una luce Brillante.

-Bene Luna, sei in grandi controllare gli elementali dell'aria-

Passò il secondo anello dell'aria quello dell'elettricità a Luna l'anello brillò cosi forte da scatenare piccole scariche elettriche.

-Ottimo Luna sei un Imperatrice dei Fulmini-. Disse Demon con la faccia stupita.

Lo passò per verifica anche agli altri, per Harry e Hermione si illuminò, come secondario e questo stupì un po' Demon -di solito si ha un solo secondario-.

Passò quello della terra sugli altri niente, tranne Ron Harry e Hermione dove risulto un secondario mentre su Pansy brillò con forza. Passò subito l'anello delle piante reagi ad Harry e Hermione e con forza a Pansy tanto da far allungare delle piccole liane intorno all'anello.

-Pansy ottimo sei una Signora delle Piante. Come vai ad Erbologia-.

-Ho preso Eccezionale quest'anno mi piace moltissimo-.

-Bene penso che il tuo secondario sarà l'acqua- disse Demon

Passando alla ragazza l'anello dell'acqua che brillò tenuemente solito giro come le altre volte brillo tenuemente su Harry e Hermione, nessuna reazione su Ron Ginny e Luna, mentre brillò su Draco e con Blaise oltre che brillare emise un getto d'acqua. Passo subito a Blaise l'anello del Ghiaccio che brillo.

-Blaise sei un Dominatore dell'Acqua-.

Passò l'anello a Draco che oltre che brillare fece comparire dei fiocchi di neve.

-Draco sei un Stregone dei Ghiacci-.

L'anello girò tra i ragazzi, nessuna reazione tranne Harry e Hermione che ormai non ci stavano capendo più nulla.

Toccò alle fiamme nessuna reazione su Blaise Draco e Pansy secondario per Luna Harry e Hermione, brillò forte per Ron e Fortissimo per Ginny dove piccole fiamme iniziarono a sprigionarsi dall'anello.

Passo l'anello del calore a Ginny che brillò.

-Una maestra delle Fiamme ottimo-.

Passò l'anello a Ron brillò fortissimo mentre un forte calore si sviluppava all'anello.

-Un Fabbro del fuoco-.

Solito giro risultò secondario solo per Harry e Hermione.

-Tutto ciò è molto strano. Non ho mai visto nessuno con tanti secondari e nessun primario- fece Demon dubbioso guardando i due ragazzi, prese dei guanti dalla cassetta l'indossò poi liberò dai nastrini gli anelli della luce e delle tenebre. Si portò al centro della stanza.

-Harry Hermione venite qui, voi state lì questi anelli sono pericolosi. Harry prendi l'anello della Luce è indossalo- Harry indossò l'anello sembrava d'argento ed era leggermente luminoso. L'anello brillò con forza per una attimo, poi la luce si ridusse ed Harry iniziò a percepire un dolore pulsante alla mano ed ha sentire l'anello diventare caldo.

-Mi fa male Demon-.

-Levalo subito-.

Lo fece, una piccola ustione segnava il punto dove si trovava l'anello.

-Cavolo da come ha reagito all'inizio sembrava un primario, poi ha reagito come un secondario, però sembra che non puoi indossarlo. Strano- fece una piccola pausa. -Hermione provalo tu-.

Le passò l'anello, appena indossato emise un fascio di luce accecante, poi Hermione sentì qualcosa che le suggeriva di muovere le mani, iniziò a farlo e la luce si animò trasformandosi in una lancia.

-Una Guerriera Della Luce uno dei lord più potenti. Dammi l'anello- Hermione dissolse la lancia e gli passo l'anello.

-Vorrei che provassi l'anello delle tenebre, se la mia teoria è giusta reagirà come quello della luce ha fatto con Harry.- fece Demon.

Hermione studiò un attimo l'anello era di ossidiana, nera come la notte, e sembrava assorbire la luce. Lo indossò brillò per un attimo mentre la stanza divenne più buia, poi la stanza tornò normale, al diminuire della luce emessa dall'anello, ma Hermione lo tolse subito con una ustione al dito.

Demon prese l'anello e lo passò a Harry che lo indossò, la stanza divenne molto più buia questa volta e rimase tale, Harry si sentì pervadere da una strana sensazione ed iniziò a muovere le mani, senza sapere cosa stava facendo le ombre si addensarono come se stesse tessendo qualcosa, sembrava un mantello che si passò sulle spalle, sparendo nelle ombre. Demon degluti rumorosamente. -Harry sei un Tessitore di Ombre, puoi riuscire e passarmi l'anello.- Harry apparve alle spalle di Demon e si sfilò l'anello. Demon sussultò non l'aveva percepito minimamente. Prese l'anello e insieme con quello di luce li ripose nella cassetta e li bloccò con i nastrini.

Si tolse i guanti e li rimise al loro posto, poi guardò quei ragazzi che l'avevano colpito. Quando Silente aveva bussato alla sua porta pensava che lo volesse coinvolgere nel suo ordine e nella guerra a Voldemort, era pronto a scacciarlo in malo modo, anche se gli doveva un favore, ma quando gli aveva chiesto consiglio sugli angeli decaduti, si era rilassato aveva pensato al solito lavoro di routine, qualche incauto aveva svegliato un angelo decaduto e lui doveva risolvere il problema. Invece si trovava otto ragazzi che con il giusto addestramento potevano mettere a ferro e fuoco il mondo intero, e lui aveva nelle sue mani la possibilità di forgiare quei ragazzi. Prese un decisione che rischiava di fargli perdere quella fama di neutralità che aveva avuto per secoli, ma quei ragazzi lo stuzzicavano, erano una sfida difficile qualcosa che non gli capitava da almeno tre o quattro secoli.

-Siete un gruppo molto particolare e raro trovare persone con un controllo elementale come il vostro potreste essere dei Lord Elementali. Siete in grado di dominare il vostro elemento in maniera totale e completa. Ron potrà ricreare qualsia oggetto forgiando la terra con il calore, Ginny domina il fuoco, Draco il ghiaccio, Blaise le acque, Pansy le piante, Luna i fulmini, e poi Hermione la luce in mille anni ci sono state solo otto Guerrieri Della Luce, per non parlare di Harry che io sappia ci sono stati solo tre Tessitori delle Ombre e solo uno era potente ma non come te. Insieme potreste scatenare l'inferno sulla terra, con il giusto addestramento potreste spazzare via qualsiasi esercito, sia quello dell'oscuro signore, sia gli auror sia quelli babbani. In più siete maghi, grandi maghi. Io sono stato chiamato per insegnare a Harry e Hermione a dominare gli angeli ed affrontare i demoni, mi sono ritrovato coinvolto in qualcosa di molto più grande, avete grandissimi potenzialità e dopo oggi le dovrete sfruttare, quegli anelli hanno aperto i vostri poteri-.

Guardò i ragazzi negli occhi uno per uno e vide che erano affascinati dalle sue parole, si quello che stava per fare era la cosa più giusta, quei ragazzi ormai sapevano e niente li avrebbe distolti dall'approfondire i loro poteri.

-Quello che sto per proporvi è qualcosa che cambierà per sempre la vostra vita. Io posso farvi diventare dei Lord Elementali, sapete cosa vuol dire?-.

Tutti scossero negativamente la testa.

-Diventare un Lord, significa fondersi con un guardiano elementale superiore di quell'elemento, ciò vi permetterà di trarre forza dal vostro elemento, scagliare incantesimi immensi ricorrendo alla forza del vostro piano, ed infine sarete immortali come lo sono gli elementali che è l'unica cosa negativa, e ve lo dice uno che lo è da più di mille anni-.

-Perché negativa?- chiese Draco.

-Vedrete i vostri parenti, amici conoscenti morire. I vostri figli se ne avrete saranno mortali e non avranno possibilità di diventare immortali. Sarete condannati alla solitudine, io per lo meno lo sono stato, voi forse non lo sarete. Vi ho detto quali sono i vantaggi e quali gli svantaggi adesso tocca a voi scegliere, vi lascerò del tempo per pensarci ma ho bisogno di una risposta per mezzogiorno, so che alcuni di voi stanno insieme se volete farlo anche come Lord dovrete praticare l'unione delle anime. Ne avrete il vantaggio di resistere al potere del vostro partner, come è successo ad Harry e Hermione- detto questo se ne andò.

Piton lo guardava furioso -Che idei malsane. Come ha potuto dirvi quelle cose, voi non accetterete, non sarete accecati da quel potere da rinnegare la vostra umanità-.

Fu Draco a parlare -Non è cosi semplice Severus, quando ho indossato quell'anello mi sono sentito bene come se fossi ... - non trovava le parole.

-Completo- terminò per lui Ginny.

-Si anch'io mi sono sentita così- fece Pansy.

Harry era pensieroso Hermione lo guardava

-Harry a cosa pensi- chiese.

-Penso a quello che può succedere se accettassimo. A come cambierebbe cosi poco la mia vita, io non ho mai avuto una vita normale e dopo il patto con gli angeli non posso nemmeno sperarci, l'idea di quel potere enorme mi attrael potrei difendermi e difenderti dai demoni, l'unica cosa che mi frena è l'idea di non poter avere dei figli-.

-Non è vero li avremmo li vedremmo crescere- fece Hermione.

-E morire- fece duro Harry.

-Si però veglieremo sulla loro vita e li proteggeremo, non gli accadrebbe di vedersi uccidere i genitori-.

-Hermione questo è un colpo basso, sfrutti le mie paure- fece Harry.

-Succede che una coppia perda un figlio, si può sopravvivere Harry e poi noi lo vedremmo morire di vecchia- fece Hermione.

Il dialogo fra Harry e Hermione aveva canalizzato l'attenzione di tutti poiché verteva sul punto cardine della questione.

-Sembra che tu abbia scelto- fece Harry.

-Si e lo hai fatto, anche tu come tutti gli altri hai provato anche quella sensazione di forza e serenità che ti da l'anello, ho sempre amato la luce ora so perché-.

-Anch'io amo la notte-.

-Ed io la neve ed il freddo- fece Draco e gli altri annuirono ad indicare che anche loro si riconoscevano nel loro elemento.

-Pero l'idea di sopravvivere ai miei figli mi turba. Ed io sono quello che a meno da perdere non ho famiglia ed i mie più cari amici diventerebbero come me immortali-.

-Non credere che non mi pesi Harry pensare di vedere la mamma il papà Bill Charlie e tutti gli altri morire mi angoscia ma ...- fece Ginny.

-... La sensazione di felicità che hai provato a contatto con l'anello ti ha riempito di gioa. Lo so.- la interruppe Harry poi fece un respiro profondo.

-Mettiamola hai voti e vediamo che esce fuori-

-Voi siete matti vado a chiamare Silente forse lui riuscirà a farvi ragionare- e si allontanò

-Non voglio più interruzioni- fece Harry lanciando un colloportus e un incantesimo di imperturbabilità sulla stanza.

-Ora mettiamola ai voti ognuno pensi liberamente senza pensare a quello che vuole il proprio partner. Io sono Favorevole ed alzo la mano-.

-Favorevole- fece Draco.

-Cosi cosi- fece Ginny.

alla fine Draco Pansy Blaise Hermione e Harry erano favorevoli mentre Ron Ginny e Luna avevano qualche dubbio, ma da come si erano espressi era quasi certo che avrebbero accettato.

Draco si allontanò con Ginny e Blaise fece altrettanto con Luna, Harry vedendo la faccia di Ron prese per mano Hermione e si allontanò.

Ron apprezzo il gesto, Pansy guardo i due e poi il rosso.

-Stamattina mi hanno beccato quando sono uscito dalla tua stanza, e poi ho fatto due chiacchiere con Harry-.

-E come l'ha presa?- aveva visto Ron strano e adesso temeva che gli amici gli avessero consigliato di mollarla.

-Bene, e mi ha aiutato a capire che non era solo sesso quello che abbiamo fatto che c'è qualcosa di più-.

-Io bé ... la penso come te- disse arrossendo la ragazza.

-Ed anche il motivo della mia incertezza adesso, non sono disposto a diventare un lord se devo essere solo per l'eternità-.

-Io sono con te non sarai solo.-

-Hai sentito Demon le coppie devo ricorrere al legame io dal poco che ho capito e condividere la propria anima io sono pronto a farlo e Tu?-.

-Io ... Io ...- vide la faccia delusa di Ron e si senti morire -Hai ragione non avevo pensato a questo. Possiamo chiedere a Harry e Hermione in cosa consiste questo legame-.

Ron si riprese non era una si ma neanche un no. Chiamò Harry e Hermione.

Draco affrontava un discorso simile con Ginny.

-Prima quando hai parlato con Harry sembravi favorevole ora perché ti tiri indietro-.

-Non mi tirò proprio indietro e che prima volevo parlare con te-.

-Bene cosa volevi chiedermi-.

-Tu vuoi fare il legame delle anime con me?-.

-Si in verità l'avevo dato per scontato ma tu vuoi?-.

-Vuoi dire che non ti se posto neanche un dubbio ad unirti per l'eternata con una Weasley- era molto lusingata dalle parole di Draco.

-No però ora che mi ci fai pensare non so bene cosa sia questo legame delle anime-.

-Neanch'io lo so però si può chiedere a due esperti?-.

Si girò e chiamò Harry e Hermione.

Blaise e Luna erano in un angolo la ragazza teneva gli occhi bassi, il ragazzo portò una mano sotto il mento e le alzo il viso la bacio dolcemente sciogliendo parte della tensione che provava poi la guardo.

-Cosa ti turba?- le domandò dolcemente.

-Io come Harry non ho molto da perdere solo mio padre, non amici ho altri parenti, ma ho paura di restare sola. Tu non farai mai il legame delle anime con me-.

-E perché non dovrei?-

-Come puoi farlo con una che quando la baci ti allontana perché ha paura- ed iniziò a piangere -Sono solo una bambina sciocca.

Blaise in quel momento comprese in pieno il discorso di Harry, e si diede mentalmente dello scemo. L'abbraccio forte e pose la testa della ragazza sul suo petto.

-Non piangere cucciola, hai fatto bene, non devi fare niente se no ti senti pronta-.

-E poi non so neanche di preciso cos'è questo legame da quello che mi ha detto Hermione ti lega permanentemente a quella persona. Ma non mi ha dato tanti dettagli, mi ero ripromessa di studiarlo appena tornata ad Hogwarts-.

-Io so che viene chiamato matrimoni dei maghi e che nell'antichità era molto usato poi è caduto in disuso poiché intacca i poteri del mago. Però possiamo sempre chiedere informazioni a due persone che lo hanno fatto-.

Luna si staccò sorridendo e poi chiamò Harry e Hermione.

I due in questione erano in un angolo a baciarsi come ogni giovane coppia, si sentirono chiamare da tre punti distinti contemporaneamente, si girarono e videro sei facce guardarsi fra loro stupite. -Chi ci invoca- fece con Harry con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Venne colpito da un coro di -Noi-.

-Va bene prima Ron che volete?-.

-Dettagli sul legame delle anime-.

un coro di -anche noi- risuono nell'aria.

*Herm ce la sfanghiamo con poco*.

*Tu credi?*.

*Non vorranno i dettagli spero*.

*Ginny e Luna no di sicuro ieri sera le ho scioccate*.

*Che gli hai detto?*.

*Niente solo qualche dettaglio sulle nostre notti brave*.

Intanto si erano posizionati di nuovo sulle poltrone.

-Allora che volete sapere?- chiese Harry.

-Cos'è di preciso il legame delle anime e che vantaggi e svantaggi ha?- chiese Draco e gli altri annuirono infondo era tutto quello che volevano sapere.

-Il legame delle anime o unione delle anime oppure matrimonio dei maghi è un incantesimo che permette a due persone di scambiarsi le proprie conoscenze e ricordi anche più intimi. L'unico svantaggio e che i poteri dei maghi vengono equiparati, pareggiandoli verso il basso, questo se non si ricorre all'aiuto di due angeli come abbiamo fatto io e Harry. Un vantaggio ma che qualcuno potrebbe considerare uno svantaggio è un legame telepatico permanente, io sento tutte le sensazioni di Harry so quando è triste felice quando è sveglio o dorme. E Demon ci ha aiutato a svilupparlo riusciamo a comunicare facilmente, prima quando Harry si nascosto nelle ombre io sapevo perfettamente dove era. Questa è una gran cosa ma ti impedisce di avere segreti.- concluse Hermione,

-Altro vantaggio quando si fa l'amore e qualcosa di fantastico- disse Harry beccandosi uno scappellotto da Hermione

-Ma è vero- *Vorresti negare quello di ieri sera non è stato il più bel rapporto che abbiamo mai avuto*.

*Si ma non dirlo* fece Hermione.

I ragazzi sorrisero nel vedere i battibecchi di Harry e Hermione ma riflettevano sul legame.

-Ma i vostri angeli potrebbero aiutare anche noi?- era stata Luna a porre la domanda non per niente era una corvonero.

-Aspetta che chiedo-.

*Alastor hai sentito*.

*Si possiamo aiutare*.

*A proposito se diventiamo Lord Elementali per voi cambia qualcosa?* chiese Hermione.

*Si e No.* fece Kyra.

*Rimarremmo legati fino alla vostra morte o fino a quando non ci saremo purificati.* fece Alastor.

*Che vuol dire?* fece Harry.

fu Kyra a chiarire *Vuol dire che ogni volta che vi aiutiamo o che vi proteggiamo veniamo perdonati un pochino, le nostre ali diverranno sempre più chiare, fino a essere completamente bianche, a quel punto il legame che c'è con voi si romperà e noi andremo nel regno dei cieli*.

*Per il legame può succedere quello che è successo con noi?* Chiese Hermione.

*No non può succedere perché in noi non c'è più odio*.

*Bene*.

Gli altri ragazzi erano rimasti a guardare Harry e Hermione che avevano lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

-Vi possono aiutare e non correrete alcun rischio- fece Harry tornando alla realtà.

-Ora pensateci bene prima di decidere. Un volta fatto il legame non si può rompere, non potete dire dopo un paio d'anni^ Mi sono stufata lo lascio^. Rimarrete legati per tutta la vita a quella persona.- disse Hermione.

Ogni coppia si allontanò, quelle erano discussioni private, lasciando soli Harry e Hermione

-Scommetti che lo faranno tutti?- fece Harry.

-No perché tanto hai ragione-.

Blaise guardò Luna e poi la baciò dolcemente

-Io sono pronto a fare il Legame, ma se tu non vuoi sono pronto a rinunciare a essere un Lord. Il mio futuro è nelle tue mani cucciola. Decidi anche per me io mi fido di te-.

Era la prima volta che qualcuno si affidava completamente a lei, decise di rischiare ed essere quello che doveva essere, e farlo con al proprio fianco una persona speciale.

-Io voglio legarmi a te. Voglio essere felice e completa.- e poi bacio il suo uomo.

Tornarono alle poltrone, vedendoli Harry e Hermione sorrisero.

Draco subi un bacio violentissimo ed appassionato da parte di Ginny, che lo sbatte conto la parete.

-Voglio dirti solo una cosa io voglio fare il legame con te, non solo perché ho paura di restare sola, ma anche perché sono molto attratta da te-.

-Faremo faville Ginevra, come dicono i babbani gli opposti si attraggono Fuoco e Ghiaccio. E poi te l'ho detto mai più soli-.

Anche loro tornarono sorridenti alle poltrone.

Pansy e Ron erano nell'angolo più lontano, si guardavano negli occhi e non parlavano, per loro era più difficile, mentre gli altri avevano ammesso un qualche genere di sentimento, loro erano partiti con il fare sesso, ma entrambi avevano ammesso che alla fine non lo era stato.

-Io sono pronto a farlo a legarmi a te Pansy e tu?-.

-Io ho già avuto altre esperienze Ron, ma quello che ho provato stanotte è stato qualcosa di bello e diverso da tutte le altre volte. Non so se sia amore ma penso che potrebbe diventarlo, sono pronta a rischiare e a legarmi a te.-.

-E allora facciamolo- e poi baciò la ragazza li davanti agli altri che li guardavano.

Si avvicinarono agli altri e -Noi siamo pronti per il legame- disse Ron.

Harry e Hermione chiamarono Alastor e Kyra, trasfigurarono una pergamena in un nastro di seta rosso con cui legarono le mani di Ron e Pansy, poi Hermione si allontanò mentre Harry guardò i due.

-Dovete rimanere sempre in silenzio. Quando alzerò le mani al cielo voi dovete gridare insieme Animae Uxorio-.

Poi rivolgendosi agli angeli.

-Alastor Kyra pronti ad intervenire-.

Harry iniziò a recitare una litania in celtico, man mano che procedeva una spirale di luce avvolgeva i due ragazzi, che non toglievano gli occhi di dosso a Harry, all'improvviso la litania tacque ed Harry alzo le mani al cielo. Ron e Pansy si guardarono negli occhi e gridarono insieme

-Animae Uxorio-.

Due sfere di luce uscirono dal loro corpo, ed iniziarono a danzare nell'aria, mentre da Alastor e Kyra si sprigionava una calda luce dorata, che avvolse la spirale, le due luci entrarono nel corpo dell'altra per alcuni minuti non successe altro, poi le due luci tornarono dal rispettivo proprietario. La spirale si ruppe come il nastro rosso, mentre la magia degli angeli si fermò. I due ragazzi si accasciarono al suolo. Harry li sulle poltrone utilizzando un locomotor.

-Adesso si svegliano- disse Harry rassicurando gli altri. Infatti dopo un paio di minuti Pansy apri gli occhi, si sentiva strana poi si girò verso Ron avvicinandosi e abbracciandolo, il ragazzo si riprese sentiva l'ansia di Pansy, la accarezzo e la bacio e fu in quel momento che i due ragazzi capirono veramente le parole di Harry e Hermione. Li guardarono ed i due grifondoro si limitarono ad annuire.

-Avanti il prossimo- fece Harry e ripete l'incanto per le altre coppie.

Terminato gli incantesimi visto che mancava ancora un oretta, al termine stabilito da Demon Harry e Hermione insegnarono la Telepatia agli altri.

La pendola non batte mezzogiorno, Harry rimosse gli incanti nella stanza e videro entrare Demon seguito da Piton. Si vedeva che fra i due c'era una forte tensione.

-Demon accettiamo.- fece Harry a nome di tutti.

-Avete fatto il legame delle anime?-.

-Si- rispose Ginny.

-Ragazzi ripensateci è una follia non potete farlo. State prendendo una decisione affrettata.- disse Piton.

Vedendo che non sortiva effetto puntò la bacchetta contro Demon, ma Harry lo precedette -Pietrificus Totalis- e lo colpi in pieno. -Accio Bacchetta Severus- fece Draco, mentre Hermione invece trasfiguro delle manette delle funi ed un bavaglio. Con cui lo legarono.

-Vedo che difendete le vostre decisioni, comunque avevo uno scudo che mi proteggeva-. disse Demon poi da una cassetta che trasportava tiro fuori del gesso e disegno un cerchio prima di terminarlo.

-Entrate nel cerchio- quando Harry fece per entrare Alastor si materializzo alle sue spalle. -Io non posso entrare- lo stesse fece Kyra.

-Bene allora difendete il cerchio ed impedite che interrompano il rito. Evitate di uccidere- disse Harry e poi entro nel cerchio.

Una volta entrati i ragazzi, Demon termino il cerchio poi spruzzo del sale tutto intorno -Purifico il cerchio-.

Prese dalla cassetta sei strani barattoli e li dispose lungo la circonferenza contenevano un emanavano un tenue luce rosso, verde, azzurro, bianco, una luce accecante, ed un qualcosa di nero che non brillava ma assorbiva la luce.

-Sono particelle elementali provengono dai piani.- spiego Demon.

Sempre dalla cassetta tiro fuori delle specie di diademi, al centro di ognuno era posizionata una sfera brillante con un simbolo -Indossateli- passo il diadema con il fulmine a Luna, con le fiamme a Ginny, con un Cristallo di ghiaccio a Draco, con una onda a Blaise, con una albero a Pansy, Con una vulcano a Ron, quelli di Harry e Hermione non avevano simboli e la sfera era rispettivamente Nera e Argentea.

Demon aveva posizionato precisamente i ragazzi poi si era portato al centro del cerchio ed aveva tracciato un cerchio più piccolo all'interno dove c'era solo lui.

-Guardate me state in silenzio non vi spostate e per l'amor del cielo non vi toccate per nessun motivo siamo intesi- disse Demon.

Un coro di -Si- fu la risposta.

-Bene cominciamo-

Demon inizio a recitale una litania in celtico, sembrava una canzone, c'erano passaggi veloci poi più lenti era bellissima da ascoltare, più la canzone procedeva più qualcosa nell'atmosfera cambiava, vari suoni iniziarono a riempire la sala, il soffio del vento, il rumore delle onde, la voce del tuono, il crepitare delle fiamme, ed altri non ben catalogabili, i barattoli proiettarono dei fasci di luce che si unirono tra loro a formare la stella a sei punte. A quel punto da ognuno dei barattoli uscirono strani esseri informi, avvolti dagli elementi che rappresentava, iniziarono a ruotare nell'aria tra i due cerchi emettendo urla e strepiti, i ragazzi erano molto spaventati ma rimasero immobili ed in silenzio come era stato loro ordinato, in quel momento entrò Silente ma nessuno se ne accorse perché Alastor lo bloccò. Demon continuava a cantare e la sua voce era superiore alle urla degli elementali, quando all'improvviso urlò e si inginocchio al suolo. Gli elementali si lanciarono contro i ragazzi ma il diadema li respingeva solo il proprio elementale poteva toccarlo, ma in questo caso si avvicinavano con calma e senza intenzioni ostili ed assumeva una forma concreta. A Luna si avvicino un Pegaso che emetteva fulmini. A Ginny una salamandra avvolta dalle fiamme. A Pansy una specie di fatina. A Ron quello che sembrava un nano ma rosso fuoco. A Draco quella che sembrava una tigre con i denti a sciabola ma con il manto candido e un aura gelida intorno. Per Blaise fu una Sirena. A Hermione un strano felino avvolto dalla luce, mentre ad Harry si avvicinò una pantera con il manto nero e che spargeva intorno a se le ombre. Ogni elementale si avvicinò, si strusciò ed annusò i ragazzi, poi si lanciarono dentro di loro. I ragazzi provarono un dolore atroce, si accasciarono al suolo, era come se il loro corpo si stesse spezzando e venisse bruciato da un qualcosa di bollente che cresceva dentro di loro, la cruciatis di Voldemort al confronto era solletico, quando furono sul punto di impazzire il dolore iniziò pian piano a diminuire. A quel punto i ragazzi si rialzarono faticosamente, il dolore si faceva sempre più fiacco diventando prima un fastidio e poi sparendo del tutto, a quel punto la sfera sui diademi si dissolse in un lampo di luce. Gli elementali che erano nell'aria caricarono di nuovo i ragazzi, ma anche questa volta venero respinti e non dal diadema ma dall'aura dei ragazzi stessi. Quindi si ritirano verso l'alto. Solo a quel punto Demon iniziò a cantare nuovamente, gli elementali si calmarono e rientrarono nei loro barattoli che si richiusero, la stella si dissolse, così come la magia che si percepiva nell'aria che svani a poco a poco. Demon si accascio a terra con il fiato rotto, guardò Harry e muovendo solo le labbra gli disse.

-Spezza i cerchi-.

Harry si girò e spezzò il cerchio esterno, poi si avvicinò e spezzò quello interno e solo allora si chinò su Demon e lo aiutò ad alzarsi, ma visto la debolezza del dampyr lo prese imbraccio, fu allora che si accorse dell'enorme forza che adesso possedeva, poteva trasportarlo come se fosse un foglio di pergamena. Si avvicinò ad una poltrona e vi poggiò sopra il peso, poi chinandosi su di lui.

-Hai bisogno di nutrirti?- porgendogli il polso.

-No grazie dieci minuti e mi riprendo, gli altri anno abbandonato il cerchio?-.

-No, sono ancora lì-.

-Falli uscire, ma prima rimetti a posto i barattoli se si rompono passiamo i guai-.

Harry fece come chiesto. Solo dopo si accorse di Alastor, che aveva immobilizzato Silente in una campana di luce. Intanto Draco liberò Severus e gli diede la bacchetta.

-Scusa Severus ma dovevamo farlo-.

Piton guardò con astio il suo figlioccio, ma alla fine tacque lui aveva preso il marchio nero a quell'età, e non aveva seguito il consiglio di nessuno. Non poteva dirgli molto.

Harry si era avvicinato alla campana.

-Alastor liberalo-.

Un gesto non curante dell'angelo e la campana si dissolse.

-Scusi professore ho chiesto io ad Alastor di impedire a chiunque di interrompere la cerimonia. Mi spiace che sia stato ingabbiato-.

-Sono venuto appeno ho ricevuto il messaggio di Severus mi diceva che volevate fare una follia. Da quello che ho visto l'avete fatto-.

-Demon ha verificato la nostra capacità di controllare gli elementi, è risultato che siamo quello che lui chiama Lord elementali. Lei sa cosa sono?-.

-No Harry è una magia diversa da quella praticata ad Hogwarts, più antica e primitiva se vogliamo, è la magia di Atlantide e da essa che avuto inizio la nostra magia-.

-Ci ha detto che per avere il pieno controllo di questi poteri dovevamo fonderci con un elementale, il rito che ha visto serviva a questo. Ora sono quello che Voldemort ha sempre desiderato per se. Un po' mi dispiace per questo ma professore e difficile spiegarlo a parole, è come se finalmente mi sentissi completo e non riesco a spiegarlo, so solo che non l'ho percepito solo io questa sensazione ma anche Hermione e tutti gli altri-.

-Quando dici ^Ora sono quello che Voldemort ha sempre desiderato per se^ Intendi che sei ...- lascio la frase in sospeso.

Harry annui -Si sono,siamo immortali.- disse indicando se e gli altri.

Silente si avvicinò stancamente alla poltrona difronte a Demon lo guardò negli occhi. -Perché?-.

-Ho sbagliato questa mattina, ho svegliato il loro potere latente quello che come dici tu vi permette di fare magie. Ed ho scoperto di avere difronte delle persone con un potere enorme. I caccia-demoni sono sempre alla ricerca di persone con un buon controllo elementale, in mille anni ci sono stati pochissimi persone che arrivano al rango di Lord e non avevano che un unghia del loro potere. Una volta svegliato questo potere doveva essere imbrigliato come ho fatto adesso o strappato, ma non sarebbero più stati maghi. Ho fatto l'unica cosa sensata, ma sappi che li ho messi in guardia su quello a cui andavano incontro.-

-Professor Silente ognuno di noi per un motivo e per una altro desiderava quel potere, nel mio caso è per impedire agli altri di dominarmi come ha fatto mio padre.- era stata Pansy a parlare ed aveva sempre guardato negli occhi Silente.

I ragazzi annuirono compatti. Il preside si tolse gli occhiali e si passo la mano sugli occhi. Per la prima notarono quanto fosse vecchio e stanco, come la guerra lo stesse logorando lentamente. Si rimise gli occhiali e li guardò negli occhi a uno ad uno solo Harry e Hermione si accorsero del potentissimo legilmens che stavano subendo ma non si opposero né lo dissero.

-Vedo che questo potere non vi ha corrotti. Sono felice, al momento non cambia molto, inoltre nessuno saprà che siete immortali è un vostro segreto e tutti giureremmo di mantenerlo. Anche a scuola non cambierà nulla-

-No Silente, qui ti sbagli dovranno seguire dei corsi speciali prima iniziano meglio è. Quindi prevedi anche a scuola di farglieli seguire, scherma uso delle armi e soprattuto incantesimi elementali- disse Demon.

-Non capisco. Perché?-.

-Guarda- e scaglio una palla di fuoco si scontro contro Hermione. La sfera però si scontro contro Kyra che si era parata a difesa della sua padrona, che invece si era spostata velocissima e si era ritrovata in un attimo in fondo alla sala. Demon si ritrovò una lancia di Tenebra alla gola.

-Demon smettila o va a finire che ti ammazzo un giorno di questi- disse Harry e non scherzava i suoi occhi erano di un verde brillante, mentre tutto il resto del suo corpo si sfumava nelle ombre. Dissolse la lancia ed il suo corpo tornò solido.

-Visto che intendevo. Hanno un potere immenso devono imparare a controllarlo-.

-Il ministero mi sta con il fiato sul collo. Uno dei loro esperti ha riconosciuto in Blackwood l'opera di un demone. Credono che Voldemort stia reclutando demoni cosa che potrebbe realmente accadere. E sanno che tu stai lavorando per me vogliono sapere cosa nascondo. Mi chiedi di farti entrare ad Hogwarts se lo faccio dovrò rispondere al ministro in persona e Rufus Scrimgeour non è uno sciocco come Caramell, è stato il capo degli Auror non per carriera politica me perché si è fatto le ossa sul campo-.

Tutti restarono in silenzio quando.

-Potrebbe invece dirgli che sta facendo proprio questo, che sarà Harry e chi gli sta intorno il primo bersaglio dei demoni e che gli sta dando un addestramento atto a difenderlo.- disse Hermione

-Che sarebbe interessante proporre tutto ciò anche ad Hogwarts e che tale corso sperimentale sarebbe solo per studenti volontari del quinto e sesto anno che rispondo a determinate caratteristiche- continuò Harry sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda della sua donna.

Silente li guardò pensieroso poi si allargò in un sorriso, mentre sul volto di Demon e Piton spuntava un ghigno.

-Severus ricordami di non fidarmi mai di questi due. Comunque la vostra idea è ottima, la cosa migliore sarebbe creare una casa speciale che raccolga voi ed anche altri ragazzi, logico che voi seguireste delle lezioni speciali ma devo coinvolgere anche gli altri studenti.-.

Si sedettero tutti intorno al tavolo e lavorarono su quello che sarebbe diventato il corso per la nuova casa stabilirono le regole e le materie da seguire L'elenco delle materie era il seguente:

_Materia Descrizione_

Arti Oscure Difesa e incantesimi offensivi

Trasfigurazione Umana Trasfigurazione umana animagia

Incantesimi evocativi Incantesimi evocativi ed avanzati

Incantesimi elementali Incantesimi elementali

Creature oscure Dove si studiarono le creature oscure ed elementali

Scherma e Talismani Utilizzo di Armi e Armature e di oggetti magici.

-Preside come faremo a scegliere gli studenti?- chiese Hermione.

-Ognuno di voi indosserà il cappello parlante che leggera le vostre caratteristiche e selezionerà gli studenti in base ad esse. Questo però sarà il nostro piccolo segreto.-

-Crede che il ministro se la berrà?- chiese Harry.

-Harry dammi un po' di credito non sono dove sono per niente. Adesso devo andare mi aspettano al ministero per le tre per ritirare la passaporta ed i vostri documenti di viaggio-. Risalirono le scale Silente se ne andò verso il camino dove spari per il ministero. Mentre i ragazzi se ne andarono a tavola.

Mangiarono di gusto ed in gran quantità avevano bisogno di rimettersi in forze dopo il doppio rito della mattina. Alla fine del pasto.

-Sentite ma chi di voi ha fatto il legame delle anime?- chiese Piton

-Io e Ginny- disse Draco stringendo la mano della sua donna.

-Io con Luna- disse Blaise anche se forse non ce ne era bisogno dato che Luna stavo appoggiata con la testa sulla sua spalla.

-Anche noi- disse Ron abbracciando Pansy al suo fianco. Questa fu una mezza mazzata per Piton che si riprese ghignando.

-Sarei curioso di vedervi quando lo direte a Arthur e Molly.- fece Piton non sapendo quando sarebbero state profetiche quelle parole. Infatti un gufo entro dalla finestra andando da Ron. Che prese la lettera.

-È della mamma-

^ Ron e Ginny vi scrivo per chiedervi se potete venire domenica alla Tana ci sarà una piccola festa per il fidanzamento di Bill e Fluer. Invitate anche Harry e Hermione e gli altri amici che sono li con voi. Fatevi accompagnare dal Prof. Piton.

Ciao Mamma^

Ron sbianco e passo la lettera alla sorella. Draco e Ginny lessero la missiva insieme poi Draco guardo curioso il Piton.

-Cosa c'è Draco?- chiese infastidito Severus.

-Cerco delle somiglianze fra te e la Cooman-.

Piton si girò con uno sguardo feroce verso il suo figlioccio -Perché mai?-

-Ha doti di preveggenza, Domenica siamo stati invitati alla tana e tu ci devi accompagnare- Piton sbiancò.

-Demon non possiamo andare vero?-.

-Direi di si, mentre io rimedio un po' di validi insegnati di scherma e incantesimi elementali per questi ragazzi. A pensarci bene mi servirà sia Sabato che Domenica. Ragazzi avete anche il sabato libero-.

Un coro di esclamazioni entusiastiche venne dai ragazzi.

-Severus se abbiamo la scorta possiamo fare una salto a casa voglio prendere il mio portatile ed i mie CD. E poi vorrei comprarmi qualcosa per la festa non voglio sfigurare vicino a Fleur- disse Hermione.

-Si shopping. Diagon Alley arriviamo- disse Ginny.

-No mia cara shopping babbano, vicino a Fleur ci vuole un qualcosa di diverso dal solito.- la corresse Hermione.

-Sia ben chiaro sentirò l'ordine e vedremo, ma sicuramente non verrò a fare spesa in un negozio babbano mi rifiuto categoricamente.- disse Severus.

Poi sentendo Draco sghignazzare.

-Ma i vostri ragazzi verranno sicuramente con voi- disse con un ghigno subdolo guardando il suo figlioccio sbiancare.

Harry batte una mano sulla spalla di Draco.

-Non disperare e molto peggio di quello magico, almeno lì i pacchi li puoi far levitare qui no.-

Ron rideva come un pazzo quando venne anch'egli punito.

-Si anch'io voglio comprarmi devi vestiti babbani li ho sempre voluti ma i miei me li hanno sempre negati- disse Pansy sorridendo mentre Ron smetteva di ridere.

-Luna vieni anche tu giusto-.

-Certamente mi piace andare nei negozi babbani-.

Ora la scena era una delle più divertenti mai viste, da una parte le ragazze tutte eccitate dall'idea di visitare dei nuovi negozi di vestiti, Harry indifferente e Ron Draco e Blaise completamenti depressi. Depressione che aumento allo decisione delle delle consorti di acquistare un guardaroba babbano anche per loro.

Fu questo che vide Silente rientrando dal Ministero seguito da Remus e Tonks.

-Ehi che succede chiese Tonks-

-Poi te lo spiego- disse Harry

Poi guardando Silente.

-Allora?-.

-Il ministro è impazzito per la proposta, ci ha concesso libertà totale quasi su tutto. L'idea di avere dei ragazzi già addestrati alla fine della scuola gli piace. Considerando che vuole rimettere la leva obbligatoria-.

-Su cosa si è impuntato- chiese Demon.

-Solo studenti del sesto anno-.

Ginny e Luna ammutolirono e la corvonero stava quasi per piangere.

-Per voi due sarà fatta un eccezione passerete al sesto anno, il 30 di agosto io ed un paio di esaminatori vi faremo un esame e riceverete i vostri G.U.F.O. In realtà saranno basati molto su quello che avete concluso quest'anno-.

-Grazie- dissero in coro Luna e Ginny.

-Non mi ringraziate dovrete studiare molto in questo mese almeno per trasfigurazioni , incantesimi e creature magiche. Per difesa so che avete seguito le lezioni dell'ES e siete al livello di quelli del quinto anno-.

-Anche meglio prof erano fra le più brave. Le aiuteremo io e Hermione per le altre materie-.

-Bene Albus allora credo che Sabato e Domenica ci toccherà trovare degli insegnati di scherma io mi occuperei degli incantesimi ma ho bisogno di sei assistenti uno per ogni elemento e quelli di luce e tenebra sono difficili da scovare.- disse Demon.

-I tuoi assistenti si posso occupare pure delle creature dei piani?-.

-Si per gli angeli e i demoni ...-.

-Ce ne occuperemo noi- disse Alastor mentre si palesava con Kyra al suo fianco.

-Non potete presentarvi cosi- disse Demon ma quasi all'istante i due angeli oscuri si trasformarono in un uomo e una donna.

-La renderemo definitiva per Hogwarts-.

-Bene anche questa è risolta per Creature oscure e incantesimi evocativi, ho trovato due giovani insegnati, sono alla loro prima esperienza scolastica ma hanno un sacco di pratica., inoltre non si offenderanno se tu darei consigli e gli spiegherai cosa vuoi che insegnino- disse Silente tutto contento.

Finite le questioni ufficiali si pote discutere delle frivolezze.

-Albus i ragazzi sono stati invitati ad una festa domenica e chiedevano se potevano andare a fare Shopping babbano sabato, inoltre la Hermione deve passare a casa sua. Io non posso e voglio accompagnarli Sabato- disse Severus.

-Non c'è problema Tonks e Remus scorteranno i ragazzi. Penso che la cittadina di Hermione sia l'ideale. È tranquilla ed facile accorgersi di una minaccia- disse Silente per la gioia delle ragazze.

Silente lasciati i documenti e la passaporta era andato via con Piton per preparare la nuova casa di Hogwarts.

-Preparatevi vestiti babbani per un paio di giorni dove andiamo non ci si può vestire come maghi- disse Demon si diresse verso la sua stanza lo stesso fecero i ragazzi finché un urlo alle loro spalle non li fermo era Pansy -Io non ho abiti babbani- anche Blaise e Draco sbiancarono.

-A voi due vi presto qualcosa io- disse Harry.

-Pansy ci penso io a te, abbiamo la corporatura simile- disse Ginny.

Si preparano nelle proprie stanze e poi tornarono da basso dove ad attenderli c'erano Demon Remus e Tonks che per l'occasione sfoggiava una vistosa chioma azzurra. Hermione aveva anche mandato un gufo a sua madre avvertendola della numerosa visita del sabato.

Prima di partire Harry Hermione e Blaise recitarono un incantesimo di traduzione automatica, che gli avrebbe permesso di capire e parlare italiano perfettamente.

Afferrarono la passaporta che era composta da una pezzo di corda con una moneta del ministero da un lato. Remus l'attivò, si senti un fortissimo strappo all'ombelico che duro parecchi secondi e si ritrovarono in una stanza vuota, ad accoglierli c'era un funzionario del ministero della magia italiano che verifico il loro permesso ed i loro passaporti magici. Dopo le verifiche si apri ad un sorriso

-Benvenuti a Roma, io sono Mario e sono a vostra disposizione per la durata del vostro viaggio se avete bisogno di qualcosa non esitate a chiedere-

-Devo raggiungere San Pietro in Vincoli mi può spiegare i mezzi per arrivarci?- chiese Demon.

-Ho vicino il Colosseo, bene c'è una fermata della metro-polvere- li accompagno vicino un camino

-Senta domani vorrei far fare hai ragazzi un giro a Via Condotti quella magica, io di solito mi smaterializzo, ma loro sono minorenni quindi ho bisogno di qualche indicazione sui mezzi-.

-Non c'è problema questo è un dépliant di tutte le stazioni della metro-polvere come vede c'è ne una ha via Condotti-.

-Perfetto vedo che anche la Trattoria di Sora Lella ha il suo contatto via metro-polvere-

-Vedo che conosce bene Roma. Adesso vi lascio ma per qualsiasi evenienza cercatemi qui-.

-Ragazzi prendete la metro-polvere dite Colosseo- si ritrovarono tutti in una specie di stazione con tantissimi camini. Si diedero un ripulita con il gratta e netta e s'incamminarono dietro Demon appena fuori si trovarono difronte il Colosseo infiammato dal cielo al tramonto un spettacolo stupendo. Demon li guidò in alcuni vicoli dietro una bellissima chiesa, entrò in un negozio di antiquariato.

-Buonasera stiamo per chiu... Demon è una secolo che non ti si vede. Il boss mi ha detto che saresti passato ma non credevo cosi presto e vedo che hai portato degli amici-.

-Ragazzi lui è Giuliano e ...-.

-Non è umano- disse Harry che come Hermione guardava stranito il tizio.

-Siete fenomenali anche se non molto diplomatici. Posso Giuliano- disse Demon.

-Certo anche se è la prima volta che mi beccano cosi facilmente-.

-Dillo a me mi hanno beccato appena ho aperto bocca-.

-Comunque Giuliano e lo schiavo umano di un vampiro. Come tale è forte quanto un vampiro ma immune alla luce del sole. Prima che ci interrompessero loro sono dei maghi inglesi che sto addestrando come caccia-demoni. Poi te li presento con calma insieme a Varro-.

-Aspetta chiudo e vi accompagno dabbasso-.

Chiuse la serranda e li guidò per una ripida e molto lunga scala si ritrovarono in quello che sembrava un salotto signorile, finemente arredato. Batte le mani e si presento quella che sembrava una cameriera.

-Cosa prendete?- chiese gentilmente Giuliano.

-Io un bicchiere di quell'ottimo spumante che producete. Ragazzi lo consiglio anche a voi- disse Demon i ragazzi un po' storditi da quel rapido cambio d'ambiente si limitarono ad annuire.

-Giovanna portaci del brachetto-.

La ragazza torno dopo poco con alcuni cestelli di ghiaccio con immerse alcune bottiglie, che stappò e versò a Giuliano per farglielo assaggiare, ad un cenno riempi i bicchieri e li distribui ai ragazzi che si trovarono a bere uno strano spumante di color rosso rubino buonissimo.

-Allora Demon che mi racconti dalla fredda Inghilterra ho saputo di strani fenomeni. I cacciatori sono passati per affilare le lame. Un manifestazione di primo livello di demoni-soldato non si sentiva da quasi sei anni. E poi quel massacro fatto dai demoni ne sai qualcosa?-.

-È il motivo per cui sono qui ma preferisco dirlo una sola volta quando quel pelandrone del tuo capo si sarà alzato.-.

-Ho ma è già sveglio sta facendo colazione- un brivido corse la schiena dei ragazzi e di Lupin e Tonks che mutò inavvertitamente i suoi capelli da blu a nero.

Giuliano batte le palpebre.

-Tu mi prenderai per pazzo, ma sono sicuro che la ragazza un attimo fa aveva i capelli blu-

-Scusi ho qualche problemino con il mio metamorfismo ultimamente- e passò i suoi capelli da neri a rosa.

-Fenomenale-.

-Dovresti passare più tempo nel mondo dei maghi mio caro. Tu e il tuo capo vi siete impigriti-.

-Ha finito lo vado ad avvertire- disse Giuliano allontanandosi.

-Adesso conoscerete una celebrità nel modo dei vampiri e dei caccia-demoni, uno dei vampiri più vecchi ha più duemila anni ed è stato anche il mio mentore. Era un legionario romano. Ha battuto in lungo e largo le strade dell'impero, finché un vampiro non l'ha morso- in quel momento la porta si apri di colpo un uomo sui 40 anni entro nella sala sul metro e settanta spalle larghe capelli neri con qualche striatura d'argento e il volto di uno che ha passato tanto tempo sotto le intemperie.

-Demon brutto figlio di puttana è una vita che non ti fai vedere.

Emanava una aura potentissima tutti la percepirono specie Harry e Hermione che iniziarono ad agitarsi gli dava fastidio e li stava innervosendo.

*Calmatevi e solo l'aura di un vampiro, lo so che vi da fastidio ma state calmi, rischiate di perdere il controllo degli elementi*

Fu Kyra a parlare ai due ragazzi ma questi non si riuscivano a calmarsi, specie Hermione che iniziò ad emettere piccoli lampi dalle mani.

A quel punto la cosa fu nottata da Demon.

-Se non vuoi finire in cenere mio caro e meglio che ritiri la tua Aura- disse il dampyr.

Varro guardò la ragazza ed in un attimo l'aria torno normale cosi come Harry e Hermione.

-Vieni con me- disse il vampiro-

Si portò Demon e Giuliano nella stanza adiacente dove c'era un finto specchio che gli permetteva di osservare la stanza.

-Non controlla bene gli elementi. Ma da qui a incenerimi ce ne vuole amico mio- disse indicando Hermione.

-Si tranne che quei due- disse Demon indicando Harry e Hermione

-Hanno messo KO una manifestazione di primo livello senza addestramento. Io ho iniziato ad addestrarli da poco e mi sono venuto a procurare delle armi-.

-A che punto sono dell'addestramento- chiese Giuliano.

-Ho iniziato da tre giorni gli ho insegnato il controllo empatico e ti devo dire il sono eccellenti. Il ragazzo poi è letale-.

-Esagerato- fece Varro.

-Ho giocato sporco usando la sua ragazza come scudo, sai che ha fatto, l'ha smaterializzata senza toccarla mi è piombato addosso a tutta velocità e mi ha crocefisso al muro, se non era per la ragazza che lo sbloccava mi avrebbe seccato. Oggi invece ho lanciato, a tradimento lo ammetto, una palla di fuoco contro la sua ragazza e mi sono ritrovato una lancia alla gola, me l'aspettavo una reazione del genere e pure non l'ho visto-.

-Sono in gamba allora- fece Giuliano.

-Si è parte gli adulti sono tutti lord elementali-.

-Scherzi- esclamo il vampiro.

-No l'ho scoperto oggi volevo fare un po' di lavoro al posto tuo. C'è di tutto in quel gruppetto fiamme ghiaccio fulmini. La ragazza è una Guerriera della Luce-.

-Cristo-.

-Il ragazzo è un tessitore di ombre è potente Varro. Ha rotto la cupola delle tenebre con un mille-soli e non avevo sbloccato i suoi poteri-.

-No è possibile quell'incantesimo può distruggere i demoni-soldato di classe inferiore, ma non può assolutamente rompere una cupola. I demoni o hanno smammato da soli o forse si stava avvicinando qualche angelo-.

-All'inizio lo credevo anch'io ma dopo quello che ho visto ho i miei dubbi-.

-Cristo stai dicendo che le sue tenebre erano più forti di una cupola?- chiese Giuliano.

Demon annui -Si e poi i demoni cercano loro due-.

-Perché si dovrebbero interessare a due marmocchi-.

-Non sottovalutarli sembrano ragazzini ma hanno passato sei anni a lottare contro l'oscurità. Comunque quei due hanno evocato e dominato due Angeli Decaduti Alastor e Kyra.- la faccia stupefatta dei due era qualcosa di indescrivibile.

-Non ci credo mi stai facendo uno scherzo- disse il Vampiro.

-Ti pare che verrei qui a contarti cazzate, portando dei pivelli che non hanno mai impugnato una spada se non per gioco- fece Demon incazzato.

-La foresta sono stati gli angeli- affermo Giuliano.

-Si per un po' hanno perso il controllo poi li hanno ripresi-.

Varro era pensieroso.

-Bene adesso andiamo a cena, poi li portiamo fra le armature- disse alla fine.

-Va bene ma penso che dovremo andare nella sala sotterranea- gli rispose il Dampyr.

-Vedremo- disse il vampiro.

Andarono tutti a cena con i ragazzi ed il vampiro fu molto simpatico, parlò un po' con tutti raccontò un paio di aneddoti sul suo studente, che fece divertire i ragazzi. Terminata l'ottima cena, si portarono in enorme salono pieno di spade mazze armature scudi.

-Bene queste che vedete sono armi e armature da caccia-demoni.- disse il Vampiro.

-Sono incantate e dovrebbe essere come per le vostre bacchette, cioè è l'arma che sceglie voi e non viceversa. Girate per la sala e vedete se trovate qualcosa che vi chiama ci fate un fischio e noi veniamo- spiego Demon.

I ragazzi si aggirarono un po' per la sala ma non sentivano niente.

Demon li richiamo e li portò in un altra sala più piccola della precedente, ma la storia si ripete, cosi per la terza e la quarta sala, nella quinta invece iniziarono a percepire qualcosa chiamarono spesso Demon, che però scartava le varie armi. Quella era l'ultima sala ed i ragazzi erano parecchio demoralizzati.

-Demon avevi ragione- disse il vampiro.

-Come sempre- ammise senza falsa modestia il dampyr.

Il vampiro gli lancio un occhiataccia, mentre si portava in uno spazio vuoto al centro della sala. Tiro fuori un coltello e si incise un polso facendo cadere il sangue su un incisione nel pavimento mentre pronunciava rapidamente delle formule. Il pavimento si sollevo rivelando una scala a chiocciola che scendeva nel terreno Giuliano prese un lanterna e inizio a scendere la scala seguito da tutti gli altri. La scala era lunghissima terminava in una cavità piuttosto piccola, che aveva una strana porta, il vampiro e fece gli stessi gesti della scala e la porta si apri rivelando una sala dove c'erano moltissime armature complete di armi erano divise per elementi e qui i ragazzi si sentirono chiamare e come. Ognuno si lanciò verso una determinata armatura. Più si avvicinavano più l'armatura brillava e nel momento in cui le toccarono iniziarono a cantare, come quando gli elementali erano usciti dai barattoli. Quando poi i ragazzi toccarono la spada posta al fianco di ogni armatura questa emise degli elementi Fiamme per Ginny, Fulmini per luna, ma tutto sparì nel momento in cui Harry e Hermione impugnarono le loro armi, metà della sala venne avvolta nell'oscurità l'altra meta da una luce accecante, nel punto dove si scontravano si stava formando un flusso di energia devastante, solo l'intervento di Giuliano e Demon che tolsero loro le armi dalle mani impedi di fare molto peggio. A quel punto il vampiro prese da una cassa degli strani bracciali e li porse ai ragazzi.

-Indossateli bloccheranno i vostri poteri e non farete danni. Ora Giuliano si è segnato le armature domani mattina, verrete accompagnati dai miei sarti che prenderanno le vostre misure e realizzeranno le vostre tute, e dai mie fabbri che realizzeranno le placche di controllo. Entrambe le cose saranno pronte per domani sera. Adesso torniamo su-.

Tornarono su ed i ragazzi con Tonks e Remus vennero fatti accomodare nelle stanze che erano state loro riservate.

Demon si trovava in un salotto con Giuliano e Varro.

-Allora che te ne sembra dei mie marmocchi-.

-Per poco non distruggevano mezza, Roma sarebbe stata come una bomba atomica. Comunque avevi ragione sono potenti oltre ogni concezione-.

-Senti quanto me le metti quelle armature-.

-Lo sai che non hanno prezzo-.

-Si però non puoi lasciarle li a fare la muffa-.

-Cinque milioni di euro al pezzo-.

-Un milione-.

-Non ci siamo Demon-.

-E che ti costa ti ho trovato otto persone che compreranno da te per l'eternità. In più se va in porto una certa questione il ministero inglese ti comprerà un po' di armature standard e tu puoi vendergliele al prezzo che più di aggrada-.

-Quattro milioni-.

-Un milione e mezzo-.

-Due milione non un euro di meno ed solo perché sei tu, e poi cos'è sta storia delle armature standard-.

-Bene poi scrivo un gufo per il pagamento. Per le armature standard ...- e racconto la brillante idea al vampiro. Passarono così tutta la notte.

La mattina i ragazzi vennero svegliati presto, e portati dai sarti che presero loro le misure, poi da alcuni nani ed elfi che prelevarono loro del sangue.

Con Demon come guida andarono a Via Condotti, dove i ragazzi acquistarono un po' di vestiti e souvenir ed anche qualcos'altro. Mentre passeggiavano davanti le vetrine le ragazze si fermarono davanti una gioielleria.

-Grande Merlino questi si che sono gioielli- disse incantata Ginny.

-La gioielleria Ottaviani è una delle più antiche del mondo, i suoi gioielli sono rinomati. Fattura elfica e nanica su disegni italiani il non plus ultra- fece Demon-

Hermione, era rimasta fissa davanti ad una collana sottile realizzata con un intreccio stupendo, ed un ciondolo a forma di stella molto raffinato e lievemente luminescente. Mentre si rimettevano in movimento, Harry, che si era accorto dell'interesse della sua ragazza per la collana la prese per mano ed entrò nella gioielleria.

-Buongiorno- saluto il un signore molto elegante che si trovava al bancone.

-Harry- sibilò Hermione che si sentiva in imbarazzo.

-Buongiorno a lei, sono un turista inglese volevo sapere se accette pagamenti tramite certificati di credito della Gringott?-.

-Certo signore-.

-Allora desidererei vedere quella collana con la stella esposta in vetrina-

L'uomo prese la collana

-Ottima scelta signore. Fattura elfica realizzata con oro dei vulcani islandesi e diamanti dei fiordi norvegesi, inoltre nella stella e nascosto un capello di elfo antico, che lo rende luminoso, devo ammettere che è uno dei mie disegni migliori. Come tutti i nostri gioielli è un pezzo unico ed è dotato di un incantesimo anti scippo ed uno anti rotture garantito a vita. Se la signorina la vuole provare-.

Mise la collana al collo della ragazza la collana si auto regolo per cadere nell'incavo dei seni e la luminosità aumento leggermente.

-L'ha disegnato lei complimenti è bellissima, Hermione ti sta benissimo la prendo-.

-Harry no è troppo- disse Hermione.

-Per te niente è troppo.- disse il ragazzo fissandola negli occhi e facendola lievemente arrossire.

-Signorina adesso le spiego i vari incantesimi di cui è dotata la collana- e mentre il signor Ottaviani spiegava ad Hermione i vari incantesimi, Harry fece un giro tra le vetrina interne si fermo davanti ad una coppia di fedi, erano semplicissime una fascia di uno splendente metallo argentato, con un incisione lievissima che li percorreva, ed incastonate al centro due minuscole pietre sembravano diamanti uno nero e uno bianco. Hermione si porto alle spalle del ragazzo e vide quello che stava osservando. Piacquero molto anche a lei.

-Se invece della collana prendiamo quelli?- disse.

-Piacciono anche a te?-.

-Si molto-.

-Allora prendiamo anche questi-.

-Harry non puoi ... -.

-Si che posso e se ti fa sentire in colpa considera la collana un regalo anticipato-.

-Tanto non cambi idea vero-.

-No- disse il ragazzo con un sorriso furbo.

-Scusi vorremmo vedere anche questi- ed indico le vere.

-Vedo che ha gusti molto raffinati signore, queste vere sono di fattura nanica. Mithril delle lande siberiane lavorato nella lava dell'Etna, mentre i diamanti vengo dall'Africa una nero e uno bianco sono purissimi. Gli anelli hanno ricevuti moltissimi incantesimi protettivi e sacerdotali.-

-Prendiamo anche questi.-

All'interno degli anelli fecero mettere incidere i Loro nomi e la data 25 luglio. Il giorno in cui avevano fatto il legame delle anime.

Il signor Ottaviani mise nelle scatolette di velluto blu i gioielli e poi in una bustina anonima a cui applico un incantesimo anti scippo.

-Bene signore sono trecento galeoni-.

-Va bene-

Hermione trasali ci volevano cinque sterline per un galeone, Harry aveva appena speso una fortuna.

Intanto veniva riempita una pergamena da parte del commerciante che la passo a Harry che inseri i suoi dati e recito un piccolo incantesimo. A quel punto la pergamena spari in aria dopo qualche secondo apparve un sacchetto di velluto che conteneva i trecento galeoni.

-Arrivederci- dissero i ragazzi e si allontanarono

-La ringrazio signor Potter torni a trovarci- solo in quel momento si rese conto di aver avuto Harry Potter nel suo negozio.

Harry e Hermione raggiunsero i loro amici che si trovavano un po' più avanti e sembravano preoccupati.

-Ehi ma dove eravate finiti-.

-Solo a fare due acquisti.- disse Harry.

-Cosa- chiese Ginny che aveva notato le anonime buste azzurre.

-Dopo non qui per strada- disse Hermione.

-Vi odio quando fate i misteriosi-.

Continuarono cosi tutta la mattina a pranzo andarono in una trattoria di una vecchia conoscenza di Demon.

-Ciao Lella come ti va- disse il Dampyr mentre una donna molto prosperosa che ricordava una matrona veniva verso di loro.

-Tu brutto, sparisci per un secolo e senza manco salutare- disse avvolgendo Demon in un abbraccio stritolante.

-Spero che ti tratterai almeno per un po'-.

-No Lella vado di fretta sono venuto a fare qualche acquisto su misura-.

-Guarda che io e Tommaso ci potremmo arrabbiare-.

-Lo so ma devo rispettare degli impegni, giuro che ti vengo a trovare appena posso. Intanto permetti di presentarti dei maghi inglesi miei amici. Ragazzi lei e Lella e se volete mangiar bene a Roma e qui che dovete venire, i migliori vini dei colli li produce lei- termino di fare le presentazioni.

Poi si accomodarono e Demon scelse il pranzo per tutti tra cui fece furore la pasta all'amatriciana ed il vino dei colli.

Infatti i ragazzi erano un po' brilli alla fine del pasto.

Tornarono da Varro e si ritirarono nelle loro stanze. In quella di Harry e Hermione, la ragazza stava aprendo le scatole delle gioielleria quando Harry le arrivo alle spalle e l'abbraccio per la vita.

-Ti piace il regalino-.

-Harry non dovevi hai speso una fortuna-.

-Lo so però ho visto come lo guardavi e per me ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine- disse baciandola sul collo.

-Come farò con te.- sospiro poi -Aiutami-

Harry l'aiuto ad indossare la collana. Mentre la ragazza prese l'anello con il suo nome e l'infilo all'anulare sinistro di Harry, il ragazzo la guardo negli occhi e fece lo stesso con l'altro anello. Poi si avvicinarono a letto e si amarono.

Qualche ora dopo vennero svegliati dalla cameriera, che gli disse di preparare i bagagli. Si ritrovarono con gli altri nel salotto. Appena entrata Hermione attirò l'attenzione di tutti, la collana era molto luminosa in quell'ambiente sotterraneo.

-Ehi è quella da dove sbuca?- disse Ginny.

-Me l'ha regalata Harry, ha visto che mi piaceva e me l'ha presa.- disse la mora grifondoro con una nota di felicità nella voce.

-Che romantico- disse Luna mentre Ginny si girò verso il suo ragazzo che era dietro di lei gli lancio un occhiataccia e un -Impara da Harry-.

Anche Blaise e Ron si beccarono la stessa occhiataccia.

Poi mentre le ragazze si riunivano intorno a Herm per ammirare la collana e la fede. I ragazzi guardavano Harry con espressione irritata che aumento quando notarono la fede di Harry.

Fu Ron a parlare -Gesti meno eclatanti no è. Adesso chi sa che ci tocca inventare-.

-Concordo con Ron.- disse Draco.

-Lo sai che mi spaventate quando fate cosi.- disse Harry vedendo Draco e Ron cosi uniti.

-Si vede che sono cognati- disse Blaise ghignando alle facce bianche di Draco e Ron.

-Non ci avevate pensate vero.- disse Harry ghignando anche lui.

-Credi l'unione delle anime, abbia un valore ufficiale, in passato era usato per sposare i maghi?- Chiese Blaise.

-Lo chiedo Silente Quando lo vedo.- disse Harry.

Tutte le chiacchiere furono interrotte dall'arrivo di Varro, che invitò tutti a seguirlo. I ragazzi furono portati in una sala con molti separè dove vennero fatti spogliare e gli venne inserita nella cassa toracica un strana piastra, la ferita si richiuse immediatamente. Poi gli vennero dati degli strani abiti ai ragazzi e gli fu detto di indossarli. Erano delle specie di mute estremamente aderenti. Ognuno di loro aveva il suo colore caratteristico. Dopo che le ebbero indossate vennero fatti avvicinare alle loro armature che reagirono come se fossero vive e non di metallo dato che si lanciarono contro i ragazzi avvolgendoli e sagomandosi su di loro. L'Armatura di Luna variava tra l'azzurro ed il grigio chiarissimi. Quella Pansy era verde che andava dal chiaro allo scuro. Quella di Blaise era blu scuro e bianco. Quella di Draco era bianca e azzurra. Quella di Ginny era rossa brillante e gialla. Quella di Ron era rossa ma non brillante e nera. Quella di Hermione era argento e bianco. Quella di Harry era Nera. Comunque i colori non erano statici ma variavano di continuo come se fossero vivi. Anche la forma non era ben definita, infatti Demon insegno ai ragazzi come ripiegare e riadattare l'armatura in modo da renderla più pratica e coprire solo determinate zone. Le armature erano dotate anche di una spada di un coltello e di uno piccolo scudo posto sul braccio sinistro.

-Devo dire che fanno la loro sporca figura- ammise il vampiro, che continuò -Quelle che indossate sono le armature elementali più potenti ma create da nani ed elfi, come direbbe Demon sono il non plus ultra in fatto di armature.- il dampyr sorrise.

-Ora non potrete usarle al massimo della potenza finché non imparate ad usare i vostri poteri e non vi toglierete quel bracciale. Se ci dovesse essere qualche problema portatele qui che le ripariamo-.

-Scusa come si toglie- chiese Luna che si sentiva impacciata con quella cosa addosso.

-Per toglierla o metterla basta desideralo, inoltre ora sono personali l'armatura risponderà solo a voi-.

Luna si concentro e l'armatura si stacco dal suo corpo riassumendo la forma precedente.

Poi desidero indossarla ed avvenne il contrario.

-Potete anche chiamarla a distanza spostandosi attraverso i piani giungeranno fino a voi in brevissimo tempo. Comunque avrete bisogno di quella tuta per indossarla al meglio, e fatta a posta per resistere ai poteri elementali, gli altri abiti verrebbero distrutti. Demon conosce abbastanza bene quelle armature dato che ci ha messo lo zampino anche lui quindi vi insegnerà ad utilizzarle al meglio. Un ultima cosa trattate sempre con cura quelle armature, sono molto di più che un pezzo di metallo o un arma quindi non maltrattale oltre tutto costano un occhio della testa-.

-Quanto?- chiese Draco.

-Dato che le ho vendute a quel tirchio di Demon due milioni di euro-.

-Circa duecento mila galeoni- specifico Hermione viste le facce confuse, che vennero sostitute da stupite.

-Quindi l'una verrebbero?- si stava facendo il conto Ginny

-No signorina quella era il prezzo di una armatura- disse Giuliano.

Tutti ci rimasero anche Draco che era ricchissimo sapeva che il suo maniero era valutato sui centocinquanta mila galeoni.

-È un prezzo per un amico diciamo solo la lavorazione ed i materiali, in realtà se l'avessi venduta ad un altro il prezzo sarebbe stato tra i quindi e i venti milioni di euro-.

-Avevo avvertito Silente del costo altissimo mi ha detto di non badare a spese.- disse Demon.

I ragazzi erano stupiti portare addosso un qualcosa di cosi costoso. Ron e Ginny non riuscivano neanche ad immaginare una cifra come quella.

-Bene toglietevi le armature ma non le tute si va a cena e poi si torna a casa- disse Demon.

Passarono una cena tranquilla con Varro e Giuliano. Poi indossate nuovamente le armature e recuperati i loro bagagli toccarono la passaporta, che li riporto a Piton Manor.

Ad attenderli trovarono Piton e Silente, che rimasero colpiti nel vedere i loro alunni indossare delle armature dai colori sgargianti.

-Salve ragazzi a quanto vedo avete trovato quello che vi serviva- disse Silente.

Severus si avvicinò all'armatura di Draco, la sfiorò una sensazione di gelo lo travolse. Dovette staccare la mano, e vide che le sue dita erano coperte da un lieve strato di ghiaccio.

-Adesso devo parlare con Demon. Ci rivedremo in questi giorni.- Disse silente allontanandosi con Demon alle sue spalle.

-Professore un attimo le devo chiedere una cosa in privato- disse Harry togliendosi al volo dall'armatura e seguendo i due.

Si ritrovarono nello studio di Piton, Demon attendeva fuori dalla porta.

-Cosa c'è Harry?-.

-Ecco forse è una stupidaggine ma Blaise mi ha messo la pulce nell'orecchio. Non so l'unione delle anime che ho fatto ha anche una valenza legale?-.

-Si Harry, se ratificato da un ufficiale giudiziario del ministero. Anch'io in quanto membro del Wizengamot, posso farlo-.

-E che serve per ottenere tale ratifica-.

-Farvi esaminare per verificare se avete davvero effettuato il legame. E firmare un registro alla mia presenza e quella di due testimoni scelti da voi. Nel tuo caso ci vuole anche l'autorizzazione dei tuoi tutori perché sei minorenne. Vuoi sposare veramente Hermione?-.

-Sarebbe solo inchiostro su un foglio, io la considero già mia moglie e viceversa. Però nel caso che mi succedesse qualcosa erediterebbe tutto quello che ho io-.

Silente fece un gesto con la bacchetta e fece apparire due pergamene.

-Compilale e falle firmare dai tuoi zii e dai genitori di Hermione, mandamele via gufo ed io ti verro a trovare con il registro. Piuttosto come è andata la gita a Roma-.

-La città è bellissima ci voglio tornare in vacanza con Hermione. Per le armature è come quando ho impugnato la bacchetta la prima volta, solo amplificato mille volte. Anche il vampiro dove siamo stati è una forza, mi sembrava di vedere Ron e Hermione mentre litigava con Demon-.

-Harry goditi questi due giorni di pace, dopo ti dovrai mettere sotto ed imparare a controllare i tuoi nuovi poteri-.

-Lo so. Lo faremo tutti cosi da toglierci questi bracciali odiosi- disse mostrando il polso. -Servono a limitare i poteri elementali, ma è come se mi togliesse le forze, lo indosso perché da quello che ho capito ieri sera stavamo per fare dei danni-.

-Bene Harry ti auguro un buon fine settimana, forse ci vedremo domenica Bill mi ha chiesto di fare una salto-.

-Notte professore-.

-Notte Harry- mentre il ragazzo usciva entrò Demon.

-Allora come è andata a Roma, con otto studenti irrequieti- chiese Silente.

-Ma a parte quando mi sono spariti Harry e Hermione a Via Condotti, o quando hanno quasi distrutto Roma direi bene-.

-Sono due affermazioni inquietanti-.

-Quando hanno diciamo, testato, la loro armatura questa ha rilasciato tutto il loro immenso potere. Il fatto che Harry e Hermione l'abbiano fatto contemporaneamente e senza controllo, ha portato ad uno scontro fra luce e tenebre, se non li avessimo fermati subito avrebbero potuto radere al suolo tutta la città. Per Via Condotti mentre stavamo passeggiando, si sono imbucati in una gioielleria e mi hanno fatto prendere un bello spavento tutto qua-.

-Una gioielleria?-.

-Si Harry a regalato alla sua bella una collana e una coppia di fedi di Ottaviani. A occhio e croce avrà speso un due-trecento galeoni-.

-Non mi stupisce più di tanto. Dopo il discorso che abbiamo appena fatto. Ora torniamo a noi ho sentito il ministro ...-.

Harry era tornato all'ingresso dove era rimasta solo la sua armatura. -Armatura locomotor.- e con l'armatura che lo seguiva sali alla sua stanza.

Trovo Hermione che si stava spogliando. Entro e piazzo la sua armatura affianco a quella di Hermione il contrasto era incredibile una brillante e l'altra che assorbiva la luce. -Sai che non siamo riusciti a smuoverla di un millimetro con la magia e refrattaria a qualsiasi nostro incantesimo. Un paio di notizie occupiamo molte meno stanze Ron si è trasferito da Pansy, mentre Ginny da Draco e Blaise da Luna. Ho consigliato loro di mettere degli incantesimi di imperturbabilità non si sa mai.- ghignò Hermione mentre si guardava allo specchio indossava solo la biancheria.

-Sei bellissima-.

-Grazie mi sento diversa ma a vedermi sembra tutto uguale- poi notò le pergamene che Harry aveva poggiato sul comò e mentre anche lui si spogliava gli dette uno letta veloce.

-Harry che significano queste?-.

-Sono due autorizzazioni di matrimonio-.

-L'ho letto anch'io ma perché le hai tu?-.

-Ho chiesto a Silente. L'unione delle anime e già un vincolo matrimoniale, deve essere solo essere ratificato. Se volessimo farlo dovremmo compilare quelle pergamene e farle firmare dai nostri genitori, e firmare un registro alla presenza di Silente-.

-Harry perché?-.

-Non devi sentirti obbligata Herm, io ti considero già mia moglie, inoltre se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa vorrei che fossi tu ad ereditare tutto, e non che tornasse in mano al ministero. E poi mi piacerebbe poterti chiamare signora Potter- fece con un timido sorriso

-Harry io...- vedendo che l'idea rendeva felice la sua ragazza.

-Ma facciamola per bene- Harry si inginocchio difronte a Hermione -Hermione Ann Granger vuoi sposarmi?-.

-Si- disse la ragazza inginocchiandosi difronte a lui e abbracciandolo. Tornarono a letto e si amarono.

La mattina si preparano, e poi insieme con tutti gli altri presero una passaporta e si ritrovarono nel giardino di casa Granger, erano tutti abbigliati come babbani anche Remus e Tonks. Suonarono il campanello e venerò ad aprire Jane e Robert.

-Ciao Mamma- Hermione abbracciò la madre e quasi la stritolo.

-Ciao Jane Robert- saluto Harry.

Hermione fece le presentazioni e poi con i suoi amici andò a fare compre. Passarono una mattina divertente con qualche rischio per le gaffe compiute dai maghi, che non conoscevano il mondo babbano. A differenza di quanto annunciato da Harry, non avevano pacchi perché i negozi consegnavano a casa. Stavano andando alla fermata dell'autobus quando incontrarono David, appena vide Hermione si girò e scappò come se avesse visto il demonio.

-Ehi ma che avete fatto a quello?-chiese Draco.

-Ha solo provato la nostra Ira- rispose serafica Hermione.

Erano arrivati alla fermata.

-Sentite io devo dire una cosa hai miei ci vediamo a casa tanto Harry sa qual'è la fermata- disse Hermione.

Si nascose dietro un cespuglio e si smaterializzò. Entrò in casa e trovò i suoi genitori in cucina che davano gli ultimi ritocchi al pranzo.

-Sei sola Herm?- chiese Jane.

-Si vi volevo dire una cosa-.

-Senti ma quella collana e quella fede- chiese Robert.

-Sono un regalo di Harry me li ha presi a Roma. Sentite ...-.

-Sono molto belli- disse Jane.

-Harry mi ha chiesto di sposarlo e io ho accettato- disse di botto.

-Cosa?- urlarono insieme Robert e Jane.

-Avete capito benissimo-.

-Herm non fraintenderci Harry è un ragazzo stupendo, e a noi piace molto ma è un po' affrettata questa decisione, dovresti pensarci bene e ...-.

-Mamma io è Harry e come se fossimo già sposati, abbiamo fatto un incantesimo per darmi i suoi poteri, viene chiamato il matrimoni dei maghi, ci ha legato per sempre-.

-Hermione perché?- Chiese Robert.

-Non vi è chiaro vero. Io sono una strega brava, la migliore strega che Hogwarts abbia avuto da moltissimi anni, conosco tantissimi incantesimi, ma il mio potere se paragonato a quello di Harry, era come una mosca contro un elefante. Lui mi ha dato parte dei suoi poteri, così se dovessi affrontare i maghi cattivi, non mi possono più battere- disse Herm piegando un po' la storia.

-Quindi adesso volete sposarvi?-.

-Si per lo meno nel mondo dei maghi. Poi lo faremo anche qui-.

-Se è già come fosse sposati perché farlo ufficiale. Se i maghi cattivi lo scoprono tu rischi molto di più- disse Robert.

-Il motivo è anche questo lo scopriranno comunque e poi Harry vuole che sia io a ereditare tutte le sue proprietà in caso lui m... m... - non riusci a dirlo.

La madre, vedendo che la figlia era diventata triste, decise di spostare il discorso su un altro punto.

-Herm hai detto proprietà?-.

-Si Harry non sa di preciso, neanche dove sono tutte le sue proprietà è ricchissimo. Ieri ha visto questa, e me la regalata senza pensarci su due volte, ha speso quasi 1500 sterline-.

I genitori furono rincuorati almeno la figlia aveva un futuro sicuro da punto di vista economico.

-Herm sei sicura della tua scelta, non è che ti stanno facendo forzature ho altro-.

-No mamma non mi stanno facendo niente e non mi stanno raggirando-.

I genitori si guardarono e capirono che la loro bambina era cambiata ,adesso avevano difronte una giovane donna che prendeva da sola le decisione sulla sua vita quindi anche se tristi dissero di si e firmarono l'autorizzazione.

*Harry hanno detto si* comunicò Hermione e il ragazzo percepi la felicità di quella che sarebbe diventata sua moglie.

Appena arrivati Harry venne portato via da Robert.

-Hermione ci ha detto che vi sposate e ...-.

-Non preoccuparti eviterò in tutti i modi di farla soffrire-.

-Bene ci ha detto che sei molto ricco, è vero? puoi mantenerla?-.

-Si Robert posso mantenerla, anzi potremmo benissimo evitare di lavorare e vivere come re. Ma ne io ne Hermione siamo tipi da rimanere troppo tempo senza fare niente-.

-Hermione ci ha detto che è solo una cosa burocratica-.

-Si è solo una firma. Ma più in la faremo una vera festa di matrimonio e tutto il resto-.

-Va bene. Proteggi la mia bambina-.

Harry si limitò a sorridere.

Pranzarono e si divertirono specie con i serpeverde che erano rimasti abbastanza stupiti dal mondo babbano.

Dopo pranzo -Ehi che facciamo adesso?- chiese Ginny.

-Io e Hermione ci dobbiamo allontanare per dieci minuti. Quando torniamo io volevo fare un salto da Joe e vedere se Serpens si trova bene-.

-Giusto e più tardi possiamo andare al cinema- disse Hermione.

-È quel coso dove si vedono le immagini in movimento?- chiese Luna.

-Si Luna-.

-Andiamo andiamo sono curiosa- fece Tonks.

-Niente horror però se ti spaventi puoi cambiare colore, non saprei come spiegarlo- fece Harry.

-Hai ragione Harry e da un po' di tempo che ho questo problema, e in più sono un po' di giorni che non mi sento bene- disse Tonks depressa.

-Ehi Ninfadora ti sei ammalata?- fece Harry scherzando per tirarla un po' su.

-Quante volte ti ho detto di chiamarmi Tonks. Odio quel nome come ha fatto la mamma ad appiopparmelo proprio non lo so-.

-Ti ha dato il nome di tua nonna.- fece Remus.

-Lo odio secondo te perché mi faccio chiamare Tonks, non voglio avere niente a che fare con i Black-.

-Black?- chiese Draco

-Si in effetti tu e lei siete cugini di primo grado- fece Hermione.

-Io non ho cugini di primo grado-.

-Possibile che non ti abbiano detto niente, potrebbe pure essere Narcissa e Bellatrix la odiano. Comunque mia madre è Andromeda Black ed la sorella maggiore della tua- fece Tonks.

-Ora ricordo, mia madre una volta ha accennato ad una sorella, che ha sposato un babbano non erano commenti molto lusinghieri. Comunque mi fa piacere conoscerti- disse Draco.

All'improvviso Tonks fece una smorfia strana e corse in bagno.

-Di nuovo devo trascinarla da un Medimago da sola non ci andrà mai- disse Remus.

-Scusate- disse Tonks sedendosi affianco al suo uomo.

-Ehi Tonks non è che sei incinta?-.

-Harry non dire caz...- si mise a contare sulle dita poi corse ad un calendario.

-Aaaaaahhhhh!- urlo e si accasciò al suolo tremante.

Remus le si lanciò vicino -Ehi che hai andiamo al San Mugno?-.

-Remus ho un ritardo di tre settimane-.

Remus fece una faccia strana non stava capendo che genere di ritardo.

Harry gli batte una pacca sulle spalle sorridendo.

-Ehi ci ho preso Auguri Remus, ed anche a te Tonks-.

Remus finalmente capi e sbiancò

-Sto per diventare padre- e svenne.

I ragazzi ridevano come pazzi, mentre be gli adulti cercavano di svegliare il Licantropo.

Quando si riprese guardò Tonks e

-È uno scherzo?- chiese

-No- disse la ragazza, che iniziava a pensava che Remus non volesse un figlio, quando si senti abbracciare forte e baciare. Fu meglio di mille parole.

Rimasero cosi per un po'. Finché Harry.

-Remus puoi accompagnare me e Hermione dai Dursley?-.

Alla faccia stupita del mannaro.

-Mi devono firmare una autorizzazione-.

-Quella per Hogsmeade- chiese Ron.

-Anche quella, ma soprattutto quella per sposarmi-.

I ragazzi lo guardarono stupiti.

-Ho chiesto a Silente, serve un autorizzazione dei genitori perché siamo minorenni e vado a farmela firmare. Andiamo Remus-.

-Si ci smaterializziamo nel giardino di Arabella- disse il licantropo.

E sparirono con un sonoro crack.

I ragazzi guardarono terrorizzati le loro ragazze.

Intanto nel giardino della signora Figg, si materializzarono tre persone.

La casa era silenziosa e tutta chiusa ad indicare che la proprietaria non c'era.

Harry e Hermione si avviarono rapidamente verso il numero quattro mentre Remus era rimasto di guardia. Harry suono il campanello. Alla porta si presento lo zio Veron. -Che ci fai tu qui. Non avevi detto che non ti avremmo visto mai più-.

-Purtroppo siete ancora i mie tutori mi servono due tue firme e me ne vado- disse Harry.

-Entra- fece lo zio andando vero la cucina.

Harry lo segui con Hermione al suo fianco. In cucina c'era anche zia Petunia e Dudley. Appena entrati la zia guardo storto Harry e Hermione

-Perché se qui e perché hai portato anche questa ...-.

-Attenta a come la chiami insulta me quanto ti pare ma lascia fuori lei.- il commento duro e tagliente di Harry freddo tutti.

Tese un mano a Hermione che gli passò due pergamene una piuma e un calamaio preparò la piuma e la passo a Zio Veron con la pergamena di Hogsmeade -Questa è per le gite scolastiche- lo zio prese con orrore la piuma ma firmò la pergamena. Gli passò il secondo foglio -E questo è il motivo principale della mia visita è una autorizzazione per sposarmi-

Gli zii lo guardarono stupiti. -Non ho capito- disse lo zio

-Mi voglio sposare. Lei è la mia ragazza si chiama Hermione. Hermione la zia Petunia lo zio Veron e Dudley-.

-Ragazzo non ho intenzione di paga...-.

-Non ti preoccupare è stato già tutto saldato non devi tirare fuori niente, Solo firmare l'autorizzazione. Per il momento non faremo feste o altro, sarà una cosa molto privata. Quando festeggeremo riceverete il mio invito, ma aspettatevi che ci siano molti maghi-. disse rapido Harry fermando lo sproloquio dello zio.

Lo zio firmò rapidamente il secondo foglio. -Bene e con questo è tutto.- Disse Harry che passo i due fogli la piuma ed il resto a Hermione, che mise nella sua borsetta. Poi con lei al suo fianco si diresse alla porta salutarono con un freddo -Arrivederci- e si incamminarono verso il giardino della signora Figg. Trovarono Remus ad attenderli e si smaterializzarono.

Tornarono a casa Granger, appena entrati vennero accolti dalle ragazze che portarono Hermione da un lato, per chiedere dettagli sul matrimonio e su come Harry gli lo avesse chiesto. Mentre i ragazzi lo guardavano storto.

-Ancora, ma che vi ho fatto questa volta?- chiese Harry.

-Avete visto Harry che romantico ha chiesto a Hermione di sposarlo- disse Ron imitando sua sorella.

-Adesso si sono messe in testa che dobbiamo sposarle anche noi.-.

-Guardate che per me e Hermione è solo una formalità, noi ci consideravamo già sposati e poi cosi se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa Hermione avrà accesso ai miei conti-.

-Sarà ma adesso Ginevra vuole che lo dica anche a mia madre, e l'idea non è che mi piaccia poi molto-.

-Su dai non ci pensare devi vedere se sopravvivi a domani ti troverai davanti ai Weasley e Ginny e la loro piccolina-.

Ron sbiancò cosa che impauri ancor di più Draco -Senti ma adesso credi che possa sopravvivere a cruciatis e avada- chiese un po' impaurito.

-Ho penso che non arrivino a tanto- disse Harry che con Blaise se la rideva di gusto.

-Voi due non piacete proprio quando fate comunella- disse Ron riferendosi a Blaise e Harry.

Andarono da Joe che fu molto felice di rivedere Harry e conoscere gli amici di sua nipote.

Harry parlò con Serpens che gli disse che il suo nuovo terrario era di suo gradimento caldo al punto giusto. Poi salutarono Joe ed andarono al cinema, che piacque molto a tutti loro, per stupirli li portarono a vedere un film di fantascienza con le navi spaziali che piacque a tutti. Usciti dal cinema stavano tornando alla fermata, quando passarono davanti al locale vicino al parco, Harry invitò gli altri a bere qualcosa, si piazzarono ad una angolo e quando la cameriera passo ordinarono hamburger hotdog patatine e coca-cola.

Dopo un po' che erano lì, e molte risate ai danni di Draco Pansy e Blaise alle prese con quei cibi per loro strani, nel locale entrarono un gruppetto di ragazze fra cui Susan e la tipa che Harry aveva fatto piangere, Hermione se ne accorse subito e afferrando Harry per la maglietta, gli mollò un bacio che definire lascivo è riduttivo, quando si staccò dal ragazzo si girò e sfoderò un ghigno perfido alle ragazze appena entrate. Che si girarono ed andarono via.

-Gelosia gran brutta bestia- disse Harry sorridendo.

-Io non sono gelosa, era solo per marchiare il territorio.- gli rispose la ragazza sorridendo.

-Ehi mi spiegate che succede- chiese Tonks.

Egli raccontarono la storiella del locale.

Tornarono a casa di Hermione dove cenarono con i genitori di quest'ultima, poi recuperarono il portatile con tutti i cd della ragazza e tutte le buste dei negozi e tornarono con una passaporta a Piton Manor. Trovarono Silente Piton e Demon seduti in salotto a bere quello che sembrava succo di zucca ghiacciato.

-Salve ragazzi come è andata la gita- chiese Silente.

-Molto bene professore grazie per i fondi- disse Ginny che si era divertita un mondo infondo era figlia di Arthur Weasley.

Raccontarono un po' delle gaffe che avevano combinato per la gioia di Piton, poi Harry si avvicinò al preside e gli consegnò le due pergamene.

-Ero sicuro che l'avresti fatto Harry. Per questo sono qui stasera- mosse la bacchetta facendo apparire un grande volume sulla copertina era riportato l'anno.

Prese le due pergamene e le incollò su una pagina e poi compilo la parte alta del foglio.

-Harry Hermione chi sono i vostri testimoni-.

Harry si grattò un attimo la tempia -Non ciò pensato-.

Si girò verso Ron ma il preside lo precedette -Mi spiace ma non può essere Ron. Deve essere un mago maggiorenne-.

Guardò un attimo Hermione e poi annuendo si girò verso

-Remus Tonks vi andrebbe di farci da testimoni?-.

-Certo- disse la Metamorfomagus.

E cosi i quattro firmarono il registro che brillò per un attimo nel momento in cui silente controfirmo.

-Bene Harry Hermione vi dichiaro marito e moglie. Può baciare la sposa-.

Harry prese il preside in parola e baciò Hermione. Mentre il preside faceva sparire il registro e Zoe serviva dello spumante per festeggiare. Dopo i brindisi.

-Allora Signora Potter che mi racconta?- la canzonò Ron.

Beccandosi una linguaccia dalla ragazza.

-Lo sa preside mi sa che dovrà farlo altre tre volte questa cosa- disse Hermione con un ghigno mentre Draco e Ron sbiancavano.

-Oh quando anche loro si sentiranno pronti me lo chiederanno.- disse Silente rimasero un po' a chiacchierare e poi andarono a letto.

La mattina dopo quando Harry si svegliò trovò Hermione alla scrittoio, che era in camera loro che stava scrivendo qualcosa, le arrivo alle spalle baciandola sul collo, poi sbirciò la pergamena e vide che Hermione stava esercitandosi a firmare, il nome Hermione Potter ricopriva il foglio. Harry baciò di nuovo la sua donna.

Scesero a fare colazione ed incontrarono tutti gli altri. Si dovevano recare alla tana dopo pranzo quindi decisero di passare la mattinata giocando a quidditch l'unica che si rifiutava di salire sulla scopa era Hermione.

-E dai Herm che ti costa?-.

-No Harry lo sai che non mi piace volare-.

-E su rimani solo tu a terra mi dispiace-.

-Giura che non mi fate stupidi scherzi-.

-Lo giuro e se te li fanno gli ne faccio pentire-.

-E va bene- prendendo la scopa di riserva di Piton.

Liberarono i bolidi e boccino e poi iniziarono a giocare. Si erano divisi in due squadre, certo mancava un cacciatore e i battitori per ogni squadra, però si stava divertendo tutti o quasi, infatti Hermione era molto lenta e non è che poi facesse molto, se non che cercando di intercettare la pluffa, non si accorse di un bolide che la colpì alla schiena facendola precipitare da una cinquantina di metri. Harry era molto lontano e quando se ne accorsi si lanciò in soccorso ma arrivo mentre Hermione impattava al suolo. Si stava maledicendo per la sua stupidità quando Hermione si mise seduta ridendo come una pazza. Harry le atterrò vicino

-Herm sei ferita?-.

-No adesso sto bene Harry. Ho sentito male solo quando mi ha colpito il bolide e quando ho colpito il suolo, ma sto bene il dolore è svanito in un attimo e non ho niente di rotto-.

Harry per sicurezza recitò un paio di incantesimi di controllo, ma vide che era come diceva la ragazza.

-Vuoi rientrare?- le chiese premuroso.

-No adesso che so che non mi posso fare male cadendo, ho tutte le intenzioni di divertirmi.-

-Sicura?-.

-Harry ti ho detto che sto bene- si iniziava ad incavolare.

Il ragazzo si rincuoro se si arrabbiava stava bene quindi.

-Adesso capisci come mi sentivo ogni volta che mi chiedevi trecento volte stai bene. Torniamo su dai-.

Tornarono in volo e rassicurati anche gli altri ripresero a giocare, Hermione era molto più sciolta e pazza, avvolte compieva pure follie. Come quando per prendere la pluffa si lanciò in una picchiata pazza e schivò di pochissimo una quercia. Alla fine si stufarono e decisero di rientrare tranne Hermione, che si avvicinò ad Harry con fare sensuale

-Andiamo a fare un volo io te soli soletti a cavallo della firebolt?-.

Harry sorrise e inforcò nuovamente la scopa Hermione si sedette all'amazzone davanti a lui. -Harry spingi forte vai veloce- gli sussurrò.

-Come lei comanda my Lady-.

E con una spinta verso l'alto lanciò la firebolt alla massima velocità ed accelerazione.

La scopa come sempre era superba, anche con due persone a bordo manteneva intatta velocità e maneggevolezza, Harry diede fondo a tutte le sue capacità specie, quando Hermione per assaporare meglio il tutto non si immerse in lui. La ragazza sapeva che lui amava volare, ma voleva capire quello che provava, e fu travolta da tutte quelle sensazioni il vento fra i capelli, il suo corpo contro quello del ragazzo, la firebolt sensibilissima che reagiva ad ogni più piccola sollecitazione, ma su tutte la sensazione di libertà. Quando scesero al suolo la ragazza barcollò un attimo.

-Grazie solo adesso ho capito cosa significa veramente volare-.

Tornarono al maniero e pranzarono poi le ragazze si rinchiusero in camera per prepararsi con molta cura. Quando Harry entrò in camera, trovo sul suo lato del letto un paio di jeans una camicia e una coppia di guanti, in quel momento comprese cosa voleva dire avere qualcuno accanto nella vita di tutti i giorni, era una sensazione che non aveva mai provato e gli riempi il cuore di gioa. Indosso gli abiti che Hermione gli aveva preparato si rifece la coda fermandola con un nastro di seta nera e cambio l'orecchino indossando quello che gli era stato regalato dalla ragazza. Poi entro in bagno e la trovo intenta a rifinirsi il trucco, aveva fermato capelli in un chignon molto morbido da cui sfuggivano alcuni boccoli, anche il trucco era molto semplice ed elegante. Indossava una semplice una gonna in lino leggero a tubino molto aderente al ginocchio un canottiera aderente in tulle vedo non vedo su un wonderbra che faceva risaltare molto il suo decolte senza essere volgare, e coperta da una giacca corta lasciata aperta, Indossava delle decolte nere con un tacco da dieci centimetri e tra i seni spiccava la stella che le aveva regalato, alle orecchie portavano un paio di semplici cerchietti il ragazzo si fece un appunto di comprarle un paio di orecchini da abbinare alla collana per il compleanno. La ragazza sentendosi ammirata fece un giro su stessa -Allora come sto?-.

-Praticamente perfetta-.

La ragazza si avvicino a Harry e gli sistemò il colletto della camicia poi gli sbottono un altro bottone i modo da far risaltare i pettorali, diede una risistemata alla coda rendendola un po' più morbida poi si allontanò un attimo per ammirarlo.

-Adesso anche tu sei perfetto-.

Prese la borsetta che era sulla console del bagno dove avena sistemato, rossetto mascara ed uno specchietto. Quindi si avvicinò ad Harry che le porse il braccio.

Presero il portatile e raggiunsero gli altri, anche loro molto eleganti e tutti in abiti babbani tranne Piton, che guardava con curiosità i tre serpeverde, i quali parevano un po' a disaggio, specie Draco e Blaise che indossavano dei pantaloni molto aderenti. Stavano per prendere la passaporta quando Ron

-Harry senti parleresti tu alla mamma e gli altri per prepararli a Draco e Pansy e Blaise-

-Si ma non dirò che siete fidanzati questo è compito vostro. E non fare la faccia da cane bastonato non attacca prenditi le tue responsabilità- disse dopo che Ron gli aveva fatto una faccia da povero cucciolo con tanto di occhioni.

Afferrarono tutti la passaporta e Piton l'attivò si ritrovarono vicino al laghetto dietro la tana. La casa era diversa da come la ricordava, era stata ristrutturata ed anche se aveva ancora una forma molto buffa, non dava più l'idea di reggersi in piedi per magia.

-Ehi ma che è successo-.

-Papà è stato promosso, Rufus Scrimgeour ha predisposto diversi nuovi uffici in seguito alla situazione attuale, e papà è stato messo a capo dell'Ufficio per il Ritrovamento e la Confisca di Incantesimi Difensivi e Oggetti Protettivi Contraffatti. È un lavoro importante, ha dieci persone che dipendono da lui ora.- disse Ginny orgogliosa.

-In che consiste esattamente- chiese Hermione.

Fu Remus a rispondere -Be', vedete, con tutto questo panico per il ritorno del Signore Oscuro, cose strane sono state messe in circolazione per essere vendute ovunque, cose che dovrebbero proteggere da Tu-Sai-Chi e dai Mangiamorte. Potete immaginare di quale genere di cose si tratti cosiddette pozioni protettive che non sono altro che brodo con una goccia di pus di bubotubero, o istruzioni per fatture difensive che invece fanno cadere le orecchie… be', alla fine si tratta per lo più di gente che non ha mai fatto un solo giorno di lavoro onesto nella vita e sfrutta la paura di tutti, salvo che di tanto in tanto spunta qualcosa di veramente malvagio. L'altro giorno Arthur ha confiscato una scatola di Spioscopi stregati che quasi certamente era stata messa in giro da un Mangiamorte. Capite si tratta di un lavoro molto importante-.

-Sono contento per vostro padre- disse Harry.

-Anche la mamma è contenta, cosi papà non passa più troppo tempo e a perdersi dietro spine elettriche e tostapane e tutto il resto di quell'inutile ciarpame da babbani come dice lei- fece Ginny.

-Pensi che avrà tempo per il mio portatile?- chiese Hermione.

-Oh certamente- rispose Ron.

-Su Hermione Andiamo quando ci affacciamo venite anche voi.-.

Poi con la ragazza al suo fianco si diresse alla Tana. Bussò e venne ad aprire Molly che li guardo e -Desiderate-.

-Signor Weasley ma non ci riconosce siamo Harry e Hermione- disse il ragazzo un po' stupito.

-Harry! Hermione!- La signora li squadro da capo e piedi poi guardo il ragazzo negli occhi e solo in quel momento l'abbraccio tentando si stritolarlo. La stessa sorte tocco a Hermione.

-Non vi avevo minimamente riconosciuti cosi agghindanti. Entrate Grande Merlino quanto siete cambiati. Ma Ron e Ginny dove sono?- accorgendosi solo allora che i ragazzi erano soli.

Ma in quel momento vennero raggiunti da Fred George Charlie e Arthur che a parte quest'ultimo ebbero lo stesso comportamento della madre. Dopo i saluti.

-Allora siamo soli io e Hermione perché volevamo avvertivi-.

-Di cosa?- chiese Molly.

-Ecco con noi ci sono tre serpeverde-.

-E che ci fanno- disse Fred molto aggressivo.

-Loro stanno con noi a ... dove siamo- disse Hermione.

-Sono fidati Fred- ma vista la faccia per niente convinta -Li ho interrogati sotto veritaserum sono puliti, anzi sono molto meglio di quanto potessi pensare, sono simpatici- disse Harry.

-Harry sei sicuro?- chiese George dubbioso.

-Si sono vittime. I genitori li tenevano sotto-tortura appena sono morti sono scappati da quell'inferno, ci hanno chiesto scusa ed erano sinceri.- disse Harry.

Vendendo che non erano ancora convinti Herm rincarò la dose.

-Se tuo padre ti punisse con le piaghe del dolore perché non insulti i mezzo-sangue tu che faresti?- chiese a Fred.

-Non ci credo- disse Molly schifata da una tale affermazione.

-Molly non arrivi a ringraziare chi ha ucciso i tuoi genitori se non li odi profondamente.- disse Harry.

-Che volete che facciamo?- chiese Fred finalmente convinto.

-Non vi chiedo di diventare loro amici, solo non insultarli e di non cercare la lite.- disse Hermione.

-Va bene, se non ci provocano, non li insulteremo. Ma sugli scherzi non promettiamo niente-.

-Mi basta che non siano più pesanti degli altri. O ve ne pentirete- disse Harry.

-Harry vuoi dire che ci colpiresti?- disse Fred facendo gli occhioni.

-Io no ma qualcuno di molto più cattivo di me si-

Invio ad Hermione un'immagine di Ginny nelle pose di Molly che inseguiva i gemelli facendo scoppiare a ridere la ragazza.

-Granger tu ci nascondi qualcosa- affermo George.

-Sbagliato non più Granger da ieri sono la Signora Potter- disse sorridente la ragazza e poi alzo la mano sinistra mostrando la fede.

La signora Weasley impiegò qualche secondo a realizzare poi si lanciò sui due ragazzi e questa volta li stritolo. Quando li lasciò domando -Perché? siete cosi giovani-

-So che l'ordine le ha detto che abbiamo avuto qualche problemino, be per risolverlo siamo ricorsi all'unione delle anime, dato che è considerato un matrimonio a tutti gli effetti ieri abbiamo chiesto a Silente di ratificarlo.- Affermò Harry.

-Sono cosi felice. Chiamate Ron e gli altri sono curiosa di conoscere anche questi serpeverde-.

Harry si affaccio e lanciò un urlo a Ron e gli altri, che poco dopo entrarono alla tana Molly stritolo in sequenza Ginny Ron e Tonks mentre salutò cordialmente Remus e Severus.

Dietro di loro cercando di farsi piccoli piccoli c'erano i tre serpeverde e Luna che guardava con curiosità la tana.

Quando si accorsero dei quattro erano tutti ammutoliti, fu Ginny a cercare di rompere il ghiaccio

-Mamma tu non li conosci te li presento Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson e Draco Malfoy-.

Fu Draco il primo a parlare sapeva di dovere anche a loro delle scuse e poi da un po' di tempo gli venivano facili.

-Io mi devo scusare con tutti voi per quello che ho fatto e detto alla vostra famiglia. Mi spiace molto e mi vergogno di quello che ho fatto. Ma in quel momento non avevo scelta. Spero che riuscirete a perdonarmi-.

I gemelli stavano per replicare, in malo modo, quando si beccarono uno sguardo ammonitore da parte di Ginny e preferirono tacere. Poco dopo arrivarono i festeggiati Bill era felicissimo,si vedeva e Fleur era ancora più bella, una bellezza mozzafiato che la stanza sembrava essere stata privata dell'aria. Era alta e slanciata, con lunghi capelli biondi e sembrava emanare un debole bagliore argentato. Ma questa volta i ragazzi riuscirono a resistere al fascino della ragazza.

-'Arry,- esclamò con voce gutturale. -È taánto tempo!-.

Il ragazzo scambio due chiacchiere con Fleur e Bill, ma poi arrivarono altri parenti e amici e li dovettero lasciare. Si spostarono tutti in giardino, dove erano stati allestiti molti tavoli, i ragazzi erano seduti tutti insieme ad un tavolo, stavano chiacchierando quando lì raggiunsero Charlie e Bill che si sedettero con loro, si guardarono un attimo intorno con fare sospetto. Fu Bill a parlare per primo

-Giurate di non dire niente a nessuno.-

i ragazzi giurarono

-Io e Charlie insegnammo ad Hogwarts quest'anno incantesimi evocativi e creature oscure.- disse felice, non quanto Ginny che li abbracciò con forza

-Cosi siete voi gli insegnanti con molta pratica di cui parlava Silente- disse Hermione.

-E già non lo sa ancora nessuno, né la mamma, né Fleur. Silente dice che forse farà un salto con le comunicazioni ufficiali. In più saremo un altra protezione per la scuola-.

-Non so cosa vi abbiano raccontato ma di protezioni ce ne vorranno molte- ammise Harry.

Bill poi fu chiamato da Fleur e anche Charlie si allontanò. Anche i ragazzi si sparpagliarono Harry stava parlando con i gemelli del loro negozio, quando quest'ultimi si accorsero di Ginny e Draco che stavano molto vicini. Harry ci pensò un momento, poi con un ghigno molto serpeverde

*Ginny bacia Malfoy immediatamente*.

Vide Ginny sussultare, e lanciarsi su Draco e dargli un bacio molto appassionato che vene prontamente ricambiato dal serpeverde.

Fred e George si accasciarono sulle loro sedie. Poi Fred si riprese -Malfoy deve tenere sotto imperio o qualche pozione Ginny-.

-Si è cosi andiamo a salvarla- rincarò George.

-Fermi non è sotto imperio né sotto un filtro d'amore. Si sono messi insieme da qualche giorno-.

-Ma come è per colpa del padre se è quasi morta e poi Ron che combina-.

"Ma li hanno fatti con lo stampo pensano tutti allo stesso modo" pensò Harry

-È stato il padre e non Draco, non ne ha saputo nulla fino a quando non gli l'ha raccontato Ginny. Ron invece ha fatto la cosa migliore ha parlato con Ginny ed ha accettato la sua decisione. Quando vi ho detto che c'era qualcuno che vi avrebbe puniti a chi pensate che mi riferissi-.

Harry sapeva che fra tutti i Weasley i più difficili da convincere sarebbero stati Fred e George e quindi preferì essere lui ad aiutare Ginny.

-Da quanto ?- chiese Fred.

-Martedì-.

-Tutto quel discorso sui serpeverde era per prepararci a questo, al fatto che Ginny e Malfoy fanno comunella- chiese Fred.

-Non solo per loro. E poi sono cambiati veramente. Fidatevi di me, se pensassi che Draco è pericoloso lo eliminerei di persona-.

-Che vuoi dire con solo per loro-

"Ron mi devi una burrobirra" pensò Harry

Si guardo un po' intorno finché *Alastor trovami Ron*.

*È vicino alla siepe dove c'è il cancelletto*

Harry aguzzò la vista e vide Ron che abbracciava teneramente Pansy.

-Guardate là-.

-Arrgh! anche Ron ci ha traditi- fece Fred.

-Però mica stupido si è scelto una gran bella ragazza- ammicco George.

-Non potete farci nulla ormai accettateli e basta. A proposito mi hanno detto che fati soldi a palate-.

-Si devi venire al negozio prima che torni ad Hogwarts-.

Tornarono a parlare di cose frivole. Poco dopo i gemelli si allontanarono per fare un scherzo al festeggiato e Harry venne raggiunto da Ginny Draco Ron e Pansy.

-Weasley mi dovete entrambi una burrobirra- disse Harry.

-Harry sei stato tu prima a parlarmi?-.

-Si penso di aver convinto Fred e George sui vostri fidanzati. Ora dovete dirlo solo a vostra madre ma penso che la prenderà meglio-.

-Lo facciamo subito- disse Ginny prendendo il braccio di Ron.

E si diresse verso la cucina entrò e vide la madre che stava mettendo dei dolci su un vassoio.

-Mamma possiamo parlarti un attimo.- fece Ron.

-Si che c'è?-.

-Ecco noi ... insomma ... vedi-.

Ginny stufa dei balbettamenti del fratello. -Ci siamo fidanzanti- disse.

La madre li fisso un attimo -Con chi?-.

-Pansy e Draco- rispose Ron.

-Ma mi sembrano cosi freddi e poi sono di serpeverde e -

-Mamma Draco è molto dolce, e non mi farebbe mai del male e poi lui mi capisce e ...- ma si fermo incapace di trovare le parole.

-Anch'io con Pansy mi trovo bene-.

-Tanto stareste comunque con loro siete dei Weasley- quindi uscì di gran carriera dalla cucina e di avvicino ai due serpeverde che prese in un abbraccio stritolante. Non disse nulla e tornò in cucina.

Poco dopo arrivo Percy, con un ospite inatteso, il ministro della magia Rufus Scrimgeour. Che saluto i festeggiati e Tonks che era stata ai suoi ordini. Girò un po' tra gli invitati finché non arrivo da Harry.

-Mi fa piacere incontrarla signor Potter-.

-È per me un onore incontrare lei Ministro-.

-Sei identico a tuo padre, sai era un auror ed ha servito ai mie ordine era un grande mago-.

-Grazie signore-.

-So che Silente ti sta fornendo un addestramento speciale, spero che funzioni è un idea geniale. So che l'idea di portarlo anche a Hogwarts è stata una tua idea-.

-Si e No l'idea in se stessa è di mia moglie, io ho solo dato una mano a perfezionarla. Se permette gli la presento. Hermione- la ragazza si avvicinò .

-Ma che bellissima ragazza piacere Rufus Scrimgeour.-

-È un onore ministro sono Hermione Potter-.

-Mi diceva che l'idea del corso speciale è sua-.

-Si credo che sia necessario essere pronti fin da subito per questa guerra, Voldemort è tornato e si è perso fin troppo tempo-.

-Si concordo con voi su questo. Sto facendo di tutto per prepararci a questa guerra e il caso Blackwood da una parte ci da un aiuto ma dall'altro ci preoccupa.-

La domanda posta era provocatoria ma Harry e Hermione che si aspettavano ciò erano ricorsi ad un lieve controllo empatico, e non mostrarono la minima reazione.

-Si è un caso molto particolare, comunque se fossi in lei inizierei a sospendere il divieto della magia minorile ed il limite alla smaterializzazione, sono cause vincolanti e restrittive-.

-Vedo che avete le idee ben precise. Siete molto più maturi di quello che la vostra età indurrebbe a pensare-.

-Combatto contro Voldemort e i suoi mangiamorte da cinque anni, ho rischiato molto spesso la mia vita e ho visto morire delle persone a me care questo ti fa crescere molto più in fretta-.

-Mi dispiace signor Potter e mi spiace anche per quello che è successo l'anno scorso e del comportamento indegno che ha tenuto con lei il ministero. Sarebbe disposto a rilasciare una intervista per il profeta in cui racconta di Voldemort e di come lei lo ha affrontato?-.

-Devo sentire il preside Silente-.

-Su cosa Harry.- fece Silente avvicinandosi

-Salve Rufus, Hermione, Harry-.

-Stavo chiedendo ad Harry se fosse disposto a rilasciare un intervista, gli verrebbero inoltre poste le scuse del ministero-.

-Certo un modo per far coraggio alla gente credo che sarebbe una buona cosa-.

-Bene, allora prima che torni ad Hogwarts si può fissare un incontro, pongo due condizioni. Non voglio Rita Sketeer e chi scriverà l'articolo dovrà chiamare Voldemort come lo faccio io-.

-Vuoi il suo nome sul Giornale-.

-Si io il mio nemico lo chiamo con il suo nome. È stupida ed insensata questa paura, prima la si sfata meglio è-.

-Bene credo che si possa fare, organizzerò il tutto. È stato un piacere incontrarvi. Albus ti aspetto domani. Ed ora se volete scusarmi.-

Si allontanò con calma chiamò Perci e la sua scorta poi sparì, cosi come era apparso.

-Preside è molto più pericoloso di Caramell.- fece Harry che aveva conosciuto entrambi i ministri.

-Si molto, è venuto di persona a conoscerti, mi è piaciuto come gli hai risposto alla richiesta dell'intervista e approvo le condizioni che hai posto-.

-Ho barato un pochino, un lievissimo controllo empatico, per evitare che mi leggesse come un libro aperto.- disse Harry.

-Sa ha fatto una velata allusione a Blackwood. Credo che ci volesse cogliere di sorpresa. Dovremmo averlo convinto.- disse Hermione.

-Ottimo ragazzi. Adesso scusate devo fare un annuncio-.

Si porto vicino a Bill anche Charlie si avvicinò.

Battendo sul bicchiere attirò l'attenzione di tutti.

-Per prima cosa voglio fare i miei più sentiti auguri a Bill e Fleur. E poi volevo annunciare personalmente che qui tra noi ci sono due nuovi insegnanti di Hogwarts Bill e Charlie. Le materie sono una sorpresa per il nuovo anno.- disse Silente.

Fleur si lanciò sul suo fidanzato e gli dette un grande bacio. Anche Molly era commossa continuava a ripetere -I miei bambini professori a Hogwarts- fu una bella giornata l'ultima come disse Silente.

Lo capirono la mattina dopo, vennero svegliati da Zoe alle 5.30 con l'ordine vestirsi per correre, e di trovarsi nella sala da pranzo alle 5.50 qui trovarono ad attenderli Demon che gli consiglio di buttare qualcosa sotto i denti per placare la fame, Harry consiglio di prendere spremuta e fette biscottate con la marmellata. Poi uscirono, a dettare il ritmo era Demon all'inizio fu calmo, ma poi iniziò a forzare spingeva molto più forte di quanto facesse Harry ma i ragazzi non sentivano per niente la fatica, filavano ad una velocità pazzesca e solo al sessantesimo giro iniziarono a provare fatica, Demon continuò a spingere ma a quel punto i ragazzi iniziavano a cedere, Demon rallentò.

-Correte sul posto e toglietevi il bracciale poggiandolo al suolo-

Lo fecero e sentirono le loro forze rigenerarsi.

-Come vedete il bracciale limita le vostre reali capacità, volete un esempio, Luna fai uno sprint-

La ragazza fece alcuni passi indietro per allontanarsi dal gruppo, poi parti di corsa ma dopo alcune falcate, divenne invisibile o non proprio, dopo alcuni istanti si vide una quercia dall'altro lato del parco tremare e inclinarsi da un lato. Blaise aveva la faccia strana.

-Luna si è ferita- si mosse in quella direzione ed anche lui in un attimo sparì.

Dopo un po' tornarono più lentamente, stavano correndo all'andatura imposta prima da Demon arrivarono, Luna era sporca d'erba terriccio foglie, ed aveva una guancia ed il naso macchiati di sangue.

-Ehi Luna stai bene?- chiese Ginny

-Si sono guarita subito però che botta.-

-Ma che è successo?-domando la rossa.

-Niente andavo cosi veloce che ho valutato male le distanze, per schivare un faggio ho centrato in pieno una quercia-.

Ron scoppio a ridere di gusto seguito a ruota da Pansy Ginny e tutti gli altri anche Luna si mise a ridere. Appena Hermione si riprese

-Luna sei un disastro Gratta e Netta, Performa- e Luna tornò linda e perfettamente in ordine.

-Ehi Luna come sta la quercia- chiese Demon.

-Mezza sradicata, mi dispiace era una bellissima pianta-.

-Rimettetevi i bracciali e andiamo li- ordinò Demon mentre camminavano verso il luogo dello scontro.

-Come vedete la vostra capacità di guarigione è prodigiosa-.

-O lo sapevamo ieri quella matta di Hermione si è beccata un bolide nella schiena ed è caduta da una cinquantina di metri ma non si è fatta niente- disse Pansy.

Si avvicinarono alla pianta era un vero peccato era inclinata su un lato le radici erano tutte spezzate ed anche parte del tronco.

-Ragazzi via i bracciali- disse Demon.

Appena poggiato al suolo il Bracciale Pansy iniziò a piangere.

-Sta soffrendo povera pianta.-

-Bene mettetevi dall'altro lato e spingete la pianta delicatamente- ordinò Demon.

Draco Ron e Harry si misero dietro la pianta e la follarono delicatamente la pianta tono a poggiarsi al suolo.

-Ora Pansy affidati all'istinto-.

La mora serpeverde si avvicinò alla pianta e poggiò la mano destra sul tronco, una lieve luce verde l'avvolse poi si trasmise alla pianta, i ragazzi videro le radici risaldarsi il tronco si rigenero facendo sparire lo spacco che lo segnava, anche i segni sulla corteccia sparirono, l'erba sulle radici crebbe velocemente, ma poi la cosa si allargò a colpire tutto il bosco e il parco della tenuta che divenne florido e rigoglioso. Le piante che soffrivano della calura estiva si ripresero, l'erba si rinfoltì gli alberi si caricarono di foglie dai colori brillanti. Fu come il rinascere di tutto il parco, che però si stava diventando selvaggio quindi Demon si avvicino a Pansy e le rimise il bracciale. La ragazza si stacco dall'albero si girò intorno tutta sorridente.

-Io ho fatto questo?- domando incredula

-Si ma come vedi non controllando il tuo potere hai esagerato. Ragazzi rientriamo-

Tornarono al maniero si fecero una doccia veloce, colazione e scesero nei sotterranei quando entrarono l'aula era diversa, era divisa in otto cubicoli ognuno contrassegnato con il loro nome ed il simbolo elementale che gli apparteneva.

-Quei cubicoli servono a trattenere al loro interno un determinato tipo di potere elementale. Li dentro vi dovrete esercitare nel controllo elementale- fece una pausa guardandoli uno per uno -Il controllo in se per se è identico a quello empatico solo dovrete trovare il vostro potere elementale. Quando lo troverete potrete imporvi sopra un controllo esso farà si che possiate dosare i vostri poteri la vostra forza ed evitare di rilasciarla come è successo stamane. Ora toglietevi i bracciali ed entrate nei cubi-

Fu l'inizio di una periodo d'inferno alternavano ore nei cubi a ore in cui insegnavano il più possibile a Ginny e Luna per far loro passare i G.U.F.O. Inoltre tutti seguivano lezioni di Arti Oscure ed incantesimi utili come smaterializzazione e altro impartite da Harry e Hermione. Demon per il momento aveva lasciato da parte armi e armature e gli incantesimi elementali ed evocativi diceva che per quello c'era Hogwarts, da parte sua spingeva per il controllo elementale, tutti l'avevano raggiunto facilmente in tre giorni, a detta di Demon già un record, ma adesso dovevano imparare a dosarlo e renderlo resistente, inoltre spiegava come sfruttarlo in pieno, come utilizzarlo al posto della smaterializzazione o come piegare l'elemento al proprio volere, cosa che veniva si loro istintiva ma che non riuscivano a dosare, specie Harry e Hermione quando richiamavano la luce e le tenebre non riuscivano a regolarsi, ne utilizzavano sempre troppe per la disperazione di Demon. Sta da dire però che i due ragazzi erano potentissimi e se lavoravano insieme riuscivano a fare cose impensabili anche per il loro istruttore, come creare varchi di luce come li chiamavano Harry e Hermione, che permettevano loro di creare un foro attraverso una parete spessa anche molti metri, il passaggio era cosi stabile che anche Piton, che non aveva nessun potere del genere poteva attraversarlo. Oppure di lanciare lame di luce attraverso le ombre in modo da colpire alle spalle l'avversario, o meglio ancora nascondere una lama di tenebra in una di luce e viceversa, dato che gli scudi per questo tipo di lame sono uno l'opposto dell'altra non fermano una lancia combinata. Oltre a tutto questo lavoro c'era anche Silente che ogni tanto passa e chiedeva l'opinione dei ragazzi sul nuovo corso, e Giuliano e Varro che venivano a proporre vari modelli di armature standard da fornire al Ministero, e chiedevano consigli e portavano il prototipo del bracciale destro creato in collaborazione con Olivander, che permetteva di installare la bacchetta magia nell'armatura e fare magie senza doverla tenere in mano. Spesso passavano anche Bill e Charlie che venivano da Demon per chiedere dettagli su quello che avrebbero insegnare. La sera quando andavano a dormire erano distrutti, non dalla stanchezza fisica che quasi non sentivano ma da quella mentale nello stare dietro a tutte queste cose. La vita degli otto ragazzi fu un vero inferno in 21 giorni aveva fatto quello per cui occorreva oltre un anno.

Quella sera a cena c'era anche Silente.

-Bene stasera come già sapete verrete tutti ad Hogwarts. Domani sarà una giornata particolare Ginny e Luna faranno con me e gli esaminatori i G.U.F.O. Dopo quello che mi ha detto Piton, vi farò fare una sessione regolare ma ultra-condensata, la supererete con facilità siete andate oltre il livello G.U.F.O. ed anche M.A.G.O. in alcune materie.-

Ginny e Luna impallidirono un pochino

-Harry tu farai l'intervista sarà pubblicata il 1° settembre in un edizione speciale. Inoltre passerete tutti sotto il capello così imparerà da voi e potrà scegliere i ragazzi della nuova casa. Non sappiamo quanti sarete. Ma è già tutto predisposto manca solo il nome ed i colori della casa. Verrete alloggiati alla torre Est, inoltre posso già dirvi che Ginny e Luna saranno i prefetti. Glielo dovevo mentre Harry bé saresti dovuto essere il nuovo capitano di Grifondoro, lo sarai nella nuova casa. Harry Hermione vi ho messi come assistenti a Arti Oscure, Trasfigurazione Umana, e Incantesimi evocativi ma una lezione la settimana seguirete anche le classi inferiori di Incantesimi Difesa e Trasfigurazione, lo so per voi sarà un po' più impegnativo, ma credo che vi divertirete e vi sarà utile. Inoltre in quanto sposati avete diritto ad una stanza matrimoniale, è previsto nello statuto di Hogwarts, in passato era prassi comune fra i maghi di sposarsi giovani. Sto cercando di trovare il modo di assegnare anche a voi una singola ma è difficile farlo senza destare sospetti ed invidie-

-Bé potrebbe sposare anche loro, hanno fatto tutti il legame delle anime inoltre sono tre settimane che dormono insieme non credo che vogliano tornare a dormire separati.-affermo Harry tranquillo.

Le varie coppie si guardarono per un po' per poi annuire, non avevano pensato che avrebbero dormito separati e l'idea non piaceva a nessuno. Silente diede loro le pergamene.

Draco schioccò le dita e apparve Zoe.

-Zoe per favore potresti fare un salto a Malfoy Manor e vedere se c'è mia madre e se non ha ospiti,- e dopo aver intercettato lo sguardo di Pansy e Blaise -fai lo stesso per Parkison e Zabini Manor-.

-Si signorino- e sparì torno dopo cinque minuti.

-Lady Malfoy e Lady Zabini sono nei manieri e non hanno ospiti. Lady Parkison non era in casa ma tornerà stasera tardi e per domani non attende ospiti-.

-Grazie Zoe- disse Draco congedando l'elfo poi guardando la sua ragazza

-Ginevra preparati andiamo a Malfoy Manor.- e si diresse con lei verso la loro camera lo stesso fece Blaise con Luna.

-Noi domani mattina non abbiamo niente da fare, quindi possiamo anche andare da mia madre.- fece Pansy e a Ron non rimase altro da fare che annuire.

Poco dopo si presentarono Draco e Ginny che indossava una abito da maga molto raffinato che le aveva regalato Draco a Roma, anche Draco era molto elegante. Qualche minuto dopo furono raggiunti da Luna e Blaise anch'essi molto eleganti.

-Se volete potrete andare anche a Hogwarts noi vi raggiungeremo lì- disse Draco e poi prendendo per mano Ginny smaterializzò Blaise si limitò ad uno -Ciao- e sparì con Luna

Due figure si materializzarono nella biblioteca di Zabini Manor. Una donna stava leggendo su una poltrona sobbalzò, si girò aveva lunghi capelli neri e intensi occhi blu, Luna riconobbe in lei la madre di Blaise

-Buonasera Madre- disse molto freddo Blaise.

Luna vedendo il comportamento formale di Blaise si adeguò fece una lieve riverenza -Buonasera Lady Zabini-.

-Blaise posso sapere dove hai dimorato nell'ultimo mese. Non hai dato notizie. I gufi che ho inviato sono tornati indietro non trovandovi. Mi sono preoccupata-.

-Sono stato in un posto dove ho imparato moltissimo. Ho preso alcune decisioni che forse non ti faranno piacere. La prima è che non intendo prendere il marchio nero.- fece una pausa attendendo una reazione dalla madre.

-L'avevo capito fin quando ho visto la felicità nello scoprire la morte di vostro padre. Sai i rischi che corri mettendoti contro i mangiamorte?-.

-Si li ho valutati attentamente e ho deciso di non prendere ordini da un mezzosangue, anzi da quel mezzosangue-.

-Bene vedo che la vostra decisione è definitiva. Chi è la graziosa signorina al vostro fianco?-

-Lei è Luna Lovegood, Luna permetti di presentarti Kate Zabini-.

-È un piacere conoscerla signora-.

-Piacere mio, è la figlia di Selene Lovegood-.

-Si signora-.

-Ho avuto il piacere di conoscere vostra madre, eravamo compagne di Casa a Hogwarts entrambe a corvonero. Ragazza intelligentissima mi è dispiaciuto per la sua prematura scompara-.

-La ringrazio Lady Zabini-.

-Blaise come mai è qui con te-.

-È la mia fidanzata, anzi qualcosa in più visto che abbiamo fatto il matrimonio dei maghi, sono venuto a farvi firmare questa autorizzazione per ratificare il matrimonio al ministero-.

La signora Zabini non mostro la minima emozione guardò suo figlio intensamente ma lui non abbassò mai lo sguardo.

-Tutto mio padre anche lui era come te era freddo e deciso nel rispettare le sue idee e le sue decisioni. Bene firmerò adesso la tua autorizzazione, ma alla fine della scuola pretendo una festa di matrimonio stile Zabini-.

-Va bene madre- la signora prese una penna ed un calamaio e firmò la pergamena.

Poi abbraccio con forza prima la ragazza e poi il figlio a cui sussurrò

-Ti voglio tanto bene figlio mio- era la prima volta che riceveva dalla madre un gesto d'affetto.

-Vi fermate per la notte?-.

-No madre ci attendono-.

-Bene Blaise è arrivata questa lettera da Hogwarts in cui si chiede se fossi disposto a seguire un nuovo corso sperimentale cosa-.

-Firmi anche quella madre è tutta l'estate che mi preparo per questo. Madre puoi far preparare da un elfo il mio bagaglio per Hogwarts?-.

-Veramente è già pronto con tutto il materiale necessario, mancano solo le nuove divise-.

-Grazie madre allora lo porto via con me, credo che non ci rivedremo.- e la baciò sulle guance anche Luna salutò la signora e poi si smaterializzarono a Piton Manor.

Draco e Ginny si materializzarono all'ingresso di Malfoy Manor Draco schioccò le dita ed apparvero tre Elfi cenciosi ed impauriti.

-Dove si trova mia Madre?-.

-Nella sala verde signorino-.

-È sola?-.

-Si signorino-.

-Annunciatemi-.

-Con chi signorino-.

-Dite solo un ospite-.

-Vieni andiamo- disse Draco guidando Ginny nel maniero.

La ragazza era stupita dalla ricchezza ed opulenza della casa, ma era anche tetra e buia e mentre camminava pensava a come renderla più solare e luminosa.

*Neanche arrivi e già pensi a spostare i mobili* la prese in giro Draco.

*Oh tu non capisci niente in fatto di arredamento e poi non farmi arrabbiare o te la riempio di rosso e oro*

*No fai tutto quello che vuoi ma non rosso e oro*

Arrivarono sorridenti alla sala verde, bussarono e solo all'avanti fecero il loro ingresso.

Narcissa Malfoy era seduta ad un tavolo sembrava sobria ed elegante alzò lo sguardo sul figlio uno sguardo feroce e sinistro che alla ragazza ricordò Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Tu come ti sei permesso di sparire per un mese senza dare notizie. Pensavo che volessi vendicare tuo padre ed invece niente, ho saputo dal caro Theodore che non ne vuoi sapere nulla del marchio nero. Io dico cosa abbiamo sbagliato con te.- era inferocita ed aveva perso tutta la classe che mostrava fino a poc'anzi.

-Io rispetto ciò che mi avete insegnato non prendo ordini da un mezzosangue. Non mi inchinerò mai di fronte ad uno che non è riuscito a riavere un corpo per oltre quindici anni, uno che non è riuscito a battere un ragazzino di 14 anni a duello, che è scappato difronte a Silente abbandonando i suoi uomini. No mamma io mi sono schierato con Potter e Silente ed ho ottenuto qualcosa che il signore oscuro mi avrebbe negato per sempre l'amore e l'amicizia sincera e disinteressata. Sono venuto perché ho bisogno di alcune firme.-

-Figlio degenere come puoi parlare cosi tutti gli ideali che ti abbiamo insegnato? Non ti firmerò proprio nulla-.

-Ho firmerete con le buone o con le cattive se necessario ricorrerò all'imperius-

-Non alzerai la bacchetta su tua madre-.

-Si che lo farò dopo tutto sono figlio di mio padre-.

La donna cadde disperata sulla poltrona e guardò il figlio

-Cosa ti devo firmare? E chi è quella ragazza-

-Mi devi firmare l'autorizzazione al corso speciale quella della gita scolastiche, e quella per sposarmi.- a quest'ultima la donna sussultò -Lei è Ginevra Weasley, ed è la donna che voglio sposare. Mi serve però la tua autorizzazione per procedere al matrimonio, e mi serve prima che inizi la scuola-.

-Una Weasley una babbanofila pezzente. Sei caduto cosi in basso, ma cosa mi dovevo aspettare da uno che ha rinnegato i suoi ideali.-

-I tuoi ideali non i miei. Firma- le ordinò passandole i fogli. La donna prese una piuma e firmò poi lo guadò con disprezzo.

-Mi fai schifo sai. Io ti ripudio. Sei come quel pezzente di Sirius Black e farai la sua fine- disse con astio.

Qualcosa scatto in Draco come una molla -Tippy Tappy- urlo due piccoli elfi apparvero -Tippy raccogli tutti gli oggetti personali di Lady Narcissa e impacchettali, solo quelli che appartengono a lei tutto ciò che appartiene al Manor o alla famiglia Malfoy resta qui.-

Il piccolo Elfo fece un inchino e sparì.

-Tappy vai in tutti le nostre proprietà, se ci sono ospiti mandali via poi rimuovi tutti i permessi di accesso, lascia attivo solo quello del signore del Feudo. Convoca qui tutti gli elfi.-

Moltissimi elfi domestici iniziarono ad arrivare nel maniero, fra questi si ripresentò anche Tippy, che tremante disse che l'ordine era stato eseguito ed i bagagli si trovavano all'ingresso, quando tornò anche Tappy comunicando di aver adempiuto all'ordine e che in nessun maniero erano presenti ospiti o persone.

Narcissa guardava con disprezzo Draco, il quale la ignorava.

-Bene siete tutti qui, Sapete che sono il nuovo signore del feudo. Bene vi volevo presentare la nuova Lady Malfoy- ed indico Ginny.

-Invece Lady Narcissa è NESSUNO.-

Narcissa lanciò un urlo disperato mentre gli elfi la guardavano male.

-È un ospite indesiderato qualcuno di voi si occupi di lei ed dei sui bagagli. Poi tornate qui-. Due elfi si avvicinarono a Narcissa, la sollevarono con la magia scagliandola fuori dai cancelli di Malfoy Manor, mentre Tippy si occupava dei bagagli che consistevano quasi ed esclusivamente in vesti e pochi gioielli dato che la maggior parte di quest'ultimi appartenevano alla famiglia Malfoy.

-Due di voi vadano alla Gringott e bloccate la delega di Lady Narcissa-.

Due elfi sparirono, ma uno tornò immediatamente dicendo che un folletto della Gringott chiedeva udienza. Draco lo fece entrare.

-Lord Malfoy. I suoi elfi ci hanno comunicato che dobbiamo ritirare le deleghe a Lady Narcissa è vero?-.

-Si ed anche a tutti gli altri, l'unico autorizzato a prelevare sui conti sono. Io e la mia futura sposa. Appena saremo sposati verremo alla banca per attivare la sua delega-.

-Bene Lord Malfoy è solo una procedura di sicurezza- disse il folletto -Buonasera- e sparì.

-Chi di voi sa dove era solita fare acquisti Lady Narcissa?- cinque elfi si fecero avanti.

-Bene domani mattina dovete andare in tutti i negozi e comunicare che Lady Narcissa non ha più accesso ai conti dei Malfoy e che quindi non le facciano credito. Io non ho intenzione di pagare per lei-.

Gli elfi annuirono. Draco iniziò a guardare gli elfi.

-Molte cose adesso cambieranno, non verrete più picchiati ne brutalizzati, vi verranno date delle vesti pulite, chi vorrà lasciare la famiglia Malfoy potrà farlo senza problemi o timori. Io non sono come mio padre e voi lo sapete. so che ci sono delle vesti adatte a voi chi sa dove si trovano- si fece avanti Tippy.

-Accompagnami-.

Arrivarono ad una armadio dove Draco prelevo tutte le vesti, poi torno nella sala verde e le consegnò personalmente agli elfi. Tutti gli elfi rimasero agli ordini di Draco e giurarono obbedienza al nuovo signore del Feudo.

-Ora tornate alle dimore voi assegnate e continuate a tenerle in perfetto ordine. Grazie-

Rimasero una trentina di Elfi.

-Uno di voi può gentilmente prepararmi il bagaglio per Hogwarts.- Tippy sparì immediatamente.

-Voi tonate pure alle vostre mansioni e tenete in ordine il maniero se avete bisogno di contattarmi venite ad Hogwarts, o Piton Manor.- Tornò Tippy con il baule di Draco ed il suo gufo reale.

-Draco sei stato spietato ... ma quanto mi sei piaciuto- disse Ginny abbracciando il suo ragazzo.

-Allora Lady Malfoy come ti suona- chiese Draco.

-Strano non avrei mai pensato ad una Lady in un maniero. Però l'idea mi piace. Senti ma che vuol dire che è Nessuno-.

-Significa che non ha più potere in nessuna delle proprietà di Malfoy. È appunto Nessuno-.

-Ma non dovrebbe aver ereditato anche lei da tuo Padre?-.

-Ho ma io non ho ereditato, mi è stato ceduto tutto prima che papà finisse in carcere era una procedura già preparata in modo che il ministero non potesse appropriarsi di nulla. Quindi lei non ha niente. Quasi sicuramente raggiungerà Bellatrix e Voldemort Andiamo.-

E tornarono a Piton Manor.

Li incontrarono Blaise e Luna che scendevano con indosso la loro armatura.

Portarono il baglio di Draco in camera ed indossarono anche loro l'armatura. Andarono al camino dove ad attenderli trovarono gli amici e tutti insieme andarono a Hogwarts.

Nel Frattempo Harry e gli altri erano arrivati a Hogwarts, qui successe una cosa starna appena Harry e Hermione entrarono nell'ufficio del preside, Fanny era volata verso di loro ed avena iniziato a volargli intorno, ha spingerli e beccarli dolcemente, Silente guardò un po' la sua fenice

-Fanny vuole che voi la seguiate ma non mi ha detto il motivo-.

I due ragazzi seguirono la fenice che li portò nella foresta proibita, a dir la verità li portò nel cuore della foresta, i due ragazzi erano al centro della foresta, di fronte un Enorme Monolite Nero lungo una 30 di metri largo 10 o 12 e alto 2, ma si vedeva che affondavo di molto nel terreno, su di un lato erano scolpite tracciate delle scritte in una stana lingua non erano rune, sembrava cuneiforme non riuscivano a capire. Finché non apparvero Alastor e Kyra

-È lingua angelica dice ^Qui è sigillata colei che non si schiero né col bene né col male. Colei che fiera della sua indipendenza si oppose a Dio e a Satana . Col potere della Luce e delle Tenebre ella è sigillata per l'eternità.^-lesse Alastor.

-È una prigione eretta dagli angeli e dai demoni sono pochissime e questa poi è antichissima dovrebbe appartenere alla genesi dell'uomo.- spiego Kyra.

-Fanny vuoi che liberiamo chi è rinchiuso?- chiese Hermione.

La Fenice annuì con il capo.

-Luce e Tenebre- continuò -la ragazza una lancia avvolta?- chiese dubbiosa.

-Non devono essere contemporanee- disse Alastor

-La Luce nelle Tenebre.-Propose Harry.

-Si e se va bene radi al suolo solo Hogwarts, Harry usa la testa- disse Hermione.

-Scusa e che e l'unico colpo che mischia luce e tenebre- disse Harry un po' risentito.

-E se lo colpissimo in contemporanea con la Lancia di Luce e la Lancia di Tenebra?- propose Hermione.

-Questa è un ottima idea ma dovremmo essere perfettamente sincronizzati. E dato che indossiamo l'armatura useremo le spade ma riconfigurate in lance-.

-Va bene- rispose Hermione.

Per prima cosa portarono l'armatura nella versione estesa coprendo ogni centimetro del proprio corpo, sganciarono la spada dal fianco ma la spada nelle loro mani assunse la forma di una lancia, poi iniziarono a rilasciare il loro potere la punta della lancia di Hermione inizio a brillare quella di Harry e lanciare ombre e tenebre.

*Immergiamoci e poi al mio tre scattiamo*

Si immersero l'uno nell'altro, ormai erano diventati bravissimi e poteva passare anche ore in questo stato.

*uno ... due ... treeeee*

si scagliarono contro il monolite nero le punte due lance erano praticamente unite al momento dell'impatta la roccia si crepò mentre dall'interno si riversavano un mare di tenebre e luce si proietto all'esterno, sia Harry che Herm tentarono di controllarli ed incanalarli, nel rispettivo piano. Dopo questo mare di energia primordiale, dalla roccia ormai completamente fusa usci una fenice, nelle forme ricordava Fanny ma era enorme Lunga 25 metri con una apertura alare di una 30 di metri e i colori dove Fanny era rossa lei era nera dove era oro lei era argento. Quella che avevano davanti era una fenice leggendaria, già le fenici di loro erano molto rare, ma quella si diceva che ormai vivessero solo a Avalon era una fenice oscura.

La fenice puntò il becco verso il cielo e lanciò il suo canto alla notte, e a differenza di quello della piccola fenice, che riempiva il cuore di speranza, questo ti dava una sensazione di forza e di libertà, una libertà totale e selvaggia. Si abbassò e guardò Fanny sembravano parlare poi si girò verso Harry e Hermione, che ridussero l'armatura in modo da coprire solo il petto l'inguine gli avambracci e gli stinchi, ritrasformarono anche le lance in spade e se le appesero al fianco.

*Come siete cambiati piccoli umani, l'ultima volta che vi vidi andavate in giro coperti di pelli di animali e dormivate in anguste caverne, ora invece siete in grado di distruggere una prigione creata dall'unione di angeli e demoni*

*Si ci siamo evoluti ma siamo sempre stupidi animali che si ammazzano tra loro* disse Hermione.

*Ho derivate dagli angeli è normale. Vi ringrazio per avermi libertà cosa volete che faccia per ricambiarvi*

*Nulla Fanny ci ha chiesto un favoro e noi l'abbiamo fatto, questo ed il tuo ringraziamento ci bastano* disse Harry.

*Allora rimarrò con voi, mi siete simpatici siete degni della mia fedeltà*

*So che le fenici sono fedeli per la vita ma noi siamo immortali non possiamo vincolarti cosi* fu Hermione a fare tale affermazione.

*Ho il mondo è talmente diverso ora, me la detto la mia piccola discendente. Meglio assumere una forma più compatta* disse rimpicciolendosi fino alle dimensioni di Fanny cioè quelle di un grosso cigno.

*Come ti dobbiamo chiamare?* chiese Harry

*Io non ho nome non ne ho mai avuto bisogno* guardò Fanny e poi riprese

*Fanny dice che è necessario ma sceglio tu*

Harry ci pensò un po' poi

*Nox è una parola che in una lingua Antica significa notte.*

*E Nox sia mi piace cosi come mi piace la notte* la fenice si appollaio sulla sua spalla del ragazzo.

-Rientriamo al castello- si incamminarono con Fanny e Nox che volavano davanti a loro illuminando il cammino Fanny con un Bagliore dorato Nox con uno d'argento. Appena nella scuola Nox si andò ad appollaiare sulla spalla di Harry Mentre Hermione dialogava con lei e le spiegava le funzioni dei vari oggetti che vedevano. Quando entrarono nell'ufficio di Silente trovarono anche Blaise Luna Draco e Ginny.

-Siamo tornati-

Lì per lì nessuno noto Nox che si confondeva con l'armatura, solo quando spiccò il volo e raggiunse Fanny sul trespolo di quest'ultima, si accorsero dell'uccello.

-Grande Salazar ma quella è una fenice oscura- fece Piton con una faccia stupefatta.

-Non può essere io sapevo che le fenici Oscure sono enormi, quanto un drago- disse Blaise.

-Si è una feniceoscura e si era lunga oltre i 30 metri ma dopo aver visto Fanny si è rimpicciolita. Comunque lei è Nox ed è la nostra fenice adesso- fece Hermione.

-L'abbiamo libertà da una prigione eretta da angeli e demoni risalente alla genesi umana secondo Alastor e Kyra. Si trovava al centro della foresta proibita- affermo Harry.

-Ecco il perché avete usato tutto quel potere- disse Demon.

-No stavolta siamo innocenti abbiamo usato le lance ma con poco potere tutto l'altro è uscito dalla prigione noi l'abbiamo solo reindirizzato ai piani.- fece Harry.

-Non vi è passato per la mente che se l'avevano sigillata forse avevano i loro buoni motivi?- chiese Piton.

-Sul Monolite c'era scritto che non si era schierata né con Dio né con Satana, Fiera della sua indipendenza. Non mi sembrava un buon motivo per rinchiuderla.- fece Harry.

-Se Fanny voleva che fosse liberata un motivo c'era. Ora abbiamo molto da fare. Mancate solo voi per il capello prima Hermione- la ragazza indosso il capello che dopo averla salutata rimase in silenzio. Poi fu la volta di Harry

-Allora Potter è la quarta vola che ci incontriamo mai successo che un ragazzo mi indossasse cosi spesso. Adesso ti leggero-.

e rimase in silenzio per molto tempo

-Fatto- annunciò -Quale è il nome per la nuova casa?-.

Harry chiese al preside che gli rispose -Scegli tu Harry-.

Il ragazzo ci penso -Feniceoscura- decise alla fine.

-Va bene Harry.- disse il capello parlante.

-Ho scelto il nome Feniceoscura- disse Harry.

-Bene i colori saranno il nero e l'argento. Ora però devo far disegnare il simbolo- disse Silente.

-Può farlo Harry e bravissimo a disegnare- disse Hermione.

Il preside fece apparire un blocco da disegno e dei colori.

Ed Harry rapidamente stilizzo la Feniceoscura con il nero e l'argento predominanti. Ritta sulle zampe con le ali spiegate e la coda tesa.

-Veramente molto bella Harry non sapevo che nascondessi anche questo talento. Ora andiamo a letto, vi mostro la vostra torre domani faremo sistemare i simboli ed il resto-

Poi li guidò fino alla torre Est c'erano quadro che nascondeva l'entrata, erano un Angelo e un Diavolo che parlavano difronte ad una bottiglia quando si avvicinarono

-Parola D'ordine-

-Luci e Ombre- rispose il preside.

Il quadro si spostò rivelando una porta piuttosto ampia dove i ragazzi anche indossando l'armatura poterono passare senza problema, la sale comune era rotonda e ricordava vagamente quella di Grifondoro anche se era più piccola, Silente indico loro i dormitori maschili e femminili e poi le loro stanze, che si apriva da un lato quattro stanze molto grandi, con un bellissimo letto a baldacchino, un armadio, un comò con specchiera, uno scrittoio, in una parete era stata ricavata una nicchia dove riporre l'armatura, ogni stanza aveva il proprio bagno privato.

-Professore sono stupende- disse Hermione.

-La torre Est era riservata agli ospiti, le stanze sono più grandi e più lussuose, anche quelle dei dormitori ospitano solo due studenti invece che cinque. Spero di avere quelle autorizzazioni per domani sera cosi non avremo problemi- disse Silente rivolgendosi alle tre coppie. -Buona notte ragazzi vi aspetto a colazione per le 7.30- e se ne andò mentre le varie coppie si ritirarono nelle stanze assegnate.

Ginny e Draco erano nella loro stanza, Draco era già a letto mentre Ginny era in bagno, quando rientrò in camera non indossava niente, si avvicino sensuale a letto e saltò addosso al suo ragazzo, baciandolo con passione, avevano già fatto l'amore ma quella sera c'era qualcosa di strano nell'aria, Ginny di solito era un po' passiva, nel senso che partecipava attivamente al rapporto, ma lasciava prendere a Draco tutte le decisione, invece quella sera si stava dimostrando aggressiva e vogliosa, spoglio il suo ragazzo e si dedico al suo sesso accarezzandolo e succhiandolo fino a farlo eccitare, dopo di che gli montò sopra guidandolo in lei, lo cavalco a lungo mentre il ragazzo alternava ora momenti in cui la guidava con le mani sui fianchi ad altri in cui le accarezzava i seni, terminarono con un orgasmo violento.

-Sei stata fantastica Ginevra-

-Grazie è che stasera mi sentiva strana, sai la storia di essere Lady Malfoy come mi hai difeso, e poi domani dovrebbe tornarne il ciclo quindi ho deciso di farti e farmi un regalo anticipato.- poi si mise a ridere.

-Adesso cosa c'è-

-Ho stavo ripensando alla faccia di Piton quando gli siamo andate a chiedere di usare il suo laboratorio di pozioni, prima esterrefatto da quella richiesta sacrilega e poi quando Hermione serafica gli ha detto ^sa dobbiamo preparare della pozione contraccettiva.^ allora ha fatto una faccia stupefatta. Lo sai mica ci ha fatto entrare nel laboratorio l'ha preparata lui ci ha detto che nessun estraneo poteva entrare li-

-Ci credo, un giorno ero bambino sono entrato per chiedergli una cosa, per poco non mi sbranava.-

La ragazza sbadigliò -Dormiamo?-

-Si- si diedero una ripulita, la diedero anche a letto e poi si misero a nanna.

La mattina come tutte le altre alle 5.50 erano in sala comune, avevano chiamato un elfo e si erano fatti portare spremuta e fette biscottate. Poi andarono a correre nel parco della scuola Nox era con loro. Fecero la loro corsa mattutina poi andarono a farsi una doccia e andarono a fare colazione. Trovarono Silente e gli altri professori che salutarono cordialmente. Quando scoccarono le otto arrivarono gli esaminatori dei G.U.F.O. Che portarono via Ginny e Luna. Nel frattempo anche gli altri si erano eclissati Draco era andato con Blaise a Malfoy Manor per sistemare le ultime questioni riguardo l'esclusione della madre dalle sue proprietà. Ron e Pansy erano andati prima a Piton Manor e da li si sarebbero smaterializzati a Parkinson Manor. Harry e Hermione attendevano invece il giornalista della Gazzetta.

Ron e Pansy erano tornati a Piton Manor, si erano cambiati e poi erano andati a casa della ragazza. Qui la ragazza chiamo un elfo somigliava molto a quelli di Piton puliti e non timorosi.

-Oh signorina è tornata-

-Jill c'è mia madre-

-Si è tornata ieri sera è stata alle terme. Si trova nella sala della musica-.

-Grazie- rispose la mora trascinando con se Ron.

Arrivo davanti alla sala ed entro diretta senza bussare. Una bellissima donna mora si giro appena vide la figlia le corse incontro e le due si abbracciarono strette.

-Mi hai detto che passavi il mese fuori perché non volevi vedere i tuoi compagni, ma almeno qualche segno di vita lo potevi dare. Un gufo mica tanto chiedo.-

-Scusa mamma e che sono stata impegnatissima, ho imparato tantissime cose interessanti-

-Lo sai che Nott è passato qui spessissimo, dice che dovete vendicarvi di quello che è successo ed altre stupidate varie, io gli ho detto che di mio non muoverò un dito e che come sanno non mi interessa niente di queste storie di sangue, non mi schiererò ne con loro ne contro di loro. Ma lui insisteva che tu avresti dovuto prendere il marchio e che i parkinson non si potevano tirare indietro-.

-Mamma io invece mi sono schierata, non non ho preso il marchio, mi sono unita a Silente e Potter nella lotta contro Voldemort-.

La donna guardò la figlia stupita.

-Sai li ho conosciuti meglio in questo mese, sono simpatici si aiutano gli uni con gli altri e poi ho conosciuto una persona speciale- e guardò il suo ragazzo che era rimasto un po' indietro.

-Vieni avanti Mamma lui è il mio ragazzo-.

-Piacere di conoscerla Lady Parkinson io son Ron ... Ronald Weasley-.

-Piacere mio Ron ma chiamami Joana odio questi formalismi.-

-Grazie Joana-.

-Pansy sei cosciente dell'inferno che passerai a serpeverde, quando scopriranno che sei dalla parte di Silente e frequenti il braccio destro di Potter?-.

-Ho ma io non sarò a serpeverde quest'anno. Ti dovrebbe essere arrivata una lettera di Hogwarts?-.

-Certo dice di un nuovo corso sperimentale. Tu sei sicura di partecipare a questo corso ecco perché sei così tranquilla-.

-Ho lavorato duro tutto il mese per ottenere tale risultato-.

-Bene mi fa piacere. Ma sediamoci- chiamo un elfo e chiese tè e pasticcini.

-E cosi tu sei il ragazzo della mia Pansy. Un gran bel esemplare di maschio non c'è che dire. Pansy te lo sei scelto proprio bene un bel ragazzo ed al vertice della catena di comando-

Ron era arrossito e stava pensando di applicare il controllo empatico.

-Mamma ecco lui non è solo il mio ragazzo, ecco per un motivo che non ti posso dire abbiamo fatto l'unione delle anime-.

-Vuoi dire il matrimonio dei maghi-.

-Si-.

-Ragazzo puoi lasciarci un minuto- Ron si alzò e dopo uno sguardo a Pansy che sembrava tranquilla uscì ma non prima.

*Se hai bisogna chiamami e verro in tuo aiuto*.

*Ti amo* rispose la ragazza.

-Pansy come diavolo hai potuto fare una stupidaggine del genere. Io ti ho sempre insegnato ad essere te stessa ma anche ad essere accorta e cercare il massimo vantaggio da tutte le situazioni, qui il vantaggio lo vedo solo per quel ragazzo, ha te ed il tuo patrimonio-.

-Ron non è interessato ai miei soldi, è una cosa di cui non abbiamo mai parlato e poi stiamo bene insieme e mi ha dato più di quanto credi-.

-E cosa spiegamelo perché io non lo capisco- era adirata aveva sempre temuto che la sua bambina finisse prede di un cercatore di doti. Non voleva che sposasse Draco se non lo amava ma voleva qualcuno che non la sposasse solo per i soldi.

Pansy alzo la mano destra punto una statua.

*Ron non ti preoccupare è una dimostrazione per mia madre* -Stupeficium- il fascio rosso parti dalla mano della ragazza colpendo la statua e polverizzandola.

-Questo mi ha dato, un potere enorme. Oltre che affetto calore umano un senso di sicurezza. E poi mi fa ridere-.

La madre era senza parole con uno schiantesimo aveva polverizzato una statua di marmo di oltre tre quintali e lanciato senza bacchetta.

-Bene vedo che allora hai ottenuto molto, io pensavo che fosse solo un cacciatore di dote. Sono felice-.

-Ecco al riguardo vorrei che mi firmassi questa autorizzazione, è per far ratificare il matrimonio-.

-Sarebbe meglio stilare un contratto prematrimoniale prima-.

-Mamma io mi fido totalmente di Ron non voglio nessun contratto o altro ti prego firma quell'autorizzazione ne ho bisogno ora-.

-Come puoi fidarti cosi di un uomo, hai visto cosa ci ha fatto tuo padre e quando ci siamo sposati io credevo che fosse l'uomo più dolce del mondo-.

-Io mi fido perché lo leggo in lui.- ma vedendo che la madre che scuoteva la testa

-Io parlo letteralmente l'unione delle anime ci ha unito ad un livello profondissimo posso comunicare con lui telepaticamente, leggere i suoi sentimenti, in questo momento è dietro quella porta e si sta rodendo il fegato perché sente la mia rabbia e vorrebbe essermi vicino, so di non aver sbagliato e so che lui si merita tutta la mia fiducia-.

-Va bene se sei cosi decisa firmerò l'autorizzazione. Fa rientrare il ragazzo- Ron rientrò e si sedette affianco alla ragazza.

-Ho già detto a Pansy che vi firmerò l'autorizzazione, però pongo Due condizioni la prima e su questo non transigo conserverete il cognome Parkinson, altrimenti vi ripudio a tutti e due e mi mangio tutto il patrimonio. Secondo le vacanze di Natale le passeremo insieme voglio conoscerti Ron, approfonditamente.- disse la donna combattiva, forse aveva perso la battaglia ma non l'orgoglio.

-Va bene signora per me non è un problema- disse il ragazzo mentre Pansy annuiva.

Firmò l'autorizzazione e passarono la mattinata ad approfondire la loro conoscenza.

Nel frattempo a Hogwarts era arrivato il giornalista della gazzetta, sembrava un tipo simpatico e cordiale, sussulto quando Harry pretese che scrivesse il nome Voldemort. E rilasciò un intervista fiume su quello che gli era successo a Hogwarts per colpa di Voldemort, parlò della pietra filosofale, della camera dei segreti, in parte della questione Sirius, del torneo tre maghi e della resurrezione di Voldemort, dell'ufficio misteri. Spiegò chi fosse in realtà Voldemort ricordò Tom Riddle, e che fosse solo un mezzosangue. Glissò con l'aiuto di Hermione, alcune delle domande più infide poste dal giornalista, che era molto in gamba. E cosi passò tutta la mattina gli scattarono anche un paio di foto, Harry ne chiese una speciale per lui, che non doveva essere assolutamente pubblicata. Ritraeva lui ed Hermione sotto il faggio dove sedevano di solito. Passarono cosi tutta la mattinata.

A pranzo si ritrovarono tutti nella sala grande c'erano anche Ginny e Luna che durante la mattinata avevano sostenuto tutti gli scritti, mentre nel pomeriggio toccava alla pratica. Il pomeriggio mentre attendevano la fine dell'esame, i sei ragazzi aiutarono a sistemare la loro sala comune con i nuovi colori. Poi andarono a sistemare le nuove aule, la palestra per gli allenamenti fisici e le lezioni di scherma, dove facevano bella mostra attrezzi babbani e magici, la stanza speciale per gli incantesimi elementali ed evocativi, che era stata rinforzata pesantemente per resistere agli incantesimi più potenti. Mentre all'esterno si trovava quella che chiamavano la gabbia, dove sarebbero stati rinchiusi gli animali oscuri. Inoltre mappa del malandrino alla mano, sigillarono tutti i passaggi segreti con porte speciali, che si aprivano solo per loro Demon e Silente. Tornarono per le 19.30 alla torre Est e si prepararono per la cena.

Appena entrati i sala grande La McGranitt consegnò una busta a Ginny e una a Luna erano i loro G.U.F.O. Le ragazze aprirono rapidamente le busta, e si misero a saltellare felici abbracciandosi, avevano preso Ginny 10 e Luna 11 G.U.F.O. uno per ogni materia ed il più basso era Oltre Ogni Previsione. Cenarono poi Harry e Hermione andarono nel parco della scuola per una passeggiata romantica. Mentre gli altri tre raggiungevano le dimore Weasley e Lovegood.

Più che a casa Luna andò diretta alla redazione del Cavillo, infatti suo padre era li che stava parlando con il redattore sull'edizione speciale del 1° settembre, il ministero aveva fatto in modo che ogni quotidiano magico inglese pubblicasse l'intervista di Harry in modo che tutti l'avrebbero potuta leggere.

-Ciao Luna è un po' che non ci si vede, senti ho un po' da fare non potresti ripassare fra un paio di giorni?-.

-Papà io fra un paio di giorni sono a Hogwarts-.

-È vero è solo che ho un edizione speciale da pubblicare e ...-.

-Ti rubo cinque minuti-.

-E va bene Thomas puoi scusarmi-.

Il redattore se ne andò dopo aver salutato Luna.

-Allora cosa devi dirmi-.

-Ho passato i G.U.F.O. Con il massimo dei voti adesso faro direttamente il sesto anno, mi devi firmare queste due autorizzazioni sono per le gite scolastiche e per un corso speciale che è stato istituito.- diede le pergamene al padre che le firmo rapidamente

-Altro-

-Si lui è Blaise Zabini il mio ragazzo, l'uomo che voglio sposare mi devi firmare anche questa richiesta- il padre per la prima volta da quando erano entrati mostrava un po' di interesse per quanto diceva la figlia -Ti sposi?-.

-Ho già fatto il matrimonio dei maghi lo devo solo ratificare-.

Poi lampeggio una luce sulla scrivania che attirò l'attenzione del padre

-Un problema in sala stampa-.

Il padre di Luna firmò la richiesta e poi

-Sono felice per te Luna sappi che casa è sempre aperta per te, figliolo tratta bene la mia bambina ma ora devo andare-.

Si alzò abbraccio la figlia strinse la mano a Blaise e parti di corsa per la redazione scendendo giù dalle scale velocemente.

-Mia madre sarà anche un cubetto di Ghiaccio ma tuo padre è matto- fece Blaise.

-È diventato cosi dopo la morte della mamma-.

Andarono a casa della ragazza e fecero il baule per Hogwarts andarono a Piton Manor per lasciare il baule e tornarono ad Hogwarts.

La Tana quattro ragazzi si materializzarono poco fuori la porta. Ron e Ginny entrarono dalla porta della cucina trovandola vuota

-Ehi c'è nessuno- in un attimo si ritrovarono di fronte Molly e Fleur.

-Vi aspettavamo via metro-polvere Come siete arrivati?- chiese Molly.

-Ci siamo smaterializzati- disse Ron.

-Non avete l'età rischiate l'espulsione lo sapete-.

-Non possiamo essere tracciati non usiamo più la bacchetta- continuo il ragazzo.

-Mamma ho preso 10 G.U.F.O. Il più basso è Oltre ogni Previsione.- Molly si lanciò sulla ragazza abbracciandola.

-La mia piccola. Ma come hai fatto-

-Ho avuto sei insegnanti eccezionali.- Guardo i tre ragazzi più grandi che le sorrisero.

-Mamma ci devi firmare le autorizzazioni per il corso speciale e le gite scolastiche.-

La signora firmò i fogli felice anche se ci aveva messo molto ad accettare il corso speciale. E solo Bill e Charlie lavorandole i fianchi erano riusciti a farla cedere.

-Mamma c'è anche un altra cosa ecco vedi non ti abbiamo detto proprio tutto l'altro giorno vedi Draco e Pansy non sono solo i nostri fidanzati sono i nostri compagni per la vita vedi noi abbiamo fatto con loro il matrimonio dei maghi.- era stato Ron a parlare.

Un silenzio carico di tensione scese nella stanza Molly guardo i suoi figli con uno sguardo indecifrabile.

-Perché perché fare un Legame del genere l'hai appena detto ti lega per la vita io non capisco, come hanno potuto lasciarvelo fare- chiese alla fine.

-Lo abbiamo deciso noi il perché e che dovevamo fare un incantesimo a particolare ed era necessario l'unione delle anime.- fu Ginny a chiarire a modo suo il punto.

-Perché me lo dite adesso allora. Volete la mia benedizione.- era furiosa adesso si sentiva ingannata dai propri figli da Silente e da tutti.

-No abbiamo bisogna della tua firma per la ratifica del matrimonio e renderlo ufficiale-.

-No- disse decisa la donna.

-Bene Ron andiamo a chiederlo a papà-.

-Perché la volete a tutti i costi?-.

-Serve per Hogwarts, se risultiamo sposati possiamo continuare a dormire insieme-.

-Dormite insieme! Non avrei mai dovuto permettere che andaste in quel posto. Ron come hai potuto permettere che la tua sorellina dormisse con un ragazzo. Ma certo tu stavi facendo i tuoi porci comodi-.

-Mamma silenzio. Non puoi neanche capire come ti lega l'unione delle anime quando hai condiviso anche il più intimo pensiero e ricordo con quella persona pensi ancora che si possa continuare a vivere separati. Inoltre non ti permetto di insultare Pansy. Adesso chiedi scusa a tutti-.

La madre abbasso lo sguardo ma non disse niente. Il fatto che fosse stato Ron a reagire era tutto dire di solito era estremamente gentile con lei.

-Noi andiamo a preparare intanto i bauli per Hogwarts. Pensa a quello che ti ho detto-. detto questo Ron prese per mano Pansy e andò con lei nella sua stanza.

Ginny fece altrettanto con Draco.

Mentre la ragazza stava preparando i bauli qualcuno busso alla porta

-Avanti- disse la rossa immersa nel suo armadio mentre tirava fuori alcuni capi di vestiario per Hogwarts.

-Draco posso parlare da sola con mia figlia-.

-Certo signora raggiungo Fleur-

*Non ti preoccupare non ti lascerò mai sola*.

-Io forse ho reagito male ma non ci riesco a fidarmi completamente di quello, poi scopro che ci dormi insieme. E se rimanessi incinta?-

-Prendo la pozione contraccettiva.- Molly fece una faccia stupita

-Io mi fido di Draco mi considero già sua moglie e continuerò a farlo. Quello che devi firmare è solo un pezzo di carta che mi può semplificare la vita. Io sono già Ginevra Malfoy e niente cambierà questo, Lo sposerò appena avrò 17 anni-.

-Non tornerai indietro vero-.

-Sono vincolata a Draco per sempre e no non tornerò indietro sapevo quello a cui andavo incontro quando ho fatto la mia scelta-.

-Bene ho contatto vostro padre è una decisione che dobbiamo prendere insieme ma credo che ormai non ci sia scelta-.

Usci dalla stanza e si trovo di fronte Ron

-Scusami Ron io non dovevo dire quelle cose.-

-Scuse accettate-.

Scesero in sala ed aspettarono l'arrivo di Arthur. Che appena arrivato venne trascinato in cucina da Molly. Si sentirono urla ed una discussione animata Alla fine uscirono dalla cucina

-Ron Ginny quello che avete fatto è un atto scellerato e stupido ma come avete ben detto ormai non potete tornare indietro quindi io e vostro madre vi firmeremo le autorizzazioni. Sappiate che ci avete deluso e molto-.

-Abbiamo seguito il nostro cuore, e voi non siete stati tanti diversi da noi vi siete sposati a Luglio appena terminato il settimo anno ad Hogwarts e già mamma era incinta di Bill-. disse Ginny

-Comunque grazie per le autorizzazioni.- disse Ron.

Arthur firmo i due fogli.

-Venite in stazione?- chiese Ron.

-Si- fu la risposta di Molly.

-Be allora ci vediamo dopo domani, Buona Notte- fece il ragazzo anche gli altri salutarono e si smaterializzarono a Piton Manor lasciarono i bauli e tornarono ad Hogwarts.

Si ritrovarono tutti nella sala comune di feniceoscura c'erano anche alcuni professori oltre che Silente e Demon.

-Allora come è andata Luna e Blaise ci hanno già detta la loro- chiese Hermione.

-Mamma e papà l'hanno presa male dicono che sono delusi e che quello che abbiamo fatto e un atto scellerato e stupido, se la sono presa anche con Severus.- fece Ginny si vedeva che era un po' amareggiata ma non quanto Ron.

-Comunque quello che più conta e che abbiamo le autorizzazioni- disse il ragazzo.

-Ron non ci fare caso l'hanno fatto anche a me quando gli ho detto che mi fidanzavo con Fleur e che l'anno prossimo ci sposiamo secondo mamma non so quanto tempo dovremmo essere fidanzati-.

-Non è per quello ma per come me l'ha rinfacciato. Comunque Preside possiamo procedere una cosa prenderemo il cognome di Pansy-.

-Certo e non preoccuparti parlerò io con i tuoi-.

Procedettero alla firma dei registri Severus e Bill furono i testimoni per Ginny, mentre la McGranitt e Charlie lo furono per Ron per Luna e Blaise furono Severus e Vitious.

Da dietro un angolo tirarono fuori dello Spumante e brindarono alle varie coppie.

-Allora Lady Malfoy come ti suona- fece Draco stringendo la sua donna

-Mi suona di un bene- disse la ragazza mentre gli altri se la ridevano

-Luna dovrai aspettare un po prima di essere chiamata Lady Zabini-

-Oh ho tutto il tempo del mondo- rispose la corvonero.

Intanto i professori si stavano ritirarono quando furono andati via tutti i ragazzi andarono a letto.

Nella stanza di Luna e Blaise la ragazza si chiuse in bagno, ne usci poco dopo indossava un virginale di bisso semplicissimo con solo un leve merletto sul decolte si avvicino timorosa al ragazzo e lo bacio dolcemente e all'orecchio gli sussurro

-Per favore fai piano-.

-Posso aspettare se non ti senti pronta-.

-Non voglio più aspettare, ma ho anche un po' di paura- disse con la voce ridotta ad un sussurro.

-Se sei sicura allora lascia fare a me sarò delicatissimo.- fece il ragazzo con tono rassicurante, avevano dormito insieme e si erano anche dati piacere reciproco con le mani e con la bocca, ma il sesso vero e proprio non erano ancora arrivati.

Le tolse la tunica e lei fece altret tanto, si baciarono, strusciarono poi il ragazzo si portò sull'intimità della sua donna ed iniziò a stimolarla, Luna si eccitò e pian piano si scaldò e si rilassò anche se lo avevano fatto molto spesso, sapeva che stasera era qualcosa di diverso solo un preliminare, quando il ragazzo la ritenne pronta scivolo su di lei e la baciò, un bacio dolce ma anche appassionato. Il ragazzo si pose su suo orifizio e iniziò ad entrare piano e senza forzare per dare il tempo alla ragazza di abituarsi quando arrivò alla tenue barriera, si fermò ed attese che la ragazze fosse calma e rilassata quindi diede un spinta leggera ma decisa, Luna sussultò mentre gli piantava le unghie nella schiena. Il ragazzo si fermò finché non fu di nuovo calma e rilassata, poi riprese a spingere sempre molto delicatamente finché non fu tutto dentro di lei si fermò per farla abituare, poi riprese a muoversi prima sempre molto delicatamente, ma man mano che la ragazza si eccitava aumentava la velocità finché non arrivarono al momento culminante, Luna venne e le contrazioni fecero venire anche Blaise, che si tolse da lei. Riprese fiato e iniziò a coccolare la ragazza,

-Mi è piaciuto sai all'inizio a fatto un po' male ma alla fine è stato stupendo. Grazie-

-Grazie a Te cucciola- la ragazza si mise a ridacchiare.

-Cosa c'è?-

-Mi chiami cucciola, ma se volessi, potrei smantellare la scuola con una tempesta di fulmini-

-Vero però in questo momento sei la mia cucciola, tutta da coccolare una combinazione speciale come lo è tutto in te-.

La ragazza si alzo e lo baciò poi si risistemarono e si addormentarono.

La mattina dopo la solita corsetta e la colazione in sala grande si organizzarono per andare a Diagon Alley avevano bisogno di materiale scolastici vari e poi volevano farsi un giro nell'ultimo periodo avevano studiato tantissimo.

Qui la prima cosa che fecero fu una visitina alla Gringott in particolare Harry e Draco, che dettero la delega ai loro conti ad Hermione e Ginny. Girarono fra i negozi andarono a farsi confezionare le nuove divise da Madama McClan anche se non pensavano di usarle molto quell'anno, al Serraglio Stregato per compare il cibo per i gufi e grattastinchi, ad Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch, dove comparono delle nimbus S.E. (Special Edition) per Hermione e Ginny. Entrarono al Ghirigoro dove acquistarono libri pergamene penne inchiostro, e dove per portar via Herm dovettero passare le pene dell'inferno, però mentre era distratta Harry era riuscito a parlare con il proprietario.

-Senta avete la prima edizione di storia di Hogwarts?-.

-Oh no mi spiace ma è rarissima-.

-Senta me la potrebbe procurare non bado a spese-.

-Si ma ci vorrà del tempo-.

-Può riuscirci per natale?-.

-Credo di si, scrivo il suo ordine lei è -.

-Harry Potter- e notando l'occhiata

-È stata rimossa- riferendosi alla cicatrice.

-Bene signor Potter appena ho notizie gli le invio-.

-Senta può evitare commenti al libro sa è un regalo- e lanciò un occhiata ad Hermione.

-Sarà fatto signore- disse l'uomo prendendo un appunto affianco all'ordine.

Proseguirono lungo la strada e c'era una bellissima gioielleria dove entrarono aveva oggetti veramente raffinati, Hermione rimase incantata davanti ad un paio di orecchini a forma di stella ed un bracciale con lo stesso motivo e fattura della collana, infatti erano di Ottaviani. Hermione li aveva visti ma notò lo sguardo di Harry

-Oggi non mi comprerai niente Giura.- fece Hermione

-Ma io-

-Giura-

-Va bene giuro che io oggi non ti acquisterò alcun gioiello-.

La ragazza si allontano tranquilla mentre Harry arrivo alle spalle di Draco.

-Puoi acquistare per me quel bracciale e quegli orecchini, Hermione mi ha fatto giurare che oggi non le compro nessun gioiello. Dopo ti rendo tutto-.

-Figurati distrai lei e Ginny io li acquisto e me li faccio imbustare, dirò che erano gioielli di mia madre-.

-Grazie-.

Harry si avvicino a Hermione e Ginny e e si mise a discutere con loro su alcuni pugnali d'argento e paletti d'argento mentre Draco acquistava per 175 galeoni quegli spenditi gioielli.

Poi le coppie di neo-sposi acquistarono le loro fedi quelle di Pansy e Ron erano di oro rosso ed avevano un ramo di vite inciso sopra e una scheggia di smeraldo finemente cesellato a riprodurre una foglia di vite.

Blaise e Luna avevano scelto una semplicissima fascia di platino con un diamantino azzurro.

Quella di Ginny e Draco erano due fasce platino e Mithril intrecciate al centro era possibile inserire una pietra Draco scelse un rubino Ginny un diamante blu.

Uscirono dal negozio ed andarono alla Gelateria Florian dove Florian Fortebraccio stesso a servire i ragazzi ed a parlare con Harry. Qui a disturbarli venne Nott

-Malfoy adesso fai comunella con i mezzosangue?-.

-Meglio far comunella che baciargli le scarpe- rispose serafico il biondo.

-La pagherai Malfoy hai rovinato il nome della tua famiglia anche tua madre ti odia-.

-Vedi di non fare la sua fine- alla faccia strana del serpeverde.

-Non lo sai o che peccato mia madre non è più ben accetta nel proprietà Malfoy-.

-Tu non ne hai il potere-.

-Ho ce l'ho e l'ho fatto-.

-La pagherai la pagherete tutti-.

-Nott sparisci- disse Harry con un tono gelido.

-Potter ...-.

-Sparisci- questa volta era sta Hermione.

-Tu luri...-.

Ma prima che finisse Zabini gli sferrò un pugno allo stomaco che lo fece piegare in due.

-Sparisci per il tuo bene- gli disse in un sussurro.

E parlava sul serio, aveva anticipato Harry non voleva che l'amico si mettesse nei guai, sapeva che il ragazzo reagiva malissimo quando toccavano Hermione, aveva visto Demon scamparla per un pelo, Nott non avrebbe avuto speranze.

Il serpeverde lo guardo con odio.

-Me la pagherete tutti.- e si allontanò.

-Grazie Blaise se l'avessi colpito in quel momento l'avrei ridotto a carne trita-.

-Niente-.

-Continuiamo il giro propose Pansy-.

Si alzarono e mentre stavano per saldare.

-Offre la casa-

-Florian non è possibile, ogni volta-

-Harry tu sei una miniera d'oro ho fatto più affari in questa mezz'ora che sei stato qui che in tutta la settimana. Quindi lasciti ricompensare-

-Grazie Florian-

Si allontanarono lungo la strada alla ricerca dei Tiri Vispi Weasley, il negozio di scherzi aperto da Fred e George.

-Dovremmo essere vicini, questo è il numero 92... 94...-

-Whau,- esclamò Ron, arrestandosi.

Messe al riparo dai monotoni manifesti ammuffiti delle vetrine circostanti, le vetrine di Fred e George colpivano gli occhi come un'esposizione di fuochi d'artificio. Chiunque passasse per caso nei dintorni, si voltava a guardare le vetrine, ed alcune persone sbalordite s'erano appena fermate incantate. La vetrina di sinistra era straordinariamente piena di un assortimento di oggetti che ruotavano, scoppiettavano, lampeggiavano, rimbalzavano ed urlavano. Ad Harry si inumidirono gli occhi al solo guardarli. La vetrina destra era coperta da un gigantesco poster pomposo come quello Ministeriale, ma adornato di lettere gialle e lampeggianti:

**Perché Essere Preoccupati Per Tu-Sai-Chi?**

**Si DOVREBBE essere preoccupati per**

**TU-SAI-CHE**

**Quel Senso di Costipazione - Che Attanaglia la Nazione!**

Harry scoppiò a ridere. Anche tutti gli altri ridevano.

-È fortissimo!-

Entrarono nel negozio. Era strapieno di clienti. Harry non riuscì ad avvicinarsi agli scaffali. Si guardò attorno, osservando le scatole ammucchiate fino al soffitto: c'erano le Merendine Marinare che i gemelli avevano perfezionato nel precedente anno ad Hogwarts, che non avevano terminato. Harry s'accorse che i Torroni Sanguinolenti erano molto richiesti dall'unica scatola aperta rimasta sullo scaffale. C'erano casse piene di bacchette finte, le più economiche che si trasformavano in un pollo di gomma o in un paio di mutande quando agitate, le più care che percuotevano l'utente disattento sulla testa e sul collo. C'erano scatole di piume che si distinguevano in vari tipi: Auto-Scriventi, Verifica-Formule e Risposta-Breve. Si aprì un piccolo spazio nella folla ed Harry si spinse verso il bancone dove un gruppo di deliziati ragazzini di 10 anni stava guardando un minuscolo uomo di legno che lentamente saliva verso una vera coppia di forche poste su in una scatola che portava la scritta:

^Boia Riutilizzabile — Incantalo o ti impiccherà!^

Hermione era riuscita a farsi spazio verso un grande display presso il bancone e stava leggendo le informazioni sul retro di una scatola che sorreggeva un'illustrazione colorata raffigurante un bellissimo giovane ed una ragazza in estasi sul ponte di una nave pirata.

^Incantesimo Sogni ad Occhi Aperti Brevettato. Un semplice incantesimo ed entrerete in un sogno ad occhi aperti estremamente realistico della durata di trenta minuti, di alta qualità, facile da utilizzare nel bel mezzo di una lezione e virtualmente non identificabile (effetti secondari includono una espressione vacua e un lieve sbavare). Non vendibile ai minori di sedici anni^

-Sai- disse Hermione, alzando lo sguardo su Harry, -È veramente una magia straordinaria!-

-Per quello che hai detto, Hermione,- disse una voce dietro loro, -Ne puoi avere tre al prezzo di uno.-

Fred era in piedi di fronte a loro, raggiante, vestito di un completo magenta che s'intonava magnificamente con i suoi capelli color fiamma.

-Come state,?-.

-Bene Grazie-.

-Vieni, Harry, ti faccio fare un giro-.

Harry seguì Fred verso il retro del negozio, dove vide un reparto di carte da gioco e trucchi con la corda .

-Trucchi magici Babbani!- sentenziò Fred felicemente, indicandoli. -Per tipi strani come papà, sai, quelli che adorano la roba dei Babbani. Non rendono molto, ma abbiamo abbastanza clienti fissi, sono delle grandi novità… oh, ecco George ...-

Il gemello di Fred strattonò energicamente la mano di Harry.

-Gli fai fare un giro? Vieni sul retro, Harry, è là che facciamo veramente soldi… metti in tasca qualcosa, tu, e pagherai molto più che non in Galeoni!-

aggiunse per avvisare un ragazzino che tirava di scatto la mano fuori da un catino etichettato con una scritta nera:

^Marchio Nero Commestibile – Per far Ammalare Chiunque!^

George spostò una tenda a lato dei trucchi Babbani ed Harry vide una stanza buia e meno affollata. I pacchetti dei prodotti allineati su questi scaffali erano più pacati.

-Abbiamo appena sviluppato questa linea più seria,- disse Fred.

-Strano come sia successo…-

-Non crederesti se ti dicessi quante persone, anche gente che lavora al Ministero, non sappia fare un Incantesimo Scudo decente,- disse George.

-Naturalmente non hanno avuto te come insegnante, Harry.-

-Giusto... bene, pensavamo ad un Cappello Scudo un po' per ridere, sai, una sfida ai tuoi compagni a farti una fattura mentre lo indossi e guardare la sua faccia quando la fattura rimbalza. Ma il Ministero ne ha comprati cinquecento per il suo equipaggiamento ai dipendenti! E stiamo ancora ricevendo ordini massicci!-

-Così abbiamo esteso l'incantesimo a Mantelli Scudo, Guanti Scudo, …-

-... Voglio dire, non possono fare molto contro le Maledizioni Senza Perdono, ma per le fatture minori o per il malocchio …-

-E poi abbiamo pensato a tutto il settore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, perché è talmente redditizio,- continuò George entusiasticamente.

-Questo è recentissimo. Guarda, Polvere Oscurante Istantanea, l'abbiamo importata dal Perù. Pratico se si vuole scappare in fretta.-

Harry sorrise "Io posso fare molto meglio vi coprirei di Ombre"

-Ed i Detonatori Adescanti stanno giusto andandosene dagli scaffali, guarda,- proseguì Fred, indicando un numero di certe specie di trombe dall'aspetto arcano che si affrettavano a mettersi fuori vista.

-Ne fai cadere uno furtivamente ed essi corrono a nascondersi e producono un forte suono piacevole, dandoti il diversivo di cui hai bisogno.-

-Pratico,- disse Harry, impressionato.

-Qui,- disse George, acciuffandone una coppia e tirandola ad Harry.

Una giovane strega con capelli corti e biondi fece capolino dalla tenda. Harry vide che anche lei aveva le vesti magenta dello staff.

-C'è un cliente qui fuori che chiede di un calderone finto, Signor Weasley e Signor Weasley,- disse.

Harry trovò veramente insolito sentir chiamare Fred e George Signor Weasley ma loro si avviarono a grandi passi.

-Hai ragione, Verity, arrivo,- rispose prontamente George.

-Harry, serviti da solo di tutto ciò che vuoi, Ok? Tutto gratis.-

-Non posso accettarlo!- replicò Harry, che aveva già estratto il sacchetto dei soldi per pagare i Detonatori Adescanti.

-Tu non paghi qui,- esclamò Fred con fermezza restituendo l'oro ad Harry.

-Ma…-

-Tu ci hai dato i soldi per iniziare, non l'abbiamo dimenticato,- disse George prontamente. -Prendi tutto ciò che desideri e ricordati soltanto di dire alla gente dove li hai presi, se te lo chiede.-

George spostò la tenda per andare ad aiutare il cliente, e Fred ricondusse Harry nella parte principale del negozio per trovare Hermione Ginny Luna e Pansy ancora occupate a fissare gli Incantesimi Sogni ad Occhi Aperti Brevettati.

-Voi ragazze non avete ancora visto la nostra speciale AmmiraStrega?- chiese Fred. -Seguitemi, signore...-

Nei pressi della vetrina c'era un insieme di prodotti rosa shocking che un gruppo di ragazze eccitate stava guardando ridendo entusiasticamente. Hermione e Ginny esitarono, sembrando sospettose.

Fred Prese un barattolo rosa shocking.

-Elimina Pustole in Dieci Secondi,- disse Fred.

-Eccellente per ogni cosa, dai foruncoli ai punti neri.-

E continuarono per un po' a mostrare cosmetici alle ragazze.

Poi le Luna -Cosa sono quelli?- Indicava un certo numero di palle di pelo rotonde, un po' meno vistose ma sempre rosa o porpora, tutte rotolanti in fondo ad una gabbia mentre emettevano uno squittio acuto.

-Sbuffi Pigmei,- disse George. -Puffskein in miniatura, non possiamo allevarli in fretta quanto vorremmo.-

Pansy, inseri un dito tra le sbarre della gabbia e guardò gli Sbuffi Pigmei affollarvisi attorno.

-Sono veramente carini!- disse la serpeverde.

-Sono piuttosto coccolosi, sì,- riconobbe Fred.

-Vi dobbiamo dire una cosa- disse Ginny visto che si avvicinarono carichi di roba Draco Blaise e Ron

-Io e Ron abbiamo litigato con mamma e papà.-disse piano la ragazza.

-Come mai?- fece Fred inquisitore.

-Perché ieri sera ci siamo sposati.- disse Ron.

Fred indietreggiò mentre George sbiancò. Lo guardarono per un po' poi guardarono Ginny e alla fine dissero

-Auguri. Vi devo dire che non c'è l'aspettavamo. Ma siamo felici per voi.-

-Grazie Fratelloni- disse la ragazza abbracciandoli Ron si limitò ad un segno.

-Blaise, prendiamo uno Sbuffo Pigmeo?- chiese Luna.

-Un che?- rispose cautamente il ragazzo che aveva imparato a convivere le strane uscite di Luna in fatto di animali fantastici.

-Guarda, sono così graziosi...- facendo gli occhioni ed indicando la gabbai con le palle di pelo.

Uscirono dal negozio carichi di oggetti e Luna stringeva tra le mani uno Sbuffo Pigmeo rosa. Blaise non sapeva resistere alle moine della sua cucciola.

Tornarono a Piton Manor. Draco e Harry rimasero un po' indietro ed Harry passo i galeoni a Draco. -Senti me li potresti tenere tu fino al 18 glieli darò per il compleanno-

-Certo.-

Quando il biondo serpeverde entro nella sua stanza trovo Ginny che lo guardava male -Cosa state confabulando tu e Harry?-

-Mi ha chiesto un favore. Ha sentito la promessa che ha fatto a Hermione? Si ecco per non infrangerla li ha fatti comprare a me-.

-Quindi quella busta contiene un regalo per Hermione-

-Si-

-E come mai è nella nostra stanza?-

-Mi ha chiesto di tenerglieli.-

-Uhm spero che Hermione non ci ammazzi mi spiegate perché voi ragazzi agite così, se Hermione non voleva perché comprarle dei gioielli-

-Perché in realtà lei li vuole, solo dato che venite da famiglie accorte nel denaro, ritiene la spesa non necessaria. E poi ho imparato a conoscere Harry, per lui Hermione non è una donna ma una Dea e gli piace ricoprirla di regali e attenzioni.-

-Uhm ti sei salvato ma non farmi scherzi del genere o te ne pentirai-

La mattina dopo si vestirono da babbani ridussero i loro bagagli e si materializzarono vicino una fermata della metropolitana che li portò a King Cross dove si avviarono verso il binario 9 ¾. Dato che erano arrivati presto presero posto in uno scompartimento, che in teoria sarebbe stato da sei, però con un paio di piccoli incantesimi, lo resero confortevole per otto persone. Poi scesero e salutarono gli amici, specie i grifondoro che venivano salutati dai loro compagni, ma anche dai tassorosso e corvonero specie i membri dell'ES. Arrivarono i genitori di Hermione che salutarono la ragazza con calore ed affetto ed anche Harry. Dicendogli che li volevano per anche i signori Weasley che si scusarono con Ron e Ginny. Vennero le undici e come accadeva ogni primo settembre alle 11.00 il treno rosso lasciò la stazione di King Cross Londra il mondo babbano e magico per andare ad Hogwarts un posto speciale con il suo tempo i suoi riti e i suoi misteri.

Poco dopo lo scompartimento dei ragazzi fu preso d'assalto specie dai grifondoro che ogni qualvolta aprivano la porta trovavano la bella sorpresa di Draco Pansy e Blaise e quando e se si riprendevano ricevevano qualche piccola precisazione. Comunque durante il viaggio si divertirono molto. Ginny e Luna andarono nello scompartimento prefetti e consegnarono le loro spille a due compagni di casa dicendo che avevano sostenuto i G.U.F.O. ed erano passate direttamente al sesto anno. La notizia si sparse nel treno alla velocità impressionante pari solo a quella di Malfoy nello stesso scompartimento di Potter. Anche Harry si andò a fare un giro trovò un vagone dove c'erano Neville, Dean, Seamus, Calì e Lavanda entro e si sedette.

-Allora Harry come ti sono andate le vacanze?- chiese Seamus.

-Ho studiato più nell'ultimo mese che in cinque anni ad Howgarts. E poi ho aiutato Ginny e Luna a prepararsi per i G.U.F.O. Però è stato anche molto divertente, Draco Pansy e Blaise si sono rivelati molto meglio di quello che pensavamo, e ci sono stati dei risvolti estremamente gradevoli-.

-Devo dedurre dal lato sentimentale?- disse Lavanda.

-Si ma come hai fatto-.

-Porti al dito una fede che costerà un fortuna-.

-Oh si le ho prese a Roma un negozio stupendo, in Via Condotti si chiama Ottaviani-.

-Cavolo i gioielli di Ottaviani sono pezzi unici. E meno male che hai solo studiato-.

-Siamo andati a prendere delle cose che ci serviranno quest'anno e poi ci siamo fermati solo un giorno e una notte, L'hanno prossimo però torno in Italia e me la giro tutta- disse Harry.

-Senti Harry ma fra Ginny e Draco quant'è seria la cosa?- chiese Dean.

-Moltissimo, ma io non posso dirti di più devi chiedere a Ginny-.

-C'è qualche speranza?-.

-Nessuna-.

-Ma come mai state con i serpeverde-.

-Ci sono capitati addosso dopo Blackwood. Si sono scusati, i loro genitori li torturano se non erano un bravo esempio di sanguepuro-.

In quel momento passo Susan Bones

-Ciao Harry-

-Ciao Susan-

-Senti quest'anno hai intenzione di ripristinare l'ES- chiese

-No, non avrò tempo, sono assistente per alcune classi di Difesa e Incantesimi e poi quest'anno c'è il corso speciale-.

-Peccato vedi volevo imparare quanti più incantesimi possibili. Tu sai cos'è questo corso speciale?-

-Si lo so, in parte è nato da un idea di Hermione e anch'io ho partecipato, però ho promesso al Preside di non dire niente-.

-Quindi tu ne farai parte- affermo Dean.

-La certezza non c'è l'ho però come ho detto prima è tutta l'estate che ci lavoriamo su. Io e gli altri abbiamo fatto da cavie. Comunque perché volevi l'ES quest'anno te lo assicuro avremo un prof competente-.

-Hai letto la gazzetta?-

-No sono stato troppo impegnato, so solo di Blackwood perché me lo anno chiesto-.

-Mia zia è stata uccisa voglio vendicarla, ho deciso di entrare negli Auror- disse la ragazza molto decisa e determinata.

-Spera di entrare al corso speciale allora. E se hai qualche problema puoi chiedere a me-

-Grazie Harry. Ciao- saluto ed andò via.

-Come fa ad essere cosi Decisa io non ci riesco- disse Calì e si mise a piangere.

-Cos'hai Calì?- chiese Harry

Fu Lavanda a rispondere -I mangiamorte le hanno ucciso il padre è successo ai primi di Luglio-.

Harry guardo la ragazza che piangeva.

-Calì fatti forza non serve piangere, io non conoscevo tuo padre. ma credo che lui non ti vorrebbe cosi, rimboccati le manica e combatti, torna ad essere felice, disperarsi non serve ne te ne agli altri-.

-Harry Harry- si senti la voce di Luna.

-Devo andare pensa a quello che ti ho detto Calì. Ciao ragazzi- detto questo se ne andò.

-Come può dirle una cosa cosi. Non capisce il dolore- Lavanda si era stizzita.

-Harry lo capisce meglio di tutti noi. A Giugno gli hanno ucciso il padrino, da quanto so era diventato come un padre per Harry queste estate l'avrebbero dovuta passare insieme.-

-Quando è successo?- chiese Dean.

-La notte all'ufficio misteri. Harry ha visto quando l'hanno ucciso, è stata Bellatrix Lestrange, avreste dovuto vederlo in quel momento, si è scagliato contro Bellatrix le ha lanciato addosso anche una cruciatis e mentre scappava l'ha inseguita-.

Calì si stava asciugando le lacrime -Ma come fa-.

-Te l'ha detto, si è rimboccato le maniche, ed ha deciso di combattere- il viaggio in treno continuo cosi.

Arrivarono ad Hogwarts questa volta furono in molti a vedere i Thestral. Arrivarono in sala grande e per la prima volta sui tavoli trovarono dei piccoli antipasti, cracker, tartine, arachidi, succo di zucca. Tutti si accorsero del tavolo messo ad un fianco di quello dei professori e videro anche molti persone in più al tavolo dei professori. Prima dello smistamento Silente prese la parola.

-Buonasera e bentornati miei cari studenti, come vedete c'è un tavolo nuovo e ci sono molti più professori, così come vi siete accorti che ci sono degli spuntini sui tavoli. Molti di voi avranno saputo di un corso speciale per gli studenti del sesto anno, è una prova, un corso sperimentale, dopo lo smistamento ne parleremo meglio.-

La McGranitt portò il capello parlante che recito la solita filastrocca sul fatto di essere uniti in questi momenti di crisi. Poi inizio lo smistamento degli alunni.

Finito lo smistamento la McGranitt non tolse né lo sgabello né il capello.

Silente riprese la parola.

-Prima di tutto voglio presentarvi il Professor Lumacorno un mio vecchio collega, ricoprirà il ruolo di insegnate di pozioni e Capocasa di Serpeverde, il professor Piton invece ricoprirà la cattedra di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure ed il Professor Charlie Weasley per Cura Delle Creature Magiche- disse indicando i professori.

-Come tutti voi sapete sono tempi difficili questi, Voldemort è tornato e una seconda guerra magica rischia di travolgerci, viste queste condizioni alcuni di voi mi hanno fatto un allettante proposta, che è stata riferita al ministero, è stato creato un corso avanzato di Arti Oscure ed Elementali qui ad Hogwarts-.

Il brusio della sala impedi alla sala di continuare, gli studenti erano eccitatissimi all'idea, Silente riporto il silenzio.

-Gli studenti del sesto anno seguiranno questo corso speciale, che non ha nessuna materia in comune con voi, per cui è stata realizzata una nuova casa-.

Altri mormori dagli studenti e questa volto non erano di stupore ma di indignazione.

-Questa casa non ha punti e non partecipa alla coppa delle case, i punti che gli studenti che la frequentano riceveranno o perderanno verrano dati all'ex casa di appartenenza del ragazzo. Per la coppa di quidditch la casa parteciperà e gareggerà contro di voi i punti conquistati verranno divisi in sette parti ed assegnati alle vostre case in base all'appartenenza del giocatore, ma se vinceranno la coppa andrà a loro.-

Altri mormori, al tavolo dei grifondoro, quattro persone sorridevano a tutto questo, così come tre lo facevano al tavolo dei serpeverde.

-Bene adesso la professore McGranitt procederà allo smistamento della nuova casa il cui capocasa e il Professor Piton-

Fece una piccola pausa scorrendo lo sguardo sui vari tavoli della Sala Grande

-Che si dia inizio allo smistamento di Feniceoscura-

Batte le mani ed uno stendardo con la fenice disegnata da Harry apparve tutti la ammirarono.

Intanto la McGranitt si avvicinò con una nuova lista al capello.

-Inizierò a chiamare da Serpeverde-.

Al tavolo dei grifondoro.

-Ehi Harry scommetti che saranno solo tre- fece Ron.

-No perché hai ragione- rispose il moro.

Non sbagliarono infatti la professoressa chiamo varie persone al capello, ma esso si limitava a dire No fin quando

-Malfoy Draco-

Il capello neanche lo toccò che gridò -FENICEOSCURA-.

Draco si alzò dallo sgabello e si sedette al tavolo. Poco dopo toccò a

-Parkinson Pansy- ed il capello urlò -FENICEOSCURA- anchw lei andò al tavolo. Infine

-Zabini Blaise- anche qui il cappello urlo -FENICEOSCURA-.

La McGranitt passo ai Corvonero, anche qui il capello escludeva quasi tutti gli studenti, alla fine assegnò Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Steeval e Lisa Turpin che facevano parte dell'ES, ma la parte più sorprendente avvenne quando la McGranitt

-E l'ultimo allievo di corvonero Zabini Luna-

La ragazza si alzò tranquilla, seguita dal mormorio della sala il capello appena la sfiorò che grido -FENICEOSCURA-.

La McGranitt continuò passando a tassorosso qui vennero chiamati Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott e Susan Bones.

Arrivò infine al tavolo di grifondoro.

La McGranitt iniziò a chiamare gli alunni

-Brown Lavanda- -FENICEOSCURA-.

Altri che vennero respinti poi.

-Finnigan Seamus- -FENICEOSCURA-.

Arrivo alla G ma non chiamo Hermione.

-Ehi Hermione ma non ti chiama?- chiese qualcuno.

-Aspetta e vedrai- disse la ragazza.

-Malfoy Ginevra-

Un mormorio molto molto forte si alzò dalla sala mentre la rossa si avvicinò al Capello che quasi non la tocco e grido -FENICEOSCURA-.

La McGranitt Arrivò alla P chiamo Neville che rimase con il cappello un bel po' poi quest'ultimo grido No ed il ragazzo con un sorriso triste andò a sedersi vicino ad Harry.

-Mi spiace Neville-.

-Non fa niente Harry mi ha detto quello che dovrete fare io non ci riuscirei-.

La McGranitt chiamo

-Patil Calì-anche il cappello ci stette un po' poi -FENICEOSCURA-.

-Parkinson Ronald-

Altro mormorio venne dalla sala zittito da -FENICEOSCURA- gridato dal capello.

-Potter Harry- il ragazzo si alzo percorrendo con calma la sala non fece in tempo a toccare il capello che questi grido fortissimo come mai aveva fatto prima

-FENICEOSCURA-.

Il ragazzo si alzo e raggiunse il suo tavolo si sedette affianco a Malfoy con cui si mise a chiacchierare.

-Potter Hermione-.

Altro mormorio che attraverso la sala ed altro grido fortissimo da parte del cappello -FENICEOSCURA-.

Si sedette accanto ad Harry con cui scambio un dolce bacio. La McGranitt prosegui l'unico altro grifondoro scelto fu Dean Thomas.

Fu il preside a riprendere la parola.

-Bene ragazzi ed ora Abbuffiamoci-

Batte le mani e le tavole si riempirono di prelibatezze. I ragazzi seduti al tavolo di feniceoscura si sentivano osservati, anche al loro tavolo c'era un po' di fermento Lavanda e Calì avevano arpionato Hermione e Ginny e stavano chiedendo tutti i dettagli, Dean era caduto in depressione nel sentire Ginevra Malfoy. La cena a feniceoscura fu piacevole anche se i serpeverde venivano guardati non con ostilità ma con un po' di timore e curiosità se erano riusciti a farsi accettare da Harry Ron e Hermione, significava pur qualcosa. Finita la cena Silente riprese la parola

-Solo poche parole ancora, adesso che siamo tutti sazi di cibo e di bevande. Ho da darvi alcuni annunci di inizio anno. Gli studenti del primo anno devono ricordare che l'accesso alla foresta qui intorno è proibito a tutti gli alunni. Il signor Gazza, il custode, mi ha chiesto, di ricordarvi che la magia non è permessa nei corridoi tra le classi, così come un certo numero di altre cose, che si possono controllare sulla lista completa appesa alla porta del suo ufficio. Mi ha anche chiesto di specificare che sono completamente fuori legge tutti gli scherzi comprati nel negozio Tiri Vispi Weasley. Le prove di Quidditch si terranno durante la seconda settima na dell'anno scolastico. Chiunque sia interessato a giocare per la squadra della sua Casa è pregato di contattare il proprio Capocasa. Non potrò mai sottolineare con sufficiente forza quanto sia pericolosa l'attuale situazione, e quanta attenzione ognuno di noi debba porre per assicurarsi di rimanere al sicuro dentro Hogwarts. Le difese magiche del castello sono state rafforzate durante l'estate, ed ora siamo protetti in nuovi e più potenti modi, ma dobbiamo ancora guardarci scrupolosamente dalla negligenza da parte di qualsiasi studente o membro del corpo insegnate. Vi esorto, quindi, ad attenervi ad ogni restrizione che i vostri insegnanti vi imporranno per la vostra sicurezza, per quanto seccante possiate trovarla… in particolare la regola di rimanere a letto oltre l'orario del silenzio. Vi prego vivamente, qualsiasi cosa strana o sospetta possiate notare dentro o fuori del castello, di riferirla immediatamente ad un insegnante. Confido che vi comportiate, costantemente, con il massimo riguardo per la vostra ed altrui sicurezza-.

Gli occhi azzurri di Silente passarono velocemente in rassegna gli studenti, poi sorrise ancora una volta.

-Ma ora i vostri letti vi attendono, caldi e confortevoli proprio come voi li desiderate, e so che la vostra principale necessità è di riposarvi bene prima delle lezioni di domani. Permettetemi quindi di augurarvi la buonanotte. Andate, andate!-.

Con l'usuale assordante stridore, le panche furono sposate e le centinaia di studenti cominciarono ad uscire dalla Sala Grande diretti ai loro dormitori. Piton si avvicinò rapidamente agli studenti della sua casa.

-Aspettateci alla vostra sala comune, io il professor Tenebres e il Preside Silente vi raggiungeremo fra qualche minuto. Granger Potter voi che siete assistenti scortateli.- e poi si allontano.

-Su andiamo siamo alloggiati alla torre est- disse Hermione.

Arrivarono fino al quadro dell'angelo e del diavolo.

-Luci e Ombre-

I ragazzi delle varie case rimasero imbambolati di fronte alla loro nuova sala comune, il nero e l'argento dominavano un po' ovunque, ed era molto più lussuosa delle altre anche se più piccola. In quel momento uno splendido uccello volò in direzione di Harry, che tendendo il braccio lo ricevette.

-Ehi Nox ti siamo mancati. Scusa ma non potevo portati in stazione- fece Harry.

Hermione si avvicino e le fece un po' di carezze alla fenice.

-Ma che diavolo è chiese Lavanda-.

-È il nostro simbolo Lavanda, Harry e Hermione l'hanno trovata nella foresta proibita- disse Malfoy.

-Non è possibile sono estinte- fece Terry Steeval.

-Nox era stata rinchiusa, noi l'abbiamo liberata.- fece Hermione.

In quel momento entrarono i professori ed il preside.

-Ragazzi spero che siate felici della nuova assegnazione, ora vi spiegheremo rapidamente in cosa consiste il corso e se non vi ritene all'altezza potrete ritirarvi, ma devo dirvi che se il cappello vi ha selezionati significa che ne siete in grado. Ora lascio la parola al professor Piton- Fece Silente mettendosi a sedere su una poltrona.

-Sedetevi- ordinò Piton si sedettero tutti.

-Come già detto si tratta di un corso speciale le materie sono:

Arti Oscure il cui insegnate sono Io.

Creature Oscure con il Professor Charlie Weasley.

Incantesimi Evocativi con il Professor William Weasley.

Trasfigurazione Umana e Animagia con la professoressa McGranitt.

Incantesimi Elementali con il Professor Tenebres ed i suoi assistenti.

Ed infine Scherma e talismani con il Professor Ido ed i suoi assistenti.-

I ragazzi rimasero stupiti per quelle poche materie.

-Si punterà molto al sodo e poco alla teoria, nel senso che non studierete chi ha inventato tal incantesimo o come l'ha utilizzato. Ma solo come realizzarlo e in che condizioni usarlo avrete molte, ore di lezione ma pochi compiti. Ora la cosa più pesante di questo corso è che formerà il fisico oltre che la mente, più che un corso di studi questo sarà un addestramento- Susan alzo la mano

-Si signorina Bones?-

-Mi chiedevo se seguendo questo corso si potrà entrare a far parte degli auror-

-No non potrà entrare negli auror.-

All'espressione triste e furiosa della ragazza Piton stava per specificare meglio ma fu Silente a parlare

-Non le servirebbe entrare negli Auror, questo corso vi forgerà in qualcosa di meglio degli Auror, al momento il termine migliore è Caccia-Demoni. Sapete di Blackwood crediamo sia noi che il ministero crede che i demoni potrebbero schierarsi con Voldemort. L'idea è che voi siate in grado di affrontarli i signori Potter, mi hanno chiesto di addestrarli a tale scopo ma poi l'idea è stata perfezionata. Ho chiarito i suoi dubbi Signorina Bones-

-Si Professore-

-Severus prosegui-

-Come stavo dicendo verrete addestrati nell'uso della spada e in una forma di magia da battaglia. Il vostro fisico verrà allenato a sopportare sforzi e pesi molto intensi. Saranno allenamenti massacranti che vi porteranno ad indossare un armatura protettiva per quasi tutto il giorno in modo da abituarvi al peso di quest'ultima, per utilizzarla al meglio in battaglia, i demoni sono letali e i signori Potter possono dirvelo, li hanno affrontati-

Tutti si girarono a guardarli.

-Ora pensateci, se volete ritirarvi dovete farlo adesso, domani sarà troppo tardi.-

Piton si allontanò lasciando soli i ragazzi.

-Harry ma quanto durò sarà chiese?- Hannah.

-Molto ma potete farcela tutti io lo so- disse Harry.

-Ehi Harry perché tu e Hermione non gli date un assaggino, come l'altra volta in sala da pranzo- era stato Demon dalla sua poltrona a parlare.

Harry si girò di scatto gridando -GLADIUS- e mentre la sua mano destra si copriva della lama di luce tentò di colpire Hermione che ha sua volta si difese gridando -AGESIS- e parò il colpo di Harry poi invocò anche lei il gladius ma Harry lo bloccò con l'agesis nel giro di due secondi stavano duellando alacremente. I ragazzi li guardavano scioccati. Fu Demon ad interromperli dopo un paio di minuti.

-Credo che basti-.

Harry e Hermione si fermarono e fecero sparire le armi.

-Allora siete dei nostri- chiese Demon.

Tutti i ragazzi risposero -Si-

-Bene domani mattina verranno i sarti e gli armaioli a prendervi le misure, vi mostreremo le aule e poi inizierete a studiare- disse Silente sorridendo

-Le stanze di questa torre sono da due elementi, i dormitori femminili non hanno protezioni spero che non sia necessario metterle. Troverete i vostri nome sulle porte delle stanze- fece Piton.

-Un ultima cosa ogni casa ha i suoi prefetti per FENICEOSCURA ho scelto la signora Malfoy e la signora Zabini- disse Silente facendo apparire nelle mani delle due due spille.

-Adesso vi auguro la Buona Notte- fece Silente alzandosi ed andando via.

-Notte signori- fece Demon facendo un specie di saluto militare ai ragazzi.

-Buona Notte- fece serio.

Lasciarono la sala comune, ed i ragazzi.

-Allora i dormitori sono quelle scale lì, a destra i maschi a sinistra le femmine- disse Ginny in qualità di prefetto.

-Ma voi come la conoscete?- era stata Padma a parlare.

-L'abbiamo sistemata noi ieri, anche i simbolo della fenice è opera nostra cosi come il nome, anzi simbolo e nome sono opera di Harry.- fece Ron beccandosi un occhiataccia da Harry.

-E non fare il solito, lo so che non lo avresti detto mai, quindi ci ho pensato io- lo rimbecco Ron.

-Quindi siete stai voi a fare la proposta a Silente.- chiese Padma

-Si- disse Hermione.

-Ora andiamo a dormire ci vediamo domani- disse Harry dirigendosi verso la sua camera anche gli altri si ritirarono nelle loro stanze.

Adesso erano ad Hogwarts, presto Voldemort ed i Demoni avrebbero saputo che Harry aveva nuovi poteri, la guerra stava per travolgere tutti e nessuno sapeva quanto dura sarebbe stata.


	10. Un nuovo Dolore

-...- discorsi

"..." pensieri

^...^ citazione di una frase o biglietti

|...| Serpentese

*...* Telepatia

**Capitolo 10 – Un nuovo Dolore.**

La mattina dopo Harry Hermione e gli altri si alzarono presto ed andarono a correre, rientrarono alla loro torre e quando scesero anche gli altri ragazzi di feniceoscura lì trovarono già pronti e pimpanti. Anthony Goldstein lì guardò stralunato

-Ma come fate ad essere così pimpanti- disse con un mezzo sbadiglio

-Siamo abituati ormai sveglia alle cinque e mezza e corsetta mattutina- disse Ginny.

-Vuoi dire che anche noi dovremmo fare così- chiese Lisa Turpin scioccata.

-Bé la corsa c'è di sicuro non so se alle cinque e mezza ma c'è- fece Hermione.

-Io ho fame andiamo in sala grande?- disse Ron avviandosi verso la porta seguito da tutti gli altri. Si sedettero al loro nuovo tavolo e cercarono di migliorare la loro conoscenza finita la colazione si avvicinarono Piton e Tenebres. Scortavano un serie di Maghi e Persone.

-Torniamo alla torre.- disse Piton.

Arrivati alla torre

-Bene questi signori sono sarti e armaioli vi prenderanno le misure.- disse Demon.

I ragazzi vennero misurati dai sarti, che realizzarono sia le tute per gli allenamenti, che ricordavano molto quelle babbane, sia quelle da portare sotto l'armatura, inoltre sostituirono il simbolo sulle loro tuniche con quello di feniceoscura cosi come i colori delle divise. Gli armaioli presero tutte le misure nei dettagli. Finito tutto il trambusto, entrarono i professori per fare una rapida presentazione delle loro materie. Iniziò Piton.

-Come dice il nome, io vi insegnerò arti oscure, in particolare gli incantesimi per difendervi ed offendere, in linea generale parleremo di maledizioni e di come uccidere o fermare un uomo. Le arti oscure sono dolore, sofferenza e morte, voi dovrete padroneggiarle, questo è il mio scopo-

Poi tocco alla McGranitt

-La trasfigurazione e sempre la trasfigurazione, il mio scopo adesso è insegnarvi a trasfigurare il vostro corpo per non essere riconoscibile, a riconoscere chi è trasfigurato ed infine a diventare animaghi. Sapete come insegno, mi aspetto il massimo da voi, il cappello vi ha scelto ciò significa che siete i migliori.-

-Sono Charlie Weasley, è la mia prima esperienza come insegnate, ma ho lavorato con draghi, vampiri e altre creature oscure in Romania. Le mie lezioni tratteranno di questi creature, e con l'aiuto di alcuni assistenti anche di creature elementali e demoniache.-

-Io invece sono Bill Weasley, ex spezza incantesimi per la Gringott, vi insegnerò gli incantesimi evocativi-

-Io sono Ido e basta, Con i miei assistenti forgerò il vostro corpo e vi insegnerò l'arte delle armi. Per uccidere un demone, non basta la magia, lo dovrete indebolire, io vi darò le capacità e gli strumenti per farlo.-

-Sono Demon Tenebres vi insegno l'unica magia veramente efficace contro i demoni quella elementale, inoltre vi assisterò anche nelle altre materie. Piccola nota di servizio sono un Dampyr e ho più di mille anni.-

-Ora che vi abbiamo dato una spiegazione delle materie passiamo agli orari, alle sei dovete essere all'ingresso per la corsa mattutina, dalle cinque e mezza nella vostra comune troverete la colazione, dopo la corsa che si concluderà per le sette e trenta, avrete il tempo di una doccia e poi colazione in sala grande, quindi avrete lezione delle varie materie secondo l'orario settimanale. Nel pomeriggio avrete lezione fino alle quattro, poi fino a cena vi dedicherete alla palestra, e alle lezione di scherma, in modo da rafforzare il vostro fisico. Come vi abbiamo già detto non avrete compiti, le lezioni saranno diverse da quelle che seguivate, nel senso che non ci sarà il professore che spiega una materia e da il compito, ma solo una serie di spiegazione ed esercitazioni pratiche fino a dominare l'incanto, o conoscere a fondo le caratteristiche della creatura. Bene andiamo a pranzo, nel pomeriggio avrete la prima lezione di incantesimi evocativi- disse Tenebres.

Come per la colazione furono spiati dagli altri tavoli. Harry stava parlando con Draco per come organizzarsi con la squadra di quidditch, ma percepiva in Hermione uno strano nervosismo, guardo sua moglie e vide che effettivamente era un po' nervosa.

-Che c'è?-

-Cho non ti ha staccato gli occhi da dosso per tutto il pranzo- gli ringhio contro.

-Non essere gelosa lo sai che io sono solo tuo-

-Lo so però mi fa innervosire-

-Lo sento-

-Ti sta ancora fissando, Eh Eh adesso la sistemo io- fece mentre un piccolo ghigno increspava le labbra.

-Che vuoi fare?- la voce di Harry era preoccupata, Hermione era estremamente territoriale, e lui era suo territorio, mettici che non aveva mai sopportato Cho, Harry aveva tutte le ragioni per essere preoccupato. La corvonero aveva in mano una brocca di succo di zucca, e solo perché la stava osservando attentamente, Harry notò il piccolo colpo, che Hermione diede alla brocca con la telecinesi. I risultati furono ottimi, Cho si rovesciò addosso tutta la brocca e sbilanciatosi all'indietro cadde dalla panca, facendo scoppiare a ridere tutti i tavoli.

-Ora mi sento meglio- fece Hermione sorridente.

-Avvolte mi fai paura- ammise Harry.

Scatenando la risata di Draco e Ginny, che essendo difronte a loro avevano seguito il discorso.

Finito il pranzo si diressero verso l'aula di incantesimi, quando Nott si avvicinò ed iniziò a prenderli in giro e a rompere finché

-30 punti da serpeverde- disse Hermione molto adirata.

-Non puoi sono un prefetto- disse Nott

-Si che posso, sono assistente ho quasi gli stessi poterei di un professore. Vai a reclamare dal tuo capo casa-

-Lurid ... - si bloccò.

Harry gli si era parato di fronte.

-Finisci la frase ed io ti schianto- gli occhi erano di ghiaccio.

-Non puoi minacciarmi- disse ma la voce aveva perso parte dell'arroganza che la caratterizzava.

-Infatti non è una minaccia, è un dato di fatto tu finisci la frase io ti schianto- il tono di Harry era calmo ed incolore, forse anche per questo metteva più paura, sembrava che per lui schiantarlo o lasciarlo andare fosse indifferente, anche Nott lo capì perché girò i tacchi e se andò.

-Harry ricordami di non giocare mai a Poker con te, un Bluff perfetto- disse Dean che era di origini babbane.

Harry gli fece un sorriso e riprese a camminare, ma Ron che era vicino a Dean, a mezza voce gli disse -Non stava Bluffando-.

Arrivarono all'aula che era molto particolare, pareti rinforzate, pochi banchi con una lavagna in un angolo, cuscini ovunque, una angolo con una vetrina con varie medicine e attrezzature per il primo soccorso.

Vicino alla cattedra c'era Bill

-Bene ragazzi sedetevi- dopo che tutti si erano sistemati, Bill riprese a parlare

-Gli incantesimi evocativi, a differenze degli incantesimi che avete utilizzato finora, si basano sulla richiesta di potere ad un altro essere, mi spiego meglio essi sono una invocazione verso un elementale, un demone, un dio, perché ci donino un pochino del loro potere, l'incantesimo si basa sulla concentrazione e su come localizzate colui che vi deve donare il potere, non serve altro per lanciare questo tipi di incantesimi i maghi in gamba evitano qualsiasi tipo di gesto e litania, vengo insegnati per facilitare l'apprendimento e l'esecuzione, infatti i gesti e le parole forniscono i tempi esatti per ogni passaggio dell'incantesimo- poi continuò a spiegare come focalizzare chi viene invocato ed i vari schemi che si nascondono dietro ad un incantesimo.

-Bene ora pratica, Harry e Hermione conosco già questo tipo di incantesimi e faranno da assistenti, Hermione fagli vedere un incantesimo di fuoco, non troppo forte-

Ad un gesto della bacchetta di Bill, al centro della sala ed apparve un manichino, la ragazza vi si posizionò contro, con le mani unite per i polsi a formare una campana e

-Invoco il drago nero che dorme tra le fiamme più rosse, dammi la forza per bruciare i miei nemici. LINGUE DI FUOCO-

Mentre castava l'incantesimo, Hermione aveva eseguito una serie di movimenti, alla fine dei quali tra le sue si manifesto una lingua di fuoco, che schizzò verso il manichino, quando lo colpì lo inceneri, Hermione continuò a muoversi e le fiamme seguirono suoi movimenti fino ad quando si esaurirono.

Hermione tornò al suo posto.

-Harry- fece Bill

Harry si portò al centro della sala ed apparve il manichino ma poi girandosi verso Bill -Posso mostrare il mille soli?-

il professore si limitò ad annuire.

-Invoco le tenebre più oscure per dare forza alla mia luce. Perché anche nella notte più buia il faro risplende e mostra la via. Sol signore del sole guida la mia mano.- fece con voce sonate, mentre parlava la stanza divenne completamente buia, neanche la più piccola luce riusciva a brillare, ma poi terminò l'incanto -MILLE SOLI-

Un enorme sfera di luce si sollevò dalle mani di Harry squarciando le tenebre, ed accecando tutti per un po', quando svanì anche le tenebre si erano dissolte.

-Bene quello che ha lanciato Harry è uno dei più potenti incantesimi anti-vampiro che esista, lo ha eseguito alla perfezione. Ora vorrei vedere voi, ho spiegato la scarica elettrica vorrei che la provaste ad eseguire, per impedire danni basta un proteggo.-

Si formarono le varie coppie, gli sposati non fecero coppia tra loro. Harry e Hermione facevano da assistenti aiutando nella lezione.

Luna era con Draco che fu il primo a tentare, ma con scarsi risultati poi tocco alla ragazza

-Che il potere del fuoco e del vento si riunisca nelle mie mani per colpire il mio nemico con la forza di un fulmine. SCARICA ELETTRICA-

Dalle mani della ragazza si generò un lampo di luce violentissimo, il proteggo di Draco venne polverizzato, il ragazzo reagì d'istinto, scattò indietro creando nel contempo una barriera di ghiaccio che fermò il fulmine.

Luna era rimasta imbambolata, come tutti gli altri, Harry si avvicinò a Draco -Tutto bene?- chiese.

-Si ma mi ha fatto prendere un colpo. Come diavolo a fatto a lanciare al primo tentativo un colpo così forte?-

-È l'imperatrice del fulmine, i suoi elementi sono aria e fuoco. Cosa invochi per la scarica elettrica?- fece Hermione.

-Non ci abbiamo pensato è molto pericoloso per noi lanciare questi tipi di incantesimi- disse Harry.

Gli altri si Lord si limitarono ad annuire. Gli altri ragazzi erano confusi stavano per chiedere quando Harry

-Vi spiegheremo tutto stasera- chiudendo l'argomento.

Continuarono la lezione, ma stando molto attenti a quello che evocavano. La lezione fini con i Lord che riuscivano a dominare l'incanto quando era presente uno dei loro elementi. Gli altri erano ancora in alto mare.

Dopo si recarono alla palestra dove ad attenderli c'era Ido con i suoi cinque assistenti.

-Buon pomeriggio Professore- salutarono i ragazzi

-Chiamatemi Ido, come vi ho detto stamattina. In quel angolo ci sono gli spogliatoi indossate le tute, dobbiamo forgiare il vostro corpo. Voi dovrete indossare le armature troverete lì le vostre sottotute.-

Gli spogliato erano divisi per sesso, i ragazzi entrarono e si cambiarono, ma la curiosità era rivolta ai Lord che indossarono le loro tute aderenti.

Quando uscirono i ragazzi tutti fissarono il gruppetto,ci furono alcuni fischi d'apprezzamento sia dalle ragazze che dai ragazzi.

-Buoni- fece sorridendo il professore poi rivolgendosi ai Lord- sapete richiamare le vostre armature?-.

-Si solo c'è bisogno di un po' di spazio hanno la tendenza a lasciare la porta sui piani aperta- fece Hermione

Si portarono in punti distanti della sala e richiamarono le armature, si aprirono

i varchi dei piani e fu un spettacolo stupendo, l'armatura di Luna si manifestò con una tempesta di lampi, quelle di Ginny e Ron con un eruzione di fiamme, quella di Pansy con una serie di liane che andavano da tutte le parti, quella di Blaise provoco una piccola inondazione, che venne congelata quando apparve l'armatura di Draco con le sue correnti fredde, poi apparvero l'armatura di Luce e quella di tenebra, la prima con una lampo di luce accecante, quella di Harry uscendo attraverso le ombre della parete. Le armature si avvicinarono ai legittimi proprietari, e gli scivolarono addosso come se non fossero un metallo solido ma un denso fluido, avvolsero le gambe le braccia il torace plasmandosi per proseguire su tutto il corpo, a quel punto ripresero la conformazione caratteristica che le distingueva e ridiventavano solide.

-Troppo lente, le dovrete indossare sempre quando prevedete di andare a caccia di demoni, il tempo per indossarle è troppo lungo, rimarrete scoperti.-

-Si Ido- risposero i ragazzi

Si presentarono i vari assistenti e poi si divisero, i Lord andarono con Ido che inizio a dare loro i rudimenti della scherma, mentre gli assistenti, divisi i restanti ragazzi della feniceoscura in gruppetti, si dedicavano alle varie attività fisiche.

Passarono in palestra oltre tre ore, poi Ido lì mando a lavarsi per la cena che passò tranquilla, una volta rientrati nella loro sala comune Hermione spiegò loro quello che era successo, e quello che erano sorvolando sull'immortalità, e chiedendo a tutti di mantenere il segreto, poi andarono tutti al letto stanchi per la giornata e soprattuto per tutta l'attività fisica che avevano svolto.

Nella loro camera Harry e Hermione si preparano per la notte, nel loro letto uno nelle braccia dell'altro.

-Herm lo sai che non devi temere nessuna io sono solo tuo, oggi quello che hai fatto a Cho è stato molto divertente, ma per me lei non è niente, è con te che ho deciso di legare la mia anima, la mia mente ed il mio corpo per l'eternità.-

-Lo so, è solo che è più forte di me,lei è bella molto più di me, hai provato una certa attrazione per lei, so che tu non mi tradiresti mai, però non riesco a fare a meno di provare antipatia per lei, mettici che lei ti fissa in maniera spudorata e succede quello che è successo oggi.-

-Tu sei molto più bella di lei sei splendida, inoltre sei bella dentro oltre che fuori lei invece è solo un bel guscio, ma vuoto.-

Hermione baciò con forza Harry in una lotta di lingue, dovettero interrompere per riprendere fiato. Si spogliarono rapidamente, per tornare a baciarsi con forza e passione, una sequenza di baci intensi, finché Hermione non scivolo più in basso, accogliano il duro membro di Harry nella sua bocca, in delicata e passionale carezza, il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi e si abbandono alla piacere che la sua donna gli stava donando. Hermione continuò per un po' a suggere e leccare il membro, provocando un primo orgasmo che ingoiò, ma non si fermò, anzi continuò quella dolce tortura, fra i gemiti del ragazzo, che erano un misto di piacere e dolore, dovuto all'ipersensibilità provocata dall'orgasmo, sapeva che a Harry non piaceva quel genere di manovra, ed infatti provava a staccarla ma lei era decisa a non mollare, infatti quello che stava facendo diede i suoi frutti, mantenendo alta l'eccitazione di Harry dimostrata dal turgido membro, quando si staccò, il ragazzo la prese per i fianchi e la posiziono su di se entrando con forza in lei che gemette. Hermione diede vita ad una feroce cavalcata, che Harry con le mani sempre sui fianchi cercava di frenare, ma la ragazza era lanciata, si muoveva in maniera sempre più scomposta, era ormai ad un passo dall'orgasmo, quando Harry la girò con forza schiacciandola contro il letto, uscendo dal suo corpo. Prese a baciarla con passione, mentre con le mani le stuzzicava i capezzoli, e le sfiorava con il membro l'intimità senza penetrarla, i gemiti contrariati di Hermione aumentavano, lo guardava con gli occhi velati dalla passione

-Implora- le disse con fare un po' sadico

-Ti ... prego ... Harry Ti ... prego ... Ah-

Harry era rientrato in lei, aveva ripreso a muoversi, con forti movimenti del bacino, in modo da strusciare forte contro le pareti vaginali, Hermione gemeva sempre più forte, ma ogni qualvolta si avvicina all'orgasmo, lui rallentava o si fermava facendo scemare il piacere e divertendosi a torturarla. Continuò così molto a lungo, portando cinque volte Hermione vicino all'orgasmo e poi negandoglielo, la ragazza era prossima al parossismo, i seni le facevano malissimo per la troppa eccitazione, i capezzoli erano diventati durissimi ed Harry ogni tanto si chinava a mordicchiarli, le pareti vaginali le facevano male per le continue contrazioni e per lo sfregamento a cui erano sottoposte, le faceva male anche la schiena a forza di inarcarsi per cercare il piacere, stava quasi per piangere quando Harry si mise a muoversi con vigore dentro di lei aumentando pian piano la velocità delle spinte, in un climax che culminò in un orgasmo simultaneo, uno dei più potenti che avessero mai sperimentato.

Si sdraiarono sul letto abbracciandosi, mentre Harry coccolava Hermione carezzandola dolcemente e dandole piccoli baci su tutto il viso.

-Sei stato cattivo- fece lei con la vocetta da bimba e mettendo il broncio.

-No solo un po' sadico- le disse con un sorriso

-Perché? io sono una bimba brava- continuando con la vocetta

-Perché sai che odio quando non ti fermi, così ho deciso di punirti in un modo molto piacevole-

-Per te forse, mi hai portato quasi alla follia con quel giochetto- era tornata alla voce normale.

-Se non ti piace non lo farò più-

-No mi piace quando fai il maschio dominante, così come mi piace quando facciamo l'amore dolcemente, se lo fai ogni tanto non è che mi dispiace, basta che non diventi un abitudine-

-Va bene, sarò giudizioso Amor mio. Notte-

-Buona Notte Tesoro-

E si addormentarono abbracciati entrambi con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra.

Nel frattempo in un altra dimensione

-Quattro giorni fa una prigione creata insieme con i demoni è stata distrutta. Vi era rinchiusa una fenice oscura, vorrei che mandassi qualcuno a controllare- ha parlare era stato un uomo molto alto, con lunghi capelli neri e grandi ali bianche dietro alle spalle.

-Uriel andrò io, forse trovo qualche demone e mi diverto, è una noia ultimamente non succede niente, un guerriero come me ha bisogno di combattere. Quando ritrovo quella fenice che devo farci?- a rispondere era stato un uomo alto con i capelli corti biondi anche lui con ali bianche

-Catan ora che abbiamo la pace tu ti lamenti. Per la fenice uccidila, dovrebbe essere ancora molto debole, un angelo potente come te con una squadra di appoggio può riuscirci.-

-Ok raduno una squadra e vado-

La mattina dopo tutti i ragazzi di fenice oscura era andati a correre, con loro c'erano anche Ido e gli assistenti. I Lord indossavano la loro armatura e si stavano annoiando, a quella velocità loro neanche si stavano muovendo. Nox volava al fianco di Harry come sempre.

Intanto nella foresta, quattro angeli si trovavano dove prima c'era la prigione.

-Catan ma che è successo?- chiese una angelo grande e grosso con capelli neri tagliati a spazzola

-Qualcuno a distrutto questa prigione e non è stato un demone- rispose l'interpellato, che guardava dubbioso i resti del monolite

-Come fai a dirlo?- disse un angelo con lunghi capelli biondo e magrolino

-Un demone avrebbe tolto il suo potere alla prigione, che si sarebbe dissolta, qui invece la barriera è stata infranta da qualcuno che possiede un potere enorme.-

-Catan percepisco l'aura della bestia rinchiusa è qui vicino. Ci sono anche degli umani- era un angelo piccolo, sembra quasi un ragazzino, con capelli biondi ne lunghi ne corti

-Bene Rasiel guidaci. Richiudete le ali-

Si incamminarono nella foresta, seguendo le indicazione di Rasiel raggiunsero il punto dove erano i ragazzi. Videro subito la fenice, Catan fece un segno con la mano, l'angelo magro fece apparire fra le sue mani arco e frecce e ne scagliò una contro la fenice.

Ma qualcuno aveva notato gli angeli

*Attenzione freccia angelica da ore 11* fece Alastor

Harry reagi d'istinto, prese al spada ed intercetto al volo la freccia, mentre applicava il controllo empatico. Ido e gli assistenti si erano fermati, avevano riconosciuto gli angeli, ma la loro priorità erano i ragazzi. Gli assistenti con gli studenti normali si allontanarono dal posto, mentre Ido rimase con i Lord. Hermione si era posizionata sul lato sinistro di Harry, gli altri si schierarono a casaccio dietro.

Mentre succedeva tutto questo, Alastor e Kyra non avevano smesso un attimo di dare informazione ai loro protetti.

*Sono angeli, quello alto con i capelli biondi corti è un Cherubino, lo conosciamo si chiama Catan è molto forte* Fece Kyra

*Gli altri sono angeli minori, comunque molto più ostici dei demoni soldato state attenti.* disse Alastor

*Rimanete nascosti siete la nostra arma finale* disse Hermione mentre anche lei applicava il controllo empatico.

Anche Ido era preoccupato, quattro angeli uno fortissimo e altri due niente male, uno sembrava debole ma sicuramente era un localizzatore, non che questo migliorasse la situazione, si trovava si in vantaggio numerico con otto ragazzi dai poteri enormi, ma erano dei pivelli anche se doveva ammettere che Harry si stava comportando bene.

-Toglietevi di mezzo, non siete voi il nostro bersaglio- fece l'angelo magrolino.

-Chi è allora?- chiese Ido.

-La fenice che si trova dietro il ragazzo, è scappata dalla prigione deve essere neutralizzata-

-Voi non la toccherete- era stata Hermione a parlare la sua voce era priva di inflessioni o sentimenti come se stesse enunciando un dato di fatto.

-Lo credi davvero ragazzina?- disse ridendo l'angelo grosso

-Si- disse Harry anche lui in tono piatto e freddo.

Ido iniziò a spaventarsi, sia Harry che Hermione erano in controllo empatico, se gli angeli attaccavano, avrebbero risposto colpo su colpo, fino alla completa distruzione dell'avversario o la morte.

-Abbatti la ragazza- fece freddo Catan facendo apparire nella mano destra una spada.

L'angelo moro fece apparire un enorme ascia e scatto svanendo, anche Harry e Hermione svanirono, la prima si limitò a spostarsi lateralmente, caricando la spada con il potere della luce e calandola in lungo fendente latrale. L'angelo moro aveva capito che stava per succedere, ma era lanciato e non poteva fermarsi, aveva sottovalutato l'avversario e stava per morire, infatti la lama lo squarciò completamente, le due meta proseguirono la loro corso per alcuni metri prima di dissolversi, Harry invece era scatto in avanti, verso Catan questi capendo le intenzioni di Harry si era spostato e stava per eseguire la stessa manovra di Hermione, ma non era lui il bersaglio di Harry, che infatti devio la traiettoria e puntò l'angelo magro, quest'ultimo impugnava l'arco e non pote difendersi dalla spade di tenebra, che gli trafisse in cuore inchiodandolo ad una albero. Guardò stupito Harry per qualche secondo per poi dissolversi. Catan caricò Harry, che stava sfilando la spada d'albero, quando era prossimo ad essere colpito, Harry si lanciò nell'ombra dell'albero con tutta la spada lasciando il cherubino con un pugno di mosche. Quest'ultimo mentre osservava le ombre percepì un attacco alle sue spalle, riuscì a schivare una lancia di luce che gli passò vicinissimo. Era stata Hermione, si voltò nella sua direzione dando le spalle all'ombra ed Harry lo colpi. Catan era in gamba, riuscì a schivare in parte anche questo attacco, e la ferita non fu mortale. In mezzo alle ombre era in pericolo, quindi si lanciò contro Hermione, che parò il primo attacco anche il secondo ed il terzo, ma ingenuamente cadde in un tranello, Catan scoprì il fianco simulando un dolore alla ferita, in realtà era un trucco, Hermione provo a colpirlo, ma l'angelo con un abile mossa della spada la disarmò, stava per colpirla quando un fumo nero si sprigiono da Hermione, ed un pugno violentissimo lo centro allo stomaco lanciandolo lontano. Fu bloccato da qualcuno eccezionalmente forte, braccia angeliche, difronte a lui si trovava Kyra con un sorriso sbieco sul volto, mentre alzando il viso vide Alastor che lo guadava anche lui ghignando

-Guada il giovane Catan, un cherubino della tua forza per un semplice uccello, vedo che in cielo hanno perso il senso della misura durante la nostra assenza.-

-Voi qui, siete stati invocati e dominati-

-Si-

Nel frattempo sia Harry che Hermione si avvicinavano, con le loro spade cariche di poter,e dovevano eliminare la minaccia, quando il piccolo Rasiel si scatenò, colpì come una furia Alastor facendogli mollare la presa, poi si diresse verso Kyra, ma venne agguantato da Catan e svanirono nell'aria.

Harry e Hermione si guardarono intorno ma non li trovarono

-Non sono più qui, dite a Tenebres di mettere delle difese anche per le intrusioni angeliche-

Harry e Hermione chiusero gli occhi, quando li riaprirono erano di nuovo normali.

-Siete stati in gamba, ma peccate di ingenuità, Hermione devi valutare affondo lo stile dell'avversario per non incappare nello stesso errore, Harry sei stato grande, ma troppo istintivo devi pianificare meglio i tuoi attacchi, se fossi stato più accorto avresti potuto finirlo con quel attacco dalle ombre. Ma comunque come prima esperienza niente male-

-Adesso gli angeli sanno di noi potrebbero ritornare in ogni momento bisogna prestare attenzione.- fece Alastor prima di sparire insieme con Kyra.

Intanto in paradiso apparvero Catan e Rasiel, il primo si accasciò al suolo svenuto. L'angelo più giovane prese fra le braccia il corpo del compagno ferito, e spiegate le ali volò verso una serie di edifici, sfondo una finestra con un onda di potere ed entrò. Una serie di uomini e donne gli si fece incontro, il piccolo angelo lì guardò

-Chiamate Raphael, Catan è ferito-

Un angelo gli disse di seguirlo e gli fece adagiare il corpo di Catan su di un tavolo operatorio, qualche secondo dopo entrò un angelo biondo con capelli mossi, si avvicinò a Catan ed esaminò la ferita con attenzione storse la bocca in una smorfia, e si mise a sbraitare ordini a destra e manca per reperire degli strumenti. Infine si avvicinò a Rasiel

-Chi e con cosa lo hanno colpito?- domandò.

-Raphael, lo ha colpito un umano credo, con una spada nera che lasciava delle strisce d'ombra quando si muoveva, ha ucciso un angelo con un colpo diretto al cuore-

-Che significa credo?-

-Aura e aspetto umani, ma quando si sono mossi erano veloci quasi quanto noi ed avevano strani poteri-

-Va bene Rasiel- fece per allontanarsi

-Raphael uno strano angelo gli dato un pugno allo stomaco- disse Rasiel facendo fermare l'angelo biondo

-Che strano angelo?-

-Ecco sembravano degli angeli antichi, come te e Uriel, ma avevano le ali quasi nere, lo ha colpito un angelo femmina facendolo volare ed un angelo maschio lo ha bloccato al volo-

Raphael sgranò gli occhi mormorando qualcosa di incomprensibile, guardò il piccolo angelo

-Vai da Uriel e da Zafkiel, digli tutto anche i dettagli più insignificanti, Catan è conciato male ma sopravviverà, dì a quei due di non presentarsi prima di sei ore perché non gli faccio vedere il paziente-

Il piccolo angelo uscì dall'ospedale dirigendosi verso un altro complesso di edifici, quando si avvicinò alla porta la strada gli venne sbarrata dalle due picche incrociate dagli angeli di guardia alla porta

-Potete comunicare all'angelo Uriel che Rasiel dei troni ha da riferire sulla missione di Catan è della massima urgenza-

Uno dei due angeli si avvicinò ad una specie di interfono, parlò per un po' e poi fece cenno a Rasiel di passare. Arrivò all'ufficio di Uriel bussò e venne invitato ad entrare.

-Rasiel cosa ti porta qui-

-Catan è ferito e privo di conoscenza, è nelle mani di Raphael, è stato lui dopo che gli ho raccontato come è stato ferito a mandarmi qui, ha detto di riferire subito a lei ed a Zafkiel, quello che è successo-

L'angelo moro prese un telefono e convocò il capo dei troni che arrivò dopo pochi secondi,

-Ciao Rasiel già terminata la missione di Catan- chiese un angelo cieco con capelli neri raccolti in una treccia.

-Si maestro Zafkiel e non è andata nel modo auspicato-

Il piccolo angelo raccontò tutto quello che era successo nei minimi particolari, fino ad arrivare alla descrizione di Alastor e Kyra, qui vide come era successo per Raphael lo stupore negli occhi dei due Angeli.

-Sei assolutamente certo che lo abbia chiamato giovane Catan- domando Uriel

-Si-

-E la risposta di Catan?- chiese Zafkiel

-Non l'ho sentita bene, sono sicuro solo di dominati e del si che gli ha risposto quell'angelo. Se sono angeli?-

-Se è tutto coretto quello che ci hai riferito, quelli che hai visto sono angeli Decaduti, angeli che hanno seguito Lucifero all'inferno mantenendo parte dei loro poteri angelici e guadagnandone di demoniaci, sono pericolosi e possono essere invocati dagli umani come guardiani.- chiarì Zafkiel.

-Dobbiamo parlare con Catan e sperare che abbia riconosciuto quei decaduti, ed indagare su quei due umani ed i loro poteri.- Andarono nell'ospedale qui videro Catan chiuso in una specie di barra di cristallo, dopo qualche secondo arrivò Raphael

-Brutto affare è stato ferito da un arma elementale, già di suo era una brutta ferita, ma ha aggravato la situazione smaterializzandosi qui, è stato necessario rinchiuderlo in una barra rigenerativa, scordatevi che sia in grado di uscirne prima di tre mesi.- i due angeli mori lo guardarono ma non dissero nulla con Raphael in fatto di medicina non la scampava nessuno.

Intanto sulla terra ad Hogwarts i ragazzi di feniceoscura erano tornati alla loro torre. Ai lord era stato ordinato da Tenebres e Silente di indossare sempre le armature, quando varcarono le soglie della sala grande un acceso mormorio si propagò per tutta la sala, mentre da ogni tavolo venivano osservati con attenzione, si portarono al loro tavolo ma prima di sedersi Hermione recitò degli incantesimi di rinforzo per le panche, memore delle sedie distrutte a Piton Manor, ricordava ancora quando Ron si era seduto sulla sedia e questa si era letteralmente sbriciolata sotto il peso dell'armatura, facendolo finire a gambe all'aria. Per una settimana era stato preso in giro da tutti soprattuto da Piton e Pansy.

Quella mattina ebbero lezione con la McGranitt e con Piton, le lezioni furono molto interessanti e tranquille rispetto a quella di Bill e Ido, in quanto conoscevano già lo stile dei due professori, la McGranitt iniziò subito con la trasfigurazione umana avanzata, mirando molto più all'aspetto pratico rispetto a quando insegnava l'anno prima. Con Piton la lezione fu estremamente pratica, il professore iniziò spiegando come si eseguivano le maledizioni senza perdono, si esercitarono per oltre tre ore solo in queste. Harry e Hermione avevano preso molto sul serio il loro ruolo di assistenti, aiutavano molto gli altri ragazzi, tanto che tutti i lord già padroneggiavano i tre anatemi e si vedevano buoni risultati anche con gli altri studenti. Dopo pranzo si trovarono con Tenebres

-Bene stamattina avete visto gli angeli e la loro forza erano impreparati per questo siete riusciti a batterne due, ma avete fallito con il cherubino. Ora i demoni e gli angeli, combattono fra loro fregandosene degli uomini e cercando di imporre sugli altri le loro idee, quindi per noi che viviamo sulla terra non ci sono molte differenze, come avete visto considerano gli uomini meno di zero tranne se gli possono essere utili. Gli angeli come demoni sono immuni alla magia che praticate voi, con la magia evocativa potete respingerli ed anche ferirli, ma non ucciderli per quello serve il potere elementale. Harry e Hermione vi hanno detto quello che sono, per loro rilasciare il loro potere in forma pura è facilissimo ed è quello che hanno fatto, ma anche voi potete farlo. Vi insegnerò come accedere al piano elementale e richiamare il potere elementale ed utilizzarlo attraverso un amplificatore, che può essere un bastone da mago oppure un armatura con spada come nel nostro caso.- passo le due ore successive a spiegare loro come si accede al piano e come fare per creare un attacco utilizzando il potere elementale. Fu la prima lezione totalmente teorica, ma era un argomento talmente nuovo che dovevano essere messe le basi. Poi ci fu la lezione di Scherma.

Iniziò così a stabilirsi un certo ritmo nelle giornate, anche i serpeverde non lì importunavano più, e la morbosa attenzione che le altre case si era attenuata dopo i primi giorni.

Il 19 settembre fu un giorno speciale, quella mattina sembrava tutto normale. Harry aveva fatto gli auguri a Hermione appena sveglia, ed erano andati ad allenarsi con Ido. Mentre erano a colazione Harry era andato al tavolo dei professori, era tornato verso Hermione portando un enorme mazzo di rose bianche, con al centro una dozzina di rose rosse a formare il disegno di un cuore. Il gesto scatenò un Oh generale da parte di tutte le ragazze presenti nella sala, era un gesto così romantico, ed un occhiataccia da tutti i ragazzi. La giornata trascorse tranquilla. Harry aveva invitato Hermione ad una centaa intima. Infatti terminate le lezioni Harry la accompagnò nella stanza delle necessità, che si era trasformata in una sala molto romantica, illuminata dalle candele, tavolo per due molto intimo e raccolto, per cena c'erano i piatti preferiti dalla ragazza, musica romantica. I due trascorsero una bellissima serata ballarono e si divertirono. Dopo il dessert Harry le diede il suo regalo.

-Harry ma non era la collana il mio regalo?- disse mentre scartava il pacco.

-Diciamo che non era completa-

Hermione si trovò tra le mani due scatoline di velluto azzurro, con la scritta dorata Ottaviani, quando le aprì vide gli orecchini e il bracciale che le piacevano.

Lo guardò un po' -Come hai fatto? Se avessi infranto la promessa me ne sarei accorta-

-Lì ho fatti comprare da qualcuno- sorrise serafico.

-Furbo, sono stupendi grazie- si alzò e lo baciò con passione

-Lo so e sono sicuro che su di te staranno benissimo.- disse lui quando lei si staccò. Hermione gli si sedette in braccio e lo baciava con passione continuarono così per un po', poi la stanza mutò la sedia su cui sedevano divenne un bellissimo letto, dove i due consumarono un dolcissima notte d'amore.

Il tempo scorreva tranquillo, così come la vita dei ragazzi. Feniceoscura aveva formato la sua squadra di quidditch, Harry cercatore, Draco, Ginny e Hermione cacciatori, Blaise e Steeval battitori e Ron portiere. Avevano vinto contro serpeverde umiliandoli, Harry aveva tenuto il boccino in gioco per più di un ora, anche se poteva afferrarlo dopo appena cinque minuti, sfottendo Nott che era il nuovo cercatore della squadra verdeargento. Il risultato era stato 560 a 30, per feniceoscura.

Ma non tutti erano così tranquilli, c'era chi tramava nell'ombra. In un antico maniero un bellissima donna bionda stava parlando.

-Secondo Nott, Silente sta addestrando Potter e gli altri ad affrontare i demoni, dice che indossano sempre armature con la spada al fianco. Inoltre Potter e Granger fanno da assistenti, hanno una conoscenza molto vasta della magia, dice che spiegano anche meglio dei professori, quando sono loro a fare lezione.-

-Dovremmo valutare bene un piano di azione per saggiare la forza di Potter, il fatto che Piton non dia più sue notizie significa che ha tradito, quindi le informazioni che abbiamo ottenuto da lui non sono valide.- disse Voldemort molto pensieroso, stava ricostruendo il suo esercito ma dopo Blackwood, il fatto di doversi muovere scortato, e di non poter dimostrare la sua forza, gli creava non pochi problemi.

-Secondo Theo, Potter è molto vulnerabile sulla mezzosangue, basta anche insultarla che perde le staffe, potremmo usare lei per attiralo, magari utilizzando qualche amico, che hanno fra le altre case per attirare lei in trappola- disse Narcissa

-Narcissa metti su un piano, voglio vedere la vera forza di Potter, considera Nott e tutti gli altri studenti che coinvolgerai come sacrificabili- fece Voldemort duro.

Nel frattempo i mesi passavano, ormai si era a metà novembre e la prima neve aveva imbiancato il castello ed i suoi giardini. I corsi procedevano celermente, tutti i ragazzi stavano migliorando le loro capacità come maghi, affinavano le loro tecniche di combattimento con la scherma, stavano imparando a gestire i poteri elementali, anche le altre materie proseguivano a pieno ritmo con la McGranitt si preparavano ad iniziare l'animagia. Era un sabato sera quando Hermione uscì dicendo che doveva raggiungere in giardino Neville a cui serviva una mano. Harry era nella sua sala comune quando un barbagianni busso alla finestra portava un messaggio per lui

^ La tua donna è nostra prigioniera nel chiostro interno vieni solo e disarmato se la vuoi salvare^

Harry si avvicinò ad un angolo in ombra della parete e svanì, senza farsi vedere osservò tutta la situazione del chiostro, vide che era una trappola molto ben congenita, c'erano serpeverde su tutte le finestre che davano sul chiostro tenevano sotto tirò tutti gli angoli, non c'erano punti morti né ripari. Hermione era prigioniera in una barriera di sangue, infrangerla era molto difficile per un mago comune, ma non per lei. Infrangerla significava però la morte della persona di cui si era usato il sangue, se Hermione non lo aveva fatto voleva dire che era stato usato il sangue di qualche innocente. Nel chiostro c'erano Nott e Neville, ma quest'ultimo si comportava in modo strano. Harry continuò a scrutare e trovò finalmente quello che cercava, il piano era troppo ben congegnato per essere opera di uno come Nott, infatti su una torre minore nel castello, vide le ultime persone che si aspettava Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus e Voldemort, e capì, il piano serviva a saggiare le sue reali capacità, sia se fosse riuscito sia che fosse fallito Voldemort ci avrebbe guadagnato. Sempre muovendosi nelle ombre tornò nel castello, vicino alla porta del chiostro la aprì e si incamminò verso il luogo dell'incontro, prese anche la decisione di non utilizzare il potere delle ombre, non voleva mostrare questa carta a Voldemort.

*Alastor tieniti pronto al mio comando*

-Nott eccomi- disse spavaldo Harry.

-Bene Potter ti ho chiamato qui per farti vedere come muore la tua donna, e per mano di un tuo amico, sai Paciock è sotto Imperius e indossa un talismano che lo protegge da tutto tranne che dalle maledizioni senza perdono, come lo indosso anch'io, ora te la farò pagare per le tue minacce- fece un gesto con la bacchetta, a cui corrispose quello di qualcuno sulla torre.

Harry vide Neville piangere, vide Hermione che gli faceva segno di non intervenire, ma lui non avrebbe permesso che lei si sacrificasse, per nessuno tanto meno per Neville, ma non c'era tempo per altro stava per colpire Hermione, doveva attivare il controllo empatico e salvarla, ma qualcosa lo fermò, vide che soffrendo Neville portava la bacchetta verso la tempia, con il sorriso sulle labbra disse in un sussurro -Avada Kedavra- sorrideva ancora quando tocco il suolo privo di vita. Qualcosa in Harry si incrinò voleva uccidere, distruggere, far male, ma sapeva di doversi controllare, chiuse gli occhi inspirò ed attivo il controllo empatico, una barriera di ghiaccio immensa a congelare anche il più piccolo refolo di umanità. Apri gli occhi, privi qualsiasi sentimento umano. Nott aveva sgranato gli occhi mentre Hermione ora libera si accasciò al suolo, tra le lacrime vide lo sguardo di Harry.

-Nott hai scatenato l'ira di Harry, non sopravviverete vi ucciderà tutti.-

Dalle postazioni rialzate iniziarono a piovere incantesimi e maledizioni contro i due lord. Harry attivo uno scudo su se ed Hermione

*Alastor recupera tutti quei ragazzi lassù e portali al centro*

Alastor apparve alle spalle di Harry, per poi muoversi velocissimo verso le finestre catturando tutti i serpeverde e radunandoli al centro del chiostro. Sulla torre Voldemort si rabbuiò, Potter aveva un angelo decaduto come guardiano, ora molte cose si chiarivano.

-Incarceratus Maximum- i ragazzi venerò bloccati Harry posizionando le mani in parallelo di fronte a se

-Invoco la fonte di tutti i poteri, il fuoco rosso dalla luce brillante, infondimi il potere e dammi la forza per sconfiggere i miei nemici. PALLA DI FUOCO- mentre recitava la formula Harry non si era praticamente mosso, fra le mani brillava una sfera di fiamme di circa una trentina di centimetri. Come se giocasse a bowling, Harry lanciò la sfera contro i ragazzi incatenati, nel momento che li colpì ci fu un piccolo boato e tutto quello che si trovava nel raggio di cinque metri venne polverizzato compresi i serpeverde.

Harry si girò verso Nott.

-Accio talismano Nott- il talismano volo nella mano di Harry. Il ragazzo in preda al panico gli punto la bacchetta contro, ma l'incantesimo del Lord fu più veloce

-Eripe manum- le mano di Nott si staccarono lasciando dei moncherino sanguinolenti le urla di Nott erano fortissime, ma Harry non mostrava la minima traccia di umanità

-Non ti sarà data una seconda opportunità- fece Harry glaciale

-Animae Evanesca- utilizzò l'incantesimo peggiore, neanche l'avada era così brutto infatti l'aveda uccide questo oltre ad ucciderti distrugge l'anima che così non può raggiungere il regno dei morti, l'unico problema era la difficilissima esecuzione ed il fatto che poteva essere respinta.

*Vai Alastor*

L'angelo che era rimasto in angolo volò verso la torre dove c'era Voldemort ma quando stava per arrivare i mangiamorte stavano attivando una passaporta, l'angelo sferrò comunque un attaccò e riuscì a strappare il cuore ad una donna prima che questa ò giù.

-Ho ucciso solo la donna bionda-

-Va bene rientra-

Poi con la massima efficienza Harry ripulì le traccie del combattimento con una serie di evanesca gratta&netta e reparo, poi si avvicinò ad Hermione che piangeva cullando il corpo di Neville. Harry disattivò il controllo empatico e si avvicinò a Hermione e l'abbraccio

-Harry perché? Potevo tentare di deviare l'avada, perché l'ha fatto?-

-Non riusciva a rompere l'imperius, ed ha preferito morire piuttosto che fare del male ad un amica-

Hermione continuò a singhiozzare mentre anche gli occhi di Harry si velavano di lacrime per il bellissimo gesto di Neville. Harry ripensava a tutti i bei momenti passati con Neville la prima volta che lo vide sul treno, quando lì affrontò per impedirgli di andare a recuperare la pietra filosofale, Neville che ricorda la cruciatis, Neville all'ospedale con i suoi genitori, Neville che magnifica le caratteristiche di una pianta rara, Neville che si impegna al massimo nell'ES, Neville che lo segue al ministero, Neville che viene scartato dal capello ma che comunque gli rivolge un sorriso. Tanti ricordi di un amico generoso che ora poteva essere al suo posto.

Arrivarono Silente con Piton e Tenebres videro il corpo senza vita di Neville, e nell'aria l'odore della carne bruciata.

-Harry Hermione cosa è successo-

-Sarebbe meglio parlarne dentro- fece Harry anche se con Hermione si era mostrato forte gli faceva malissimo il sacrificio di Neville.

Tenebres si tolse il mantello e copri il corpo di Neville e raggiunse l'ufficio di Silente insieme con gli altri.

-Posso sapere ora cosa è successo e come Neville è morto?- chiese Silente era triste spaventato e preoccupato

-Si è sacrificato, era sotto imperius gli hanno detto di lanciare l'avada contro Hermione, ma lui ha rivolto il colpo contro di se- disse Harry con tono piatto cercava di mostrarsi forte.

-Io ero rinchiusa in una barriera di sangue, fatta con il sangue di Neville. È stato proprio lui ad attirarmi in quella trappola, non so da quando era sotto imperius- disse Hermione piangendo apertamente.

-Su una torre c'erano anche Voldemort i Lestrange e Narcissa- disse Harry il tono era sempre piatto ma Hermione sentiva l'enorme dolore che Harry stava provando per la morte di Neville.

-Ho ucciso Nott e un po' di serpeverde, era un imboscata in piena regole- disse Harry.

-Perché lì hai uccisi?- chiese il preside.

-Ero troppo arrabbiato per ragionare, ho attivato il controllo empatico, eravamo in pericolo e ho agito.- e spiego nel dettaglio la sequenza dei fatti.

Silente era molto triste, vedeva ormai Harry sempre più diverso da quello che aveva sperato per lui, si stava trasformando in una macchina da guerra. Una cosa che lo preoccupava era il forte istinto di protezione che rivolgeva ad Hermione, era certo che la violenta razione che c'era stata era dovuta soprattutto al fatto che era lei in pericolo. L'altra era la completa mancanza di rimorso verso i serpeverde, vedeva che soffriva ma solo per la morte di un amico. Ma non era il momento di perdersi nelle farneticazioni di un vecchio, ora doveva pensare ad una possibile soluzione per evitare problemi ad Harry.

Tenebres era molto felice, Harry stava rispondendo benissimo all'addestramento a cui veniva sottoposto, aveva agito al meglio sfruttando tutti i vantaggi e concedendo il minimo delle informazioni al nemico. Però gli ronzava una domanda in mente

-Harry lì avevi incarcerati,Per quali motivi uccidere i serpeverde?- chiese

-Erano possibili spie di Voldemort e potevano portare all'interno della scuola altre passaporta, è da valutare attentamente se inserire fra gli incantesimi difensivi anche quello per le passaporta- disse Harry.

Il che fece molto piacere a Demon, infatti anche se sotto pressione ed in una situazione spiacevole Harry aveva reagito benissimo e valutato attentamente tutta la situazione.

-Harry mi spiace per il tuo amico, ma sono sicuro che lui è stato contento così è morto con il sorriso sulle labbra, a preferito la morte ad un gesto che l'avrebbe segnato per sempre- Harry gli sorrise un sorriso triste ma che indicava che aveva capito le vere parole del Dampyr Non è colpa tua.

-Harry adesso chiamerò il ministero dirò che alcuni studenti sono fuggiti e si sono uniti ai mangiamorte. Neville lì ha visti e ha tentato di fermarli venendo ucciso. Demon puoi controllare se ci sono traccie di lotta e ripulire il tutto fai sparire anche quei talismani-

Il dampyr si alzò e usci dall'ufficio.

-Severus raggiungi Lumacorno dagli questa versione dei fatti, e controllate chi manca fra gli studenti- anche Piton si alzò e lasciò l'ufficio.

-Voi due tornate alla vostra torre e parlate di questo solo a vostri amici più stretti, non con gli altri. Harry hai fatto delle scelte che io non approvo completamente ma rispetto, hai protetto qualcosa che per te è sacro, e vendicato un amico onesto e sincero. Ho intenzione di informare la nonna di Neville del suo gesto chiedendole di mantenere il segreto, credo che lo farà-

Harry annui in direzione del preside, si alzò tendendo la mano a Hermione, dirigendosi non verso le porte, ma verso un angolo in ombra, Harry prese in braccio la ragazza e sparì, mentre il preside stanco si girava verso un ritratto dicendogli di andare al ministero.

Nella torre di fenice oscura erano rimasti alzati in pochi, fra questi c'erano Ron e Pansy che stavano giocando a scacchi e Draco che stava leggendo un libro di pozioni, videro uscire dalle ombre Harry con Hermione in braccio che gli poggiava la testa sulla spalla, non singhiozzava più ma le lacrime bagnavano ancora i suoi occhi.

-Grande merlino Harry che è successo? Hermione sta bene?- Ron era agitatissimo, ma comunque non aveva urlato, Pansy aveva migliorato di molto le sue maniere.

-Si sta bene è solo scossa e molto triste. Andiamo in camera nostra e vi racconto tutto, per favore chiamate anche gli altri-

Harry entrò nella sua camera, poggiò delicatamente Hermione sul letto, fece per andare via ma lei gli prese con forza la mano, allora il ragazzo si stese a fianco a lei ed iniziò a coccolarla, sapeva che a lei faceva ancor più male perché era per lei che Neville si era sacrificato. Dopo un paio di minuti si senti bussare alla porta ed entrarono Draco, Ginny, Ron, Pansy e due assonati Blaise e Luna che si ripresero rapidamente appena videro lo stato di Hermione. Harry sempre abbracciato a Hermione raccontò loro quello che era successo, Ginny e Luna scoppiarono in lacrime anche Ron aveva gli occhi lucidi.

-Draco un ultima cosa sei orfano di madre- fece Harry.

-Vuoi dire che?-

-Si Alastor l'ha uccisa mentre fuggiva con la passaporta-

Una lacrima scese lungo la guancia del biondo

-È la giusta fine per una come lei, anche se fa male. È meglio così, vederla morire avrebbe fatto ancora più male. Era una mangiamorte e mi ha trattato da schifo per tutta la vita ma era pur sempre mia madre- poi abbandonò la camera seguito da Ginny e da tutti gli altri. Harry e Hermione parlarono tutta la notte, di quello che era successo, di quello che avrebbero potuto fare per impedirlo, giunsero alla conclusione che non avrebbero potuto comportarsi diversamente da come avevano fatto. La mattina quando entrarono in sala grande videro che era bardata a lutto come quando era morto Cedric, il discorso di Silente fu molto chiaro, spiegò i fatti della notte precedente, cioè la versione riveduta e corretta, elogiando il gesto di Neville.

Due Giorni dopo si tennero i funerali, furono fatti ad Hogsmeade e parteciparono in moltissimi, oltre a tutta Hogwarts. La cassa era porta da Harry Ron Dean e Seamus i suoi ex-compagni di stanza.

Fu una cerimonia molto sobria, partecipò anche il ministro che tenne un discorso e consegnò alla nonna di Neville l'ordine di Merlino alla memoria, per l'atto eroico compiuto nella lotta contro il male. Quando fini la cerimonia, la nonna di Neville incontrò Harry e Hermione, parlarono di Neville di quello che aveva fatto per loro. La vita era stata cattiva con quella donna, quanto lo era stato con Harry, prima le aveva tolto il figlio e la nuora ed ora anche il nipote.

Dopo l'incontro Harry salì sulla torre di astronomia pioveva, anche il cielo piangeva per la morte di Neville. Harry giurò a se stesso che avrebbe fermato Voldemort ad ogni costo, non voleva vedere più nessuno soffrire come quella donna.

Voldemort ora sapeva uno dei segreti di Harry, ma aveva reso ancor più salda nel cuore del ragazzo la volontà di fermarlo.


	11. Angeli e Demoni

-...- discorsi

"..." pensieri

^...^ citazione di una frase o biglietti

|...| Serpentese

*...* Telepatia

**Capitolo 11 –Angeli e Demoni  
><strong>

La morte di Neville aveva scosso molto Harry e Hermione che si misero ancor più impegno nelle lezioni con la spada erano diventati molto abili anche perché Kyra e Alastor gli avevano donato le loro conoscenze in fatto di Armi ma anche di come combattono gli angeli. Anche con i poteri elementali si erano spinti molto oltre Harry ora riusciva a controllare perfettamente l'armatura e a dominare il suo potere, ma anche gli altri ragazzi ed i Lord erano migliorati tantissimo grazie al piano di studio così intenso.

Paradiso sala rigenerativa una bara si apre con forti sbuffi di vapore, tre angeli si avvicinarono uno biondo, e due mori di cui uno cieco. Il biondo si avvicinò la malato ed iniziò a controllare il corpo passando le mani sul torace l'addome ed infine la testa.

-Sta bene è perfettamente guarito- schiocco le dita e

-Catan Svegliati-

L'angelo biondo aprì gli occhi era agitatissimo per lui non erano passati che pochi istanti da quando era svenuto

-Alastor Kyra sono stati invocati e dominati- disse molto agitato.

I tre angeli impallidirono pesantemente di tutti i decaduti erano i più potenti e temibili.

-Grazie Catan. Vedi di riprenderti sono tre mesi che dormi e ci servi insieme con Rasiel per riconoscere i protetti-

-Anche loro sono potenti credo che siano legati in qualche modo agli elementali non erano solo armi elementali potenti erano loro che spigionavano il potere. Uno si nasconde nelle ombre è quello che mi ha colpito l'altra usa la luce. Sono veloci e potenti.-

Era il 17 dicembre un sabato ed era il giorno della gita ad Hogsmeade i lord si divisero per fare i regali. All'improvviso un fascio di luce viola scese dal cielo e quando scomparve c'era un esercito di angeli almeno un centinaio.

-Bene la fenice è qui, cercatela e uccidetela, gli umani sono sacrificabili, se incontrate i due protetti cercate di intrattenerli mentre noi vi raggiungiamo.- era stato Uriel a parlare -non pensate di poterli battere gli unici siamo noi arcangeli ecco perché Micael è con noi indico un angelo non troppo alto con i capelli rossi molto corti, quello che colpiva di più oltre al fatto che era vestito con pantaloni di pelle ed una canottiera traforata era il tatuaggio di un drago che dal petto saliva fin sotto l'occhio. Portava un spada enorme.

-Voi trovateli poi ci penso io fa secchi quei due- disse con tono arrogante.

Uriel fece un gesto e gli angeli si mossero per il villaggio.

Si muovevano rapidamente uccidendo e distruggendo molti ragazzi delle case vennero trucidati senza neanche poter parlare molti angeli si lamentavano della facilità della missione la prima missione sulla terra da oltre 1000 anni. Ma poi iniziarono le prime un gruppetto di quattro angeli stava percorrendo le vie laterali individuarono un gruppo di ragazzini e lanciarono il loro attacco ma questo venne deviato da un ragazza bionda che indossava un armatura cangiante tra il bianco e l'azzurro.

-Che volete? Perché siete qui?-

-Uno dei protetti! Uccidiamola-

i quattro angeli lanciarono dei potenti fasci di luce contro Luna che ne paro molti ma alcuni la ferirono, nei punti dove non era coperta dall'armatura, sapeva di doverla riconfigurare per la protezione totale ma ora non aveva tempo. Poi senti un urlo alle sue spalle uno dei ragazzi che stava difendendo era stato preso in pieno e ora non restava che cenere a testimoniare la sua presenza. Questo turbo la ragazza. Senti la rabbia crescere in lei, ma sapeva che in battaglia è cattiva consigliera quindi la incanalo ed inizio a attuare il controllo empatico, gli occhi azzurri sempre persi nel vuoto, divennero due gelide lame ghiacciate che fissavano gli angeli incanalo il suo potere e poi si limitò a dire

-Siete Morti- un fulmino di inaudita violenza parti da cielo e colpi gli angeli. Che vennero distrutti cosi come le case ai lati della via, solo luna e i ragazzi dietro di lei non erano stati toccati dalla violenza del fulmini. L'armatura si animo al comando mentale di luna e l'avvolse completamente mente piccole scariche elettriche si spigionavano tutti' intorno.

-Angeli sto arrivando- sussurro e parti alla caccia.

In un altra via Blaise Pansy erano insieme per fare i regali quando vennero attaccati da un altro gruppetto di angeli. Pansy venne ferita piuttosto seriamente, mentre Blaise preso dalla rabbia richiamava a se il potere dell'acqua lo concentro tutto contro l'angelo che aveva ferito Pansy, sembrava un piccola lancia d'acqua che trafisse il costato dell'angelo per poi svanire al sua intero. L'angelo colpito scoppio a ridere.

-E questo che sarebbe?- domando ridendo.

-La tua morte- rispose Blaise gelido e poi fece ruotare la mano destra come se stesse avvitando qualcosa.

L'angelo smise di ridere, ed inizio a urlare mentre il suo stomaco si muoveva tutto come se qualcosa di vivo si stesse svegliando alla fine esplose in molti pezzi ed al suo posto si rivelo un vortice d'acqua.

-Tu lurido umano ma adesso ci pensiamo noi a te- disse un angelo con un arco fece per scoccare una freccia quando venne trafitto da una lancia di giaccio. Sul tetto di un palazzo si trova Draco.

-Oggi avete fatto il vostro sbaglio più grande a scendere sulla terra-

-Eh già proprio così- era Pansy e molto incazzata mosse una mano e dal terreno spuntarono strane piante che avvolsero gli angeli rimasti.

-Finiamoli- i tre lord sfoderarono le spade ed uccisero gli angeli.

Poi il terreno termo e a qualche via di distanza videro spuntare un lancia di pietra.

-Ron in azione- disse Pansy orgogliosa.

Poi una vampata di calore lì avvolse si girarono e videro 4 o 5 case in fiamme

-Questa è Ginny- Poi Un fascio di luce si alzo dal centro del villaggio

-Hermione ci chiama- infatti quello era un richiamo

I lord si mossero per raggiungere Hermione,

Videro che stava lottando con molti angeli difronte a mielandia dietro di lei Dean, Calì e gli altri ragazzi di fenice oscura passavano correndo sembrava che stessero radunando più gente possibile dentro il locale.

Hermione continuava a combattere sembrava una furia scatenata teneva testa anche a tre angeli contemporaneamente. Ne decapito due con un unico fendente e polverizzo il terzo con una lancia di Luce

-Date copertura ai ragazzi e portate quanta più gente possibile qui- grido ai lord che ormai erano tutti lì. I lord si sparpagliarono quando videro un gruppo di angeli circa una ventina correre via spauriti da un vicolo, sembrava avessero visto il demonio, mentre corrono all'improvviso vengono colpiti da lance d'ombra sbucate dal muro di fronte a loro morti stecchiti, dal vicolo spunto Harry con al seguito almeno un centinaio di persone, era una visione eterificante l'armatura nera quasi splendeva mentre la luce intorno a lei svaniva e in tutto questo gli occhi di Harry erano come due lame verdi, Ora avevano capito perché gli angeli erano terrorizzati. Harry fece un gesto agli altri Lord che andarono anche loro a fornire copertura, in breve tempo, Hogsmeade si svuoto sia delle persone sia degli angeli che cadevano come mosche, quando incontravano i lord. In effetti sia Uriel che Micael, erano un po' in forse tutti quegli angeli erano carne da macello, servivano a portare allo scoperto i due angeli decaduti, ma finora questi non si erano mostrati così come la fenice era da qualche parte nel villaggio e non si mostrava, inoltre stavano incontrando un opposizione molto più forte di quanto previsto.

-Uriel perché non fai qualcosa?-

-Cosa Micael?-

-Sei l'angelo della terra, bé scuotila-

L'angelo moro diede uno sguardo di traverso all'altro non gli piaceva sacrificare inutilmente i suoi angeli ma, Micael aveva ragione.

Mosse la mano sinistra e la terra rispose al suo comando tremando, e dove fino a pochi istanti prima si trova un bel villaggio ora c'erano solo macerie macerie dalle quali si sollevarono otto luci, otto maghi, otto Lord, che guardarono con rabbia e disperazione lo scempio, e questo fortifico le barriere dei loro cuori, nessuna pietà nessuno resa, non per degli esseri che arrivano a sacrificare come carne da macello i loro stessi uomini. Uriel, Micael, Catan e Rasiel si avvicinarono ai lord. Micael riconobbe Harry e Hermione dalla descrizione delle armature fatta da Catan, caricò a folle velocità Hermione aveva sfoderato la spada era certo di poter battere con semplicità la ragazza ma ancor prima che arrivasse a porta di spada venne centrato da un fulminee e da una lancia di ghiaccio. Quell'attacco lo deconcentro e diede tempo a Hermione di accattarlo con una attacco in cui era contenuto tutto il potere della luce che poteva richiamare senza danneggiare la terra. L'arcangelo non riusci in parte a deviare il colpo, anche se incasso una botta non indifferente, e se fosse stato solo un angelo sarebbe di certo morto, ma egli era Micael signore delle Potesta, Arcangelo del fuoco. E quel colpo non era sufficiente a ucciderlo anche se faceva male molto male.

-Niente male, mortale, ma devi fare di meglio- si concentro e le fiamme arsero intorno a lui per poi trasferirsi sulla lama della spada sfero un attacco a Hermione ma Qualcuno lo intercetto era un armatura rosso brillante, l'angelo sorrise ed aumento la forza delle fiamme, in risposta l'armatura brillo ancor di più mentre un aura di calore la circondava anche la spada di Ginny si fece incandescente finché le fiamme non scaturirono da esse

-Chi Sei?- chiese l'angelo stupito.

-Sono la Maestra di Fiamme-

Intanto le fiamme continuavano a crescere finché l'arcangelo non venne colpito alle spalle da una lancia di giaccio, l'arcangelo sussulto e ruppe la sua difesa Ginny ne approfittò per tentare di colpirlo con tutto il potere che aveva accumulato nello scontro, ma Micael aveva combattuto per eoni quindi aveva molte risorse altero lo spazio in torno a lui e il colpo di fiamme di Ginny lo attraverso come se egli non fosse di fronte a lei, il colpo viaggio velocissimo e prese in pieno il piccolo Rosiel polverizzandolo.

-Hai fatto arrosto il piccolo Rosiel- disse Micael

-Era sulla linea di Fuoco, se non voleva morire poteva starsene a casa-

-Ma come siamo fredde, e tutto il fuoco che arde attorno a te non ti scalda-

-Mi controllo- rispose fredda Ginny stava parlando per recuperare le forze

-Controllo?-

-Si quello che tu non hai ma che vuoi farci quando uno è parente di un traditore- Era stata Hermione a parlare su consiglio di Kyra

L'angelo le si lanciò contro Urlando -STA ZITTA- Le fiamme ardevano violentissime intorno al suo corpo ma rimase totalmente scoperto all'attacco congiunto di Hermione Luna e Blaise che riuscirono a bloccarlo cosi che Harry potesse colpirlo e fu un colpo di violenza inaudita, infatti nel momento che la spada di Harry calava contro il copro dell'arcangelo la notte era scesa su una vasta area dell'Inghilterra del nord. e sicuramente l'avrebbe distrutto se Catan non si fosse intromesso nel colpo, il cherubino tento invano di parare il colpo di Harry e proteggere l'arcangelo, il colpo di Harry lo distrusse ma perse quel tanto di Forza che gli avrebbe permesso di distruggere Micael che venne ferito molto gravemente. Harry e Hermione erano molto stanchi avevano usato moltissimo potere per tentare di distruggere gli angeli senza ricorrere a Kyra e Alastor ma restava ancora il secondo arcangelo. Quest'ultimo si era portato rapidamente su Micael e lo aveva raccolto, tra le sue braccia. Li guardava con odio.

Harry gli si parò di fronte e ritrasse l'elmo dell'armatura

-Perché ci avete attaccato che volete?-

-Vogliamo la fenice oscura Morta prima che acquisisca troppo potere-

-Perché?- chiese Hermione che aveva affiancato Harry gli altri lord si erano disposti a raggiera allae loro spalle.

-Non lo sapete?-

-No, noi non volevamo niente da voi angeli posso capire se ci avessero attaccato i demoni ma voi no!-

-Perché avete liberato la fenice?-

-Perché l'avete rinchiusa-

-Voi non lo sapete davvero quale è il suo potere- affermò stupito Uriel.

-No una fenice ci ha chiesto di liberala e noi lo abbiamo fatto e siamo diventati suoi amici-

-Perché la temi Uriel? cosa può fare da mettere in pericolo il paradiso?- fece Alastor materializzandosi,

-Tu Tu Come puoi ancora essere un angelo?-

-Io non ho mai rinnegato la mia natura angelica ho rinnegato voi angeli e il fatto di non rispettare la vostra stessa parola libero Arbitrio Pua-

-Uriel non puoi battere me Kyra e loro, non da solo quindi dicci perché vuoi uccidere la fenice?-

-Se parlo mi lascerai andare via e portare con me Micael?-

Alastor Guardo Harry e Hermione che annuirono

-Andata-

-Se lei riesce ad accumulare abbastanza potere Può attraversare i portali dell'inferno e del paradiso e con lei può trasportare anche un esercito. Ed adesso me ne vado- detto questo svani portandosi dietro Micael.

Harry Hermione e gli altri si guardano un attimo poi chiusero gli occhi e rimuovono il controllo empatico. Alastor e Kyra erano rientrati.

Si guardarono intorno e videro lo sfacelo che era Hogsmeade Hermione piangeva silenziosamente

-Pansy puoi chiamare le fate o Qualcos'Altro e controllare se ci sono superstiti- chiese Harry la sua voce era stanca, come se quella battaglia fosse un altro colpo alla sua umanità. Pansy si concentro e dalla foresta proibita arrivarono volando un moltitudini di esserini verdi, piccole fate degli alberi, esse girarono sotto le macerie e poi tornarono a Pansy. Che sorrise loro e li mando via.

-Dico che non ci sono vite sotto le macerie, Hanno trovato traccia di un oltre Trecento cadaveri umani.-

-Trecento persone morte per colpa mia- fece Harry

-Nostra semmai- gli riabbatte Hermione.

-E invece no non è affatto così se non fosse stato per voi le vittime sarebbero state miglia, e non venite a dire noi abbiamo liberato nox, se non erano gli angeli erano i demone e se non erano questi sarebbe stato quell'invasato di mio padre e la sua combriccola. Quindi mettetevi in testa che non è colpa vostra-era stato Draco a sbottare ma videro che tutti gli altri annuivano.

-Draco a ragione, l'unico modo per fermare questo era lasciare via libera ai mangiamorte e secondo voi cosa è peggio?- fece Blaise

Harry e Hermione sembravano rincuorati, poi si sentirono chiamare. Erano Demon Ido e i vari assistenti,

-Come state, ragazzi abbiamo sentito una grande battaglia?- chiese Ido

-Bene tutto sommato abbiamo affrontato un esercito di un centinaio di Angeli, quei due dell'altra volta e due arcangeli- fece un riassunto rapido Blaise.

-Due arcangeli immagino Uriel per via del terremoto e chi altro?- chiese Demon

-Micael- rispose Hermione

-Vuoi dire che avete affrontato l'arcangelo Guerriero e siete qui a raccontarlo?- chiese Ido con la faccia stupita

-Si c'è l'avevamo quasi fatta ma Il cherubino si è sacrificato per salvarlo ed il mio colpo è risultato non mortale- fece Harry

-Volete dire che non sono intervenuti Alastor e Kyra?- chiese Demon

-Non direttamente ci hanno dato consigli ed hanno tratto la resa di Uriel- Rispose Hermione

-A Hogwarts come va?- chiese Harry

-Abbiamo duemila persone circa accampate nei giardini, avete fatto il miracolo portando quelle persone ad Hogwarts, torniamo a scuola e poi organizziamo dei gruppi di ricerca per i superstiti- disse Ido.

-Sotto le macerie non ce ne sono abbiamo già controllato.- disse Pansy.

Ido sospirò bene, organizzeremo delle squadre di ricerca per la zona circostante.

Raggiunsero Hogwarts rapidamente. E videro una specie di tendopoli eretta nei giardini, appena atterrarono videro venirgli incontro la McGranitt,

-Silente vi vuole nel suo ufficio subito!- esclamo la professoressa. -Anche tu Demon-

-Grazie Minerva-

-Ragazzi sono così fiera di voi oggi avete fatto un miracolo- disse la McGranitt guardandoli con ammirazione. Harry e Hermione le rivolsero un sorriso un po' triste e poi si allontanarono.

Nell'ufficio di Silente

-Harry Hermione state bene?-

-Si ci vuole ben altro per metterci K.o.- rispose Harry

-Hanno fermato un arcangelo Micael- disse Demon

Silente fece la faccia molto stupita -Ragazzi siete molto più potenti di quello che immaginavamo. Comunque Vi ringrazio per aver mandato qui tutte quelle persone e non dovete sentirvi in colpa siamo in guerra angeli demoni o mangiamorte non cambia-

-Si però oltre trecento morte per colpa mia fa male.-

-Ti ripeto che non è colpa tua, sarebbe stata colpa tua se fossi fuggito, se non le avessi protette, ma non è così quindi non fartene una colpa.-

-Grazie professore-

-Di nulla Harry con il ministero faro passare l'attacco come opera di Voldemort, quindi se vi chiedono il motivo dell'attacco voi non parlate dei vostri guardiani.-

-Gli angeli erano qui per Nox, la temono perché può varcare le soglie dei cieli.- disse Hermione

-Uhm forse è il caso di allontanarla per un po'-fece pensoso Silente

-O forse è il caso che ci allontanassimo tutti noi?- chiese Harry

-No vi voglio qui ad Hogwarts, so che Voldemort sta per fare qualcosa di grosso, anzi la vostra idea di andare dalle vostre famiglie, è da scartare-

-No professore non possiamo abbiamo promesso loro di passare del tempo insieme, lo so che è rischioso ma non possiamo- era stato Blaise a parlare ma sia Pansy che Ginny annuivano ed anche Hermione sembrava molto dispiaciuta.

-Uhm ci penserò e vi faccio sapere ora andate che devo parlare con il ministro-

I ragazzi si allontanarono rimase solo Demon

-Che pensi?- chiese Silente.

-Non so i dettagli ma avere la forza di battere un Arcangelo bé non si era mai sentito, forse li stiamo sottovalutando è molto-

-Tu che dici, divisi potrebbero avere la forza di opporsi ad un attacco?-

-No non credo, ma forse si può trovare il modo di farli stare insieme con le loro famiglie è una cosa importante specie per gli immortali.-

-Ci penserò seriamente, il problema principale sono i genitori di Hermione sono babbani in molti luoghi non possono entrare-

-Lascio a te la questione ora voglio i dettagli della battaglia-

Passarono poche ore ed il ministero aveva trasportato via tutti gli abitanti di Hogsmeade, Si prevedevano 10-12 mesi per la ricostruzione. Delle trecento vittime oltre 150 erano studenti di Hogwarts, fu un duro colpo per il mondo magico ed anche per Harry e Hermione, e solo la presenza degli altri ragazzi lì aiuto a superare le ore più brutte subito dopo il massacro. Ora a distanza di due giorni e dopo l'incessante martellamento di Ron, Draco, Ginny, e Demon erano un po' più sereni e si erano anche ripresi, Harry e Hermione erano stati convocati da Silente.

-Allora per le vostre vacanze io ho pensato di risolvere in questo modo, non è bene che vi dividiate, quindi la prima idea era farvi restare qui ma dato che volete passare le feste insieme con i vostri parenti ci sarebbe una altra soluzione. Harry io avrei pensato ad un posto isolato e ben protetto. Questo posto ti appartiene è un maniero magico dei Black sul lago di Loch Ness, quindi potete passare le feste lì Hermione i tuoi genitori possono venire al maniero basta che giurino di non dire a nessuno quello che vedono.-

-Grazie- disse felicissima la ragazza anche Harry era felice per lei.

-Parlatene con i vostri amici dite a tutti che aspetto i loro parenti qui nel mio ufficio per il 21 alle 17.00, per i tuoi Hermione passera Remus con una macchina a prenderli sempre il 21 ma verso le 13.00.-

-Grazie Prof adesso mando Edwige ad avvertire i mie per quanto tempo restiamo, rientrerete qui ad Hogwarts il 2 gennaio-

Hermione andò in voliera mentre Harry andò ad avvertire gli altri.

Il 21 arrivo rapidamente Harry e Hermione con Tonks e Remus sarebbero andati prima per aprire il maniero, e vedere quello che serviva. Tutti i genitori avevano confermato. Ci sarebbero stati i Granger Lady Zabini, Lady Parkinson, Arthur e Molly Weasley da soli, dato che Charlie, avrebbe raggiunto suoi amici in Romania, Bill andava dai genitori di Fluer, i gemelli rimanevano a Diagon Alley, e Percy era impegnato per il ministero. Mancava anche il padre di Luna, in compenso ci sarebbero stati Tonks, Remus ed anche Demon.

Erano ormai le due quando apparve davanti ai cancelli di Hogwarts una delle monovolume del ministero, dentro c'erano Remus e Tonks, ormai l'auror mostrava una bella pancetta era al quinto mese ed anche se era ancora in forma si iniziavano a notare i segni della gravidanza.

-Ciao Tonks Come stai?-

-Bene ancora non è pesante la cosa adesso sono in uno stato di grazia niente nausea e pochi problemi secondo il medimago fra un po' sarà più dura.-

Harry senti Remus sospirare -E' già dura la sera a letto si fa venire le peggio voglie- il ragazzo scoppio a ridere mentre Tonks guardava male il proprio uomo.

Presero la macchina ed iniziarono il viaggio e si diressero verso Loch Ness sarebbe stato un viaggio di circa 1 ora Lupin gli aveva spiegato che quello era il modo più pratico. Harry e Hermione era seduti dietro soli e passarono il viaggio a baciarsi sotto lo sguardo benevolo di Lupin e quello curioso di Tonks.

Arrivarono era un posto bellissimo una collina dove dominava un maniero con una veduta stupenda del lago si notava anche una caletta privata dotata di un piccolo molo si fermarono al cancello Lupin fece scendere Harry

-Tocca il cancello e di il nuovo signore del feudo è qui.- gli disse il Licantropo.

Harry fece come gli era stato detto ed il cancello si apri.

-Sai è venuto Silente ma non è riuscito a violare le misure di sicurezza di questo posto senza di te non si può entrare ci devi invitare.-

-Entrate prego- e tutti per un attimo brillarono nell'attraversare il cancello. Salirono di nuovo in macchina e varcarono il cancello che si richiuse automaticamente.

-Sai questo posto era proprio di Sirius glie lo aveva lasciato suo zio Alpahrd Black, come Sirius aveva rinnegato le credenze delle sua famiglia, ma era comunque un esperto di arti oscure non a caso Silente ha scelto questo posto è una fortezza ancor più invalicabile di Grimmuald Place.-

-Come mai non avete usato questo posto come quartier generale-

-Troppo piccolo per l'ordine inoltre qui c'è un incantesimo anti-smaterializzate che copre tutto il lago ti devi allontanare di molti chilometri per poterti smaterializzare anche le passaporta funzionano male ti mandano sempre in posti diversi. E la metro polvere non ne parliamo.-

-È perché nel lago vive uno dei draghi d'acqua più antichi del mondo vero?- chiese Hermione.

-Proprio cosi Hermione, inoltre la casa è dotata di un incantesimo molto particolare solo chi è invitato può entrare e ogni volta che esce dai confini della tenuta per rientrare deve essere accompagnato dal signore del feudo. Era impossibile usarlo come quartier generale.-

Nel frattempo avevano raggiunto il maniero Harry scese ed apri le porte come aveva detto Remus era molto più piccolo di Grimmuald Place ma tenuto perfettamente e con un aria molto meno oscura. C'era una bellissima scalinata in marmo nell'ingresso e le sale che potevano vedere mostravano dei pavimenti in marmo ed un arredo molto lussuoso il tutto era pulito e ben tenuto. Appena Harry ebbe varcato la soglia gli si presentarono due elfi inchinandosi al padrone del feudo, il ragazzo noto che erano vestiti come gli elfi di Piton Manor. Si fecero guidare nell'esplorazione, Harry e Hermione impazzirono per quel posto Hermione rimase estasiata dalla biblioteca fornitissima una delle più grandi Biblioteche private di arti oscure e complementari del mondo. Harry avrebbe dormito nella camera padronale con Hermione. Assegnarono le varie stanze poi mentre gli elfi si occupavano di mettere a posto i bagagli e preparare le stanze e Remus e Tonks andavano a fare la spesa in un emporio magico li vicino, Harry e Hermione uscirono nel parco e se la casa era stupenda il parco lo era ancor di più anche se coperto di neve tra l'altro erano presenti anche delle scuderie al momento vuote, delle sera perfettamente efficienti ma vuote, lì gli elfi facevano un buon lavoro, ma quel maniero meritava di essere vissuto. Harry e Hermione scesero alla spiaggia.

Harry libero dalla neve una panchina e si gustarono il tramonto sul lago una spettacolo bellissimo il cielo rosso e il sole morente tra le colline innevate delle High-Lands che si specchiava nel lago, Hermione sospiro poggiando la testa sulla spalla di Harry mentre le loro mani si intrecciavano.

-Harry questo posto è stupendo.-

-Hai ragione lo sai non mi dispiacerebbe stabilirmi qui dopo che mi sono diplomato. Ti piacerebbe vivere qui.-

-Uhm Non sarebbe male e poi noi possiamo viaggiare tra i piani il drago non ci crea problemi-

-Hai ragione, senti Amore ma tu che vedi nel nostro futuro?-

-Uhm non lo so Harry è cambiato tutto adesso l'unica certezza che ho sei tu ed il fatto che saremo insieme per l'eternità-

-Ti amo Hermione- e le diede un bacio molto dolce, che la ragazza ricambio sentendosi avvolgere dia sentimenti di Harry, adorava quando Harry la baciava e non le importava niente del futuro per quanto nebuloso fosse lei aveva Harry e avrebbero affrontato tutti le incognite.

All'improvviso Harry senti uno scampanellio,, Remus, Tonks, Harry e Hermione si trovavano nel salotto di fronte il camino e si stavano rilassando Tonks e Remus coccolandosi, mentre Harry e Hermione stavano leggendo o facendo finta, dato che Hermione era seduta in braccio a Harry e passavano più tempo a sbaciucchiarsi che non a leggere. Tutti si agitarono a quel suono apparve di nuovo un elfo

-Scusi Signore ma suonano al cancello-

-Ok vado ad aprire- fece Harry alzandosi per lasciare la sala

-Signore può utilizzare l'armadio a scomparsa se vuole- disse l'elfo indicando un Armadio ad un lato del salotto, Harry apri le ante e gli sembrò un semplice Armadio entrò e si ritrovò in una guardiola abilmente camuffata al lato del cancello, vide tre vetture con i suoi amici a bordo ed i rispettivi genitori. Usci e si avvicino al cancello, dalla macchina scese Demon

-Buonasera Demon.-

-Buona sera Harry, vedo che ti sei appropriato di Orion Manor.- disse Demon -Sai conoscevo il vecchio Alpahrd Black, ottimo pozionista e mago oscuro, anche se un po' bizzarro-

-Allora sei già stato qui?-

-Si, ma conviene muoverci, sia le Lady che i genitori di Hermione, mal si conciliano con le vetture magiche-

Harry rise e -Potete entrare- il cancello si apri lasciando passare le tre vetture. -Continuate per la strada io torno per la via da cui sono venuto-

-Pigro- gli disse Demon mentre risaliva nella macchina di testa

Harry sorrise e tornò nella guardiola ritrovandosi nella sala.

-Sono arrivati- disse semplicemente.

Hermione si alzò ed insieme agli altri si diressero all'ingresso

Si scambiarono una serie di saluti fra tutti le persone presenti. La gioia di poter passare del tempo insieme era tanta. Passarono una serata tranquilla fecero onore alla cena preparata dagli elfi, anche se Hermione continuava ad insistere con Harry, sul fatto di dare loro uno stipendio e dei giorni liberi. Per la prima volta da molti mesi i lord poterono rilassarsi ed anche riabbracciare i lori cari che durante l'estate avevano visto pochissimo.

Nel frattempo in un altro maniero qualcuno aspettava con ansia lo scoccare della mezzanotte, Voldemort era spaventato da quello che era successo a Hogsmeade, sapeva che non erano stati i demoni e che lui non li aveva invocati per attaccare Potter, soprattuto perché non poteva, ma poteva pretendere da un demone un pagamento, ed ora stava per farlo. Sul pavimento era stato tracciato un cerchio ed un pentacolo con sangue di una vergine, ed ora attendeva il momento giusto per invocare il demone dei patti. Mancavano pochi secondi alla mezzanotte del solstizio d'inverno quando Voldemort iniziò a recitare una strana litania che termino al dodicesimo tocco della pendola dicendo

-Demonae Mefistofele Voco-

Dal pentacolo si sprigionò una colonna di fiamme quando si finirono di fronte a Voldemort c'era un uomo alto, molto magro, il viso scavato ed appuntito che veniva accentuato dal pizzetto che lo sconosciuto portava, ma quello che colpiva di più erano gli occhi azzurro chiarissimo quasi bianchi e freddi molto freddi.

-Salve Tom Riddle, sei molto cambiato dall'ultima volta che mi hai invocato, ma comunque non mi hai fornito abbastanza anime per l'immortalità, sei a quota 500, io te ne ho chiesto 666-

-Si Gran Demone dei Patti lo so di aver legato a me con il marchio nero solo 500 persone, ma adesso sono in pericolo, grave pericolo, e speravo nella vostra protezione- Voldemort era in ginocchio e aveva poggiato la fronte al suolo al cospetto del demone ora si limitò a sollevarsi leggermente e graduare dal basso in alto colui che aveva invocato.

-E perché io dovrei aiutarti, il nostro patto parla chiaro io non ti devo niente, anzi sono tentato di prendere la tua vita dato che mi hai scomodato per un non nulla- disse il demone manifestando nella sua mano un sfera di fuoco.

-Il mio nemico ha evocato gli angeli decaduti- urlo Voldemort in un ultimo disperato tentativo di salvarsi e poggiando nuovamente la fronte al suolo.

Il demone interruppe l'attacco

-Questa informazione vale qualcosa, i nomi dei protetti-

-Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, gli vanno dietro anche gli angeli, quattro giorni fa hanno distrutto un villaggio lottando contro quei due-

-Così sono loro che hanno liberato la fenice oscura, logico, ma questo significa che sono potenti oltre ogni dire, hanno pestato anche quella testa calda di Micael. Perché ti voglio uccidere?-

-Io ho ucciso i genitori del ragazzo e ho provato con lui molte volte.-

-Una vendetta, bene, bene, considero il patto concluso- così dicendo il demone mosse una mano e Voldemort inizio a mutare le gambe si unirono a formare una coda di serpente ali da piastrello spuntarono dalle spalle, mente le mani di allungarono e gli crebbero lunghi artigli, anche il viso muto in una aspetto molto più serpentino. Voldemort era diventato un demone.

-Bene ora vieni all'inferno con me, dobbiamo studiare un piano per uccidere i tuoi nemici-

Voldemort sibilò con la lingua biforcuta -Morte-

Mefistofele schiocco le dite ed i due sparirono in un vortice di fiamme.

Orion Manor. La serata si erano conclusa e ognuno si era ritirato nelle proprie stanze. Harry e Hermione erano nella loro, si erano messi a letto, ma non avevano intenzione di dormire, si stavano baciando molto appassionatamente, ed entrambi avevano voglia di festeggiare quelle vacanze. Harry aveva in mente un giochino un po' particolare, mosse una mano ed evoco quattro foulard di seta, senza farse accorgere sollevò il braccio destro della ragazza e lo lego alla colonnina del letto a baldacchino. Hermione spalancò gli occhi

-Harry?- domando dubbiosa

-Fidati è solo un giochino-

Lei annui sapeva che era un gioco, uno stupido Foulard di seta non la poteva fermare.

Harry legò l'altro braccio e poi le gambe, la ragazza era aperta a croce di Sant'Andrea sul letto, ma Harry non contento prese un cuscino e gli lo mise sotto il bacino per renderla ancora più esposta. Si chinò sul sesso della ragazza ed iniziò a baciarlo e leccarlo, ormai la conosceva sapeva come svegliare la passione, in fatti dopo pochi minuti era già bagnata e pulsante, poi con un gesto della mano richiamo una fallo di cristallo, Hermione gli aveva spiegato che era un simbolo di fertilità, per non si sa quale tribù, era lungo circa una trentina di centimetri e largo otto nel punto massimo. Appena lo ebbe in mano Harry senti che era freddo, ma non abbastanza per quello che voleva lui. Recitò un piccolo incantesimo di gelo sull'oggetto. Mentre faceva questo non aveva mai smesso di leccarla, ormai Hermione era caldissima, si agitava e gemeva al ritmo impostale da Harry, che con una rapida mossa inseri il fallo gelido all'interno dell'intimità della ragazza, Hermione sussultò quasi ruppe i legacci mentre urlò, per la stranissima sensazione di gelo amplificata dal eccitazione che provava. Harry continuò a masturbarla a lungo con il simulacro, poi all'improvviso lo tolse dalla vagina e l'avvicino all'altra apertura la sfiorò appena, ma Hermione sussulto comunque, silenzioso come sempre Harry recitò un incantesimo lubrificante, sia sulle dita che sul simulacro, con le dita entrò nello stretto orifizio e continuo i giochetti quando la ritenne abbastanza ammorbidito, penetrò con il simulacro la masturbo per un po' analmente mentre con la bocca si dedicò al clitoride portando rapidamente Hermione all'orgasmo. Le tolse il simulacro e lo abbandono sul letto Hermione aveva gli occhi languidi ed un espressione beata sul viso,

-Non sei venuto?-

-é ancora presto ho in mente altri giochetti-

-Uhm cosa?-

-Ora vedrai-

Harry andò al comò e prese un grossa candela circa 15 cm di diametro di cera rossa, l'accese schioccando le dita, e tornò al letto si sedette sul bordo e portò la candela sopra i seni e la inclinò, permettendo alla cera fusa di caderci sopra. Prestò molta attenzione a coprire completamente i capezzoli, poi la spostò verso il basso sul ventre insistendo sull'ombelico e giù fino al monte di Venere, la tenne lì per diverso tempo, coprendo ogni centimetro, facendola cadere anche sul clitoride e sull'apertura vaginale e sull'altro orifizio.  
>Hermione cercava di sottrarsi, ma non poteva sciogliersi, e non voleva spezzare i legacci si limitava a lanciare urletti. Infondo il dolore era una cosa istantanea e poi Harry non voleva farle male non era quello lo scopo del gioco.<br>Continuò lungo le gambe, ogni goccia di liquido semitrasparente che si staccava dalla candela si raffreddava sulla sua pelle istantaneamente riprendendo il normale aspetto opaco.  
>Oramai buona parte del corpo era coperto dalla cera, ripose la candela, ma la lasciò accesa.<br>Hermione, aveva gli occhi lucidi ma non piangeva, Harry passò la mano sulla cera e questa si stacco dal suo corpo come le scaglie di un serpente, la pelle sottostante era arrossata, ma non ustionata, era stato attento a non tenere la candela troppo vicina al corpo o a concentrare troppa cera in un solo punto. Harry continuò con le carezze che fecero staccare la cera dai seni, scese verso il pube e come in precedenza lei rispose subito, in breve gli urletti furono rimpiazzati da gemiti di piacere.  
>Questa volta Harry non perse tempo la masturbo con le sole dita tenendo un ritmo molto alto finche non godette.<br>Hermione teneva gli occhi chiusi, ancora scossa dai tremiti dell'orgasmo, fu uno shock quando la cera ricomincio a cadere sul suo corpo, ancora una volta sui seni per scendere fino alle gambe.  
>Harry continuò cosi finche la candela non fu consumata a metà, alternando la cera alle carezze. L'ultima volta inseri un novità, Hermione aveva appena avuto un altro orgasmo, ora era preparata si aspettava il calore della cera, ma Harry raccolse rapidamente il simulacro ancora gelido e lo passo rapidamente sui capezzoli che si inturgidirono tantissimo, subito dopo cadde sopra la cera, fu uno shock ancor più grande, con questo giochetto la pelle calda di Hermione al tocco del simulacro gelido diventava ipersensibile e quando cadeva di nuovo la cera, sembrava ancor più calda di quello che era. Harry giocò così ancora per un po' portando Hermione ad un nuovo orgasmo molto violento. Che lascio la ragazza spossata. Harry si accorse di essere ai limiti della ragazza quindi prese la brocca dell'acqua un bicchiere l'aiuto a bere.<p>

-Piano Hermione, dai controllati- la freno. Dopo tre bicchieri d'acqua Hermione si riappoggiò stremata al cuscino

-Harry devo andare in bagno- il ragazzo lanciò un occhiata alla pendola e vide che segnava le due e mezza era da più di due ore che giocavano. Sciolse rapidamente i legacci e la ragazza si alzò un po' barcollante dirigendosi in bagno. Harry guardò il letto, era un campo di battaglia, le lenzuola erano completamente sfatte, piene di cera e zuppe degli umori di Hermione

-Gratta & Netta Performa- ed il letto torno in condizioni iniziali, spense la candela e rimosse l'incantesimo dal simulacro, stava per sdraiarsi sul letto quando

-Harry-si girò e vide la testa di Hermione sbucare dal bagno seguita da una nuvola di vapore, -Vorresti fare il bagno con me?-

Il ragazzo sorrise e si avvicinò alla porta, il bagno era saturo di vapore. La vasca di marmo era enorme incassata nel pavimento e piena di schiuma profumata. Hermione prese la mano di Harry e lo guidò non verso la vasca, ma verso la doccia. Harry le lanciò uno sguardo perplesso, ma l'occhiata che lei gli rivolse chiari tutto, la vasca era per continuare i giochi, la doccia per ripulirsi. Harry entrò apri l'acqua e la regolò alla giusta temperatura, poi invitò Hermione sotto l'acqua, attese che fosse completamente bagnata quindi prese lo shampoo e lo iniziò a strofinarle dolcemente i capelli e la testa passo alle sue spalle e continuo l'opera, poi riapri l'acqua e la sciacquo, prese il bagnoschiuma se ne verso una generosa dose fra le mani ed iniziò a pulire il corpo marmoreo della ragazza, pulendo con attenzione ogni anfratto, in una dolce carezza erotica che eccitò entrambi. Una volta sciacquata, la ragazza lo prese per mano e lo fece entrare nella vasca, entrò a sua volta sedendosi in braccio al ragazzo e facendosi penetrare. Fecero l'amore lì nella vasca, dolcemente senza fretta, amandosi e carezzandosi. Ripeterono l'esperienza più volta, prima di considerarsi sazi. Si asciugarono ed andarono a letto.

Quando furono teneramente abbracciati sotto le coperte. Hermione parlò

-Grazie Harry è stata una serata appagante, mi hai fatto un po' soffrire, però ho goduto tanto-

-Hermione sono io che ti ringraziò, mi hai regalato sensazioni uniche.-

-Era da un po' che non ci concedevamo tanto tempo per noi-

-Si e credo che sarà l'ultimo per un bel po' di tempo. Ho un brutto presentimento-

-Anch'io lo sento, ma non ci pensare adesso. Godiamoci le vacanze.-

-Si godiamoci le vacanze-

Harry e Hermione non potevano sapere quando sarebbero state profetiche quelle parole. Infatti ora i demoni sapevano chi erano i protetti degli angeli decaduti, e Voldemort aveva acquisito enormi poteri. La battaglia finale si avvicinava e nessuno può prevederne l'esito.


	12. La Battaglia Finale

-...- discorsi

"..." pensieri

^...^ citazione di una frase o biglietti

|...| Serpentese

*...* Telepatia

**Epilogo – La Battaglia Finale**

Le vacanze finirono presto e tutti ritornarono alla vita di sempre. Harry, Hermione e gli altri intensificarono ancor di più il loro piano di studio sacrificando altre ore di sonno ed arrivando a stare in piedi anche 22 ore, ma questo non importava, dovevano portare quanto più possibile avanti il loro addestramento. E così i mesi corsero rapidamente senza che gli angeli o i demoni dessero segni di vita. Solo sul fronte mangiamorte si erano fatti enormi passi avanti, l'esercito oscuro era stato quasi completamente distrutto. Con l'assenza di Voldemort erano scoppiati una serie di scontri intestini che avevano portato molte informazioni al ministero. Informazioni che avevano portato ad un attacco congiunto degli auror e dell'ordine al quartier generale dei mangiamorte capeggiati da Bellatrix. Era stata una lotta aspra, sporca, senza esclusione di colpi da parte di entrambi gli schieramenti, ed era finita con la morte di quasi tutti i mangiamorte, Bellatrix Lestrange era perita sotto la bacchetta di Remus dopo uno dei duelli più avvincenti che si erano avuti in quella battaglia, chi aveva assistito allo scontro l'aveva definito un balletto a distanza. Ed alla fine Remus l'aveva finita con l'avada, la giusta vendetta per l'assassinio di Sirus. Il cadavere di Bellatrix era stato appeso a Diagon Alley come segno della vittoria del ministero sull'oscuro signore. A quella battaglia avvenuta in aprile, i lord non avevano partecipato. Era passato un mese da quel giorno e si era alla fine di Maggio. Harry stava duellando contro Hermione, l'unica ormai a potergli dagli filo da torcere; le loro lame sibilavano nell'aria e i loro scudi risuonavano per gli impatti, quando la McGranitt entrò di corsa nella palestra.

-Signor Potter deve recarsi immediatamente dal preside.- disse mentre prendeva fiato -Anche lei signora Potter-

I due ragazzi raggiunsero rapidamente l'ufficio del preside.

-Preside ci ha chiamato?-

-Si, c'è stato un attacco demoniaco, Nel Surrey precisamente a ...-

-numero 4 di Private Drive- terminò per lui Harry.

-No a Private Drive, hanno raso al suolo l'intero quartiere un centinaio di morti l'unica casa ancora in piedi e la tua- disse Silente.

Harry inorridì ma Silente continuò -I Dursley sono stati torturati e poi uccisi c'è un messaggio per te-

-Vado a vedere- disse piano Harry mentre Hermione al suo fianco gli faceva coraggio. Harry con un comando mentale fece uscire il mantello dall'armatura poi svanì nell'ombra, anche Hermione coprì l'armatura con il mantello per poi svanire con un lampo accecante. Si ritrovarono in quello che una volta era il quartiere di Harry, ora solo un cumulo di macerie in fiamme, fra cui si aggiravano auror e altri maghi, i soccorsi babbani doveva essere stati obliviati. Harry si diresse verso la casa degli zii, dietro di lui Hermione. Entrò nel salotto scostando malamente due auror che provarono ad intralciarlo. I corpi nudi dei Dursley erano crocifissi nel soggiorno, ma non si erano limitati a questo, Petunia portava tracce evidenti di uno stupro efferato oltre a varie segni di tortura su tutto il corpo. Veron era stato sventrato e le sue interiora erano sparse in giro per la stanza, Dudley era stato evirato, gli avevano cavato gli occhi, la lingua, molto sangue gli era colato fuori dalle orecchie ad indicare che dovevano avergli sfondato i timpani e per infierire ancora di più lo avevano impalato. Sulla parete dietro i corpi

^Questo è solo l'inizio Potter, ti priverò di tutti coloro che ami.

Voldemort^

-Proprio così Potter, ucciderò i cari Weasley, i genitori della tua puttana, Il licantropo fallito e quella sua mezza-maga instabile ed il frugoletto.-

Harry si girò di scatto e dietro di lui vide Voldemort o quello che era diventato. La rabbia di Harry divampò nel suo cuore, ma istantaneamente si attivò il controllo empatico, Demon aveva battuto per mesi sul quel tasto tanto che ormai il controllo empatico era diventato una seconda natura per Harry.

*C'è una trappola anti-angelo in questa stanza si è attivata adesso se usciamo verremo feriti gravemente* era stata Kyra a parlare, ma Harry in quel momento non pensava a nulla, il suo unico obbiettivo era polverizzare Voldemort, unica considerazione regolare l'energia per non ferire Hermione. Quindi la lancia di Tenebra anche se ferì gravemente Voldemort non lo uccise.

Voldemort guardava scioccato il braccio destro di Harry che si era trasformato in una lancia d'ombra e gli aveva trafitto il costato. E capì in cosa si erano trasformati Harry e gli altri ragazzini. Spaventato fuggì svanendo in un vortice di fiamme. A questa scena avevano assistito gli auror, il ministro ed anche Demon che aveva raggiunto i suoi discepoli.

Harry si girò verso Hermione dopo aver rimosso il controllo empatico.

-Recupera i tuoi, i Weasley e fila ad Hogwarts, avverti Ido voglio la massima protezione.-

Hermione annuì - Manda gli altri a recuperare i loro cari-

lei annuì di nuovo e svanì in un lampo di luce.

-Ministro sto per trasferire dei babbani e dei civili ad Hogwarts, non accetto obiezioni, anzi adesso assumeremo una forza di protezione anti-demone per la scuola-

-E chi la finanzia?-

-Io se necessario, non voglio correre rischi mentre non ci sono.-

-E dove vai?-

-All'inferno a cacciare Voldemort nella sua nuova casa, cosa che si sarebbe dovuta fare mentre era ancora umano. Demon vieni con me a trovare Varro? Abbiamo bisogno di cacciatori con le palle-

-Potter, sarà il ministero a pagare però voglio la testa di Voldemort- affermò il ministro convinto, non aveva mai visto nessuno deciso come Potter in quel momento, metteva quasi paura, non si chiese neanche come avrebbe fatto a raggiungere l'inferno sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto.

-Se ne resterà abbastanza la porterò – disse prima di afferrare Demon per una spalla e svanire nelle ombre.

Riapparvero all'ombra del Colosseo, Harry scattò in direzione del negozio di Giuliano, andava ad una velocità folle schivando le persone come se fossero birilli, lasciandosi dietro solo una scia di vento che sollevava le gonne e faceva volare i cappellini ai turisti, Demon faticava a stargli dietro. Arrivarono al negozio, Harry entrò calmo, aveva visto dei turisti all'interno, questi quanto lo videro seppur più calmo filarono via a velocità pazzesca proferendosi in mille scuse a Giuliano.

-Harry cosa posso fare per te?- chiese il servo umano.

-Ho bisogno di una certo numero di cacciatori di demoni, mi servono per difendere Hogwarts e alcuni obbiettivi sensibile, prevediamo un attacco massiccio, e noi lord non ci saremo a proteggere la scuola, quindi mi servono i migliori.-

-Ti serviranno almeno una cinquantina di uomini- disse calmo Giuliano

-Si è voglio i migliori, paga il ministero della magia inglese-

-Fra quanto ti servono?-

-Adesso!-

-Harry calmati, tanto prima di andare all'inferno a cacciare Voldemort ci vuole tempo dobbiamo fare un piano e ...- cercò di calmarlo Demon

-Se avete intenzione di andare all'inferno scordatevelo, da questa mattina tutti i varchi con il nostro mondo sono sigillati, anche le anime hanno bloccato, le fanno passare dal paradiso, solo li portali sono aperti.- disse Giuliano

-Sanno di Nox, ma Voldemort sbaglia se pensa che questo io mi fermi- disse Harry.

-Forse contano proprio su questo una dura battaglia nei cieli, per arrivare sfiancati da loro. Non andare Harry.- disse Demon

-Giuliano trovami quei cacciatori, li aspetto per stasera- fece Harry le parole di Demon non avevano sortito effetto.

-Harry!- disse il Dampyr

-Demon io vado e se sarà necessario mi aprirò la strada a suono di Dragon Slave e Laguna Blade.

Oggi Voldemort ha ucciso i Dursley e un intero quartiere per farmi soffrire. Messo a punto che dei Durseley non me ne frega nulla, erano comunque innocenti e non meritavano quella fine, e se la prossima volta toccasse ai genitori di Hermione? Lei ne uscirebbe distrutta. Se colpisse i Weasley? Sarebbe anche peggio. Quindi la storia si conclude oggi.- terminò Harry con uno sguardo così duro da mettere i brividi, la stanza era diventata molto più buia. Si girò verso Giuliano.

-Trovami quei cacciatori, gente esperta che conosca l'inglese e qualche base di magia, avvertili anche che saranno in una scuola-

-Ok Harry, sei tu che paghi-

-Tornerò verso le nove con una passaporta- poi si girò verso Demon -Tu che fai?-

-Resto qui a scegliere i cacciatori, tanto ho capito che qualsiasi cosa io dica tu resterai della tua idea.-

-Grazie Demon- disse Harry per poi svanire nelle ombre.

Arrivò a Hogwarts e vide che c'era un po' di agitazione, specie nei genitori di Hermione, ma la ragazza lì stava calmando. Si avvicinò.

-Salve Jane, Robert. Vi devo rubare Hermione per un po'-.

-Fai pure il vostro preside ci ha parlato di una visita guidata nella scuola-. In quel momento si avvicinò Bill Weasley.

-Venite signori Granger vi faccio fare il giro turistico-

-Harry dove sei stato? e dove è Demon?-

-A Roma , sono andato a procurare una guardia per Hogwarts, Hermione ho intenzione di andare a uccidere Voldemort all'inferno, è ora di finirla, non gli premetterò di farti soffrire-

-Harry- disse con un sospiro Hermione, sapeva che lo stava facendo più per lei che per gli altri.

Il ragazzo le illustrò rapidamente la situazione ed il suo piano e terminò dicendo

-Senti, chiama i ragazzi e digli quello che voglio fare, io intanto cerco Nox-.

La ragazza raggiunse gli altri Lord mentre Harry trovò Nox.

*Ciao Nox*

*Ciao Harry*

*Nox devo andare prima in paradiso e poi all'inferno io ed i miei amici potresti portarci?*

*Si ma mi serve del potere, Il tuo potere, il potere della notte e delle ombre*

*Che devo fare?*

*Portami nel tuo piano*

Harry l'afferrò per poi sprofondare nel piano delle ombre, un luogo oscuro e tetro piene di creature possenti e affamate di vita, Harry sentì nelle sua mani crescere il potere di Nox fino a diventare assordante per i suoi sensi magici di lord.

*Harry possiamo tornare*

*Bene* e tornarono nel piano materiale.

*Ora che sono carica di potere posso portarvi avanti e indietro quante volte volete, quando è ora di partire chiamami*

*Grazie Nox*

*Mio dovere* disse la fenice volando via.

Harry raggiunse gli altri,

-Harry noi veniamo con te- disse Ginny, ma si vedeva che parlava a nome di tutti.

-Non è necessario-

-Lo sappiamo, ma noi vogliamo venire ad aiutarti. Sconfitto Voldemort saremmo liberei anche noi- l'aria dei ragazzi era molto decisa ed Harry ne fu intimamente contento, tutti insieme forse avevano una probabilità di arrivare all'inferno ed uscirne vivi.

-Bene. Si parte stasera, cercate di spendere bene questo tempo, non sappiamo quello che può succedere.-

Si allontanò con Hermione al seguito, raggiunsero il loro albero, quello dove avevano passato molto tempo a studiare, ridere e divertirsi quando ancora il male non aveva condizionato così pesantemente le loro vite.

Erano seduti vicini si tenevano per mano, un piccolissimo contatto ma era più un questione di abitudine perché loro lo erano sempre, un contatto mentale, un contatto dell'anima.

-Pensi che sopravviveremo?-

-Si- disse Harry deciso, lui quando giocava lo faceva per vincere.

Hermione sorrise, "Pensiamo da Vincenti" anche Harry sorrise.

-Harry se io dovessi morire non voglio che tu faccia sciocchezze ok?-

-No Herm io ti raggiungerò, userò la luce delle tenebre per distruggere tutto e ritrovarci nel mare del caos-

-Harry non puoi farlo, non puoi distruggere l'intero universo per me- disse Hermione shockata

-Non mi farai cambiare idea, se tu dovessi morire io lo farò, ma non preoccuparti nessuno può uccidere me o te- replico fermò Harry per poi baciarla.

Hermione lo guardò a lungo, scosse un po' la testa e decise di cambiare argomento

-Harry quando torneremo cosa facciamo?-

-Oh quando ci arriveremo lo vedremo, da quello che ho capito gli immortali tendo a vivere l'attimo-

-Carpe Diem, in fondo è quello che facciamo tutti, la vita non è altro che attimi da vivere intensamente-.

Rimasero così vicini senza fare altro stando insieme in quelle ultime ore di quiete prima della tempesta.

-Harry voglio andare dai miei-.

-Io vado da Varro, ormai dovrebbe aver radunato abbastanza uomini-.

-ok-.

Harry apparve al Colosseo e poi si mosse fino al negozio, c'era il cartello chiuso, ma Harry attraverso la porta come se fosse uno spettro ma si ritrovò a doversi difendere da una serie di attacchi, potenti e ben diretti, finché la voce di Giuliano non fermò tutti.

-FERMI!-

Gli attacchi si fermarono ed Harry si lasciò scappare un sorriso.

-Sono perfetti Giuliano-.

-Lo sappiamo li ho scelti io- disse Demon.

-Sempre il solito modesto- disse Harry.

-Si è così da quanto lo conosco- disse Giuliano.

-Bene signori, adesso si va ad Hogwarts- Harry dicendo ciò tiro fuori una serie di passaporte del ministero e le distribuì.

Le passaporte si attivarono ed i cacciatori e Demon si ritrovarono nei cortili di Hogwarts.

Harry si allontanò con Demon al suo fianco.

-Qui pensaci tu, in questa scuola al momento ci sono le uniche persone che ci legano ancora alla nostra umanità, difendile, per il nostro bene-.

-Lo farò Harry, secondo me è una follia, ci rivedremo quando tutto sarà finito-.

-Si ci rivedremo parola di Lord-.

-Ci conto- disse il Dampyr stringendogli la mano.

Harry si avvicinò a Silente che aveva osservato la scena.

-Harry c'è un unico consiglio che possa darti, fatti guidare dal tuo cuore, non chiuderlo del tutto, anche quando crederai che non ci siano più speranze lasciagli una possibilità.-

-Va bene Preside-.

Poi Harry si portò dove c'erano gli altri Lord che stavano salutando i loro genitori, un po' di rammarico si fece strada in lui, quando si sentì tirare per una spalla si girò trovandosi davanti a Remus, con Tonks al suo fianco che reggeva tra le braccia il piccolo Sirius.

-Vendicali Harry e chiudi questa storia-.

-Lo farò Remus, per me, ma soprattutto per lui, per dargli un mondo un pochino migliore- disse Harry voleva sfiorare il bambino ma non era il caso con l'armatura delle ombre.

Poi si girò e diede un colpo di tosse gli altri Lord gli si avvicinarono estendendo l'armatura solo Harry e Hermione avevano il volto ancora scoperto, si scambiarono un bacio appassionato profondo. Si sorrisero e poi chiusero la visiera non prima di aver chiamato Nox.

La piccola fenice si avvicinò, ma poi inizio a mutare riprendendo le dimensioni che aveva quando l'avevano liberata. Solo a quel punto atterrò nel giardino abbassandosi al suolo per dar modo ai lord di salire sulla sua schiena.

Una volta saliti la fenice si alzò in volo per poi svanire in un lampo scuro. Chi era rimasto nei giardini di Hogwarts si guardò con aria triste, quei giovani ragazzi stavano andando in guerra, una guerra come mai nessun umano aveva visto.

Nox lì portò in paradiso, apparvero in un luogo luminoso con costruzioni bianche, anche il terreno era dello stesso colore, ma non poterono ammirare nulla di più del luogo in quanto la spianata era dominata da un esercito di angeli.

-Harry Hermione voi non vi affaticate, a loro ci pensiamo noi.- era stato Ron a parlare. Nox svanì mentre i Lord planavano sulla pianura, Hermione si fece avanti.

-Non vogliamo la lotta solo attraversare il portali dell'inferno, lasciateci passare.-

-Sei più stupida di quanto credessi, la tua vita finisce qui- disse Micael con il volto deturpato dalle cicatrici.

Si lanciò contro di lei, ma Ginny intercetto il colpo.

Hermione si ritirò con Harry, mentre Draco, Ron, Luna, Pansy, e Blaise si lanciavano all'attacco, vari scontri esplosero in molti angoli dello schieramento nemico era un susseguirsi si vortici d'acqua fulmini rocce che sorgevano dal nulla, Ginny e Draco stavano affrontando insieme Micael e con esiti più che buoni, quando venero travolti da un violentissimo getto d'acqua.

-Micael mi deludi, messo in scacco dai due umani-.

-Djibril lascia stare loro sono miei-.

-Non penso proprio- L'angelo si mosse velocemente, si stagliò contro Ginny e disse -MUORI- abbassando la sua lama d'acqua, ma un altra lama anch'essa d'acqua fermo il colpo.

-Se credi che sia così facile batterci ti sbagli di grosso- disse Zabini mentre respingeva l'angelo.

Harry e Hermione guardavano il tutto da lontano,

"Harry è quella casupola al centro il problema. Arrivano angeli di continuo da lì, sembra una specie di teletrasporto".

"Hai ragione dì agli altri di allontanarsi e poi lo faccio saltare"

"Cosa usi?"

"Dragon Slave, voglio conservare il potere delle ombre"

Harry si concentrò.

-E' più oscuro del crepuscolo, è più rosso del sangue stesso, è sepolto sotto la marea del tempo; in nome della pace e della giustizia io voglio fare appello a tutti i poteri più remoti dell'oscurità: ho bisogno di loro perché mi aiutino a distruggere per sempre i miei nemici e coloro che saranno tanto sciocchi da osare ostacolarmi credendosi invincibili. Dragon Slave!-

Mentre castava la formula un enorme quantità di magia si riversava intorno a Harry che l'accumulava nelle sue mani, trasformandosi poi in un enorme fascio di luce rossa che volò verso la casupola e quando la colpì generò un esplosione devastante, sia la costruzione che un quarto degli angeli vennero polverizzati dalla violenza dell'incantesimo.

Hermione notò come i due Arcangeli si fossero fermati da attaccare.

-URIEL- urlò Micael, caricò Harry a testa bassa, ma il ragazzo non si fece trovare impreparato, prese la spada, ma non si difese caricò a sua volta, solo all'ultimo secondo con quei riflessi che gli erano valsi la posizione di cercatore e che erano stati enormemente potenziati dalle ombre, schivò la spada fiammeggiante di Micael mentre la sua lama colpiva il cuore dell'arcangelo che si polverizzò. In quel momento delle urla risuonarono nell'aria mentre da alcune strani navi volanti saltarono giù degli altri angeli, a differenza dell'esercito sulla spianata questi erano sporchi, laceri ed incazzati, appena toccarono il suolo si lanciarono contro gli altri angeli al grido di -RIVOLUZIONE-.

Gli altri Lord ripiegarono e si avvicinarono ad Harry e Hermione osservando lo scontro fratricida e violentissimo.

-Che succede?- chiese Ron.

-Una rivoluzione credo- disse Hermione.

Le truppe dei rivoltosi erano guidati da un angelo donna, era bellissima ,alta e formosa aveva tre ali invece che due e si batteva con forza e ferocia, mentre affrontava Djibril che stava soccombendo e alla fine venne uccisa dalla spada di Cristallo. A quel punto l'angelo gridò un paio di ordini e poi si avvicinò ai lord. Proprio mentre atterrava di fronte a loro apparvero Kyra e Alastor.

-Saluti a te angelo organico Alexiel-.

-Kyra e Alastor, è un piacere rivedervi in queste condizioni-.

-Anche per noi, loro devo andare all'inferno- disse Kyra indicando i Lord.

-Solo i due di cui siete guardiani, gli altri non possono passare hanno bloccato il passaggio per gli umani- .

-Dove è?- chiese Harry

-E' quella piccola costruzione ma solo un arcangelo può disattivare lo scudo difensivo-.

-Noi andiamo- disse Harry "Se vuoi vado solo" disse a Hermione.

"Saremo insieme finché morte non ci separi"

-Harry noi rimarremo qui e vi creeremo un diversivo mentre voi usate il passaggio ...- spiegò Ron.

-Poi chiamate Nox e ve ne andate- fece Harry

-ma ...- disse il rosso che venne interrotto.

-Niente ma se va come deve non ci saranno problemi- disse Hermione secca.

-S discorsi inutili se non catturate Rafael- chiarì Alexiel.

-Non credo che serva- disse Harry.

I signori della luce e delle tenebre svanirono nell'aria per riapparire vicino al passaggio mentre gli altri Lord si lanciavano nella battaglia uccidendo altri angeli, Alexiel invece era andata con Harry e Hermione curiosa di vedere come avrebbero spezzato lo scudo.

Hermione recitò un paio di incantesimi di controllo e poi tracciò un grosso cerchio sulla superficie dello scudo.

-Devi colpire in quel cerchio usa il Laguna Blade-.

-Ok- ed Harry per la seconda volta in quel giorno si ritrovò a richiamare le forze dell'oscurità.

-Le forze soprannaturali mi mostrino l'angolo più nascosto e più remoto del cielo, la spada oscura, prigioniera del ghiaccio, infonda in me il suo potere e mi porti alla vittoria contro il mio nemico. Io invoco l'aiuto di tutti i sovrani della magia e della principessa degli incantesimi figlia del signore degli incubi: distruggete coloro che mi sono nemici.

Laguna Blade!-

Un enorme spada di energia negativa si generò tra le mani di Harry che eseguì un affondo nel punto indicato da Hermione. Lo scudo sembrò rimanere intatto per qualche secondo poi collassò su se stesso annullandosi.

-Bene noi andiamo- Alexiel li guardava turbata quei due avevano appena distrutto una delle difese invalicabili. Uno scudo forgiato dallo stesso Dio nella notte dei tempi.

-Alexiel fornisci copertura ai ragazzi che rimangono- disse Kyra prima di rientrare in Hermione.

I due ragazzi si avvicinarono alla semplice casupola ed una volta all'interno svanirono per andare all'inferno.

Alexiel rimase un attimo ad osservare, ma poi le grida della battaglia la travolsero, adesso le esplosioni erano violentissime, i lord stavano utilizzando completamente i loro potere mentre si portavano in una angolo riparato dove apparve una enorme fenice oscura quest'ultima prese su di se gli umani e svanì. Alexiel sorrise per poi impugnare di nuovo Nanatsusaya la sua spada demoniaca ed andare ad uccidere altri angeli, quegli otto umani erano riusciti dove lei aveva fallito per secoli, uccidere tre arcangeli e dare una possibilità alla sua rivoluzione.

Harry e Hermione apparvero in una spianata ma si accorsero subito della trappola, il loro poteri elementali erano bloccati, ed erano circondati da una moltitudine di demoni. Che li attaccarono, ma Alastor e Kyra vennero fuori e attivarono un possente scudo difensivo.

Harry e Hermione si accorsero subito che qualcosa non andava infatti le ali dei due angeli stavano rapidamente cambiando colore diventando sempre più chiare.

*Harry Hermione non potremo resistere a lungo, quando le nostre ali saranno totalmente bianche noi spariremo* la voce di Alastor.

*Ok* disse Hermione che guardò Harry e si preparano a castrare i loro incantesimi evocativi più potenti caricandoli di tutto il potere elementare che era raccolto nello loro corpo e nella loro armatura, e nel momento in cui iniziarono a castrare gli incantesimi prima Kyra e poi Alastor svanirono, avevano portato a termine compito di guardiani e protettori, ma prima di scomparire rivolsero ai due ragazzi un sorriso e una semplice parola *Grazie*.

Gli incantesimi dei demoni venero deviati dall'enorme flusso di magia che Harry e Hermione stavano canalizzando, infatti i due stavano castrando i loro incantesimi.

- E' più oscuro del crepuscolo, è più rosso del sangue stesso, è sepolto sotto la marea del tempo; in nome della pace e della giustizia io voglio fare appello a tutti i poteri più remoti dell'oscurità: ho bisogno di loro perché mi aiutino a distruggere per sempre i miei nemici e coloro che saranno tanto sciocchi da osare ostacolarmi credendosi invincibili. Dragon Slave!- il potente fascio rosso si generò dalle mani di Harry per andare a distruggere un intera sezione dello schieramento nemico.

-Invoco la fonte degli spiriti, la fiamma azzurra della forza che non si spegne mai; la potenza del fuoco e la forza del vento vengano a noi all'infinito per il giudizio finale. Ra-Tilt!- Anche Hermione lanciò il suo più potente incantesimo, un fascio di luce azzurra investi i demoni che svanirono, dissolti dall'incanto, ma un demone si materializzò alle spalle dei due ragazzi, afferrò Hermione e scagliò una polvere nera intorno a Harry per poi svanire di nuovo, con la ragazza.

Riapparvero in un piano astrale, Hermione era bloccata in una specie di prigione dimensionale.

-Siete forti molto più di quello che pensavamo, il piano ha funzionato lo stesso, ma abbiamo perso molti più demoni di quello che era previsto.-

-Chi sei?- chiese Hermione con una calma glaciale dovuta al controllo empatico.

-Sono il demone dell'illusione, come mai sei così tranquilla?-.

-Harry verrà a salvarmi-.

-Oh ma lui non verrà gli ho fatto credere che sei morta così cadrà nella disperazione più nera e sarà facile sconfiggerlo- ghigno il demone.

Hermione rimase impassibile -Ci avete condannato a morte-.

-Ah si?-.

-Si Harry credendomi morta non avrà pietà, distruggerà tutto-.

-Davvero?-.

-Si ci sprofonderà tutti nel caos. Utilizzerà la Luce delle tenebre, lancerà il Giga Slave, perdendone il controllo volontariamente, in modo di poterci ritrovare nel mare del caos-

Il demone la guardò incredulo, per poi fare un gesto della mano e visualizzare davanti a se il luogo dello scontro.

Harry era in ginocchi o a terra immobile, poi un urlo inumano scaturì dalle sue labbra mentre l'intero inferno tremava. Si sollevò e iniziò ad avanzare verso i demoni rimasti.

-Più oscuro delle tenebre, più profondo della notte, O re delle tenebre emergi dal mare del caos nel tuo dorato splendore! Ti prego accorri in mio aiuto! Accorri mio aiuto! Appari davanti a me e spazza via i miei nemici! Uniamo le nostre forze in un unico impeto di distruzione Giga Slave!-

mentre recitava l'incantesimo Harry venne avvolto da una alone dorato e si sollevò da terra levitando, tutto ciò rendeva ancora più impressionante il ragazzo. Una sfera nera apparve nella sua mano e lanciava lanci neri tutto intorno disintegrando tutto quello che toccava e lasciando il nulla.

Il demone si rivolse a Hermione -Fermalo!-

-Non so se posso-.

-Fallo avrai tutto ciò che vuoi in cambio-.

-Vogliamo Voldemort morto, e che non possa più fare del male a noi i nostri amici e chi ci è caro-.

-Lo avrete nel nome di Lucifero questo è un patto- disse un Demone apparso alle spalle di Hermione.

-Mio Signore- si inginocchiò il Demone.

Hermione si ritrovò libera e girandosi e guardò il demone appena apparso, sembrava un semplice umano ma la sua aura aveva un potere ed una malvagità senza eguali -Lucifero- sussurrò Hermione per poi dire -Mandatemi da lui e pregate che non abbia sigillato il suo cuore-.

Il diavolo schioccò le dita ed Hermione apparve nella spianata di fronte a Harry. Il ragazzo fermò la sua avanzata sembrò lottare contro qualcosa dentro. Hermione si lasciò andare ad un sorriso, aveva tolto il controllo empatico, per poter parlare al cuore di Harry, ed era così concentrata su di lui da non percepire l'attacco del demone dietro di lei, ma Harry la richiamò a se usando il potere del caos che ora ardeva in lui, per poi scagliare un violentissimo attacco contro il Demone. Il Potere del caos si stagliò con violenza inaudita distruggendo tutto quello che incontrava ed aprendo uno squarcio verso il centro dell'inferno.

Hermione ora vicina a Harry gli prese la mano, e il fascio di energia si interruppe. La ragazza percepì la violenta lotta interiore di Harry. Prese un respiro profondo e poi si immerse nell'anima del ragazzo e quello che trovo la sconvolse, dentro Harry cerano due anime, una era il ragazzo altra una era una donna dai lunghi capelli biondi e dagli occhi dorati, la ragazza si avvicinò al suo uomo e gli si mise accanto.

-Ora capisco e colei che volevi rincontrare, a quanto pare non è morta- disse la donna.

-No quindi non posso e non voglio distruggere il mondo-.

-Harry chi è questa?-.

-Lord of Nightmares, ma chiamami LON-.

-Vuol dire che ...-

-Quando ho castato il Giga Slave è venuta lei qui-.

-E già non sono in molti abbastanza abili o folli da usare questo incantesimo, in effetti fra le quattro dimensioni ci sei tu ed un altra pazza- disse l'essere supremo.

-Harry devi fermarti, ho stretto un patto con Lucifero, lui ci consegna Voldemort e tu non distruggi il mondo-.

-E' quello che sto provando a fare Herm, ma LON non ne vuole sapere-.

-Ma dai posso distruggere un universo è da una vita che voglio farlo- disse con vocetta da bambina la donna.

Harry e Hermione si guardarono preoccupati.

-Pero ripensandoci, potreste essermi più utili vivi, quindi me ne vado, ma sappiate che non vi siete liberarti di me, in un futuro, non troppo lontano, noi ci rincontreremo- disse per poi svanire dalla mente di Harry portando via il suo potere.

Il corpo di Harry si accasciò al suolo mentre Hermione tornò nel suo. La ragazza aiutò l'altro a rialzarsi e poi si baciarono con una passione ed un amore da far vibrare l'inferno. Vennero interrotti dall'apparizione di Lucifero che portava dietro di se, bloccato in una prigione dimensionale, Voldemort.

-Un patto è un patto, tu hai evitato la distruzione di questo mondo quindi avrai quello che hai chiesto- disse Lucifero rivolto a Hermione, poi si girò verso Voldemort

-Pietà mio signore Pietà-

-Sei un demone patetico, non sai la regola non si ha pietà non si chiede pietà- schioccò le dita e Voldemort morì sul colpo, come se fosse stato centrato da Avada Kedavra.

-Voldemort ha spezzato la sua anima, anche le altre sono state distrutte?- chiese Harry.

-Si nel momento stesso in cui si è trasformato in demone-.

-Bene prendiamo il suo corpo e ce ne andiamo- disse Hermione.

-Fate pure i cancelli sono aperti. Un ultima cosa come da accordi noi non verremmo ad importunarvi, ma non tornate qui se volete continuare a vivere- disse Lucifero.

-Rispetteremo la nostra parte di accordo- disse Hermione .

Harry prese il corpo di Voldemort per poi gridare -NOX-.

La fenice oscura apparve in un lampo atterrando vicino ai due che con un abile balzo le salirono sulla groppa per poi svanire e tornare nel loro mondo.

Lucifero si guardò intorno con uno sguardo sconsolato -Gli umani diventano sempre più potenti-.

-Si mio signore- disse il demone dell'illusione.

-Guarda che inferno hanno combinato- disse Lucifero per poi ridacchiare della sua stessa battuta.

-Sai una volta ogni tanto fatti del genere sono divertenti- ammise poi mentre svaniva per tornare alle sue incombenze, lasciando il demone shockato.

Harry e Hermione riapparvero con Nox su Hogwarts, atterrarono nel giardino attirando una folla di curiosi anche se era le 4 del mattino, i primi ad arrivare furono i Lord seguiti da Demon, poi venne Silente e gli altri. C'era anche il ministro che appena vide il corpo di Voldemort si mise ad esultare.

Fu un susseguirsi di abbracci, richieste di informazioni e molto altro, ma su tutto c'era la gioia immensa per la fine delle ostilità.

Alla fine Silente riuscì a calmare la folla e portare Harry e Hermione nel suo ufficio, dove raccontarono quello che era successo, omisero solo il fatto che era ricorso al Giga Slave. Il ministro era euforico, e chiese a tutti quanti di partecipare ad un intervista per raccontare la Battaglia finale.

-Bene credo che sia meglio che ci ritiriamo tutti nelle nostre stanze, è stata una notte pensate per tutti, avremo domani per festeggiare- disse Silente.

-Si ho bisogno di schiacciare un pisolino- disse Harry, si alzarono tutti e lasciarono l'ufficio di Silente, Harry fu l'ultimo.

-La ringrazio per il consiglio preside, se siamo ancora tutti vivi è solo merito suo-.

Silente sorrise anche se era cambiato rimaneva comunque il suo Harry.

Harry e Hermione, si ritirarono nella loro stanza ci misero un po' ad arrivare dati che in molti li fermarono per festeggiarli, quando finalmente riuscirono a ritirarsi nella loro stanza erano quasi le nove.

-Harry sei stato un pazzo- disse Hermione mentre si toglieva l'armatura.

Harry la guardò serio mentre anche lui si toglieva l'armatura ed iniziava a liberarsi della sottutta.

-No in quel momento avrei davvero distrutto il mondo pur di riaverti-.

-Meno male che non si è rotto il controllo empatico-.

-Si è rotto quando ti credevo morta-.

-E allora come ho fatto a romperlo dopo-.

-Ho creduto in Silente e nel mio cuore ed anche se il controllo empatico si era spezzato quando l'ho ricreato ho messo sempre te sulla barriera-.

-Harry io ...-

Harry abbracciò Hermione stringendola a se e la trascinò sul letto, la teneva stretta, Hermione sollevò la testa e lo baciò, un bacio profondo, intimo, appassionato ma soprattutto innamorato.

-Non riesco neanche a descrivere l'immenso dolore che ho provato quando non ti ho più percepito, un attimo prima eri a tre metri da me un attimo dopo eri scomparsa, non sentivo la tua presenza nella mia mente nella mia anima. Mi sono sentito perso, è stata una sensazione orrenda, in quel momento avrei distrutto veramente il mondo solo per fargliela pagare.-

-Lo stavi facendo, anch'io ho avuto paura quando ti ho sentito urlare, quando ho visto che ti rialzavi ed iniziavi a recitare l'incantesimo proibito-.

-Quando Lucifero si è avvicinato, non l'ho quasi neanche calcolato, tanto ero concentrata su di te e su quello che stavi facendo, devo ringraziare il fatto di essere in controllo empatico se non ho sofferto tanto-.

Harry sorrise, non gli importava nulla o quasi in quel momento, poter stringere fra le sue braccia Hermione era l'unica cosa che contava.

Da fuori si sentivano ancora le urla

-Mamma che giornata era meglio l'inferno a questa confusione- disse Hermione.

-Non esagerare, ci festeggiano perché pensano che il male è stato sconfitto-.

-E non lo è?- chiese Hermione.

-No affatto, il male non può essere sconfitto, c'è un sottile equilibrio fra bene e male e credo che nessun essere lo possa rompere senza portare il caos, noi abbiamo sconfitto una delle incarnazioni del male del nostro mondo-.

-Da dove ti viene questa conoscenza filosofica?-.

-Credo che siano degli strascichi del Giga Slave-.

-Harry che facciamo adesso gli ultimi anni li abbiamo passati tutti puntato su questo giorno che faremo adesso?-

-Continueremo a vigilare e impediremo che possa sorgere una altro pazzo, e ci prepareremo perché temo di aver attirato su di noi una spiacevole attenzione-.

-LON- disse Hermione.

-Gia e adesso dormiamo amor mio e domani godiamoci la festa e questi giorni tranquilli-.

-Buona Notte- rispose baciandolo per poi addormentarsi quasi subito.

Anche Harry chiuse gli occhi con la sensazione di essere osservato, ma non gli importava, ormai una pagina dolorosa della sua vita si era chiusa, aveva perso molto, ma aveva anche guadagnato tanto e sapeva che nuove sfide lo attendevano.

Da un luogo remoto uno sguardo dorato stava osservando tutto.

-Miei giovani figli quello di oggi è stato il vostro battessimo mille avventura ancora vi spettano- disse sorridendo Lord Of Nightmares prima di volgere il suo sguardo altrove.

-FINE-

Questa è stata la mia prima FF è speciale in qualche modo, ma per come è venuta non mi piace ci sono idee non sfruttate o sfruttate male, ma ho intenzione di lasciarla così com'è, perché mi ha insegnato e dato tanto, e mi ha fatto conoscere persone speciali. Ci rivedremo alla prossima FF se avrete voglia di leggerla, e state tranquilli mi sono promesso che pubblicherò solo quando la storia sarà terminata e debitamente revisionata. Un Grazie profondo e sentito a tutti quelli che hanno letto la FF ed un GRAZIE ancor più speciale a tutti quelli chi hanno commentato.

Saluti DesDeus.


End file.
